


Forsaken (Old, being rewrote)

by CrossTheCrossedPerson



Series: Forsakened [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Character Death, Dark Harry Potter, Death Eaters, Death has no master boi, Dumbledore is big no, F/M, Gay, Good Tom Riddle, Hogwarts, Horcruxes, Knights of Walpurgis, Loneliness, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Violence, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry, Sane Tom Riddle, Slow Romance, Slytherin, Time Travel, Tom Riddle exists and is unhappy, Young Tom Riddle, gae, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 127,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTheCrossedPerson/pseuds/CrossTheCrossedPerson
Summary: Harry was forsaken his whole life, nothing ever stayed the same and if it did it endangered or hurt Harry in some way shape or form. This revolves in all things, and his pass with fortune ends when after he finally destroys Voldemort, a Death Eater decides to murder him. Death is unhappy with Harry being his master, but acknowledges Harry never had a chance of anything but a horrible life. Granting Harry with his full amount of power with no compulsions, Death sets him up to go to Hogwarts in 1940s where he can truly discover who he is.Rewrite at https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608754/chapters/62157601





	1. Forsaken Death

It was fate, was it not? Peril forsakening him wherever he dared to travel. This time, he couldn’t recover from what just occurred. The killing curse was blinding, launching towards him at a frightening pace as he had a moment a terror filled realization before it hit. It wasn’t fair! Nothing was ever fair to Harry, he just had his victory the start to his happy ending, yet there it happens again, a random Death Eater killed him. Voldemort was dead, he had a chance to actually live a life. Not some half-life of running and desiring an end to a war he shouldn’t have ever been forced into, a real life. With Ginny. With his friends at his side, a page turning to start the story he wanted to be remembered for. 

If he was able he would have cried out in mourn as his soul was cut harshly from his physical form where he found himself hovering over his own corpse. The wand of the Deathly Hallow was still held by his lifeless hand, a ring that was formerly a horcrux positioned on the same hand. Harry’s soul shook, as he took in more details of his body. His eyes were locked open in some perpetual terror and his mouth was open in a silent scream, his hair had fallen back to showcase his mark of a former horcrux. The world spun as he peered around desperately searching for his killer, Lucius Malfoy was the face of guilt as spells fired in his direction even if the words were unreachable to Harry’s own ears. The Malfoy was shot down quickly, as he fell to the ground. Narcissa fell to her knees in front of him, a hopeless expression on her face as she shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. Draco stood his ground trying to protect his mother by a wave of shields and spells. Pointless but honorable. 

With frightfulness, his gaze turned back to his body that was now being cradled by two of the most beloved people in his life. His limp body’s head was being cradled in Hermione’s lap as she cried and seemed to plea with a God for him to get up to walk again with the living, Ron sat beside her one of his arms over her shoulders as his other free arm was laid to where the hand tightly gripped at Harry’s dead arm where he shook the arm in a denial of the death, another plea. A plea that wouldn’t be answered, as Death wasn’t in the mood for Harry to slip back through the cracks of this life. 

“I would advise you to walk with me,” An angelic voice softly offered as a bony hand fell on his shoulder, Harry blinked as he looked up, and when he opened his eyes again he was in a new place. The person he turned to look at was a young anorexic looking face of a man that reminded him almost of Snape. The man had the same chalky white skin, black piercing eyes, long black hair, thin lips and a similar fashion sense apparently. A key difference lies with the fact his nose wasn’t hooked, instead it was small and unremarkable on the man’s face. 

“Who are you?” Harry sputter having a voice and a semi-physical form back as he stumbled back on two legs away from the Snape like figure who simply sighed and watched a Harry looked frantically around the pure white void that starkly contrasted with the man in pure blood robes and the scared boy. 

“I go by many names,” The man demurred in a whisper, taking a series of purposeful steps towards Harry who found himself unable to move other than a frightful blink. The man raised a hand as he was too close for Harry’s comfort, the dark one’s raised hand ghosted over Harry’s cheek, and trailed up to the horrific scar that once held the horcrux, “The easiest name to give you would be Death, as from the story you know of me and the concept mortals have granted me the name speaks very adeptly to your minds.”

“Why?” Harry managed to say as he was granted to speak again but no more, luckily the supposed Death chuckled and pulled away, dark brooding eyes peering maraudingly into his own.

“That question is subjective, and depends on which why of this horrendous situation I foolishly managed to get intertwined with. Why I bother even talking to you, as per protocol you should already be reaped and to the train? Or why I touched you? Why you are here? Why Lucius Malfoy shot the killing curse? Why Voldemort cause this war? Why Dumbledore used you… now simply which why? Or was it a different one of a vast assortment of whys?” Death rambled his voice growing more and more annoyed as he glared down at Harry, his expression twisting into a familiar sneer.  
Harry opened his mouth to talk, but found himself unable to answer. 

“You have no need to speak, I can explain all you need to know with a few sentences then the questionnaire can ensue,” Death drawled, his voice tighter now and not openly angry, “You know the Tale of the Three Brother’s well by now, don’t you? How I offered great power to those three mortals, each eventually falling to my pull even my favorite the third? Well, you, _ Harry Potter _ got all three trinkets of mine and managed to get the title of Master of Death! Congratulations!” The white void filled with the sound of clapping as Death dramatically turned his back to Harry extending his arms outwards, “Only…” Death’s voice was a deathly whisper as the clapping lolled, “Now you, as assumed from the title and story my _ Master _of sorts. Not you fret or misunderstand, you will **NEVER** control me! I am in control!” Death spun on the heels of his feet and spun, his cloak spinning around him in a Snape like way, with a similar angry glare as he looked disgustedly at Harry, “The relationship we will maintain is as partners of sorts, and as such, I wish to correct wrongs in your cursed life. 

“For one, you being the child forced to fight Tom Riddle. That was stupid, wrong, exceedingly ridiculous. Let me tell you a little secret, Dumbledore was never on your side. Dumbledore was on his own, you never were able to see the full extent of his plans for you because he held cards way to close to his chest with no one able to follow in his would be footsteps. You may see him as honorable or noble, but he was only in for himself. The last dark lord fell to him with ease, despite past relations that should get a glaring example to how Dumbledore should have corrected the problem. Riddle was scared of Dumbledore to a point, giving him another example yet he sat back and basked in the terror and death around him.

“Secondly, I wish for you to reach full potential before we work together. You are still young, you haven’t tasted happiness, felt a lust for life, a seeking for more with something that wasn’t forced by love potion. The magic you were denied your first life is offensive, the worst possible thing you can do to a magical being is block a large percent of their magical core. You had so much you were unable to do, wandless magic was far from reach, Occlumency, Legilimency, Necromancy- your own blasted Soul Mate bond!” Death’s face was scrunched up in anger, but it seemingly wasn’t directed to Harry, “That will be nicely corrected and you will be able to face happiness, it’ll be easy but you’ll feel happy to the end,” Death’s voice cooled down to a drawl, “Thirdly, I never was one to lay down and surrender to injustice. I try to help out all I can with mortals, but with the job compromises must be made,” Harry attempted to speak, but couldn’t, “You’ll be able to talk in a moment, I will send you back to a time where you won’t be pressured into a role unless you force yourself into it. That compulsion won’t carry over as all the compulsion charms, cursed, keyed hatred and so on won’t be tainting your mind. You will go back to a time you may disagree about where, but it shall be 1942 where you will be able to truly live. Speak.” 

“What?” Harry quietly implored, his voice was meek as Death raised a brow at him rolled his eyes. 

“Mortals…. Mortals… which what? Or is that just a closed response?” Death dead panned, sounding very unamused as he stared down Harry, making him squirm. 

“What were you saying about…” Harry found himself trailing off for a moment, his will thin to ask the question as if Death told of truth his life was a complete and utter lie, “About Dumbledore.” 

“Ahh,” Death darkly purred, a glint of malice resting in his gaze, “You’re going to hate this.” 


	2. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition and dealings.

Death was very correct when he said Harry would hate all that was told to him. Maybe hatred wasn’t even the correct word as hatred was such an overused, overplayed word. Many words could filter in, but only one seemed to understate what he felt. Harry felt revulsion twisting in his stomach, revulsion at the man whose image has been permanently stained in the backdrop of his mind. Dumbledore used him, out him through hell and back for his own gain. Every aspect, every slight detailing had been forged in the inferno of the man’s insanity. For the Greater Good, of course. Always for the Greater Good of wizarding kind, at least that’s what he always had told himself before sending another wildcard to push Harry down the stairs. The abuse he endured his entire childhood was to make him more submissive, to form a hero worship of those who saved him. Obviously that angelic figure was Dumbledore, with his soft voice and grandfatherly faux concern. With proper grooming from Hagrid and other small details he overlooked that first journey to Diagon Alley, he had a grumpy Draco as his first introduction to flesh and blood Slytherins where everything went downhill from. 

First year was sculpted from circumstances, Dumbledore being quick to use everything he could. With that, Harry was landed in Gryffindor where Ron was pushed to befriend him. Ron achieved this, and him and Harry’s friendship grew to be slightly more than a parasitic relationship, but only slightly as Ron still took input from Dumbledore. Hermione was a mistake that was accidently thrown in, but she was swayed by history books painting Dumbledore as a hero who only desired the Greater Good. That was one of Hermione’s greatest flaws, everything written in a book must be true and everyone in power was in power for a reason. This was akin to Ron’s greed and general ignorance. Everything played out accordingly with Harry facing the shade of Voldemort which he ‘defeated’ due to his lingering Mother’s protection. 

Second year was similar, with the newest Weasel being introduced. Ginny, the one Harry once though he would surely marry, was only a cardboard cutout of a poster wife formed by Dumbledore’s influence on the Weasley’s and a marriage contract. That didn’t come in quite yet until later, but with Tom Riddle’s horcrux magically managing to avaid the powerful wards of Hogwarts the Chamber of Secrets was opened and another hell ensued. Dumbledore watched as Harry as revealed to be able to speak to serpents, as people where petrified, as Hagrid was sent to Azkaban in his possible relation to the attacks, then he was going to do nothing but send a Phoenix and a hat down into the Chamber instead of going in himself when Harry, at twelve years old, took matters into his own hands. Harry may have won the battle with the Basilisk and Tom Riddle’s soul shard, but he should have died. 

Third year was entirely ridiculous. The absolute stupidity that was third year should have been unachievable. Only, when Dumbledore involved every insane option or unachievably bad prospect is more likely to occur than a more well rounded statistically more likely event. Sirius Black should have never been aloud to stay in Azkaban. The mere thought of him being justified to have his soul slowly drained by Dementors is rage invoking. Dumbledore had evidence-solid evidence of Sirius’s innocents and Pettigrew’s guilt. Dumbledore was the one who put Pettigrew as the secret keeper, effectively spelling an end to the Potter’s. The whole no trial “mistake” from Fudge was one thing, but another was Dumbledore allowing an innocent man to root in prison for the Greater Good. 

Fourth year was self exclamatory, Dumbledore allowed Harry to be admitted into the Triwizard tournament where if he fought even a slight amount a lot would have been avoided. Other than the clear lack of Graveyard reviving of Voldemort, the avoidance of the death of Cedric Diggory and reformation of the Death Eaters, Harry would have done well without the trauma he received from that night that year and in the future because of the neglect.

Fifth year was a mess before school even started, with that preventable attack and garbage fire of a trial that was forced on by the ministry. Dumbledore being the gracious and merciful benevolent man he was, fought for Harry and this allowed Harry to go back to Hogwarts for the fifth year. That year was going to be horrible even if the ministry didn’t put Dolaris Umbridge into the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, but she ended up being a huge problem. Ignoring the school for moment, as Dumbledore was his legal magic guardian, all the horrible slander in the Daily Prophet should have been stopped with legal option from the man. Sadly for Harry, the Greater Good doesn’t require a hero to be happy before they save all of wizarding time from a corrupted snake-face. Moving on from the lies of the Daily Prophet, with the visions from Voldemort, Dumbledore had one of the worst and stupid descisons to remedy this. Of course, the Greater Good wasn’t interested that day to remedy anything other than what they wanted, so Harry was sent off to Snape to have the man teach him Occlumency. 

Realistically, even if Harry could have learned Occlumency with the amount of magic Dumbledore blocked from him when he was a baby, Snape was the worst choice. Snape loathed Harry with a burning passion, and him being expected to honestly teach Harry how to remain calm and shield his mind was laughable. The simple truth was, Snape even with his bullies being either long dead, apologetic, ignorable or far frightful to speak to him, he wanted revenge. Childishly he took his pent up anger out on Harry. Magically, later he received a fake vision from Voldemort about his godfather being tortured -I wonder who leaked that information to the snake-lord?- with his little group of friends from the DA club, that got Dumbledore, kicked out of the school for existing, he traveled to the ministry to retrieve the prophecy that caused this mess. The whole thing was a ploy as Death Eaters attacked and demanded the orb, Harry and the DA club fight back. They were going to surely get defeated fighting against actually war harded Death Eaters, but the Order of the Chicken arrived to save the day! With the battle moving to areas of the ministry, they end up fighting in the veil room. Sirius gets blasted into the veil, causing his death and Harry “faces” Voldemort, he nearly gets possessed but Dumbledore decided the Greater Good didn’t support possession and forced Voldemort to retreat. 

The next year it only got worse, out and in the sixth year of school. Over the summer Voldemort got more control of the ministry, and sent a special Slytherin on a mission in Hogwarts to prove himself. With Horace Slughorn now teaching Potions, Snape moves over to teach DADA, which was horrible to Harry in two ways. One being the fact Snape teacher the class ruined any enjoyment for Harry, and two being Snape whether he liked it or not couldn’t teach Harry properly because he was a full-time Death Muncher now- they don’t like Harry, sadly. In potions Harry got “The Half-Blood Prince” potion book, which unbeknownst to him at the time belonged to Snape himself. Dumbledore decides in a very educated non-selfish way to start showing Harry direct pensive memories of people who were close to Voldemort under the guise of it helping Harry later. Besides the Voldemort and pensive problems, Ron got dosed by a love potion by Lavender-and unknowingly Harry keyed by Ginny Weasley. Ron and Harry being young and “in-love” were distracted with either of their “love-interests” as Hermione grew jealous of Ron’s attraction to Lavender. 

When love potion grew thin enough for free will, Harry acted as the Quidditch Captain and following around Draco Malfoy. In one of these free will from love potion sessions, Harry and Dumbledore go to try to reclaim Merope’s locket. The event goes well enough for them to get “the” locket, when they arrive back at Hogwarts Dumbledore is weak, perfect for what happened next. With a Dark Mark hanging ominously above the astronomy tower, they investigate only for Dumbledore to take the last portion of his magic to ensure his weapon didn’t interfere as he froze Harry. With Harry out of sight under the cloak, Draco Malfoy rushes into the room and threatened Dumbledore’s life, weak and at the end of his line he stalls Draco hoping for someone to show up. Snape shows up, with a rally of fellow Death Eaters following in tow. In a move that could be called mercy, Snape kills Dumbledore. With Dumbledore dead, Harry was free from the spell acted on him. Harry tries to avenge what he saw as an angelic figure of light, hope, and love by attacking Snape. Snape escapes with the other Death Muncher’s and Harry discovered the locket was a fake. 

The following events spoke of the hell he just escaped with his life, the months of horcrux hunting the Great Battle of Hogwarts… it was all a lie. Harry was always a simple snake in the lion's den, a simply meek terrified mimic was all he was and could be. If Harry had choice, if he had option things would have been differently. 

“Are you done staring off into alternate dimensions with that dazed expression or have you gone brain-dead?” Death interrupted, his callous voice breaking his thoughts, “I would like to finish this in the next century, I am setting you up with all that you need to be happy. I’m giving you all the possible pawns to play, it's a given that you need to think before you act.”

“When can I start?” Harry asked, looking up at Death who scoffed. Harry good the acute feeling Death didn’t like him, but he wasn’t nearly as bad as Snape. 

“When can I start?  _ When can I start _ ? That is seriously your thought process? I knew mortals could be thick brained but that’s all you could come up with?” Death scowled down at Harry, his black eyes narrowing. Harry looked away and Death spoke again after a rattled sigh, “I need to cut you some slack, don’t I? You must be eager to start your new life, congratulations,” Death sounded slightly bitter, causing Harry to glance up to see Death peering elsewhere in the void, “You can start whenever you wish, I have already picked a scenario that will get you put into Hogwarts for sixth year. I must assure you, this scenario won’t be good to you at first. Your name will be Hadrian Peverell, you have been captured by Grindelwald’s forces in Britain in his search for the Deathly Hallows. You won’t have them on you, or in the manor you were staying. You will be taken to a newly established stronghold in Britain, where they will try to forcefully take the information from you. I won’t let them, and as they move to try more… physical means of getting what they want, the base gets attacked. They get drove out and you are taken in by the British Ministry, and bang-” Death did jazz hands with a gloomy look on his face, “you now are in control. I will heavily suggest you go to Hogwarts, but it’s your choice. If you ever want to talk to me, either kill yourself or summon me by asking for me. By asking, I mean you need to have all Hallows and speak aloud and politely asking for me. To summon the Deathly Hallows you just need to send out your magic for them.” 

“Send out magic?” Harry inquired quickly. 

“Really now?  _ Really? _ ” Death gritted his teeth seemingly getting very irritated at Harry, “In simply terms, you need to either grab your wand or try wandlessly to summon them. Now, please agree as I want you out of my sight.” 

“Can I ask one thing?” Harry hesitantly asked, watching as Death’s face twitch with annoyance. 

“You already asked one thing, but according to you being my  _ Master _ I am obligated to reply to that query with a positive response of yes,” Death flatly said. 

“Will I be sent to an orphanage or something when I get sent to the British Ministry?” Harry asked, fidgeting with his hands as he looked away from Death. 

“No, you are technically emancipated and as such you don’t have to be sent anywhere. If they try to force you with some reasoning, they are lying. In some cases, this may be for the Greater Good as you know. The Peverell vault in Gringotts is full with all you need, if you need more you can employ the likes of the Gryffindor vault, Le Fay Vault, and Ravenclaw Vault. If you wish, I could give you access by pulling a few strings to the Potter and Black vault,” Death explained, his voice lightening slightly as he didn’t see the question as stupid, “Oh, I would guess you may be interested in this tidbit of information, you will mostly have your form as it is now. Which means all your scars, including the one on your forehead. You may still get pain from Riddle from it, don’t ask me to explain as I won’t willingly do so.” 

“Okay,” Harry replied, looking back to Death who was still scowling at him. 

“Deal?” Death drawled, his voice was dark and chilly as he extended a hand that flickered to life with a golden flame that burned blue on its outer edges. 

Harry glanced up into Death’s eyes, instead of the black he grew used to bright blinding golden orbs with a slit like cat pupil stared him down, his eyes also had an eerie black glow flickering around them. For a moment this made him pause, but he drove himself to speak. 

“Deal,” Harry agreed, taking Death’s hand. Death’s hand was cold as a corpse, the skin lifeless and clammy. That didn’t matter as Death shook his hand firmly as a sharp wind blew around them with the loud tic of clocks loudly sounding. 

“Adios,” Death laughed as everything faded away into obscurity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short one, I wanted to make it clear I would be continuing. Plus, I have school work!  
I am just getting used to using A03 as a posting for anything, so I am learning how to use everything. What I mean, is I'm sorry for any formatting issues.  
Lastly, if you notice any major spelling mistakes or odd phrasings please inform me in the comments, I will make sure to correct any mistakes.


	3. Grindelwald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I can't have you, no one will.

When Harry opened his eyes again, he sluggishly blinked awake his mind and body feeling remarkably different from usual. Not in a bad way, but his mind felt clear and his body felt rested and lighter than its felt in months. With a quiet groan he pushed himself upright, as he repeatedly blinked to try to blink away hazy vision that distorted the world around him. Glasses, he reminded himself as he looked to his bedside, looking for the small shelf that was always beside his bed in the Gryffindor rooms. 

That was when he realized he wasn’t back at Hogwarts with a well rested sleep in the Gryffindor dormitories. Memories flew back into his mind, destroying his momentary ignorance to all that occurred. 

“Hermione? Ron?” Harry called hesitantly his voice somewhat frantic as he looked around, the sleepiness being thrown harshly from his mind with his eyesight being surprisingly sharp. Too sharp for the usual. That didn’t matter to Harry at the moment, he stumbled out of bed and looked around the room, _ his _ room. The room only had the one bed that he just rolled out of, there was a large desk in the corner of the room that had a massive stack of books with a meager amount of parchment sprinkled around it, the room was almost completely barren other than that. There was no bedside table, no dresser, no shelves, just a nearly empty room and himself. 

Loneliness gnawed at him, as he realized the experience with dying may have actually happened. Ron and Hermione haven’t even been born yet, their parents aren’t even alive yet-he was in the time their own grandparents were in their youth. Harry was alone. In the silence of the room he felt cold, even if the love he shared with the fraud Ginny was a lie, his friendship with Ron and Hermione was mostly real. Like every summer, he missed them and no time had drifted past him yet from the last time he saw them. Only, that time was the last, and they were mourning above his dead body after Lucius Malfoy murdered him. 

“No, no, not now,” Harry mumbled to himself as he looked around for an exit to the room he was in, Grindelwald would be trying to capture him soon. Death told him he needed to get captured by them to get to Hogwarts where he could make his own life for himself, without the shadow of Voldemort or Dumbledore. No Greater Good to be forced to abide by, he was free. There were two doors, both looking exactly the same as the other. Almost like a copy paste effect, but that didn’t matter. 

Harry’s skin seemed to be alien to himself, his bones begging him to move as they could arrive any moment to take him away. Only this time, he wasn’t in the mist of Horcrux hunting with Ron and Hermione, with every day having a chance of being the last as they ran from Death Eaters. Harry was alone, with the best choice for him to be captured by Grindelwald’s men, Alliance if Harry recalled correctly. Everything he ever learned he recalled so easy, nothing felt muddled, and he was truly confident they were the Alliance. If only he was like that in Potions, Harry thought to himself as he advanced towards the nearest door. 

The door appeared to be oak, the door knob bright and shined as it glimmered up at him. Callously he swung the door open, finding a small bathroom. The bathroom had all that was needed, nothing more nothing less. The tile flooring seemed well maintained with the sleek gray walls looking monotone with no imperfections, the sink was almost eye bleeding with how white it reflected, the same with the toilet and shower. Harry almost retreated from the bathroom but with a small influx of curiosity he stepped in. To the direct left of the door was the sink, above the sink was a mirror that showed his form. 

Death had said he would look like himself, scars and all except a few minor changes. Harry somewhat agreed with that assessment, his skin was the same pale white, his eyes gleamed an emerald that made him recall the cold grasp of the killing curse as it harshly yanked his soul from his body, his hair was the same raven black. Only, his hair was longer and went slightly beyond his shoulders, with it grown out it didn’t look like a birds nest but rather a fluffy ruffle of fine black hair. 

“Long hair is for girls,” reminded a shrill voice of Aunt Petunia from years ago, “All boys with long hair are gay, and if you dare to be gay in our house, you won’t be tolerated as my SweetCheek’s won’t be infected by the likes of you!” The broom closet door slammed, and Harry could reminder the sombering darkness pressing in on his younger self. Even as he stared at himself in the mirror, he could recall the fear he felt about what she could do him. Harry was surprised as a feeling rose in him he had never felt as strongly until now, it coldly gripped his insides squeezing around his heart and other inner organs causing him to glower at himself in the mirror; hatred towards his Aunt stirred in him for the first time. 

Harry could swear as he glared at himself, his eyes flashed to a more vengeful shade. For a moment, they weren’t a few shades away from the killing curse, they were an exact replica. If Aunt Petunia was alive today, he would get revenge on her. Unfortunately, he wouldn’t get the pleasure due to the fact she hasn’t been brought into the world yet. With a grumble he raised his hand to comb back through his hair, he caught sight of a bright toxic red spidery writing on the palm of his hand. Harry brought the hand down, staring at it as he read the text; 

_ You should be careful! Read your other hand, quickly now! _

_ _ -Regretfully, Death _ _

Harry blinked staring down at his hand in bafflement as he slowly raised his other hand to see what was written, with the same red spidery writing the text read; 

_ Have fun, “Master”! _

_ -Sarcastically, Death  _

“What-” 

Ropes sprung up and alike to when he faced Quirrelmort in first year, they slithered around him like serpents, tightly wrapping him up and making it impossible for him to move. Harry unimpressively fell over his hair covering his eyes as he tried to shake his head like a dog to clear his vision. 

“Silencio,” snarled a dark voice from the doorway, and Harry found himself unable to speak again, “Well, well, we finally got you Peverell! You gave us quite a run, I trained a few recruits with your case. We detest the fact you forced us into Muggle London to capture you, but alas you just caused us to kill two birds with one stone. You know, after we get you out of here, this whole apartment building will be burnt to a crisp?” 

A silence lolled and Harry finally managed to fling his hair away from his face, he found himself glaring up at a man with dark brown hair that was slicked back, dark void like eyes, a sharp smirk on his face with a wiry frame that was unusually skinny.

“Brian, you wanna take him back to the stronghold?” The man finally said, his expression turning unimpressed as he looked over into his room to where more of the Alliance members just be lurking.

“Yes, Samuel, sir!” A voice answered, sounding much younger, closer to Harry’s age. At the dubbed Samuel’s side appeared a teenager that had to be his same age, he had bright brown eyes and darker skin. 

“Oh, and don’t you worry Hadrian, I’ll pay you a courtesy visit tonight,” Samuel mocked, a cold high-pitched laugh leaving him as he turned away from Harry, the black cloak he wore spinning around him dramatically, “Take him away.” 

Brian stumbled forward into the bathroom, with how small the room was he had to step over his body to move. Harry twitched uncomfortably as the Alliance member stepped over his head and stood looking down at him, his eyes gleaming with excitement as he knelt down and roughly pulled Harry to his feet. Harry squirmed, trying to pull away from Brian as he was forced to lean against him, “Don’t try to escape, it’ll only make things difficult for both of us,” Brian whispered harshly, drawing a wand and without a moment's notice the world spun, and they were being zapped away. Harry couldn’t help that he stilled and leaned heavily against Brian as he closed his eyes, the traveling not making him as sick as usual but it wasn’t pleasant. They landed somewhere, Harry opened his eyes to find them in a cornfield. The cornfield had dark clouds on the horizon, strong winds, humidity level that all promised rain. 

Then they moved again. Brian did this thrice more times, once they landed on the edge of a slow moving creek surrounded by thick trees, again once more in a cornfield, and lastly in what must be their destination. 

Harry peered around where they landed, the ground was pure dirt, that was cold and damp against his bare feet, a tall imposing fence surrounding the area, multiple guard posts were centered around and a few dozen wands were aimed at him and Brian, “It’s Brian Killmurr with a prisoner, Hadrian Peverell.” 

“Go to torture room seven, our glorious leader should be waiting for you already with Holyseeker,” Spoke a bald man that lowered his wand causing all around to lower their own. 

“Yes, sir,” Brian answered, before he uncaringly pulled Harry forward. It was obvious that Brian didn’t care about the condition Harry was brought in, as at two points dirt suddenly had a rock that stabbed his food, almost breaking the skin. Only once did something actually puncture, a glass shard the cut open the bottom of one of Harry’s feet when they got right outside the door to the facility that was a pure gray and seemed to suck the soul out of Harry the closer they got. Harry opened his mouth to cry out and curse some, only to be unable as the Silencio forced him to remain mute. 

“Welcome back, Killmurr,” a voice said before the doors opened, the hall was a bleached white. It was almost sickly to look at, it sourly reminded Harry of hospitals, only people who come in this building probably don’t come out again. Brian forced him forward as he pressed his feet firmly against the floor, with the slipperiness and sting of doing this with the foot that was cut on the glass, he knew he was leaving a blood trail that they would have to clean later. Even if this definitely wasn’t where he wanted to be, every victory he could he would take. Even if it was as small as getting his blood all over the floor of what could be compared to a wizarding concentration camp. 

The hallways were confusing, they all looked the same, long, white and winding. At many points Harry thought they looped around an area multiple times. Brian did seem to know where he was going, plus Harry had other ways to clarify they weren’t going in circles as he hasn’t spotted streaks of his own blood on the floor. At the same time, he was unsure if his foot was still bleeding or not, as his foot went numb hallways ago. Hopefully, it still was as even if it was a small inconvenience to the Alliance members, it was an inconvenience. As Harry stared at the door numbers, he found them nearing a seven. Could it be? 5...6...7…. Yes! Brian stopped, with the arm that wasn’t occupied holding Harry, he raised his fist and knocked sternly on the door. 

“Come in,” Drawled a voice, thick with an accent Harry can acutely remember from the Dumstrange students. Brian firmly reached his hand out and opened the door, lightly pushing it open, looking into the room before going inward. The room was horrifying. Harry nearly toppled himself over looking into the fear invoking room. Like nearly everything, the walls and tile flooring was a horrible white. The room had a large chair new the center of the room, it was crafted from bulky and thick polished wood, with leather bound straps for the wrists, ankles, head, and torso. A few yards away from the chair was a flat slate that was pure white, similar assortments of straps eagerly waiting. The walls were lined with various instruments of torture, all besides one that had a wall of potions that didn’t look reassuring given the time and place. Near the potions was a bleak worn table, that sat two men. One man had pure white Malfoy like hair, and beady silver eyes that were trained on Harry intently, looking him over with a sardonic smirk. The other wasn’t even looking up at Harry, he was scribbling on a piece of parchment with his face obscured by a surgeon's mask and large orange tinted goggles, his lab coat was stained and spattered with blood. That was what really put the room together, the darted puddles of crimson liquid that seemingly covered every surface of the room. 

Fresh blood stained the leather straps of the chair, and the table had dried blood stains dripping down the edge. The floor was in worse conditions, with there not being one spot you could find without a dried blood. A few spots as mentioned still contained freshly spilled blood that still gleamed in the lighting supplied by a few candles that floating throughout the room. The copper like smell of blood resided heavily in the air, Harry could taste it in his mouth as he couldn’t help scrunching his face up into a grimace. 

Brian took him forward, Harry fought slightly but he knew it was pointless. Panic welled within him as he repeatedly reminded himself that Death told him he wasn’t going to die, so he probably wasn’t. Harry took a few deep breaths as he was thrown down harshly in the chair by Brian. 

“Should I strap him in, Sir?” Brian spoke, bowing lowly now what Harry was out of his arms. 

“You may,” A silky smooth voice answered, it was as smooth as velvet, Harry could dare call it calming if he wasn’t already expecting what was surely about to happen. With his heart pulsing in his ears, Brian raised his wand and the Master of Death couldn’t help but flinch. No Crucio was fired like he mentally expected, the ropes unwound themselves silently and for a moment Harry was free. For a brisk relaxful moment Harry felt blood rush to neglected portions of his body, that was cut off when the leather straps on his ankles tied themselves after a sharp flick from Brian’s wand. Focus was positioned back on Brian who looked indifferently down at him as he flicked his wand again, the torso bindings snaked themselves tightly around Harry, holding him down further. 

Yet he didn’t fight, he knew the outcome of all of this. Harry wasn’t going to die and have to stumble on the train to nowhere, he was going to make it out alive without another near-death incident. In a way that was purposely slow, taunting and patronizing, Harry lowered his arms down to be strapped in. Brian’s eye twitched by the wrist binds shot to work, and following the head bind that kept his head upright. 

“It had been done, sir,” Brian spoke, stepping away from Harry and tucking away his wand. 

“Dismissed,” spoke the silky voice again, Brian did as told and quickly fled, closing the door behind him. Silence settled in the room, the only sounds being the scribbling of the quill on paper. Harry felt exposed and restless, he couldn’t see what the two men were doing, and it was making him very nervous. At any moment they could launch a Crucio or some other torture curse, “Wish to get started, Doctor?” 

“Of course, Gellert,” answered a raspy voice with a similar German accent, two twin chairs screeched against the floor, two pairs of footsteps approached as the men rounded the chair to appraise Harry.

“You know how many men I’ve lost over you?” The white haired man spoke, the one Harry would guess was Grindelwald himself. 

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but found he still wasn’t able to. Samuel’s Silencio still hasn’t worn off. Harry closed his mouth wordlessly and glared, feeling more irritated with the fact he couldn’t argue. 

“Ten men! Ten men that were in service to the Greater Good, that you either killed with your own killing curses or traps you set up,” Grindelwald hissed, glowering down at Harry with so much hatred that only Voldemort could top, “Then-then, you have the audacity to send suicide notes to all of your past family and friends.  _ I’m sorry, but this world is just not my place. The threats that have been lingering behind me are too great, I can’t bear to stay alive and affect all of you. I never wanted to hurt any of you, which is why you’ll never see or hear of me after this.  _ I am partially surprised you’re even alive, by the sounds of it you were planning to kill yourself. I suppose Peverell’s are notorious for running as long as they can, then giving into Death, aren’t they?”

“...” 

“Well?” Grindelwald snapped, annoyed as he drew a wand, making Harry’s stomach drop.

“...” Harry wished he could off put this longer but since Brian forget Samuel silenced him, he was going to get tortured sooner. Also, was Hadrian Peverell actually someone Harry stole the place of? If so what actually happened to him.

“Crucio!” The red jetting curse hit him full force, Harry gritted his head in silence, his hands balling into fists with his nails digging into the palms of his hands. If he was able, he would be at the very least be groaning, but it was awful. Almost on level with Voldemort, as his bones seemed to be shaking in pain in his flesh, breaking and rebreaking while muscles spasmed, clenching and unclenching while spearing themselves on jagged edges of broken bones. Harry felt as if his internal organs were being ripped out, over and over. Pain enveloped his mind, the torture carried on longer than usual until pain was all he knew. No sentient thought process could be continued other than thoughts of screaming, after what had to be more than thirty seconds, maybe even daring forty-five, it stopped. 

Harry couldn’t slump over as he was being completely held up but the leather bindings, that dug deeply into his skin because of his writhing he must have been doing. His breath was harsh, yet was muted as he weakly tried to get oxygen in his lungs. Everything stung with phantom pains, nothing was free from pain as Harry forced himself to glare up at Grindelwald. 

“Silencing charm…” Grindelwald mumbled, flicking his wand. Harry found his rough breaths echoing off the walls of the torture room, it was a struggle to breathe as pain constricted his lungs. Harry couldn’t understand how Bellatrix could even slightly enjoy this, “Speak.” 

“Word,” Harry choked out, after a long pause from Grindelwald his breathing calmed to where he could breathe again.

“Where are the Deathly Hallows?” Grindelwald briskly asked, narrowing his silver eyes down at Harry. 

“I don’t know,” His voice was strong, his eyes meeting with Grindelwald’s. 

“Crucio,” Grindelwald sweetly said, and Harry was launched into pain again. This one only lasted a few seconds, but that few seconds made the ache flair out even more and his breath to become harsh again, “You escaped using the Invisibility Cloak you can’t say you didn’t have it. I saw you had it.”

“I forgot,” Harry spat, glaring up at Grindelwald. 

“You forgot?” Grindelwald said in a soft whisper that promised death. Harry nodded, Grindelwald grabbed him by the chin and looked Harry dead in the eyes. Harry felt a fierce force slam itself at his mind, fighting to get in. It fought and scratched against the barriers of his mind that shouldn’t be his own. They remained strong and the force retracted, Harry could sense the anger as it left, “Holyseeker get me one of the knives.” 

“Any specific type, Sir?” The dubbed Holyseeker asked, walking to a wall of knives. 

“My curved slicer, can opener and the usual,” Grindelwald tensely replied, Harry watched with wide eyes and building panic as three knives were drawn from the wall. Holyseeker walked back over, he carried two knives in one of his hand, a lean and thin curved knife and what appeared to be a standard dagger. The scary knife was being held with one hand, it’s blade curled partially around the handle, a jaggedly sharp edge did a half circle and then it extended out into a stained precisely sharp knife. 

“Thanks, Doc,” Grindelwald hummed as he took the jagged knife carefully from Holyseeker, he wrapped his hand around the handle and glowered down to Harry. The look in his eye was powerful, it informed Harry who was in control of the situation. This man could normally slice him into tiny pieces and watch him bleed out, “You may want to start remembering soon.” 

“That’s not how it works,” Harry forced himself to say, feeling terrified as the knife was lowered towards his skin. 

“‘I must not tell lies?’” Grindelwald paused, blinking down with interest at the scar from the blood quill, “How interesting, maybe if you took that advice you can join the Alliance and know the true meaning of life.” 

“I’ll pass,” Harry snarled, glaring up at Grindelwald who rolled his eyes. 

“Self-righteous people get themselves killed or worse,” Grindelwald tisked, quickly closing the distance between the knife and Harry’s arm, and doing a piercing cut. That was when an alarm went off, the room flashed red with a loud shrieking noise filling the air. 

“Invasion! Invasion! All important personal either evacuate or move to the battle which is spreading quickly to the torture wing!” A frantic voice spoke over an intercom. 

“Oh my,” Grindelwald sneered, “We ran out of time,” he drew back, a few steps handing his jagged knife over to Holyseeker, “You know what they say! If I can’t have it, no one will.” 

“What-” 

“Avada Kedavra,” Grindelwald ignored, the hauntingly green killing curse striking him. Harry was torn away from his body, he hung mid air again, caught between watching Grindelwald and Holyseeker leave and trying to get back into his body. Grindelwald sauntered over to the door, he didn’t look back as he slammed the door open and walked out with Holyseeker following behind. 

“Already dead? I didn’t actually think you’d be stupid enough to die so quick,” Death appeared, hovering beside him as he stared down at Harry’s corpse. 

“I can go back, right?” Harry quietly asked, looking over to Death who was staring with a perplexed expression on his face. 

“You have so little faith, it disgusts me. It’s as easy as a well aimed Avada Kedavra. Just touch your body and try,” Death answered, looking away as he sneered, “If you die so quick, I wonder how you were actually able to get to the point of possessing the Hallows. Luck, I suppose?” 

“That’s what they all said, the Potter luck,” Harry shook his head, a sad smile on his face as he inched closer to his body. 

“You know, you can summon the people from your last life using the Ring,” Death spoke, his voice frigidly cold. Harry looked over, and found Death’s dead looking eyes staring at him. 

“Thanks,” Harry nodded. 

“Don’t expect much from me,” Death snarled, a fierce light entering his dark eyes, “I am not a servant of any sort, I will do everything on my own volition. I am Death, I am not your friend of any-” 

“I don’t expect anything from you, just take the thanks,” Harry retorted before he touched his body and tried to will himself back. 

“Your different from what I expected,” Death murmured as Harry faded from his realm. Death was left alone as Harry’s soul tried to settle in the body again, it would be awhile before he woke, but he was already saved as two British Aurors entered the room and rushed over. One felt for pulses as the other watched the door. That was when Death vanished, as paperwork needed to be done and souls didn't just reap themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only ten pages but hey! At least I did something.


	4. A Minor Oversight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic and disarray with overlooked consequences.

Everything felt woozy, his mind felt dull and his body felt weak. Nothing seemed as it should, his mind wasn’t only cloudy, but thoughts ended abruptly or cut themselves off before they could even be comprehended. A pressure was pressing against the inside or his ears, he could feel the ear dumbs constrict in a way that wasn’t exactly painful, but not comfortable either. His limbs felt worn and tired, each feeling like they were weighed down by many large anvils, his stomach kept twisting in on itself as he forced his heavy eyelids to open.

  
Bright lights assaulted his eyes, so bright Harry instinctively squinted his eyes as he tried to peer around and make out something. His eyes seemingly refused to adjust to the light causing everything to be unsightful and blurry with objects he could see. Hazy outlines of the room wasn’t telling of much, he was on a semi-comfortable bed, the room was mostly blank besides a few cabinets that Harry couldn’t see well enough to even see if anything was sitting on top of them. The most striking thing was a silhouette of a person humming a tune while working on something at a nearby cabinet.

  
“H-hello?” Harry found himself saying with much trial, the works slurring from his lips as if was drunk. Did Voldemort have him-No he’s dead-Icecream sounds...nice. Yeah, Ron’s a bit smart. Nuh-uh! Movement! Zoning in with much trial his eyes found the person again who was scrambling over with something in his hand.

  
“Keyuiep ywosuur egytaes oaphaen, plewase!” The person warbled, nearing him, with a face Harry found he couldn’t even see through the distracting blurr.

  
“Sillyy, I don’t understand,” Harry groaned in a pout as his eyes slid shut again, his ears picked up muffed noises of something clicking on and one of his eyes was gently forced open. Making a muffled noise of protest Harry tried to raise limbs to fight away the intrusive person, but his limbs felt too tired to meet the demand. With a murmur he couldn’t understand in the slightest, the person shined a brighter light in his eye and he fought to close it. Another thing left the person’s mouth in a tone that was probably meant to be comforting. Before he let Harry closed his eye again, for a moment Harry kept his eyes tightly closed, not wanting this person to force his eyes open. The person scoffed and muttered something in an insulting voice being forcing the other eye open with an attempt of resistance from Harry, the bright light was shined again and soon was gone. Allowing Harry to revolt current treatment by keeping his eyes firmly shut, while he pondered over other ways to show his resentment for this terrible treatment! Absolutely atrocious! Everyone is just being mean, just like Snape! Everyone is a Snape. Harry felt mournful of this supposed hard hitting deep revelation of thoughts so he felt his eyes burn slightly, as he remembered he also doesn’t have Ron or Hermione.

  
“Calm down,” A harsh voice hissed, making him flinch, “Just relax, everything is going fine, just those stupid Allience members had some sort of poisons and such on the knives-an oversight of mine-but you just need to relax or it’ll get worse. Understand?”

  
Whimpering slightly, he attempted to nod but he found himself to weak for even that. As his body felt even further out of his control.

  
“Potter Luck you said you had? Is that some sort of cruel joke?” The voice that was very familiar coldly laughed, a rasping sound that made a shiver go down Harry’s spine, “You don’t seem to lucky, most people would be dead right now. Of course, unlike most death isn’t the end of the line for you-and I won’t let it be. Now be a man, dry all those mortal tears and allow yourself to go back to a restful state. Your magic is healing you, just trust it.”

  
Trying to make a small noise to signal his agreeance of terms, he felt his mind fading out even more consciousness drifting away. Growing more relaxed Harry found himself sleeping once more, with an unwavering watchful eyes of Death never to far, as doctor’s mulled around to treat this poison, hope renewed by the Master of Death’s brief moments of being awake-even if the teen only spoke nonsense and didn’t seem to comprehend much around him. The only survivor found in the stronghold would find the newspaper's front page, the media was currently calling him the Boy Who Lived, how ironic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so fucking sorry, I didn't mean to take so long to update, and sorry for another short chapter. Everything seems to be going to hell and I am kinda just going through another major depressive episode. I will start writing more, and will make this a main priority for you guys. Be patient with me, as I will try to pump out a chapter at least containing 3000 to 5000 words. I'm just getting back to the swing of things, good day.


	5. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes back up, meets a Half-Blood Doc, and has to see some people.

The next time Harry’s fitful mind found consciousness, his mind resumed being clear with a healthy sort of clarity. Sleepily blinking awake, he opened his deathly eyes to gaze around the room he was contained in, the room was dark, with only one small dim lamp on a close countertop. The walls were a light gray, with counters lining the two of the four walls enclosing the room. A quick thought popped into his mind worrying about his old friends, but was slapped away harshly as he reminded himself they were gone. The thought made him feel empty but Harry ignored it, as his eyes trailed over to one of the ways that had a large window and pain reading scales from one to ten, with large text he wouldn’t bother to read. Eyeing out the window he saw a dark sky, he could hardly see out of the glass but he could make out the hazy sight of a large tree, other than that he had no way to tell where he was. His lips twitched nervously as his gaze flickered over to the last wall where a door sat, from a small rectangular window Harry could see a lit hallway with another door across from his own.

  
The hallway appeared to have no outstanding features, but dimly he already knew where he was. It was obvious really, he was in a hospital room somewhere. Harry drew himself upright, his body aching with protest he ignored, swinging the thin sheet of a hospital blanket off of himself, he flung his feet over the edge of the bed. Yawning to himself with his stomach grumbling and a gnawing hunger, he wondered when he could eat and where the bathroom was. Trying to find the answers to those questions, he allowed himself to drop off the uncomfortable bed and onto the floor. Maybe that was a mistake as he felt a wave of dizziness hit him as his legs trembled with weakness, leaning heavily against the bed for support as his vision flickered. Harry closed his eyes tightly and began breathing in and out deeply to relax himself. As the hazy feelings drifted into obscurity, he flickered open his eyes again and winced as he became aware of how cold the floor was, looking down he saw his bare feet and a cursed hospital gown. Scoffing he ran his fingers over the flimsy fabric and wished for anything other than this, even his oversized Muggle clothes would work. With a need to eat, go to the bathroom and get better clothes, he had enough reason to risk taking the next step to the door, the hazy of dizziness didn’t return but a pang. With a low risk assessed, Harry took the next steps in a hurried rapid secession, and seized the cold copper door knob. Twisting it open, the door was silently opened, not a sound echoed through the eerily lit hallway, as the silence reigned supreme.

  
Harry’s hand tightened on the door knob as he asked himself if he should go further or return to his room, he didn’t have much of a choice as his bladder alerted him to quickly find a bathroom. Pursing his lips nervously, he stepped out into the hall, his feet slapping quietly against the ground, the sound quiet but not at all calming. Harry hesitated again, his hand lingering on the door knob still, but deciding he must go on, he quietly shut the door. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he glanced behind him for his room number, which was a glimmering golden seven that momentarily reminded him of the torture room he came from just recently. Shaking his head, he urged himself to wonder down the hall. Doing so, he quickly pass a few doors that he fought the urge to peer into. He was relieved to find what he needed so close to his room, a bathroom. With haste he pushed the door open and rushed to the urinal. After haphazardly flinging the gown up so he would pee, he was met with the sound of the rushing water and a low groan of relief from the pressure being relieved.

  
With the action done and committed, he found a smile on his face at the relief of pressure. Stepping away from the urinal he dropped the dress and looked over to a lone stoic sink, inching towards it he walked over and flicked the hot water on. Getting a glob of soap from the dispenser he plopped it on his hands and scrubbed them together before positioning them under the water to wash, resuming the cleaning he hummed quietly as he found his hand satisfactory. Flicking the water off, he shook the water of his hands, not bothering to use the paper towels that hung nearby. After he thought his hands were shook off enough, he briskly walked to the door, pulling it open and stepping back into the ghost town of a hallway. Looking critically to the left and right of the hall, wondering if he should go back to his room and wait for someone or if he should be more adventurous and find someone to assist him. Yawning what seemed to be loudly in the quiet environment he decided some more sleep could be valued, as maybe if he went back to sleep he could dream of something nice. The old days before the trouble, the good times between the bad, the days with Ron and Hermione, being friends and trying to navigate through such a harsh surrounding world.

  
Even if many events seemed to be rotted with wires of Dumbledore’s puppeteering, but Harry could dream and be ignorant to them. Turning to go back to his room, he tip-toed his steps to make sure they were just as silent as it was when he wasn’t here. While he hastily walked, he found himself wishfully thinking of Quidditch with Ron, the times splattered Slytherin pride in the mud and danced on its grave. Teaching people the Magic of Patronuses to excited students, going behind the back of Umbridge and her cruel indifference for the well being of the students in those dark times. The broad smile on Hermione’s face when her otter swirled around her, the pride in her eyes and the sound of a small laugh as she looked to her otter fondly.  
Oh, those days Harry may never have back, and that was a thought that constricted his heart, but maybe he may find something new, something better. Even with the goodness of the Golden Trio’s friendship, there was always the toxic times where they turned against him and only returned when they saw fit. Even with the toxic, the good in the friendship was something Harry may always miss. Ron and Hermione were two people that he loved like a brother and sister, even if they are gone, never to be born he will miss both of them. They will never be forgot, no one will be forgot. Even if they may never exist, he will remember them all-Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Luna, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Hagrid, Neville-everyone! He will live to their names, they will help him take every step, be his motivation. None of them deserved to die, not exist or be deleted, they should have had a full life. He may not see their faces, hug them close, joke and laugh together again, but they will never not be important to him.  
Gripping the door knob, he opened the door and stepped back inside. Closing the door quietly again, he hobbled back on the bed and sat back on the side staring down at the ground. Mourn pulsing inside his veins, as he followed the marks on the tile, he felt cold. Harry hunched over, setting his elbows on his knees as he covered his eyes with the palms of his hands, this may be his chance to live, but they also deserved to live. Was this all selfish? Was the fact he went back to live, rewriting history and their lives selfish? It had to be, all those lives he rewinded and reversed-even if they may never realize it he will. Harry always will, he never will not know of what he took.  
Did he take out of resentment and hatred? No, just for a chance of justice, maybe save people of the past--stop the hatred and fear caused by Voldemort, maybe stop Grindelwald while he’s at it. Still, did he go back with pure intentions? No, he wanted to have what he could never have. A honest good life with no torture where he could be free, not live through complusion, so if he does something it would be his choice not Dumbledore’s. He wanted to live, not just survive. That some people would call selfish, and Harry found he probably won’t care once he has taken his first steps into life.

  
Life was days away, he can decide what to do, live a life and step into what he wants to do. Sink into a life he wants, make the world with his own intentions. No one will stop him, he is free, a grin slipped on his face, free. Removing his hands from his face he put his hands behind his head, turned on the bed and laid back down, the flat pillow very uncomfortable, but still a pillow all the same. Closing and eyes and trying to clear out his mind, he took a long deep breaths as he forced himself into sleep. Hoping sweet dreams would greet him with open arms, which a dream did just not a sweet one.

  
_“Boy!” Shrieked the familiar voice, terror darted through him like electricity making dart up, his head hit the top of the stairs but he didn’t have time to process that as the door slammed open to the closet under the stairs. The angry large man glowered at him, only a small boy who hasn’t even started school, the man’s face was flushed dark red with his beefy hands clutching the small door knob to his closet._

  
_“Y-yes, Sir?” He squeaked, trying to scoot back away from the raging man without it being noticeable, with his hands digging into the ragged blanket on his bed, he squeezed tightly out of terror as the man leered._

  
_“Don’t act like you don’t know what you did, you scoundrel you!” The man bellowed, his face seemingly a darker shade of red as the young boy shrunk back in terror, his back hitting the wall as he curled in on himself slightly._  
_“I-I-I-i don’t know what I did, please-”_

  
_“Stop lying!” The man snarled, an open hand rushing towards him, finching and snapping his eyes shut he found himself being harshly dragged out of his dark room, he found his hand still holding on to the blankets didn’t help as he and the blanket both got yanked out of the darkness. Before he could recover or scrambled to his feet, his t-shirt was grabbed by it’s back and he was dragged upwards. His shirt pressed firmly against his neck, making it hard to breath as his eyes snapped open, terror coursing through his veins. As he was held above the ground, the blanket left behind where he once sat. His blurry eyes that needed his glasses stared around blankly unable to see anything well, but he knew where he was being dragged to the kitchen. His stomach twisted in knots and he felt like he was sick, did he not was a dish correctly? Did he miss some dirt on the floor?_

  
_Finally, he was dropped to the floor, he kept his head down in submission as he heard a shrill voice start to speak, “You ate it! Didn’t you, you fat, awful, freak!” The boy knew if he ran they would catch him, he had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. Still, he wanted to run away, find some sort of safety._  
_“I-i don’t k-know wh-what you-you’re-”_

  
_A sharp and painful slap met the back of his head and he held back a yelp from, his head stung in two places, where he hit bolting upright and where he was slapped._  
_“The cake, my little baby boy’s cake-”_

  
_“WHY! Why did you eat it freak! I wanted my cake,” A voice of another young boy cried, cutting of the woman mid-sentence._

  
_“You stole food, boy,” The anger man sneered, boy trembled he was scared of what they were going to do to him. He didn’t steal anything, he wasn’t lying, why does this always happen to him._

  
_“No, I-” He was cut off by being yanked into the air by his hair, making him cry out in pain, tears pooled quickly in his nearly sightless eyes as his hands instinctively shot up and grabbed the offending hands. Instead of relief, he was thrown away, where he hit the wall with another sob, “P-pl-please I di-didn’t-”_

  
_“Freak! Don’t fucking touch me!” The man yowled in an animistic way, boy sat up from where he landed nodding his head frantically._  
_“Yes, sir! Sorry, sir-”_

  
_“Punishment!” The man spat, “is due!”_

  
_Cries were pointless, tears were meaningless, boy cried for help, but as always when he cried and the belt created welts on his back, nobody came. As who would care for a worthless--CRACk--broken--the belt whipped back down as boy bit his lip--stupid, ugly, fat, dumb, freak--the man kicked him, tears streaked his face as he felt numb but inflamed in pain--why was he born, no one wanted him--the man cursed that he wanted to dump him in an orphanage--why couldn’t he just die? If there was a god, why was he so cruel?_

  
_“Freak!” A kick slammed against his face, and everything went to pain and darkness. Maybe he was dying?_

Roughly breathing Harry pulled himself up, his eyes stung scars he had on his back seemingly stung in reminder as he hid his eyes behind his hands. He wanted to kill him, that man deserved to suffer. He wanted to show him how that belt felt when he was helpless to stop it ripping through his flesh, how the pain became so great you eventually go numb, the thoughts that consume you, wishing for death-some sort of relief. How whenever you wake from a dream echoing the events you find yourself filled with terror, your can’t breath, as if you were being strangled by the past coming to fight you all over again. If that beast was alive at this moment, he would show him a fate worse than something as simple as death. He’ll know the feeling of forgetting everything with the pain, no one coming to his tortured screams, being so far gone he doesn’t know his name. Know the feeling of his life being pulled away, like wires being snapped but repaired half-heartedly. If only…

  
“This is a miracle!” A voice squealed, snapping him away from his thoughts, quickly he uncovered his eyes, wiping them in the process as he stared at where the voice came from. A small woman stood near the now off lamp, she practically shook with excitement, stars in her eyes as she grinned, “How are you? Maybe you're delirious again-I’ll just do the spell!” The person ignored the startled look on Harry’s face as she pulled a wand out and flicked with a quietly muttered spell, a series of small words and numbers showing vitals and such appeared and she quickly skimmed through them, the smile never falling, “Yay! Full health-surprising really-we thought we were going to lose you Mr! The poison took a long time to find, we thought your magic at the very least would be permanently damaged, but no! You have quite good luck Mr. Boy-Who-Lived!”  
His mouth got dry and he almost coughed at the title, feeling dread he cautiously couldn’t help but ask a question, “Boy-Who-Lived, Ma’am?”  
“Since no one knew your name, when you were rescued from one of Grindelwald’s bases, the media just called you the Boy-Who-Lived, on that point, what is your name?” The woman went on, grabbing a clipboard and pen off the counter.

  
“Hadrian,” Harry paused before saying his new last name, “Hadrian, Peverell.”

  
“Oh, my! Peverell-you must have a family, how do I contact them Mr.Peverell, you must be a pure-blood too-should I contact anyone specific?” The woman rambled look very nervous now, “Should I get a pure-blood Doctor-I’m only a half-blood…”

  
“No,” Harry’s voice was sharp, “you don’t need to get a pure-blood, you are sufficient.”

  
“Yes-what is your title are you Heir Peverell or anything? Do I have your title right?” She fretted, fidgeting with her hands after she checked a box on her clipboard.  
“It doesn’t matter, let it rest for now,” Harry drawled, trying to should pure-bloody.

  
“Yes, Mr. Peverell, how are you feeling? Any pain?” She asked, attentively holding her clipboard as she looked up at Harry.  
“No, I feel perfectly fine,” Harry said, watching as she did a few messy flicks of her pen.

  
“In that case, do you want me to explain to you want happened? Afterwards, with your approval of course, some people wish to see you. If everything goes fine, you can be released,” The doctor said, her clipboard lowering slightly.

  
“Please, explain,” Harry nodded zoning in as she began.

  
“You were poisoned with a rare poison-it was a surprise to see it. The poison is made from a potion, to get an idea of what’s in it, black widow venom, black Mamba venom, and manchineel tree sap and leaves are used, among many more things. This poison is fast acting and attacks almost everything at one after another, brain swelling, kidney failure, high blood pressure, asphyxiation, cardiac arrest-So… as I’ve kinda expressed since so much is happening it's hard to pin down everything, one thing goes wrong, then the next-like the domino effect. Your magic was healing you for about two weeks now, a short amount of time for the damage done, but if your fine you can be a miracle of the wizarding world! The Boy-Who-Lived! The Pure-Blood-That-Could! Amazing really, something like this medically is like surviving the killing curse, this is the first recorded case of someone actually surviving. This will mark pages of medical texts for years to come!” The woman chirps went on and on, the last lines making Harry a bit uncomfortable. So, much for being anonymous.

  
“Ahh, I see,” Harry’s voice was bland sounding, but that was just because he was trying not to show the dread he felt. At least they won’t know me for vanquishing Grindelwald, Harry thought to himself bitterly. A little medical mystery most likely won’t be remembered as much as defeating a dark lord.

  
“Great! In that case, may I summon those who wish to see you?” The medwitch asked, the smile widening slightly.

  
Being naturally wary to this, Harry nodded slowly but decided to ask a question, “Who all want to see me?”

  
“Five people, The Minister, The Hogwarts Head Master, A Mr. Ablus Dumbledore also from Hogwarts, Intelligence Coordinator and a representative from Gringotts. They all requested at different points, Gringotts first, the Minister and the Intelligence Coordinator next, then the people from Hogwarts,” The doctor went on, and Harry felt like he really didn’t want to deal with Dumbledore until he had too, but he couldn’t exactly get out this.

  
“Can I choose who I see first?” Harry asked, cocking his head to the side.

  
“Yeppers! Who do you wish to see?” The woman asked, a grin still lingering her face.

  
“May I see Gringotts?” Harry drawled, and watched as the nurse frowned slightly and looked surprised.

  
“You want to see the goblins first? Okay, I can see, they may take a while but I’ll be back as soon as I can to give the news,” She hummed, turning towards the door only to pause, “Uh, you need anything?”

  
“Uhhh,” Harry felt his stomach demand food, “Food and water if that’s alright?”

  
“Sure! I’ll send the food back with a nurse.”

  
Then, she was gone. The door shut behind her and Harry could hear her high heels click as she walked quickly down the hall. Being alone he let his expression slip into a frown instead of a neutral look, why would Gringotts’ want to see him? The wording as a representative of Gringotts hints to them wanting and willing to come to see him and not just him going to Gringotts which was very unusual. Either way, seeing the Minister and Intelligence Coordinator will probably be an interrogation, not just seeing how he’s doing. Hogwarts was probably seeing if he’d be interested in joining their school-which is a definite yes, but he really didn’t want to deal with Dumbledore. He would rather walk over a mile of legos, which was a fate that was almost to evil to wish upon anyone.

  
Boredly, he allowed himself to lay back down on his back, he needed to give off the right appearance for Dumbledore. Harry wasn’t going to become a puppet, so he was going to make it clear he wasn’t going to be his Golden Boy. Harry should act somewhat normal, polite with an edge and a few pure-blood comments, it was next to impossible not to get Dumbledore to leave him alone. As how Dumbledore is the first thing he will do is legilimency, which Death now protects him from or something like that. Dumbledore thinking he knows Occlumency would bring attention to him alone, and Harry wasn’t going to let him look into his mind as that would do the same.  
Either way, how exciting, the beginning of a new life. Harry may have to dance around a bit, but he can play any game thrown at him. Maybe he should say, Hadrian Peverell can play just as well as any other player, if not better. Watch out wizarding world, as someone is ready to beat you at your own game, and he will learn not to show any mercy to begging. I would advise you to break character and run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA-I still got it! Wow, I thought I couldn't sit down and write a chapter like this anymore. Thank you.


	6. Goblin, Ministers and Brooding oh no!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital food is disgusting, Goblins are in existence, and there is discord in the Ministry.

Hospital food, depending on where you get the food, it can appear like total slop or some half-assed glory of the culinary arts. In this case, it seemed to be some twisted mistaken combination of the two. The glob looked like Jabba the hutt from Star Wars, or some viscous pile of forgotten road kill ground into a fine chunks then dumped in some gravy left in a kitchen for ten long, painful, nose bleeding disgusting years. Harry didn’t want to even touch it, it was like politely asking to get a fatel bout of food poisoning. The smell encroaching off the mass hurt his nose, and made something in the pit of stomach feel woozy.

  
“Sorry, I couldn’t get you anything much better,” The voice of the nurse who brought the food was flat, bland but not horrible sounding. She had flat black glimmering hair pulled up into a messy tall bun, her thin lips were painted with black lipstick, her skin was a darker shade of reddish tan that went well with striking bright amber eyes, “With the war going on, we are having a mild food shortage. If you wait until you get discharged you can go to a store and see if you can get anything, Mr. Peverell.”

  
“Thank you, Ms..?” Harry trailed off keeping his voice soft as a smile twitched across the nurses lips.

  
“I’m Evelyn Prince, pure-blood, if you need to know,” The dubbed Evelyn Prince spoke, her words smooth and well rounded.

  
“Thank you, Mrs. Prince,” Harry hummed, his stomach making a twisting feeling, compelling him to pick up the sad looking metal spoon that was laid next to the mass he had to eat. Trying to reason with himself over whether he should eat the eye pain mound of food, he grimaced before seizing the metal spoon in his hand. With a painful look on his face, he lowered the spoon, gathered a small amount of the goo on his spoon and didn’t allow himself to rethink options as he plunged it into his mouth.

  
It seemed to dissolve into his mouth, it tasted watery and old. With now certain taste, with no rememberable traits. Swallowing the first bite of his meal, he was satisfied to know it may smell like a rotting corpse, but tasted like air. With a somber feeling silence Harry quietly ate the mush, whatever it was filled him quick and soon he had an empty plate but a full stomach. Harry set the spoon with a small clang back on the tray the food was brought on, instantly Evelyn snatched it up and placed it over on the counter.

  
“I don’t know how someone could eat that,” Evelyn quietly said, shaking her head with a mildly amused look on her face, “If my daughter had that go anywhere near her or her plate she’d take to a hunger strike until she got real food.”

  
“Daughter?” Harry asked, feeling inclined to continue the conversation as he had nothing better to do.

  
“Yes, her name is Elieen. She’s in her second year, Slytherin and an absolute joy in potions,” A smile played across the woman’s face, her old face softening, “She says she’s going to be a potion master when she grows up, and I’ll believe it. She has a talent, and she needs to use it.”

  
“If you have something your good at, you need to go for it,” Harry agreed mildly, the woman nodding in agreement before going on.

  
“I told her that her whole life, I just hope none of those boys at school convince her otherwise. I would hate for her potential to waste away. I think she won’t have any trouble, as a Mr. Tom Riddle is keeping an eye on her at school,” Evelyn chattered her tone not as soft as it was, “I just hope he doesn’t think he could have his way with my daughter, I do hope…”

  
Ah, yes, Tom Riddle is alive. The Tom Riddle that turns into Voldemort. The Voldemort who killed his parents. That Tom Riddle. Harry had known Tom Riddle would be around, it was 1942 after all, but it just hadn’t clicked he was also at Hogwarts. Now isn’t this and oversight, Harry thought to himself, with my luck, the snake face will take interest in me. Another thing clicked into place, as he connected the dots who he was talking to and their daughters name, Elieen Prince sounded familiar and that was because she was. Elieen Snape was Severus Snape’s mother. Maybe I didn’t fully think everything through, Harry told himself as he decided to zone back into what the pure-blood nurse was talking about.

  
“...I guess Riddle’s not a muggle, but his blood status is still not pure-blood. From what I’ve heard, he’s not pro-muggle so that is very good. But still that’s my daughter, who has ambitions and dreams… maybe he could accept a wife to work out of the home, but he is still a mud blood. An orphan one too,” Eveyln still went on and Harry ignored her, starting to ah and yeah at certain points. Harry had no idea why she was rambling to him about this, probably some odd ulterior motive as the Prince family was never one to chatter with strangers. Or was that a lie in history?

  
“...well, I’ve talked enough, so, you seem young enough to go to Hogwarts, are you going to go?” Ah, maybe this is what she really wanted to know, and the long winded rant that seemingly revealed a lot of trivial and pointless information was to ease Harry into trusting Evelyn.

  
“I have been homeschooled up until this point, but I think I will agree to go to Hogwarts this year,” Harry nodded a slight smile forming on his lips.

  
“Hogwarts is much better than homeschooling, I should know really. If you’re trying to go now, you’ve missed the first month of school, but you being a Peverell must be smart enough to make it. No trouble I would think, you seem smart,” Evelyn complimented, Harry was about to pipe up a thanks of some sort when she went on, “It would be best to go now, as they are talking about removing the Dark Arts class. Shame really, Defense Against the Dark Arts was always fun, but trying to summon demons or learning offensive spells was always fun… Oh! And Apparently this year will be very interesting, as the Defense Teacher is having very hands on lessons this year. Apparently, they are bringing in a Dementor and a Boggart. Very good lessons to teach the students.”

  
“Yeah,” Harry mumbled, feeling uneasy by the mention of Dementors and Boggarts, “Sounds like two very entertaining classes.”

  
“Very much! With Merriwether about to retire, she’s going to be having some of the best lessons of all her years. She’s trying to get the Ministry to allow the Unforgivables to be shown in class and allow them to be demonstrated. To be young again and learn those curses,” Evelyn sighed a wistful expression on her face, “she’s also talking about dueling and hands on obstacle courses as her final exam, I would love to have had her when she was like this! When I went to school she was so strict she wouldn’t let you do anything fun.”

  
“Dueling sounds like something to look forward to,” Harry remarked, a part of him excited at the prospect of it.

  
“Dueling was my favorite class in school next to potions,” Evelyn agreed a small smile on her face.

  
That was where the conversation ended, as a soft but stern knock sounded on the door, Evelyn glanced over to Harry from the corner of her eyes as Harry firmly said, “Come in.”

  
The unnamed doctor from earlier hobbled in looked stricken as two Gringott Goblins followed behind, both look miffed and each glaring at the back of the doctor.  
An older looking goblin with a long swooping nose and similar ears snapped out words as soon as he stepped through the door, “Leave us.”

  
“That is up to the patient,” The doctor glared, her eyes narrowing and her voice sounding cold. Both goblins glared back, but the one the first spoke prepared to speak again.

  
“Mrs. we are on official Gringotts bank business, this is an important matter and I would advise you to leave,” The second spoke before the first, this goblin looked young, with a soft almost childlike voice, they had curly gray hair that went down to about their chin, they also had a grizzly scar running down the side of their face that went from their mid forehead all the way down to their chin.

  
“Can you both leave, please?” Harry politely asked, Evelyn was quick, she grabbed Harry’s former tray the food was previously on and the doctor stared for a moment, not looking pleased as she left the room. The doctor closed the door snugly behind her, the door slamming loud showing much immaturity with the action.

  
“Death Master, we have much to discuss with you, but first I would like you to take the blood test,” The younger scarred goblin asked, stepping forward while the elder stood near the door watching closely.

  
“Okay,” Harry agreed, watching as the younger goblin pulled a sheet of parchment paper and a dagger out from behind their back.

  
“My name is Alkaid, and my guard by the door is Bootur,” The goblin nodded, handing the dagger to Harry and laying the paper on the bed, “We are her to prove your identity as Master of Death, and see who you are likewise and vaults in your domain and what titles and Lordships you have. Also, I would like to know what relations you would like with The Goblin Nation, and how we should think of each other. I would be honored to have you as our friend, but if you do not seek it we will not force it.”  
Processing what was said, Harry replied as he sliced his palm, “I would love the opportunity to be a friend to the Goblin Nation.”

  
“And so you have our friendship, friend!” Alkaid grinned, not a sinister grin that make shivers go down your spine, but one that was as friendly as the goblin could muster with razor sharp teeth.

  
Blood dripped on the parchment and it was absorbed into the paper, writing quickly started to appear as Alkaid slowly moved forward and grabbed the parchment, watching Harry closely while doing so. After a moment the paper seemingly finished as Alkaid cleared his thought and spoke again, “Yes, you appear to be the Death Master. Do you wish to read the results?”

  
“Of course,” Harry agreed, Alkaid then handed the parchment over to Harry. Quickly he began to read;

_Name: Hadrian Peverell_  
_Father: Amar Mott Peverell_  
_Mother: Ziva Morana Peverell nee Black_  
_Godfather: N/A_  
_Godmother: N/A_  
_Lordship(s):_  
_Peverell_  
_Ravenclaw_  
_Slytherin (By Conquest)_  
_Gaunt (By Conquest)_

_Heirship(s):_  
_Black (if current Heir dies)_  
_Potter (if current Heir dies)_  
_Death (If passed down)_

_Magical Capabilities:_  
_Core: Powerful, beyond Merlin_  
_Magical Affinity: Gray; leaning Dark_

_Family Magic(s):_  
_Parselmagic_  
_The Power of Death (Mastery already achieved)_  
_Wandless Magics_  
_Wordless Magics_  
_Occlumency (Delayed; but functional)_  
_Legilimency (Delayed)_

_Magical Training(s):_  
_Legilimency (Weak, delayed)_  
_Occlumency (Advanced, natural talent, but previously blocked)_  
_Parselmagics (High leveled)_  
_Advanced Light Magic (High leveled)_  
_Rituals (Minor; easy to improve)_  
_Basic Wizardry training at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Magical Blocks/potions/Mental Impairment Charms:_  
_Horcrux (Tom Marvolo Riddle, suppressed)_  
_Magical bounds (50% core block; broke by Death)_  
_Anti-Parselmagic (Cursed upon him by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; broke by Death)_  
_Legilimency delay (Cursed upon him by Ablus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; broke by Death)_  
_Occlumency delay (Cursed upon him by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; broke by Death)_  
_Dark Arts block (Cursed upon him by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; broke by Death)_  
_Compulsion Charm; trust Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore casted by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (broke by Death)_  
_Compulsion Charm; trust Gryffindor(s) casted by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (broke by Death)_  
_Compulsion Charm; Distrust Malfoy family casted by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (broke by Death)_  
_Compulsion Charm; hatred towards Slytherin house casted by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (broke by Death)_  
_Compulsion Charm; blind hatred towards Tom Marvolo Riddle casted by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (broke by Death)_  
_Compulsion Charm; blind hatred to Dark Arts casted by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (broke by Death)_  
_Compulsion Charm; Love towards Ginerva Weasley potioned by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (broke by Death)_  
_Forgetfulness Charm; Multiple occasions casted by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (broke by Death; but still repressed by Hadrian Peverell)_  
_Anti-Compulsion Charm; Gifted by Death_  
_Anti-Memory Charm; Gifted by Death_  
_Immortality; Gifted by Death_

_Properties owned or granted access to:_  
_Slytherin Manor (South American, Amazon, exact location unknown)_  
_Peverell Manor (England, unknown)_  
_Peverell Vacation home One (Norway, Tromso)_  
_Peverell Vacation Home Two (America, Alaska, unknown)_  
_Peverell hideaway (Mount Koya, Japan)_  
_Peverell prints (England, London)_  
_Gaunt shack (England, Little Hangleton)_  
_Ravenclaw retreat (Scotland, unknown)_  
_Ravenclaw gardens (Scotland, unknown)_  
_Ravenclaw archives (Scotland, Orkney)_  
_Ravenclaw manor (England, unknown)_  
_Ravenclaw Astronomy (Chile, Atacama Desert)_  
_Death Manner (Unknown)_  
_Death retreat (Iceland, unknown)_  
_Black Heir vacation home (Australia, unknown)_  
_Potter Manor (England, unknown)_  
_Potter vacation home One (Germany, unknown)_  
_Potter Vacation Home Two (Sweden, unknown)_

_Businesses:_  
_Peverell paper rights (Unused and unclaimed for over hundreds of years)_

_Vaults:_  
_Slytherin (0 galleons, 0 sickles, 0 knuts, 12 books, 15 artifacts)_  
_Peverell (197826 Galleons, 762901 sickles, 732961 knuts, 161721 books, 77353 artifacts) (Interest of rate of .5% a year)_  
_Gaunt (0 galleons, 0 sickles, 0 knuts, 7 books, 2 artifacts)_  
_Ravenclaw (5000 galleons, 407 sickles, 78 knuts, 5003 books, 52621 artifacts)_  
_Death (0 galleons, 0 sickles, 0 knuts, 1 book, 9 artifacts)_  
_Potter Heir (509 galleons, 53 sickles, 8 knuts, 0 books, 14 artifacts)_  
_Black Heir (6721 galleons, 782 sickles, 7319171 knuts, 7 books, 820 artifacts)_

_Titles:_  
_Lord of Ancient and Noble Slytherin_  
_Lord of Most Ancient and Noble Peverell_  
_Lord of Ancient, Noble, Sacred Gaunt_  
_Lord of Ancient and Noble Ravenclaw_  
_Heir of Ancient, Noble, Scared, Feared Death_  
_Heir of Ancient, Noble Black_  
_Heir of Ancient, Noble Potter_  
_Master of Death_  
_Boy-Who-Lived_  
_Friend of the Goblin Nation_

_Creature blood:_  
_Naga (.005% of inheritance)_  
_Veela (.07% chance of inheritance)_  
_Phoenix Kin (1.5% chance of inheritance)_

“May I keep this paper?” Harry quietly asked, wanting to critically look over and plan with it as reference. Plus, there are many things he would like to firmly explore and think over, specifically all the formly compulsions set by Dumbledore and the Memory charm with still suppressed memories.

  
“Unfortunately, no,” Alkaid somberly said, a somewhat nervous look on his face, “We can make a copy and owl it to you, would that work?”

  
“Yes, thank you,” Harry agreed, handing the paper back to Alkaid who took it gratefully, “Is there anything you wish to speak with me about?”

  
“When will you claim your lordships?” Alkaid questioned, a serious expression on his face, “the process must be done at one of our banks, is there a time we should expect you, or is that impossible at the current moment.

  
“At the moment, I can’t say if it is possible to plan at time,” Harry answered, watching as one of Alkaid’s ears twitched downwards for a moment.  
After a moment of silence, Alkaid shifted a thoughtful expression on his face before piping up with a sharp grin Harry was familiar with goblins wearing, “You may keep the dagger as a symbol of our friendship, stain the dagger with the enemies fell by you. Now, we shall go back to our realm and please, if you have any questions, concerns or just want to visit, ask for me. As the king, I may be busy, but my door is always open for tea.”

  
Harry didn’t have time to reply as the two goblins vanished out the door in a quick, clean, orderly fashion. Leaving Harry to process what was said before being stumped with the fact he met the king of goblins. The king of the goblin nation which he was granted friendship by directly, which also wanted him to stop by to hang out and drink tea. The day keeps getting better and better, Harry sarcastically thought to himself as the doctor this morning stepped back in without the likes of Evelyn Prince, that fact disappointed Harry slightly. Harry found he actually liked Mrs. Prince over this doctor any day, even if she could just be trying to earn his trust for reasons of her own nature, she seemed nice.

  
“They didn’t do any funny business, did they?” The doctor asked looking back to the door and scowling, “You know how those goblins are like, obsessed with themselves and their own greed.”

  
“No, they were quite fine, actually Mrs.,” Harry coldly replied, not liking her tone nor reference to the goblins. They may seem like greedy creatures but they are not their stereotype, everything and one is more than a stereotype.

  
“Mrs. Mabey, and the Minister and the Intelligence Coordinator is on their way, they heard of your awakening and wish to speak with you,” Mabey informed turning her back to Harry as she hovered over to the door, her hand ghosted the door frame before she, “Do you wish I contact the people from Hogwarts after the Minister leaves?”  
“Yes, thank you,” With that last answer Doctor Mabey left, leaving Harry alone in a boring hospital room with his first worldly possession in this time, a goblin dagger. The dagger had symbols down its blade in a language Harry couldn’t read in the slightest, the blade had wicked curve that had sharp jagged edges closer to the handle, the handle had bright gleaming crossguards, the one out towards the blade had a sharp spike that was clearly made for more impaling of the victim. The grip on the handle, rather being some standard cloth of sorts had scales, which Harry recognized as some sort of dragon scales. Also, on the crossguards, the butt end had a few glimmering pride jewels, most of which were a bright red hue, gleaming royal bloody pride they possessed with glee. A pretty dagger Harry would make a mission out of finding a use for.  
Soon, Harry didn’t exactly get bored of running his fingers over the sharply etched symbols and examining the dagger, he just assumed he should put it away so when the Minister walked in the room he shouldn’t be gingerly running his fingers down the dagger like it was some lost lover. Though, he was going to look over it more whenever he was released from this hospital. With the meeting with Hogwarts after the Minister, hopefully that’s where he’ll be tonight. In the warm dorms of the Gryffindor-wait. Not Gryffindor common room, maybe Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw sounds nice, and he is in claim of the house’s Lordship, which would be a leg up. Harry should get them soon, but with his luck Dumbledore would like to personally escort him around Diagon alley, rendering it impossible to go about his business in secret. Maybe it would be interesting to see what Knockturn Alley was all about, as he’s never explored the alley in a clear mind. Other than Burgin and Burkes, Harry in his last life heard something about a wand shop with… more better options for those with darker Magical cores, with more powerful illegal wands. Even with the Elder Wand being never out of reach for him, Dumbledore will already be breathing down his neck.

  
It will be interesting to see how Dumbledore will react to being a Peverell, afterall, he was obsessed with them at around the age he’s at, Harry thought to himself. It will all be entertaining for him at least, being he’s in control now! He owns the board, he has his own cards and he’s not a simple throw out pawn. In this life, he will be in control. He can weave his own webs, move pawns and keep himself off the board. A chance, a chance was all he ever needed and he has had his.  
A sharp knock on the door sounded, Harry didn’t even have time to hollar a ‘come in’ before it was shoved open a cocky looking man with a hard line hairline, with a square jaw and a jaunty tailored suit with sharp edges. Harry fought the urge to narrow his eyes at the man, he just didn’t like him. Whatever it was about this man, was instantly detestable. For some reason, he just seemed sleazy. With an unnatural smile, the man approached Harry, blocking the door from his sight as another person entered the room.

  
“Hello! Names Jackson, Jackson Selwyn!” He reached out and grabbed one of Harry’s hard, giving a firm handshake, letting go and turning abruptly he went on, “I’m the Intelligence Coordinator, and you must be the luckiest man in the world! Boy-who-lived! What a jest indeed,” He turned again now at the side of another man who was giving him an annoyed look, “What a wonderful day to see you awake and aware! We were all ‘fraid that poison-”

  
“That’s enough, Selwyn,” Snapped the other man, the assumed Minister for Magic who had a round face, rounded eyes and a fluffy brown mane of hair pulled into a high ponytail. Selwyn had a flashing glint of something dangerous in his eyes for only a moment, before it was gone. “Greetings, Mr. Peverell, we have much to discuss. My name is Hectorious Longbottom, and you must know why we are here.”

  
“About my capture and such?” Harry guessed keeping his voice neutral, at the Longbottom. As much as he knew, Longbottom’s were a light family even at this point, and he could see Neville in this man. Only small traces, the roundness, the certain brown hues in his eyes, and the thickness of the eyebrows. Other than that, this was a stranger.

  
“Yes, now are you open to answering a few questions?” Longbottom asked, peering away from Harry as if looking for a seat, only to meet raw disappointment.

  
“Yes, Sir,” Harry replied, looking between the two, noting the enlargement of a grin on Selwyn’s face.

  
“Take the floor, Selwyn,” Longbottom said mildly, his eyes twitching as Selwyn darted to take a stand between the two, in a position where he could both monitor Harry and Longbottom’s expressions.

  
“Ah! What a lad indeed, now the first question, is your name Hadrian Peverell?” Selwyn asked, head moving to the side slightly with that damn smile.

  
“Yes.”

  
“How grand and very pure indeed! Now is it or is it not true that you were captured and brought to a strong hold?” Selwyn asked.

  
“True.”

  
“Spectacular! Now, are you of the Alliance members?”

  
“No.”

  
“So, just to check, you are not one of Grindelwald’s men, nor aligned with his forces?”

  
“I am not.”

  
“Great! Why did Grindelwald want you?”

  
“He wanted heirlooms I may be in possession of.”

  
“What did he want from you?”

  
“I’m not fully sure, as I don’t have them,” Harry’s first lie, but something that would probably go unnoticed.

  
“Any hints to what they could be?” Selwyn raised a brow, smile not wavering in the slightest, with no outward signs he recognized the lie.

  
“He called them the Hallows,” Harry replied, forcing his voice to tremble slightly.

  
“Hallows? Selwyn you know what Hallows Grindelwald could have wanted?” Longbottom piped up, a frown on his face.

  
Selwyn answered swiftly, gaze never wondering from Harry, “Maybe he expected our good sir to know where a sacred, ancient wizarding weapon of mass destruction located?”

  
“Is there such things?” Longbottom answered, a nervousness on his face Harry saw many time’s on Neville. Harry felt empty and alone for a moment, missing Neville who he was never as close to as Ron or Hermione, but was always there.

  
“Rumors and cautionary tales,” ominously whispered Selwyn, smiling sharply at Harry, making him uneasy, “They have been passed on for generations for reasons, Minister. So terrible they could never be forgot.”

  
“Children’s tales!” Longbottom snorted, rolling his eyes with a slight mocking tone resuming in his voice, “I always wonder how you got anywhere in life, ridiculous.”

  
Selwyn’s eyes narrowed and darkened, Longbottom didn’t seem to noticed as he chuckled to himself, “Stupid Selwyn, should just get you kicked from office.”

  
“You can’t just kick me from office, Minister,” Selwyn ground out, Harry noticed visible signs of anger by his curled his and dipping smile that had a sharper aspect.

  
“This is useless! I don’t see why you wanted us here, the boy knows nothing but what he’s witnessed, and he didn’t have much to witness. Let’s go, I have better things to do,” Longbottom drawled, as Selwyn looked unsatisfied, his eyes lingering on Harry as Longbottom reached for the door knob.

  
“Minister-”

  
“Come,” Longbottom stated, looking sharply behind him, “We are wasting time, we need to prosecute who needed prosecuted. Mr. Peverell has done nothing wrong, they didn’t have time to witness anything. Hurry up, or I’ll write an appeal.”

  
“Noted, but-”

  
“Don’t make me ask again, Selwyn, or you won’t like the results,” Longbottom threatened, his voice dark as he swung the door open and waited, “Come on.”

  
“Fine,” Selwyn looked defeated, but the smile never dipped further than it was. The Minister didn’t bother to stay longer than that, walking away from the door and down the hall. With a dark brooding look at Harry that seemingly promised something dark, he strutted to the door, pushing past Dr. Mabey who was entering the room. Hanging mid step, she watched him stalk away and leaned back to see him leave the hall.

  
“Wait happened?” Doctor Mabey asked, her questioning eyes looking over to Harry.

  
“Nothing important,” Harry replied, watching as Mabey frowned and peered out the door and down the hall again.

  
“For nothing, both of them look in a very… upset mood,” she frowned.

  
“Tell me about it,” Harry sighed, looking moodily past Mabey and into the hall. That was rather interesting, discourse in the ministry could benefit him.

  
“Well,” Mabey begun eyes darting away, “I’ll see if I can get Hogwarts here, because of the Hogwarts lessons they may not be here quickly.”

  
“That’s fine,” Harry dismissed watching as Mabey cautiously walked away, the door clicked behind her and Harry was fine waiting to return to the closest thing to home. Even with a Tom Riddle stalking around, Harry can play this game. Maybe Riddle could out play him in certain aspects, like already being established at Hogwarts, but using his own newness and charm, Harry can attract attention to himself and earn himself some spectators. Harry hopes he’ll be in a Hogwarts dorm in a few hours time, maybe chatting with his new fellow housemates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out, next will be meeting with Hogwarts, Diagon alley and sorting. Wonder where he'll go? It'll be very surprising if he goes to Slytherin. No one would expect that, UH?
> 
> Oh and how do you indent? It looks incredibly messy without them, can someone maybe comment how? Thanks and sorry for ignorance---


	7. Forsakened of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dippet, Classes, Diagon Alley part one.

The old man standing in front of him wasn’t Dumbledore, not in the slightest of sense. There was neither a second man in eccentric robes following behind, that became clear once the elder let the door click shut behind him. The man had faded white hair that trailed down his shoulders, a short but cleanly cut beard that barely dribbled down the chin, with invitingly bright brown eyes with rounded spectacles sitting on the man’s long skinny nose. Armando Dippet, Harry assumed casting a charming smile at the man, whose face didn’t tell much of anything.

  
“Greetings, sir, you must be from Hogwarts,” Harry greeted, trying to butter the man up with an added dip of the head, signalling respect.

  
“Yes, my name is Armando Dippet,” His voice seemed fresh from the grave, a deeply troubling rasp in his voice, “I apologize, but I am a bit sick today, Mr. Peverell, but I would like to personally invite you to my school,” Harry watched as the elder twisted his hand inside large draping sleeves of his standard robes and pulled a familiar letter, “I read on your transcript that you have been home schooled for all of your needed for your education years, and should be going into your fifth year.”

  
“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered respectfully, a charming smile on his face as he eagerly eyed the letter, that had his name on it with that familiar Hogwarts stamp.

  
“Except that is not the only reason I wanted to speak with you,” Dippet’s voice was solemn but wise, eyes neutrally fixing on Harry, who was intimidated by the criticality of the gaze, “With recent events with your unfortunate involvement with Grindelwald, I want to grant you protection at Hogwarts. Over the years, we have sent you numerous letters asking if you would like to join, but you always declined under the pretense of being fine on your own, only things have changed. I would like feeling clear in mind thinking that a young man like you is safely hidden within the walls of Hogwarts. Our wards are extensive and powerful, any sort of assassination attempt would be nearly impossible without some kind of warning. You would be safe, and get a taste of going to a real school.”

  
Harry really didn’t need convincing, he was happily going to take that letter, “I accept your invitation to Hogwarts, sounds like a deal worth taking.”

  
“Nice to hear,” Dippet’s entire posture softened, he looked much more relaxed and calm, “I can take you to the school now, you can be sorted at dinner. In the meantime, I would like to discuss which classes you would like to take. Hogwarts has a very wide berth for classes and curriculum, we try to cater to students of all interests and Magics.”  
“Sounds like a plan,” Harry gladly chirped, hopping off the bed with his dagger clinched in his hand that he hid in the foldes of his hospital gown. As much as Harry wanted something else to wear, at the moment he could probably wait.

  
“Hold on M’boy,” Dippet chuckled mirthfully, not noticing how Harry stiffened suddenly, remembering how many times he heard that word come out of Dumbledore’s mouth. M’boy, “Here’s your Hogwarts letter, you don’t really need it at the moment but let’s get a move on. Let’s try to make your first day of school tomorrow, huh?”

  
“Yeah but uh,” Harry actually decides he really doesn’t want to walk into Hogwarts looking fresh from the hospital. Which, well, he is but they don’t need to know that, “Could I possibly get a chance with different clothes?”

  
“Oh my, I didn’t really think of that,” Dippet frowned thoughtfully a crease forming between his brows before coming up with an idea, “Have you checked with a nurse to see if they salvaged your clothes? If not, I’ll happily transfigure you some. They won’t be of good quality, mind you, but would be enough for the time being.”

  
“No, I never did check with anyone,” Harry muttered, glancing pass Dippet and to the door wondering how long it would take. Everything here was surprisingly quick, so asking for his clothes probably wouldn’t take five hours or something ridiculous, “I guess we should check.”

  
“Ah, yes! You must be absolutely giddy with the thought of leaving this hospital, I assure you Hogwarts is much better than this, much more… colorful perhaps!” Dippet exclaimed taking select steps, turning around and opening the door, “I just detest hospitals, let’s get out of this imprisonment.”

  
Stumbling after, Dippet held the door open as Harry walked past, it felt awkward for him not to be the one holding the door open, but he dismissed it. Harry made sure to stay close in pace with Dippet, who waddled slightly as he walked, as he limped on one of his legs. Mildly Harry wondered why he didn’t have a cane, but he didn’t dwell on the thought as he heard whimpers in one of the hospital rooms they were passing. Glancing over with the corner of his eyes, he saw nothing major for a moment as a pale blue curtain shielded the bed. Then, he noticed he could see the person ever so slightly, only being the tips of their finger tips that were a blackened gray much like ash, Harry was mixed between disgust and pity as the hand twitched, showing it was very much alive. It looked painful, as the skin appeared to be rotting. Maybe a poison or some sort of flesh eating disease?

  
Harry diverted his eyes firmly to the tiles, silently walking along side the headmaster of Hogwarts, soon they reached the end of the hall, where an entrapment of similar halls slithered to two different directions. Dippet seemed to know his way around the halls, as he didn’t hesitate on a turn left, Harry followed, not bothering to question or pipe up. After a few minutes of Harry silently walking beside Dippet with blank thoughts and even blanker emotions, they came to a nurses station.

  
Harry slid a persona back on, but felt empty as he smiled to the unfamiliar nurse that was manning the station, he had a tight face with dim glazed eyes with large bags under his eyes. The nurse looked like he was at the end of a long, soul sucking, sixteen hour shift, “Hello, how may I help you?” The nurse didn’t even try to lace his voice with some warm inviting tone, he seemed done with everyone’s shit as he reached over and wrapped his hands around a coffee cup.

  
“My name is Hadrian Peverell, and I was wondering if you have the clothes I was admitted in,” Harry used a tone that was perhaps to brisk, as the nurse’s lips twitched into a slight sneer, but that was soon replaced with a patronizing look after a glance behind Harry to the Head Master of Hogwarts.

  
“Yes, indeed we do. Torn, but wearable,” The nurse drawled in a distasteful tone, wondering out of the station with the coffee held losely in his hands, “Sheppard! Man the station for me.”

  
“Covered,” Piped up a women’s voice as a rather tall woman with very non-pure-blood futures strolled to the desk, her blue eyes tired and blonde hair frizzled.

  
“Follow me, Mr. Peverell,” The nurse dully said, before taking a large swig of what Harry previously guessed to be coffee, but may actually be some sort of booze, as supported but a full body recoil and a stumble in his footing as he lead Harry and a lingering Dippet. After a few halls, the nurse opened a door and took a few steps in that lacked any and all grace, he was quick to seize a box that he quickly passed over to Harry who blinked but accepted it, “Bathroom is next to this room, you don’t need anything else, do ya’?”

  
“No,” The nurse didn’t bother to stay after that, he was already turned and walking back to where he came, “Thank you,” The nurse gave no indication of hearing, as he didn’t slow in pace or turn and say anything.

  
“Sad, really, he had such potential,” Dippet sighed, watched the man disappear from sight, “Brian Carters, top of his classes in Ravenclaw, I wonder what happened to him.”

  
Harry didn’t bother to reply as he held the box awkwardly with one arm and waddled over to the bathroom as he tried to hide his dagger. Pausing with the knowledge he couldn’t open the door with his hands if both of his hands were occupied. He stared at the door for a second, fighting a urge to peer over to Dippet, Harry pressed himself against the door and twisted his hand to where he could grasp the knob. Lifting his knee, he balanced the box and cracked the door, bouncing the box slightly with his knee he resumed gripping the box as normal and walked in the bathroom.

  
“I’ll be out in a minute,” Harry drawled, glancing behind him to meet Head Master Dippet’s eyes. Dippet had an amused smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.  
“Yes, yes, take as long as needed,” He chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

  
Harry pushed the door closed with his elbow pausing when it was shut to lean against the surface, resting himself for a moment he sighed, closing his eyes. Hogwarts, he should feel over joyed. For some reason going back to Hogwarts felt like a solemnly dark affair. Maybe it was the lingeringly sad fact Ron and Hermione wouldn’t be with him, even with their fights and childish times of ignorance, they were there for him. Pushing himself off from leaning on the door, he flickered his dim eyes open and set the box dully on the ground. With another panging feeling, he kneeled down and opened the box. On top of the neatly folded clothes was a note that was neatly formed into a triangle, Harry frowned and plucked it up, neatly undoing the folds he finally opened it where he could read the notes contents.

  
_In the Death Vault contains some things I thought you might want from your last life, the next time you should safely go to Gringotts, do so. Do not go with Dumbledore or anyone from similar terms. Also, I suggest you travel to Knock Turn alley for your wand, and, my treat, stop by The Animal Underground as well. I’ll leave you to it, and remember that I’ll always be watching. Oh and as they say, don’t fear the dark itself, only for what may linger at its depths._  
_-Tactfully, Death_

  
Harry felt a sting of excitement, he could get some of his stuff. He hopped to get his parent’s photo album, and maybe some of the letters he, Ron and Hermione had sent to one another. The Marauders Map as well his Father may not have intended it, but he was now going to assist Harry navigate around 1940s’ Hogwarts where he can effectively do what he pleases. A Weasley sweater would be something he would cherish as well, a reminder for the fun times, even if he would rather forget of Ginny, most of the Weasley’s left something pleasant to be remembered. Even if some were bitter sweet, they still were something to remember.

  
Shaking away memories who wanted to hauntingly dance across his mind, he set the note aside and seized the first article of clothing. A plain white dress shirt, with a single speckle of dried blood on the sleeve. Not caring about a single spot of blood, he hoisted his hospital gown over his head and dropped it uncaringly to the floor. With a hum he put his arms into the sleeves and quickly buttoned up the shirt, with a swift dart of his hand he grabbed black dress pants, he was quick to shove them on, as he was in suitable underwear already.

  
In another second he zipped and buttoned the pants, all that was left in the box was a slick looking pair of black boots made with dragon scale, a pair of short black socks, and a medium sized satchel. Harry plopped down on the ground, he forced the socks on and adjusted them to where his toes didn’t feel compressed. With no added flair, he lifted his pants up and put on his dragon scale boots and smoothed them back down.

  
Curiously he grabbed the bag, and opened it. The bag itself only had more than a few glimmering gallons, but had plenty of room for more items. Harry grabbed his dagger and set it inside, along with the last note from Death and a stray Hogwarts letter.. He was done, and was very ready to leave this hospital. Lifted himself back to his feet with a slight stumble, he then cleanly tucked in his shirt and tried to minimize the wrinkles. Glancing around the bathroom, he spotted the mirror. With a nagging voice at the back of his mind telling him to leave now because Dippet was waiting for him, he walked over to the mirror to look himself over.

  
Harry found the clothes made him look very handsome, it complimented his features and weren’t uncomfortable. The fabric was soft, and looked fashionable enough to be classified as pure-blood. The black fluffy likes of his hair seemed to not be needing brushed, the curls that made his hair a bird nest short, made soft waves longer. Turning away, he quickly ran his fingers through his hair, he grabbed the hospital gown and threw it inside the box. Picking the box up, he opened the door and found Dippet timely. Waiting patiently, he stood on the other side of the hall, he was chatting with a giggling nurse.

  
“Mr. Peverell! Welcome back to the world outside the bathroom!” Dippet greeted cheekily, grinning over, “I am sorry, M’Dear, but I simply must be going! I need to get this young man over to Hogwarts, but I would love to talk with you again.”

  
“Stop by any time, Headmaster,” Her eye lashes fluttered.

  
“Thank you for the invite, I will not forget it,” beamed Dippet, Harry felt awkward as his eyes flickered between the two elders, the nurse looked over to him and soon spoke.

  
“I can take that box off your hands,” The nurse offered, Harry simply nodded and she marched over and grabbed the box, “Why, see you again!” Then she simply sashayed off, making clear show of herself.

  
“Welp, let’s get you to Hogwarts!” Dippet chirped and Harry smiled complacently as Dippet went on, “We’ll be using floo to travel, so let’s go.”

  
“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed, following Dippet’s lead at his side, thoughts buzzing around his mind. One thought wormed and burrowed in his mind, festering slightly, Death said Hogwarts would be the best for him, but is that necessarily true? Being so close to Dumbledore was going to be something that was going to test Harry, especially if he takes special interest. Also, no matter how interesting dancing around Riddle will be, it made Harry feel uneasy and shifty. Harry just had to remember, the Riddle he was meeting was not the man who killed his parents, not the one who marked his life with torment. Hell, the Tom Riddle of today hasn’t even opened the Chamber of Secrets or commited his first murder. Even then, the Diary Tom Riddle had been in those pages for fifty years in total somber solitary confinement. The Riddle he knew is different than the one now, but as much as he wanted to convince himself to the idea of a friendly, cheeky, non-murderous Tom Riddle, he couldn’t dissuade himself to what he becomes and the capabilities he possesses.

  
This most likely won’t be a friendly tea party with him and Riddle politely existing in each other’s presence. Riddle has his first inner circle of Baby Death Eaters, he still has his sly charismatic charm, his murderous urges his hatred for Muggles and the foundations of every view and evil action of the future. So, realistically, it would most likely be brutal duel with no regulations or rules, with that Riddle laughing in a high cold pitch while him and his circle assault Harry with rounds and rounds of spells, curses, unforgivables with no end.

  
Well, life has never exactly been a cake walk, Harry thought to himself, a dark look flashing across his face. At least I have a chance, Harry told himself, curling one of his hands into a fist, this is my destiny to control and no one will stop me. No Tom Riddle, no Dumbledore, no ridiculously fat man and his horse of a wife. This was his life, and his alone. No longer a slave, a queen pawn on Dumbledore’s chess board, he was an immortal with a drive to life. Hadrian will taste life, sip it out of champagne glass, while others must taste the dripping likes of misery and mortality.

  
I always did want to start a hobby and stick with it, he thought to himself as him and Dippet approached what must be the hospitals floo departure room, could always start doing art again, why did I ever stop again?

  
As they passed through the doorway leading to the room containing the series of fireplaces, Harry clearly felt a magic zoom over him in a scan, making him shiver slightly at the sudden unfamiliar touch. It was gone as soon as it was noticed, following Dippet up to a fireplace that had the calming flickering of fire that reminded Harry painfully of the Gryffindor fireplace of that common room.

  
Dippet stood off to the side and his eyes glided over to Harry, “Why don’t you proceed first? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster’s Office is our destination.”

  
“Yes’sir,” Harry nodded, his cold eyes flickering to find the pot or whatever holding the floo. Finding what was clearly a decorative flower pot, Harry reached inside and pulled a handful of the glittery green substance, that felt much like holding a handful of sand. Throwing the floo in the fireplace listlessly the flames grew taller and more profound, flickering to a bright emerald green. Eager to escape the hospital and find himself back to Hogwarts he hopped in and firmly spoke, “Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster’s Office.”

  
Holding his breath, closing his eyes, and keeping his elbows close to his body was his main concern as he traveled through the Network, his stomach felt slightly disturbed but not as immense as it was during his last life. Soon he stumbled out the other side, quickly catching his balance before he fell face first, opening his eyes he stepped out of the way of the fireplace before examining the room.

  
The room was very recognizable as the room from his future, by the shape and such but all else was different. No Fawkes perching on the desk, no curious items on the shelves, no odd trinkets of yeared past. Just a modest and prim office with many shelves full of books, a nearly blank desk besides a small stack of papers, a quill left in an ink bottle, a stack of blank parchment, and a shiny name plat which proudly proclaimed Armando Dippet. Behind the desk was some paintings that were silent and seemed to be looking him over, mixed looks on their face from cautious, intrigue, to one looking pleased. None spoke, the opposite happened, a many walked out of their canvas to elsewhere in a quick hustle. Slightly baffled to why he walked with furrowed brows as one who looked like he belonged to the Black ancestry line, gave Harry an amused look and then he too left.

  
The fireplace he stood a few paces from made a puffing noise, Harry turned to watch Dippet emerge gracefully, looking only slightly concerned with the soot on his robes. Dusting off his robes for a second, he peacefully walked over to his desk where he rounded it and settled in his chair, “Please, Mr. Peverell, join me.”  
Swiftly Harry walked over and settled on the opposite side of the desk, in a rather plain chair that was rather comfortable either way.

  
“Alright, I would like to discuss with you classes from your test scores from the Ministry, you have many choices for what you would like to do. You have already finished a few credits, which as you probably know are Astronomy and Herbology, suppose you wanted to get the boring one’s out of the way?” Dippet chuckled at his own joke and Harry smiled regardless, “The required classes you must take at Hogwarts are Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dark Arts. Then, to substitute for the two classes you have already completed, I suggest you to choose at least four electives. The ones we host are, Healing, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Study of Ruins, Study of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Foregin Language which is Latin, and Divination. Any of those electives seem interesting?”

  
More classes then the last go, Harry remarked to himself. Decidedly, he never wanted to take History of Magic or Divination if he could help it, “Can I take, Study of Magical Creatures, Foregin Language, Study of Ruins and…” Healing could be helpful, but useless to him. Muggle Studies would be beyond pointless, but a very easy mark. Arithmancy never interested him… “...Muggle Studies..?”

  
“Great!” Dippet beamed, “Your Hogwarts letter has been updated, I would think you have access to a vault, so I may as well send you on your way to Diagon Alley! I would suggest for you to take a Professor with you, but I doubt you would like that. So, instead, meet a Professor at Leaky Cauldron at 5:30 sharp. Given the time is about 3’oclock you will most likely have enough time and more to do as you wish.”

  
“Sounds great, Headmaster Dippet,” Harry agreed, itching to go to Diagon Alley. If I don’t have anyone with me, I can go to the Death vault and actually go and explore Knockturn Alley. Two and a half hours were plenty of time to collect everything needed and more.

  
“Just, please recall your current intertwinement with Grindelwald, I do not wish to force you to be babysitted but you do need to be mindful,” Dippet warned, a certain dark look in his eyes, “I trust you’d be wise to be careful with your identity.”

  
“Yes’sir,” The atmosphere in the room felt colder, more dark and intimidating. Dippet’s warning did not go on deaf ears, as Harry did feel admittedly wary now. Just not wary enough to have a Professor watching him shop, “I know I must be careful.”

  
“I’ll believe you, M’Boy,” Dippet sighed, but Harry was caught on ‘M’boy’ and stiffened at the usage again. This time Dippet seemed to notice, as his eyes narrowed slightly and a tactful expression flickered across his face, “You may go now, just consider yourself.”

  
“Very well,” Harry agreed, standing from his chair and dipping his head to Dippet, “I will see you later.”

  
“Goodbye now,” Dippet confirmed, eyes moving away to Harry and to a single book on his desk. Harry turned away, he strode to the fireplace and with a quick second of looking he found the floo powder container. Confidently, he reached inside a bland looking container mounted to the mantle of the fireplace and seized a handful of the glittery substance again. Tossing it into the flames, they shot up with a pop and Harry didn’t wait to step into the green flames, eyes closed he spoke, “Diagon Alley.”

  
As if it was nothing at all, he found himself whizzing away from Hogwarts the sensation was odd really. Harry could clearly feel himself moving, it wasn’t something you could glaze over. It was almost like a roller coaster, as if being whipped around like that, just lacking the wind hitting your face. The network also rarely had a thrill to it, no with the enthralling thrashes and turns of roller coasters. Coming to a halt, Harry stepped out with even less of a stumble, his carefully blank eyes opened, being met with the floo powder station in the heart of the alley. Harry took no time straightening his back and trying to remind himself to walk like a Malfoy, inhaling deeply he walked from the empty station and peaked into the alley.

  
Diagon Alley wasn’t busy today, only a few people lone people, and a couple groups. Not wanting to procrastinate or dottle, he fiddled with the satchel, and pulled his Hogwarts letter out of his bag. Turning to the supply list, he started to read.

_Uniform_

_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_  
_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_  
_One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

_Books_  
_Spectacular Stories Of Muggle Gadgets by Maddie Flak_  
_Accidents Of Unique Potions by Howard Shay_  
_Guide to Proper Potions by Cronious Prince_  
_Handbook Of Extreme Charms by Marcos Peya_  
_Triumphs Of Transfiguration by Etrix Arius_  
_Delightful Study of Magical Creatures (Great to Grand!) by Ekore Xyz_  
_Wonders of Ruins by Ilyn Minx_  
_A Divisive Study of Latin (Magni Animi) by Pidarin Shaw_  
_Defense Against the Dark by John Borum_  
_Brilliance of the Dark Arts by Quincy Blacks_

_Other Equipment_  
_1 Wand_  
_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set of glass or crystal phials_  
_1 set of brass scales_  
_Students may also bring pet(s) of decent size that are logical and feasible_

Great, let’s get this all settled. The books first, I suppose, Harry thought to himself, turning to where he knew Flourish and Blott’s were located. Walking boredly past the shops, he felt a pang as he passed Eeylops Owl Emporium, reminded of something years in the future and an a white owl he loved. Hedwig was a loss that stung at Harry’s core, something even deeper than Ron and Hermione. Hedwig was there during those lonely summer hells, through the abuse and neglect, she was almost like a Guardian Angel. How he missed her, especially now as he could her cooes and croons of owls inside the Owl Emporium. Picking up his pace as he crossed the street the shop he needed, he paused on the sidewalk. How was he going to carry these books? Shouldn’t he get a trunk first?

  
Groaning to himself he shook his head and tried to recall where the trunk shop was, he knew it was near here, right next to Magical Instrument shop and the Ice Cream Parlor. Peering around he spotted the shop he needed, and was quick to stride over the marble road of the street. Stepping onto the sidewalk next to the what he could see was the Instrument shop, he walked past in unbothered and to his true target. The trunk shop was his destination, he was quick to swing into the building with a swift opening of the door.

  
A bell rang on impact and a man glanced up from the counter where he was reading a newspaper. The man had glasses and a short but crooked nose, he had short hair that had no curl and was dressed in very muggle clothing. The man looked him up and down and looked slightly uneasy, “How can I help you, sir?”

  
“I would like a trunk, do you have any with about three compartments, each password protected and the main lock also sporting a password?” Harry drawled, approaching the counter.

“Yes, sir, a trunk like that would cost seven galloens,” Blinking, Harry thought that was way cheaper than what it would be in his time. Very cheap indeed.

  
“Yes, excellent, what would the wait time be?” Harry quired, the man pursed his lips and looked him over. Up close, he could see a calculating look in his eyes, as if he was trying to examine some fine important detail which would determine everything.

  
Finally he spoke, “Now, would you like a feather-light charm?”

  
“Yes, thank you,” Harry agreed, watching as the man walked into the back room to grab the trunk. Reaching into his satchel he grabbed a handful of galleons and made sure he had enough, one, two, three, four, five, six… and seven. Puting the coins on the counter, he dumped the rest of about four in his satchel once more. The man walked back out carrying a new trunk, it was rather plain and dull looking, but that was what Harry expected as he did only ask for passwords and compartments. I’ll put some more protections charms on it later, Harry thought to himself as he watched the man scoot it over the counter, “Have a good day.”

  
With that, Harry whisked away having to wish to remain in the shop longer than he had too. Dragging the trunk along his side he walked over to the book shop again and was quick to enter, a bell rang as with the other store but Harry plunged into the books instead of seeing who was at the counter. Quickly skimming over the spines, he found no book that he needed until he reached a fully stocked ‘Hogwarts Textbook’ section. It was all ease from there, as he collected all ten books and stacked them on his free arm and supported them under his chin. Awkward, yes, efficient? Maybe. With that he carefully walked up the the counter where an older woman waited for him.  
“Did you find everything alright?” She asked, her voice soft.

  
“Yes, no troubles from me,” Harry replied as he carefully set down the books on the counter. The woman turned them around so she could read the spines and nodded to herself before saying the total.

  
“Seven galleons,” The woman requested watching as Harry drew a few galleons from his pocket, and put seven on the counter, “Ah, thank you and have a swell day.”

  
“To you as well,” Harry replied without a second thought as he clicked open his trunk was unpassworded yet, setting the books in the top row he found a note with instructions for the passwords. Not going to set a password in the middle of the store, he laid the books out flat and closed the trunk. Quickly he left the store, looking around the deserted street he felt bored. At least Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions is next door, Harry thought sarcastically to himself as he walked down the sidewalk and to the door. Shopping really did feel lonely alone, with no Weasley’s or Hermione, no chance interactions with Malfoy. Wow, Harry sighed, this was not what I expected. How Forsakened of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may be a bit short, but probably more than 2500


	8. Nothing Could Ruin Today!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Knockturn alley and with a turn of events finds himself having a very nice day. :)

After an agonizing time of someone who was definitely not Madam Malkin taking long uncomfortable measurements for Harry’s Hogwarts robes, he really missed some sort of company at this point. As nice as the person measuring Harry was, he couldn’t help but not like being measured. With no one rambling about Quidditch, some fascinating book, or laughing at some joke, it really made him aware of how alone he was. It was really just starting to settle on him the fact that minus the horrible summers he always had a friend, someone to laugh with and talk with. If Draco Malfoy storde up to him and started to sneer about how Harry wasn’t passing as a pure-blood, and his mimics were useless and he should just go and be a Mud-blood elsewhere, Harry would enjoy that interaction and some malformed way. Hopefully I’ll make some friends at Hogwarts, Harry tried suggesting to himself but a nihilistic voice reminded him this wasn’t first year and he wasn’t the great Harry Potter anymore.

  
“Right,” drawled the voice of the robe measuring person, “Got the measurements done, be back in an hour for pick up. What name will the order be under?”

  
“Peverell, Ma’am,” Harry answered, as the woman’s heels clicked against the floor.

  
“Rightttt, now shoo, I don’t need you loitering,” The woman coldly stated.

  
Harry had no want to loiter, he had much more exciting things to do. Quickly go to Knockturn Alley, then a trip to Gringotts. Without another word, stood from the stool he was told to sit to collect the last few measurements and was quick to grab his trunk to quickly get out of this store. With his shoes clicking against the floor and his trunk’s wheels humming against the ground, he burst from the establishment and took a breath of fresh air. The air in the robe shop was filled with a dusty smell that tickled his nose, so being in the air of Diagon Alley again was refreshing. Peering across the street with a pleased look he say the dimly lit entrance to Knockturn Alley that was worryingly more busy than Diagon Alley itself. Taking the first steps towards the threshold of the next adventure, he was not sure about going into the packed likes of Knockturn without a wand. As unlikely as it was, his concerns were very valid. Trying not to show his hesitancy, he didn’t slow his pace to a hover like he wanted to outside the Alley. This may be very stupid, Harry thought to himself as he refrained from taking a deep breath as he stepped inside.

  
Knockturn somehow seemed darker than he remembered, with more dark side alleys and dark niches where he could see the clear outline of people. Mind your own business, Harry told himself trying to push away anxiety that was spiking his heart rate that was thumping mildly in his ears, no one should have any reason to come after me. They don’t know who I am, and I should be fine.

  
Despite comforting reminders he found himself feeling an eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach and a squirming feeling under his skin as he couldn’t help but notice people watching him. I’m just being paranoid, Harry tried to say to himself when he noticed someone start walking straight towards him.

  
With poofy long hair and a dark look on his face, the man prowled forward. Harry felt his stomach drop but he tried not to showcase his wariness as the man approached. The man grinned fully at him, seemingly satisfied by the attention of Harry, in this grin he revealed two large fangs. Vampire, Harry felt cold as he tried not to outwardly show his trickling fear.

  
“What’s a pretty fellow like you, coming down our alley, Kiddo?” The man sneered, standing imposingly in front of him, blocking him from moving forward.

  
Fuck, shit, fuck, fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfu- “Shopping,” Harry aloofly answered trying to make sure he had a poker face.

  
“I can hear your fear,” The man laughed highly, his eyes flashing red with a predatory hunger.

  
Harry’s face turned blank, what could he logically respond with. He had no wand, no friends to back him, he was alone. Death said I had wandless magic! Harry frantically reminded himself, feeling himself panic. Try to defend yourself, c’mon it can’t be to hard.

  
“I’ll tell you what, pretty thing, my friends and I are hungry, what about you come for dinner?” The man laughed gesturing to more people emerging behind the man, excitement on each of there face and hunger in their eyes.

  
“Sorry, but I’m expected somewhere,” Harry coolly replied, wondering how every situation he finds himself escalated so quickly.

  
“Can’t be too import, Snack, join us for dinner and you won’t be expected to go anywhere again!” Grinned the man a hand darting at him, Harry jumped back only to trip over his trunk where he ended up on his back wide eyed and staring up at the leader of a group hungry vampires. Launching down at him with no hesitation, the vampire bared his fangs as he went for him. Harry raised his leg and kicked as hard as he could, before rolling away as the vampire wheezed slightly before darting back at him. Arms outstretched to pin him down and howls and hoots of surrounding vampires as they circled excitedly for a meal, grafling for his satchel he tried to roll away again only for the creature to grab his leg with a grip like steal. Panicking, he cocked his leg up and kicked the vampire hard in the face as he drew his dagger out and with his heart thundering in his ears and his breath hitching he held it threateningly in his hand.

  
“You think that’s threatening boy?” The vampire mockingly said, grinning darkly he licked his lips before saying a line that installed more panic, “It’ll be a prize for years to come.”

  
Suddenly, the vampire was thrown away from him, where he was tossed like a rag doll into a shop on the other side of the street. The vampire’s snarled at an approaching figure Harry looked over to hopefully, the figure was draped in a dark cloak but was very recognizable as soon as he spoke, “I advise all of you to leave, or your immortality will be cut short.”

  
Harry stumbled to his feet clutching his dagger tightly as he rushed over to Death’s side where he huddled close as Death glared with dark eyes.

  
“Who do you think you are? Back off, we’re hungry,” A womanly vampire spoke up her crimson gaze glaring daggers at Death.

  
Death didn’t speak for a moment, only narrowed his eyes and sneered, then an aurora of what could only be described as the crisp feeling of death emerged. It circled around Harry comfortingly, fanning across his skin in brisk protectiveness. The vampire’s staggered back, eyes wide as a few instantly scattered like field mice. Death placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder and looked imposingly towards the gaggle of slack jaws vampires who remained.

  
“We apologize, oh Deathly one,” Many of the group said in chorus before dipping their heads as many bowed or kneeled.

  
“Food will come soon, just hold faith. If you can, move to more Muggle populated areas. The Ministry has taken notice of you, for now, please, leave us,” Most didn’t say another word, some profusely thanked Death before scattering back to the shadows where they huddled silently.

  
“Don’t mind them,” Death whispered to Harry, removing his hand from Harry’s shoulder, “They are starving, they usually wouldn’t attack someone like this. While I’m here, I may as well escort you to the wand shop.”

  
“Thank you,” Harry breathed as Death began to walk in a steady pace down Knockturn Alley, which Harry followed next to him after grabbing his trunk.

  
“Don’t thank me,” Death looked over to Harry a curiously odd look on his anorexic looking face, “They would usually swarm around you, that’s a given, they can sense your death and it comforts them. Only, they are being starved. They took that comfort of a warm meal, and the leader went for you. You haven’t had any help trying to use wandless magic or Death Magic, it would only take something of an hour of my time I imagine to help you with it as well.”

  
Harry was quiet for a moment, unsure of how to really act. Death was being nice, he was usually snappish and was like a firecracker on how much he’d snap at Harry. Okay, Harry thought to himself, I can’t say thank you or that could wind him up so-

  
“Shame really how most wizard’s treat vampire’s, most are very intelligent and gifted and would be very insightful as friends or allies. All the abuse they’ve endured for years makes them very wary of wizards, and for very good reasons. Most wizards would strike them down very quickly if they were alone without a few to rally and protect themselves. The young aren’t typically able to get an education, but that is the same for almost all of magical blood now a days,” Death smoothly spoke, not really caring for Harry’s input, but his words clearly were something for Harry to listen to, by a certain glint in the being’s eyes, “Currently, there is only one Magical Creature going to Hogwarts. A Lycan werewolf, a rarity really. If he was a typical werewolf I would doubt he would be aloud there. Disgusting really.”

  
“Why were biases like that formed?” Harry asked, curiosity in his voice.

  
“According to your flawed history, it was a number of depraved and animalistic attacks that constantly occurred over millenniums. That’s a lie, ask any vampire who lived to see it. It was simple really, the most powerful tool in nature, it controls with a heavy iron fist that no one can ease. You can probably guess what it is yourself,” Death drawled informatively an aspect in his voice that reminded Harry of a teacher, “Fear. Fear of the unknown and probability. Most of which were unfounded, for example, in ancient times vampire’s usually had a human friend or mate who they fed from solely who if the human wanted to would eventually be changed to a vampire so they could be together forever. A few were senseless feeders, rare and frowned upon by ancient vampires. With a few brought fear, fear bred hatred, hatred bred propaganda, propaganda drove people to war. Forced to fight, they did and they did so just as cruelly as they were forced to. At this point, it would be a long road to people accepting peace between races. The light and dark are mostly anti-creature, they current leader’s refuse to acknowledge humanity in all creatures, only point at cruelty they’ve been forced to commit…. And here we are! Wands of the Peculiar.”

  
Harry blinked and zoned back in to Knockturn Alley, finding him and Death standing out front of a pristine shop that proudly wore their name. Inside, Harry saw no line but no front desk clerk either. Even with an open sign on there door. Death seemingly decided he had spoke enough for now, as he silently lead Harry to the shops modest door, holding the door for Harry, Harry walked inside cautiously. The shop was undecorated and bland, with every nook and cranny free from any dust or cobwebs it was an oddly bland sight. Death gestured Harry forward, who looked over hesitantly and decided to follow Death lead with silence and he approached the counter. Death didn’t follow, he hovered close to the door as Harry settled at the counter.

  
Peering around, Harry spotted a meek service bell at the blank counter. Easing his hand towards it, he hesitated as he pulled it back. What is the bell is cursed or something? Harry thought to himself, eyeing the bell with distrust, I doubt Death would allow me to be cursed like that. Harry soothed himself and quickly reached out and binged the bell.

  
“On the way! Be out in a minute,” A young voice squeaked, from the back. Harry let out a breath of air he forgot he was holding and waited patiently, ignoring the urge to tap his fingers on the counter. True to the voice about a minute later, a small form approached with a hum. They looked like a young girl, with a small content smile and little pig tales, they had watery blue eyes and very pale skin. They wore a small red and orange scarf, a white shirt with a speck of red and a red skirt with orange dots, “My name is Nifty, how may I help you today?”

  
“I need a wand, please?” Harry politely asked and Nifty smiled widely showing a row of razer sharp teeth.

  
With a child like squeal she looked over joyed, “Of course! It’s been so long since I’ve sold one-oh, dear, it’s an occasion! Yes, yes, I’ll get my darkest wand woods out first for you to test!” With that she scampered off quickly, dancing as she went. Pursing his lips he wondered why a child was running a dark wand shop, it really wasn’t any of his business but it was odd.

  
A few seconds later Nifty stumbled back with a box she was having a hard time carrying due to her very small size, about the likes of a six year old, “Okie Doki! Don’t touch any of the wand woods, they will kill you. One will call your magic, and that wood is the only one you could safely touch,” Nifty warned in a bubbly voice, she raised her own wand and did a dramatic flick that caused seven wood for wands to rise out of the box and be placed on the counter.

  
Harry blinked at a slight pull he felt as he looked over the wands, a questioning look on his face, “What kind of wo-”

  
“Wood kinds! How smart of you to ask, First kind,” She pointed, “is a hemlock wand, a lesser of most of the kinds I have but still dark. It won’t kill someone just by touching it, or anything but it’s still classed as a dark wand wood. The second is yew, dark but not amazingly dark. It’s still legal to sell in stores so, eh. The next is snakewood! Salazar Slytherin had a hand made of snake wood, other that that its a typical dark wood not sold in most stores because of that. Next is cerbera odollam, my favorite type and one of the best dark wood out there. Called the murder or suicide tree, the seeds are kernals are very toxic, a fine and sweet poisoning I would say, but safe to touch, I guess.

  
Strychnos nux-vomica is next in line, similar to the last, common in suicide or homicide poisonings, bla bla bla not poisonious to the touch so not interesting to me! Milky mangrove is next tree sap is very deadly, the wands I engineer have an option feature on weather to secrete poison. It won’t harm the main user, because how I’ve linked its magic and you can milk the poison to poison someone but unless purposeful it won’t harm anyone, plus the sap unless ingested only cause skin irritation and blindness if made contact to the eyes. Now,” A dark look was across her face as she cooed at the need wood, “The Namibian Bottle Tree, it has the rest of the toxicity of the last, but can secrete poison that I engineered to kill. Used by bushmen in Southern Africa on arrows to hunt, a very poisonous tree. My wand will kill anyone who you don’t want touching it, I made it so it links very closely to the users Magic and Emotional state. It will listen without question, and the poison will kill. Very useful, it would serve a Master of Death nicely.”

  
Death scoffed and Harry could guess he was scowling, “Okay, let me see here,” Hesitantly he glanced over the wand and he felt cold at the one who purred darkly for his attention, he really didn’t want a highly toxic wand at Hogwarts but the Namibian Bottle Tree called for his attention unwaveringly, “The Namibian Bottle Tree,” Harry said and Nifty nodded excitedly.

  
“Amazing! Just what I expected, sense only a few types of cores bond with the Bottle Tree I’ll get those now,” Nifty smiled, having her wand and putting all the wood types back in the box. Shuffling to the back room with a hum Harry hoped having a wand that could kill people just by touching it isn’t illegal. Somehow, he doubted that. Within what seemed to be moments Nifty returned, making her presence clear by bumping into the door frame as she walked, “Oppie Daisy,” she mumbled to herself as she stumbled over to the counter and pushed the box on top of the counter. Waving her wand once more, only five cores were carefully set on the counter.

  
All were very different than the traditional phoenix feather, dragon heart string, or unicorn hair. One seemed to be ripped from a cloak, one looked like a heart string but it clearly wasn’t a dragon’s, another appeared to be a vine ripped from a plant, the next was a fluffy multicolored feather, and the last was a bright red liquid, that had to be blood.

  
Death finally crept forth and settled need to Harry where he narrowed his eyes at the vile of liquid, “How did you get that?”

  
“Ooh, a long tale really. I couldn’t bore such a busy being with it,” Nifty giggled childishly, eyes shining with mirth.

  
“I have never seen a mortal with such an item,” Death flatly said, “I knew you had good cores for the exceptionally dark, but isn’t that overkill?”

  
“Nothing is over kill when it comes to magic!” Nifty defensively proclaimed with a sly look on her face.

  
“What is it?” Harry asked frowning at the liquid that started to bubble sightly.

  
“It’s unicorn blood, a feet on its own to possess tainted with the blood of something truly malevolent,” Death scowled, his eyes narrowing at Nifty, “what is it mixed with?”

  
“A few things, Dementor blood, Dark phoenix essence and I think something else… maybe blood of a naga?” Nifty tried to recall.

  
“How did someone like you make that?” Death asked curiously.

  
“I thought Death was supposed to be omnipotent?” Nifty cheekily said, a secretive look in her eyes.

  
“I don’t concern myself with mortals,” Death sneered, “Typically, they have no use to me besides their soul.”

  
“Ha! Let’s just say I don’t have one of those anymore!” Nifty chirped a sharp smile coming back to her face, “Now, let’s go one with business Master of Death! Which ones call you?”

  
“The vine and the blood vile thingy,” Harry answered, his reply making a giggle come from Nifty.

  
“Righty’o! I just need one thing from you,” Nifty hummed a dark look on her face.

  
“What would that-” Nifty lunged forward with a sharp needle in hand, not expecting it Harry didn’t have time to pull his hand away as she stabbed him with it. Hissing he yanked his hand away, but Nifty was done she ignored a pissed glare Death sent her as she tapped the needle on the side of the vile, causing Harry’s red blood to fall in. The vile flashed in a show of its magic, as the liquid turned a dark black.

  
“Ooooh,” Nifty murmured in amazement ignoring, as Harry glared and rubbed the small bleeding wound, “Now that is amazing.”

  
“I shouldn’t let you keep any of that,” Death briskly ground out sounding very angry.

  
“I’m making the best wand I’ll ever make! I’m using all of this, I’m going to make a wand that may beat your elder wand! My name may not be remembered, but I will make a mark,” Nifty explained a slightly crazed look in the little girl’s eyes, “The wand will be done in five minutes.”

  
With that she collected her materials and went back into her back room, Death glowering at her all the while.

  
“She’s good as dead,” Death hissed quietly to himself, turning away from the desk as he walked back towards the door. The five minutes passed slowly, the only entertainment being Nifty in the back room singing children’s songs loudly in a shrill voice. When she stopped, Harry felt a flicker of excitement, he was gonna get his new wand. New wand new memories, it may be poisonous but that does matter. Nifty ran out of the back room, holding Harry’s new wand in a gloved hand.

  
“Try it! Try it! Tryyyy it!” Nifty cheered as Harry Half-hazardously took the wand from Nifty’s and grasped it firmly in his hand. It was amazing. As much as the wand in his last life served him it was nothing to this, magic so dark and scrumptious surrounded him and purred as it did so, it manifested in the air as a dark thick cloud of blackness, “My best wand, amazing.”

  
The black settled down as Harry quietly willed it too, but he had never felt so in control. It was truly amazing. Turning towards Death with a huge smile the being stared at him for a second, like he didn’t know why he was being looked at, he blinked then gave a thumbs up. Laughing at the response he was giving Harry felt very happy.  
After a few minutes, him and Death were back in Knockturn Alley with Death talking lightly about another surprise. “Animal Underground, they have something I would like for you to look at. Two things, actually,” Death had said, and Harry for some reason was slightly reminded of getting Hedwig from Hagrid all those years ago, this day couldn’t get better.

  
Animal Underground was a shop very different from the wand shop, it wasn’t at all minimalistic, it was filled with various animals. Death led Harry inside and Harry was at awe with the choices and options. Owls, ferrets, monkeys, tarantulas, too snakes, so many opertune things.

  
“Now,” Death quietly said, leading Harry down the owls, “I got something in you will love, she was someone you knew before. Lost protecting you, I kinda reincarnated her in a sense.”

  
That was when he saw her, snowy white feather’s, sharp intelligent yellow eyes. She recognized Harry too, as she had a noise that tore at Harry’s heart strings as she called out for him, looking over with happy eyes that seemingly remembered everything. To those hellish summers, to the happy times at Hogwarts, Hedwig clearly remembered him all too well.

  
Trying not to be to emotional, Harry rushed towards his dear old friend and over to her cage her leaned her head towards him and he reached through her cage to pet him, “It’s okay Hedwig, I will never lose you again,” She coed and lightly nipped his finger affectionately, “Yeah, I missed you so much to. I never forgot you Hedwig.”

  
Hedwig made a low chirp as she once again nuzzled Harry’s hand through the cage, “Good girl, I’m so sorry for what happened. I should have been more careful,” Hedwig shook her head and scoldingly bit down on his finger, “I can’t help but feel responsible, I’ll explain everything later. But for now, we’re gonna go back to Hogwarts, it’ll all going to be different but it’ll all be alright. Right, girl?” She cooed again looking beyond happy, Harry fought back tears of joy as he smiled down at her.

  
“I think there’s someone else you might want to meet,” Death spoke up his voice almost to distant for Harry to hear, but he looked up to Death and looked back to Hedwig who thrilled quietly for his attention.

  
“Give me a minute Hedwig,” Harry cooed back, picking up her cage carefully as he followed Death to the back recesses of the store. Hedwig seemed content knowing whatever happened, she would still be with him so she didn’t speak but hobbled over to where she was closest to Harry. Death led Harry to the snake section where he curiously eyed various wonders of snakes who whispered to each other quietly as they past. Death seemed to be taking to a certain snake, and after a few more seconds Death gestured to a serpent completely separate from the other’s. Her cage was ten feet away from the other snakes and she was silent, her grey eyes with a single black slit flickered between Death and himself.

  
“This is an eastern green mamba who has been infused with different magical properties, you can take her on as your second familiar and a bit about her personality is she likes puns and doesn’t like people who are too serious to like her jokes. She is very intelligent at understanding human speech, and she would be a great companion,” Death explained dully, looking in a sheltered amusement towards the snake, like he knew some big inside joke.

  
“Hey,” Harry hissed to her, she instantly looked at him her eyes wider as she flicked her tongue at him in wonder, “You heard what he said, how would you like to become my familiar? I’ll take great care of you and I would love to hear some of your jokes.”

  
“They never like my jokes,” She quietly hissed, gesturing over to the other snakes, “Are you sure, Speaker? What if you won’t want me anymore?”

  
“I will want you, I love jokes,” Harry replied, smiling reassuringly down at the green mamba.

  
“Well, when you die, which body part dies last?” She quietly asked, looking unsure, “The pupils, they dilate.”

  
Harry chuckled at the joke and the snake seemed to blink in surprise before looking very pleased, “That was very funny, I’ll try to think of a joke really quick… you know what melon and broccoli makes? Meloncholy, the saddest vegetable in existence.”

  
The mamba paused and evaluated the joke before entering a hissing fit of laughter, before settling down, “That’s the first joke someone has ever told me!”

  
“You liked it?” Harry asked with a smile.

  
“More liked loved it!” The mamba answered.

  
“Oh, Harry I thought I should tell you,” Death lightly began, “Your Hogwarts robes are ready and Dumbledore is coming early to find you.”

  
“I have to go,” the mamba shrunk down looking disappointed, “Do you wanna come with me?”

  
“Yes, that is not a question!” squealed the snake, raising itself to try to lift the lid to its cage.

  
Dumbledore wouldn’t ruin his day, but will be a great annoyance, Harry told himself wishing Dumbeldore didn’t exist. Even if he does bother Harry, this day he got a wand that he loved, he got Hedwig back, and got a new companion. Today has been good, nothing could ruin today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick, so might be more mistakes than usual. This book is now on Wattpad, under my account AlexanderIsQueer just to let everyone know. Thank you for reading!


	9. The Day Wasn't Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, the day wasn't ruined. Dumbledore was just annoying and creeped Harry out slightly.

After buying an excited green mamba and a thrilled Hedwig from Animal Underground of a price of ten galleons, Death accompanied Harry to the exit to Knockturn alley, his demeanor much quieter than it had been for the entirety of their time in Knockturn Alley. Harry minded the shadows as they went, much so at the spot of Harry’s attack, vampire’s no longer clung into the shadows and the alley seemed bare without them. With them gone, the alley was blank of life, only signs being watchful shop owners eyeing them through shop windows with hooded gazes. With the bright marble of Diagon in sight, Harry glanced over to Death who was frowning with a thoughtful look on his face while he fiddled with his sleeves. After spending today with Death in a good mood where he wasn’t about to explode every five seconds, Harry was very surprised at just how human he was.

The first time they met, only days ago, Death seemed to be some Angelic godly figure who knew literally everything. He really did seem to know everything the first time they met, as Death looked through him as if he knew every thought that ever ran through his head, every action he regretted, along with every word that ever left his lips. Now he just seemed be a kind, empathetic to some man with immense power and magic.

Harry silently hoped for Death to continue to treat him like this, and not like he was a disgusting fleck of dirt underneath your fingernails you can’t quite reach. Today, he seemed to actually like Harry, which was very different from their first encounter where he bashed and loathed Harry’s very existence. Even if Death secretly hated every moment he spent with Harry today, the Master of Death would still find himself grateful for everything done today.

Being munched on by vampires was not something he wanted to deal with, even if he would later arise alive, it would still be a horrible experience all around. But more importantly, he had Hedwig again, something that he would always be thankful for. His feathered friend was always someone he could love and trust, she would always be there for him in her owlish ways. Harry’s new companion seemed to be someone he could very much get along with, after her and Harry debated they named her Kiwi, which was very much not what Harry expected. Kiwi wasn’t a bad name, but it was not what he expected her to name herself. Still, a cute name for a cutie such as herself, mentioning her she was currently hidden under his sleeve, where she peaked out up near his neck. Kiwi was silent, Harry told her to stay quiet until they were alone and she loyally did so.

“Here’s where I leave you,” Death drawled, stopping at the edge of Knockturn Alley’s exit, he looked passively over to Harry, “I advise you to remember who your dealing with, as one stupid mistake can cause everything to spiral out of control.”

“I’ll know,” Harry said, a part of him bristling at the tone Death was using. Well, maybe nice Death was a one day sorta thing, Harry thought to himself.

“Just see that you do,” Death briskly said, a slight edge to his tone. Without another word, he turned and strolled back down Knockturn Alley at a leisurely pace. Harry watched, as he disappeared from sight.

“Dumbledore time,” Harry whispered to himself in a moodly tone, “Oh, won’t this be a splendid time?” He sarcastically added, before leaving Knockturn, finding a dread pooling in his gut. Dumbledore can’t touch me, Harry tried to reassure himself as he walked across the street and back to the robe shop, he has no reason to and he can’t get away with it now. For some reason, those words didn’t carry such a reassurance as he wished, as an anxious buzzy static resided in his head.

As if Hedwig could sense brewing anxiety, she thrilled quietly, clearly trying to comfort Harry in the only way she currently could. Harry glanced down at her and she looked back, her large amber eyes staring up at him with an emotion you wouldn’t see in the average animals eye; concern. Harry felt his hand twitch tighter on the handle of the cage Hedwig was in, as he felt it really didn’t soothe his nerves in the slightest.

Coming to the shop door, he briefly set Hedwig’s cage to the floor as he shimmied the door open, holding it open with his elbow, he grabbed Hedwig’s cage and cautiously stepped inside. Paranoia sparkling hastily in the pit of his stomach, as he bumped the door the rest of the way open and stepped inside. The clerk lady was sitting on a stool behind the counter, her eyes drifting over to him for a moment before speaking, “Your order is ready, I presume you wish to put it in the trunk?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Harry respectfully replied, walking up to the counter where he set Hedwig’s cage back down. The lady dipped back into her back room, which was surely made for making and putting together clothes orders.

“There’s a man here for you, by the way,” She loudly informed Harry from the back room, “He’s in the rest room, he should be out in a moment.”

Fuck. No, no, I’m not okay with this. This is not acceptable, he wanted to curl up in a corner and scream. Clearly, Harry overestimated himself. Anxiety curling in his head and stomach doubled, an adrenaline fueled jitteriness bubbled through his veins. Breathing to himself, he forced himself to calm down, at least enough to act normal as he kneeled down to his trunk and flicked it open. Preparing the largest drawer for the clothes he breathed deeply through his nose, how did Hermione say to breath when feeling anxious? Harry scrambled mentally, as he physically looked very calm as he ran his fingers in a way that looked curious along the bottom of his trunk. Channeling what Hermione said, he forced himself to remember.

“Harry-harry-listen to me. Inhale slowly and deeply through your nose- are you listening? Your okay, just listen to me, relax-it will help, hold your breath for me. Keep it in there, now exhale through your mouth, yeah, there you go. Keep doing that, we’re safe. Everything is going to be-”

“You must be Mr. Peverell!” A jolly voice said from behind him, making Harry jump what seemed to be five feet in the air. His frazzled mind shrieked for him to pull out his wand, pull out his wand and show this man just how much he hated him. Harry was smarter than that, he just had to act like it. Restraining himself, he made himself breathe while he turned to face who he never wanted to see.

Dumbledore was young. Without his many wrinkles and even his beard, this man was cleanly shaved, with a thick curly mop of auburn hair on his head. This man bore no classes, no crooked nose, and his eyes weren’t slightly faded. No, this man’s eyes were sharp, and so obviously so without a slight attempt to hide it. They were also calculating, looking Harry over in a way that caused his heart rate to spike after seizing for a moment.

“And you must be a teacher from Hogwarts,” the words swam past his lips in a lifeless way, not at all what Harry wanted to say, but what was correct for him to say. A smiled played over his lips, just as it should be, this man can’t hurt him. This man has nothing against him, no qualms with him and knows absolutely nothing about him.

“Ah, yes, indeed I am! My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am your transfiguration teacher. I was sent to check you on your progress, and make sure you’re being safe,” The light tone that lacked any familiarity of knowing Harry calmed his mind in an odd way, “We don’t what Grindelwald to find you, do we?”

Alarm bells rang again, something about the tone and certain gleam in his eyes. Uneasy, but muffling his anxiety with an iron fist and iconic Slytherin mask, Harry laughed, “Even if he did, I would be able to fight back this time. No wandless dabble in the wee of the morning fresh out of bed.”

“Ha,” the sharp aspect of his eyes shined, “Nice to see confidence.”

“Isn’t it,” Harry idly said, his anxiety draining now he was in the situation, with no immediate violence being sent upon him. Dumbledore still seemed to have it out for him, just by the certain phrases and look in his eyes, but Harry kept reminding himself he had nothing to fear. Harry was armed, and not afraid to test his wand if needed. Even if raising a wand against this man would probably cause more harm that good, he still had one.

“Indeed,” The word was a cold drawl, and Harry was surprised by how unDumbledorely this Dumbledore was acting. His Dumbledore always had a grandfather persona, this Dumbledore wasn’t bothering to hide his distaste. Why the distaste even existed was a question that Harry was curious about, but the question would answer itself eventually.

“Peverell! Open your trunk!” The shop witch said, that was when Harry turned away from Dumbledore, a twinkle of anxiety returning with his eyes off the man. Harry still tried to act natural as he leaned down and flicked open the lid of his trunk, the clothes which were floating with the aid of a hovering spell, plopped in. Surprisingly, they were organized and weren’t unfolded or tousled by the drop. Taping the lid shut and clicking the preinstalled lock shut, he straightened and looked to the shopkeep who stood stilly behind the desk.

“Thank you, sir, for your usage of our store for your clothes buying needs. Have a nice day,” She drawled, looking disinterested as her eyes drifted down to a magazine on the counter.

“Your welcome Ma’am,” Harry politely said in return, as he seized the handle of his trunk again and picked up Hedwig who cooed quietly, it seemed questioning but Harry ignored it. Turning back around to face Dumbledore, he was met with a kind smile and a twinkle that reminded him much of Dumbledore. Right, Harry thought to himself, maybe this act won’t act long.

“Now, let’s go, Mr. Peverell,” Dumbledore cheerfully said, turning with his professional looking gray robes flailing behind him, “What all haven’t you got yet? Or are we finished here?”

“Uh,” Harry hesitantly joined at his side, trying to ignore the insatiable urge to just get away from the man who caused him so much pain. Loathing, yes, loathing, it tickled at his darkly heart, his very soul crackling with confined pain that fueled its tyrannical desire to make Dumbledore suffer as he had. Boiling under his skin, he kept friendly posture and a smile with great a devotion to not give himself away, “I haven’t gotten my cauldron, brass scale or phials.”

“An easy final stop! The cauldron shop, then to Hogwarts?” Dumbledore hummed, twinkling down to Harry who just wanted to smack his face off, “You must be very excited, and nervous, of course. I remember my first days at Hogwarts, ah, those were simpler days. I still miss the Gryffindor common room at times.”

“Yeah, can’t wait to start, Sir” Harry chuckled, trying not to sound like a mix of being awkward and hateful.

“Gryffindor is very inviting, it was by far the greatest of all houses-”showing your biases so quickly, Sir? A part of Harry wanted to say- “Of course, that doesn’t mean Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff aren’t noble houses, their smarts and loyalty aren’t to be underestimated.”

“Isn’t there a fourth house, Professor Dumbledore?” Harry sweetly said, eagerly waiting for a reply. Harry knew what he was trying to do, for some reason Dumbledore wanted him to be placed in Gryffindor again, which was a no from him. As much as he missed the dorms, the common room, and the memories, he wouldn’t be able to be his best there. Maybe Ravenclaw, Harry thought to himself.

“Ah,” Dumbledore once again darkened, but his smile remained. It was almost unnerving the look on his face, his eyes dark but with an exaggerated friendly smile. Creepy maybe, “You would be right, M’boy-” fuck you- “Slytherin, a rather dark house. It would be a shame for such a mind to be wasted.”   
“Why would my talents be wasted in Slytherin?” Harry drawled, observing a small flicker of annoyance, looking down looking sickly sweet Dumbledore laughed.   
“Ever curious? You just must be a Ravenclaw,” Dumbledore smiled widely, Harry fought the urge to narrow his eyes. He wasn’t going to go anywhere this man wanted him to go. Dumbledore could get slowly chopped up the middle starting at the testicles and up to his head. A death that suited such a man, perhaps, “Slytherin tends to stifle potential. They smother it, and snuff it out. They take turns in blowing out competitors candles, you see.”

“Yes, I see,” Harry didn’t really care.

“Now, cauldrons, let’s go in,” Dumbledore twinkled, gesturing to the door of the cauldron shop.   
I need to pay attention more, Harry thought to himself before replying, “Yes, Sir.”

They both walked inside, and Harry felt tense with resisting murderous urges. The shop was just as dark and gloomy as he remembered it, but twice as boring. It was bare, and without little tinkers and objects, it was plain with only what was needed. Basic potion supplies and cauldrons. The front desk had a similar gloomy modest man at the desk, in a comfortable yet bland suit and a simple lose faded brown hair on his head, he sat sparing them a glance.   
“What do y’all need?” His voice had an accent Harry had heard before on stupid sitcoms about the Southern US that his Aunt for some ungodly reasoned enjoyed watching.

Harry opened his mouth to speak for himself, as he obviously should be able to, but Dumbledore spoke in his steed, “We need a cauldron, phials, and a brass scale.”

“Oh, rather late for someone to be going to Hogwarts,” The man sighed, sounding depressed, “Did something happen?”

“Nothing that hasn’t been in the papers yet,” Dumbledore’s voice put on a similarly gloomy tone, but his eyes and face didn’t show true gloominess, but rather just neutralism.

“At least nothing else has happened, right?” The man chuckled sadly, but it sounded more like a wet wheeze.

“Indeed so,” Dumbledore solemnly agreed, nodding his head, “This poor dear boy had been through a lot, so could you get what we need out of the back?”

“So sad really, the young shouldn’t have to go through this pain,” The man looked genuinely sadder, as he turned towards the door leading to the back, “I’ll be right back, don’t y’all leave now.”

Dumbledore and Harry then stood in silence next to each other, waiting for the man to return from the back. The man running the shop didn’t at all look like the future people who would own the shop, from what Harry knew the Cauldron Shop had always ran in one family. How odd. The man was quick to return, with his droopy sad eyes, looking Harry over.

“You must be very unfortunate, I’m afraid due to the times I can’t give a reduced price as I usually do,” The man’s lips trembled in a frown, “The cost will be one galloens, and three sickles.”

Harry drew two galloens from his bag and handed them to the man, who dropped them into a small money bag where he dug in looking for the fourteen sickles of change. After a long seconds that seemed to drag on in a somber way, the man had a man full of sickles that he handed over to Harry who dropped them back into his bag. The man then pushed the calderon, phials and brass scale across the counter one by one where Harry awkwardly looked it over, he wanted to cast a shrinking charm, but he was pretty sure uderaged magic was illegal even now.

“Allow me to cast the charm,” Dumbledore hummed, Harry glanced over to watch the man carelessly flick his wand at the calderon. It shrunk down to a small size of being able to fit comfortably in the palm of your hand.

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry smiled politely, at Dumbledore who had his cheerful grin falling slightly. Turning away, Harry seized the calderon in his hand, and dropped it nonchalantly into his bag.

“Yes, no problem, Mr. Peverell,” Dumbledore’s tone was laced with slight irritation, Harry couldn’t see why he would be irritated for at least by Harry’s standards he didn’t do anything to the man. Yet.

“Are we going to Hogwarts now?” Harry asked, tilting his head slightly as he glanced back over to Dumbledore who started to glide them to the door.

“Yes, we will hold the sorting in a Great Hall. Early than initially planned, but that may be beneficial anyways. The Hufflepuff’s would have been going off to frolic while Ravenclaws usually are in the library to study,” Dumbledore explained, as they walked from the shop and back onto the street. Dumbledore led Harry back town the street of Diagon Alley, “We’re going to floo back to Hogwarts, you may leave your trunk and personal items in Headmaster Dippet’s office, they will be in your dorm after the sorting.”

“Good to know, Professor,” Harry replied, knowing very well about how the process worked as he’s experienced it before. The resorting was probably going to be straight forward, Harry would refuse to go to Gryffindor, and he will heavily suggest Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff so he can keep his head low and plan in peace. Slytherin would bring unwanted drama, and he was done with drama. Harry had more than enough drama as Harry Potter, as Hadrian Peverell he wanted to live a drama free life, well, apart from drama he started himself. Only, he knew he would win any drama he started, as he wouldn’t start a fight he couldn’t win.

The floo station came back in sight, and Dumbledore started humming a tune Harry found vaguely familiar, but annoying all the same. Maybe, just maybe, if it didn’t come out of Dumbledore’s throat it would be a lovely upbeat tune to listen to, but whatever it was he now hated with a burning passion that rival the hell fires of the Christian hell. They entered the floo station, the annoying tune Dumbledore was humming stopped much to Harry’s delight.

“I suppose you should floo first, you remember the address?” Dumbledore suggested.

“Of course I remember the address,” Harry curtly drawled, he glanced over to Dumbledore who looked displeased, “Professor,” he added, hoping he didn’t sound to annoyed, “Can you please shrink down my trunk?”

“Yes, Mr. Peverell. I recommend to let your owl out and tell them to fly to Hogwarts, as well,” Dumbledore’s voice sounded cold but Harry nodded. Leaving his trunk to be shrunk, he took Hedwig outside the floo station, she coo’ed knowingly and bit the siding of her cage.

“Alright, Hedwig,” Harry murmured to his greatest friend as he opened the front of the cage. She didn’t look pleased as she hopped out and settled on the pathment looking up to Harry knowingly, “Yeah, girl, Hogwarts. I’ll see you tomorrow in the owlery.”

Hedwig flapped her wings hard, rising up in the air and swiftly making her leave, she was gone quickly and Harry knew he would see her tomorrow and the thought was comforting. Turning and walking back in the station with Hedwig’s now empty cage, Dumbledore held Harry’s trunk and was looking at the cage he now held. Knowing what to do he set the cage on the ground and it was quickly shrunk, he grabbed the cage from the floor and placed it in his bag. Silently he took his trunk from Dumbledore and also placed it in his bag.

Harry walked to one of the fire places, crimson flames licked hungrily at the surrounding area of bricks, the heat warmed him as he reached to a small dainty pot holding floo powder. Drawing back a handful, he didn’t bother looking as he threw the floo in the fireplace. The heat vanished, replaced with a stale mediocre “heat” it was letting out that really didn’t feel. Shuffling inside and holding his bag firmly to himself, he spoke, “Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster’s Office.”

Harry felt himself zap through the network, his stomach yet again feeling unsettled but not exactly sickly as he emerged at the other side. Finding himself in Dippet’s office, he stepped away from the fireplace and over to Dippet’s desk where the Headmaster himself sat, reading some sort of scroll with a frown on his face.

Harry waited to be acknowledged, hovering patiently by one of the chairs opposite of Dippet who looked disturbed as he stopped reading the scroll and folded it up, where he then put it in his pile of parchment, “Hello, how was your shopping?”

“Peachy, got everything I need,” Harry answered, smiling lightly, “Professor Dumbledore shrunk it down for me, it’s currently in my bag.”

“How nice of him,” Dippet chuckled, “You ready for the sorting?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Harry answered averagely, feeling not at all nervous.

“Great! There is a bathroom over there,” He gestured to the far corner that wasn’t the exit to his office, “Please, change into your robes, we will then go to the Great Hall. Everyone is aware to be there, so you won’t be missing anyone.”

“I can use my wand in the school, right?” Harry asked, after a moment.

“Of course,” Dippet answered, nodding in a reaffirming way.

Harry then turned away, and walked to the corner the bathroom was in he reached forward and grasped the door knob. It was so cold he almost drew his hand away from the door knob, he didn’t an instead turned it firmly. For how cold the door knob was he expected a horribly chilly room, but the room was surprisingly warm. Harry walked inside and shut the cold door behind him, he flicked the lock shut and opened his bag where he pulled out his wand. Holding his new wand in one of his hands he set the shrunken trunk and cage on the floor, where he then casted the counter spell to the shrinking charm. The magic that weaved out of his wand felt classy, graceful, staggeringly dark, and immensely powerful. From the shear power he nearly dropped his wand, but that didn’t matter as much from the jitter high that hummed and ricocheted through his veins. It made his head feel light and a euphoria shoot and pulse in such an amazing way. Then, his items were unshrunk and the feeling was gone. Leaving him twitching and jittery for more.

“What the fuckk,” Harry whispered to himself, staring at his wand in utter amazement. Harry had never felt something so addictingly beautiful before, it was beyond amazement but barely fell short of worship. Trying to get himself to focus on what he needed to do, he shook his head, causing Kiwi’s scales to tighten around him slightly. Blinking, he nearly forgot he had Kiwi on him, as in that moment nearly everything vanished from his mind besides magic itself.

“Hey, Kiwi, you need to get off for a moment,” Harry hissed quietly to Kiwi who groaned before answering.

“Fine, but put me back, please,” Kiwi replied, slithering out of the neck his shirt, her scales running against him making a tingle go up his spine. Harry ignored it, as he kneeled down to allow her to go on the floor herself. She hissed in content and spoke, “It’s hotter in here than I expected, this is great!”

“Glad you think so,” Harry chuckled, sounding very odd in a hiss. He then flicked his trunk open and rifled through to grab his needed clothing that he wasted no time on finding, he closed to trunk and set the clothing on top. Harry unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, this action raised his hair that fell in his face blinding him for a moment. Shaking the hair out of his face as he pulled his arms out of the sleeves, he found even without his shirt on the room was still resting at a nice temperature.

Ignoring the urge to bask in the warmth of the room, he unzipped his pants and took them off. Deciding to change his underwear when he took a shower tonight, something he will definitely do and no one will stop him, he grabbed the black slacks and put them all, zipping them up until the top button it gave him trouble in the form of refusing to button until it annoyed him. It buttoned, finally, and he grabbed the white undershirt put it on and painfully buttoned every button, in the time it took he grew bored but couldn’t exactly do something else. With that was done he put his gray sweater on and tucked the ends inside his pants and smoothed them out. Lastly, he put his outer robe on and he was confident he looked fine, he knew he didn’t look staggering or anything but he was fine enough.

Harry combed his fingers through his hair and ruffled it in an attempt to make it look better, looking down to Kiwi who was looking up at him he spoke, “Do I look good?”

“Stunning as I’ve always seen you look,” Kiwi replied, her tone sounding sincere.

“Thanks,” Harry grinned and kneeled down, he offered her an arm to help her get settled and her delighted in nosing her way inside his sleeve and started to slither up his arm. Being careful not to squish her, he waited until she reached his upper body and settled around his shoulders. He then put his dirty clothes in his trunk and grabbed Hedwig’s cage, he took his bag off and threw it in the trunk and stowed his wand in his pocket. Harry then closed the trunk and grabbed the handle and dragged it to the door, with no free hand for the door, he set Hedwig’s cage down and opened the door. He walked out of the bathroom and back to the Dippet’s desk to set down his things, Dippet waited by the door and smiled kindly at him.

“Let’s go, the Hogwarts halls may be confusing so stay close,” Dippet informed him, as he started to walk down the spiral staircase. Harry followed a few feet behind and smiled to himself, as he knew Hogwarts better than any other, going back fifty years won’t disrupt that much. This was practically his kingdom, and it would stay that way. No Riddle would get in his way, and besides, how could Riddle actually deal with him? Harry is immortal, so straight up killing curses or death threats wouldn’t affect him much, poisons did do a number on him but he still recovered from that. Harry wondered how the Tommy-Boi would deal with that, not being able to simply glare at someone and have them scuttle away. Harry knew he would end up glaring right back, and that might be something Riddle hasn’t dealt with since the beginnings of his Hogwart days, Harry would imagine. My, my, my! Just thinking of it, Harry may not have all the upper hands, but he had some advantages. Some advantages was better than most that dared to face Riddle in some defiant attempt, and Harry wasn’t just someone.

While Harry had a brooding expression on his face, they reached the end of the stairs. The gargoyle slid open to reveal the halls of Hogwarts, dim with the setting sunlight shining remarkably on the floor. Harry’s thoughts of the challenger faded and he felt somber as he looked around. The last time he saw this place, rubble was everywhere, fires were strung in corners and beasts and Death Eaters having the jolliest times torturing and killing people. Memories flashed in his mind and he felt cold and forsakened in that moment, and the fact he was alone highlighted in a bold color. He may be the king of these halls, but he didn’t have his advisers, knights, and friends by his sides anymore. He didn’t even have his proper enemies, no Draco Malfoy and his cliche, just Harry. Just Harry alone, friendless and enemiless. The enemiless would vanish soon, Harry knew he’d capture Riddle’s attention soon and Harry would purposefully piss him off and WHAM! Enemy.

Still, he’d never really been friendless and the fact made him feel shaky on his feet. He’d always had people in his life, even in those lonely summers in hell he had someone to write letters to. Someone in his mind as he counted the days until he went back home, only there was no due date to when he’d see Ron and Hermione now. Only a lonely void with no date, all he had was memories that he couldn’t make more with his friends. Harry knew he’d make enemies long before he made really friends, but even then he wouldn’t have Ron or Hermione, he could never get them back.

Harry doubted he’d get another reincarnation thing like with Hedwig, he may be very grateful to have her back, but he was hungry for more of the people he knew and loved. So much time was cut short, so many things he never said. At the moment, he wanted to hug both or them and tell them how much he cared, only they were ripped away from him. Harry could never make up over some stupid fight again, never get drunk and party with Ron, have quiet thoughtful moments with Hermione and watch Ron and Hermione’s relationship blossom, he would never have those moments with those people again. Only faded memories to reflect on, and that wouldn’t satisfy anyone.

The only person who he would say was maybe a friend was Death, and the being seemed to have a different opinion about him day to day. Like today was just weird compared to previous treatments of cold and fiery trying to tell Harry that Death was the one who pulled the strings and how he would never be used as some puppet or whatever. Harry would take whatever affection he could get, and if it was from Death, Kiwi or Hedwig he would be just as grateful as if it was Ron and Hermione. Or he would try, as he knew he would miss both of them more and more as days went by and with that he was scared he would eventually forget them. Harry never wanted to forget them, they meant so much to him and he wouldn’t forget them. Harry wouldn’t forget anyone, from Draco Malfoy to Sirius he wanted to remember all of them to the fullest he can.

He may not be able to live day to day with them, but as soon as he gets his hand on the ring he’ll talk to everyone. Maybe even the Malfoy who killed him and just ask why? The war was already lost for the Death Eaters, what was the point of having more death? Harry shouldn’t have died, even if this life he would be free of control now, he couldn’t help but feel that he should still be alive in his original world. As Harry Potter, where he could keep his friend close and watch as everyone grew and developed, got married and had kids. Harry could maybe try to become the Headmaster of Hogwarts where he could watch over all the future generations of children, teach and protect them.

“We’re almost there, Mr. Peverell, you ready?” Dippet asked quietly over to Harry who blinked and focused over to him.

“Uh, yeah. What all do I do?” Harry asked, wanting to both sound realistic and out of genuine curiosity, for all he knew he really did have to fight a dragon in this time to be sorted.

“Oh! Right, when we walk in, I want you to walk straight up near the teacher’s table and sit on the stool. Dumbledore will be right next to it with the sorting hat, so don’t worry about that. I will have a small speech and introduce you, you may get some looks or some people haggling as it was already leaked who the ‘boy-who-lived’ name was,” Dippet looked somewhat annoyed with the last line of the sentence but went on, “The full article is out tomorrow, but surely the pure-bloods would have already gotten word from the parents. It will also be in the papers that you are here, don’t be concerned as even if they know your here, doesn’t mean they can get you.”

From experience, Harry knew that was a lie. Somehow, Voldemort or some other force that wasn’t supposed to get him got him. From Voldemort himself multiple times to his falsely jailed Godfather, they all got in and all managed to snag him. Yeah, he’ll believe it when he sees it not happen for a year.

“I’m not concerned over Grindelwald,” Harry hummed, as the doors to the Great Hall came into sight, “I actually have a wand to defend myself with and I’m definitely not afraid to use it.”

“Do whatever you need to defend yourself, just I ask of you not to kill them if you can help it,” Dippet’s voice was darker than usual but he went on, “I wouldn’t want a death on Hogwarts property, anywhere else would be fine. Just not in front of the children especially.”

“I’ll make sure of it, Sir,” Harry answered, he had no intent to kill in front of children. Unlike Dumbledore, he would ensure an eleven year old didn’t have to witness or kill someone, “I will only do so if they would be in direct danger if I didn’t.”

“May it be, just be very wise with that assessment,” Dippet said as they came to a stop in front of the door, where voices spoke loudly through the door, “Don’t let anyone else know I gave you permission to defend yourself to that degree, they may not take that nicely. Some simply don’t understand matters of life and death yet.”

“Of course I won’t, Headmaster,” Harry agreed, watching as Dippet looked over to him with a small smile on his face.

“Great, sorting time now,” Dippet confirmed, Harry didn’t reply as Dippet pushed the door firmly open and stepped inside.

Harry walked gracefully behind, chin raised and back straight as he tried to copy nearly every pure-blood he’s ever seen in his life. Harry hopped he didn’t look like a duck waddling or something, as he knew everyone was watching as the hall went silent. Trying not to look to the ground or at students, he kept his eyes ahead in an aloof way, still praying to whatever god that existed he was going it right. After what seemed like hours of focused walking, Dippet swerved away and to the teachers table and Harry was met with Dumbledore and the stool. Finishing the catwalk to the stool, he sat down still attempting to look pure-blood like. Harry had no idea where to put his arms, so he folded his hands and set them clearly displayed them as such.

Settled he glanced around the hall, everyone was staring varied from outright gawking from a gaggle of Hufflepuff’s to mindful observing from Slytherin’s. Harry scanned the Slytherin table, looking for the only familiar face he would find in this hall as a student, he was quick to find him. In the dead center of the table sat Riddle who was staring intently at Harry with what can only be described as a poker face. Riddle made eye contact with him, and Harry made it clear he was looking him over by flickering his eyes over him and his cronies. Harry then looked away dismissively, if he wasn’t being watched by everyone he would be smirking, as he knew that would irk Riddle and the thought entertained him greatly.

“Hello, students and teachers of Hogwarts, you may be wondering what is going on. With recent events, we have gained a new student. There are two names you may know him by, The-boy-who-lived from the papers,” Dippet paused waiting for gasps and people choking on air to stop, whispers persisted afterwards for a few moments before everyone silenced again, “His true name is Hadrian Peverell-” More whispers, centered mostly at the Ravenclaw table- “and I hope you can accept him with open arms.”

That was when the hat was placed on his head by Dumbledore, Harry could feel that hat prodding at the mind shields, and it whispered to him, “Yes, very impressive, lower the shields please.”

Harry did so quickly, not showing his embarrassment other than a slight twitch of his face, the hat then dove in. The hat was silent for what had to be a good minute, and with the hat’s silence the hall grew talkative with whispers.

“Oh, my,” The hat whispered in his mind, “Master of Death, how staggering. I never thought in my years to be placed on such a creature's head-a very glorious head indeed. Very smart, just as cunning as you’d expect. I can’t see why I placed you in Gryffindor previously, not what fits you at all. As such as I support friendships, that was ridiculous. You are Slytherin to your very core, it hurt and stunted you to be placed in such a conflicting house.”

“Can’t I go to Ravenclaw instead?” Harry asked quickly, gaining a sharp laugh that echoed through the hall making whispers halt.

“No, absolutely not! You know what you’re asking of me? Unlike the apparently daft me in the future, I won’t lie to justify some means to an end. Both of your friends didn’t even belong in Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff. You are going to Slytherin and you can’t convince me otherwise, Hadrian,” The hat protested strongly, sounding loathing of their future self, “With so much interesting information, I would like to stay for awhile. It seems like people are already getting jittery, so, SLYTHERIN!”

The hall was very quiet for a moment, Dumbledore took that hat from his head and Harry stood up. Whispers broke out before the Slytherin table finally cheered, it was loud and was a loud uproar in the hall. Harry tried not to look bothered, he shouldn’t have thought he’d get into Ravenclaw, he should have suggested Hufflepuff. The walk to the Slytherin table almost felt like a walk of shame, his gaze flickered around the table until he found a few empty seats right at the end of the table. Harry briskly walked past the rest of the Slytherin’s and to his seat of choice, where he settled down just as brisk. With no one sitting around him, he still felt like he was being stared at from all sides. Ignoring the feeling he was somewhat used to, he looked down to his empty plate and wondered when the feeling would go away.

“Tomorrow will be a regular day, please, respect your fellow students and that is all for tonight,” Dippet finished his closing statement and immediately started eating food off his plate.

Harry didn’t feel hungry, he wanted to just go to the dorms, cast a silencing and locking charm on his bed and sleep. Kiwi can talk to Riddle so he needs to tell her that the other Speaker is not to be liked, annoy and irritate him as much as you desire. It would be nice to see Kiwi endlessly tell jokes and insults to Riddle and watch him get angry at a snake who he couldn’t touch without repercussions. Mentioning that, he needed to show that he wasn’t one to be fucked with very soon. Harry didn’t want his stuff being messed with or Hedwig or Kiwi getting injured or killed because of Slytherin’s wanting revenge for something stupid. They touch either of them and Harry will kill them and himself- maybe that was slightly more dramatic but he would kill them for sure.

The feeling of being watched persisted and Harry could guess exactly where it came from, decidedly deciding to stare back to show his rebellion for his cause. Harry snapped his head up and instantly met eyes with Riddle who was indeed still staring at him with minions whispering in his ears at the same time. In a staring contest, Riddle spoke something lowly to his group and stood up. God dammit, Harry cursed, still having his eyes locked with Riddle who approached like he was stalking some defenseless medieval princess. When Riddle was in front of him, he robotically sat down in the chair across from him.

“Welcome to the Slytherin house, Peverell,” Riddle greeted, his voice sounding dull with a charismatic smile that he would trust was real if it wasn’t for the fact he knew who this was, “My name is Tom Riddle, and I am the Slytherin perfect, I would like to offer you a guide to the Slytherin common room when you are ready.”

“Thank you for the offer, if you are sure then may we go now?” Harry was polite, but only polite. Harry didn’t smile back at Riddle or take on a friendly tone, he just went through the words and not the actions.

“Of course! Let’s go,” Riddle smiled wider, the widening of the smile made Harry feel uneasy but he stood up and Riddle copied the action without a second of pause, “The halls of Hogwarts can be very confusing, so be sure not to lag behind. I’m afraid you would get lost.”

Riddle began to walk to the door, looking behind him in a expecting way. Harry closed the gap and started to walk at his side, refusing to follow Riddle directly and showing that he thought he was equal. They were out of the Great Hall quickly, the two of them walked for a few minutes in silence, weaving through halls that eventually led to the Slytherin common room.

“If you don’t mind me asking, but I am very curious,” Riddle spoke up, and Harry casted a bland look over to him and jolted his head in a nod, “How did you capture Grindelwald’s attention? How did you escape? Why did you come to Hogwarts?”

“I didn’t capture the attention of a mad man on purpose, I was just born to a family the man was fascinated with. I didn’t break myself out of Grindelwald’s clutches, as the papers probably say enough to answer the question,” Harry said, trying not to say too much but not too little, “As for Hogwarts, I thought it would be nice to have a place to stay. I have been on the run for a long time, a place to rest safely like this is something I can’t just pass up.”

“On the run?” Riddle asked, looking very interested.

“The papers didn’t know?” Harry sneered, trying to sound realistic, “I’ve been running for a long while from Grindelwald’s forces, they pounced while I was just waking up. Rather underhand, couldn’t even get to my wand.”

“So, you’ve successfully ran from Grindelwald’s forces with them actively pursuing you until one day they ambushed you before you could your wand?” Riddle quizzed, Harry wanted to groan he was going to be haggled for weeks about his backstory, wasn’t he?

“Basically,” Harry drawled, going on, “no one can touch me if I have my wand. No one has a chance.”

“Oh, really?” Riddle’s voice held a challenge.

“I haven’t lost a fair duel in recent times,” Harry confirmed ignoring the challenge in his voice, “I would say I’m a talented dueler.”

“We are doing dueling in Dark Arts, this week. Duel me?” Riddle challenged directly, his eyes gleaming as he looked upon Harry looking very confident in himself.

“You’re on,” Harry drawled, trying to sound slightly dismissive, “we’ll see if you can keep up.”

“Please,” Riddle ground out sounding annoyed, “I’ve never lost.”

“So, I’ll be your first?” Harry sneered with a snigger, “I’ll look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day wasn't ruined, but besides that sorry for the radio silence. Between being sick, trying to buy more tarantulas, and stress of school, I haven't had much time to do anything but school work and non-stressful activities. Oh, and am tired and out of the whole writing swing, but should be an update on Sunday-Monday as an apology.


	10. Friend Gained (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time with new dorm mates, more minor break downs, and a friendly gay friendly friend made!

Shut away in his bunk, he felt a cross between peace and restlessness. A part of Harry wanted to explore and see how much as changed, another part of him was frazzled and wanted this silent, alone, entrapment in the bed never to end. Harry had already shut the curtains and casted both a locking, and silencing charm. Then, out of pure paranoia, set an alarm spell that would go off if anyone tinkered with the two original charms. If he was in the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw dorms he would think it’s overkill, but in the heart of the Slytherin house sharing a dorm with Tom Riddle and his “friends” nothing including defense could never be overkill.

If his bunk and his trunk gets tampered with once, he will put some more offensive spells in place to ensure no one will dare try. Harry was going to go all out in protecting his stuff, that will become even more important when he gets the Deathly Hallows, as they are literally super weapons. The wand is unbeatable, the cloak hides you from everyone and anything, and the ring can summon the dead. It would be crippling if any one of these items got stolen by any Slytherin, even if he could just summon it back a certain amount of damage has already been done.

Huffing he rolled from his back to his side and stared at the blank certain, he could hear Slytherin voices chattering on the other side, if he wasn’t in Slytherin he would jump into the conversation and see where it led. They were talking about Quidditch, and particularly the Seeker who quote in quote “was on his way to being stafted into an oblivion I will procreate for his maximum suffering”. Sounded lovely, and he wanted to pipe in and ask if the seeker could still be swapped out, as he would love to play Quidditch. Yeah, that’s something he’ll do tomorrow, he’s going to borrow a broom and relax. The wind against his face would be something he’s been craving for a long while, preparing for the battle of Hogwarts and being pursued by Voldemort wasn’t a time to relax and have fun.

That reminds him, be saw baby Voldemort’s diary. If he remembered correctly it would be June when the serpent would reach Myrtle who was still alive and being bullied furiously. That may be two things he could work with, befriend Myrtle and open the Chamber of Secrets himself. Maybe he should tell the basilisk to kill Dumbledore, nah, not good enough. He wanted to do it himself, he wanted to see the light faded from his eyes and Harry wanted to bask and soak in every moment of it. Harry just knew Dumbledore still was immortal and just as bad as his time, there was just something in his bones that told him Dumbledore was still just as twisted.

Unlike Tom Riddle, he wasn’t going to give Dumbledore the slightest of chances. Hell, even with Riddle all the chance he’s giving is not planning out his murder. Harry is even open to start being friendly with Riddle, he’s just at the end of his line today. Dumbledore was annoying and even unsettling at some points, he did ruin his mood for the day. He doesn’t have the fuse to deal with Riddle, one wrong misstep from Riddle and Harry may just decide to duel him tonight.

Mentioning the duel, he may have been stupid to agree to that or even talk about his dueling talent. If Harry wins, Riddle will feel threatened and maybe even humiliated. He would most likely try to get a leg up over him somehow, and a desperate Riddle trying to exercise control never sounds like something Harry wants to deal with. If Harry loses, Riddle will think his superior and can trample all over him. He’ll most likely try to assert dominance or something stupid like that. Harry was not going to become a Tom Riddle worshiper, that was the last thing he was going to do. It sounds better for him to make his own Death Cult, where he supports equality of races and magical species, women's rights, gay rights and a sprinkle of no muggle mingle. Harry was going to be anti-muggle in the sense he wasn’t going to support mingling among them or revealing their existence more than they have already.

Another thing he was going to try to support and instate is a no Magical orphans going to Muggle foster homes or orphanages. Harry himself would fund and run a Magical orphanage to house Magical orphans so they won’t end up with abusive Muggle parents. He wanted no Magical children left in the Muggle world with a lack of, or abusive, family. No one will go through what he did, no one should go through what he did. Harry will ensure it to the best of his abilities, whether it be murder, blackmail, theft or imprisonment, he will make lives better for future generations. For his mother and father if they are born again, to Snape, Ron and Hermione. Everyone will have a better world, no abused Magical children, no orphans without a home. Ha, maybe Harry will start a Death Cult, if Riddle can do it, so can he.

And you know how he’ll do it? Better than Riddle of course. Safer for the people and less corrupt, every organization grows corrupt only Harry is literally immortal and will stop every foreseeable seed with all he can. Harry will decide on a name when there are actually members to decide, but Marauder was on the table. In honor of his father and his godfather, but maybe that was too close to his roots. Harry won’t know until he has more people to decide, but it won’t be something stupid like Death Eaters. That was a lame name, surely there would be a more creative name than that? If not than everyone is pathetic and should go home, where ever home should be.

“What are you thinking about?” Kiwi piped up from her basking spot which was the second pillow on his bed.

“Thinking about forming a group,” Harry replied, sitting up and stretching his arms over his head as effectively as he could with the low roof of the bed.

“A group?” Kiwi asked, raising her head in a curious way, “Like what we snakes have?”

“It depends, what type of group do you guys have?” Harry questioned.

“Well, our groups are colonies. We work together, feed together, and breed together. I’ve lived in a few groups, and it was great. We all were friends or at least were civil, l got a few jokes from them. Like this one, why was the rattlesnake mad at the jewelry thief, because he wanted his diamandback,” Harry chuckled quietly as she went on, “It’s basically just community.”

“It could be viewed as that, I’m making a group to create laws to protect children, promote equality and human rights in general,” Harry summarized, watching as Kiwi nodded.

“Yeah, you should make one. If it helps people, why wouldn’t you?” Kiwi hissed in reply.

“I agree,” Harry hummed, looking at the curtain and wanting to open it.

“Can I explore?” Kiwi asked after a few drawn out moments of silence.

“I guess, just don’t be friendly with anyone else than can talk to you. His name his Riddle and he isn’t a good person. Annoy him if you want, but don’t push his buttons too much before I show him up,” Harry drawled, before pulling the curtains open. The movement drew eyes from all across the room, and when Kiwi slithered quickly to the edge of the bed they found her.

“You have a snake Peverell?” One of the boy’s said that looked like a member of the Black family, he eyed Kiwi with unease as she lingered with most of her body sitting on his leg, with only her head positioned upward and peering around the room curiously.

“Yep, her name’s Kiwi. I think she wants to go out in about, she won’t hurt any of you without being provoked so just leave her be,” Harry drawled, watching as she looked over to him looking nervous.

“What kind of snake is she?” Riddle asked in interest, from where he sat on his bed. He had a quill in hand with a diary held in his lap, trying not to grimace at the sight of it he answered.

“She’s a Green Mamba,” Harry answered, reaching out to sooth her nerves. He brushed his fingers down her scales and she leaned into his touch and looked back around the room, nervousness reduced.

“Where did you get something like that at, seems illegal,” Riddle drawled, not seeming to mean anything by the statement as he was eyeing Kiwi with more fascination.

“Animal Underground,” Harry replied, as Kiwi pulled away from his touch and started to lower herself quickly to the ground, where she went too fast and gravity took control. Kiwi hit the ground with a slight thump and hissed loudly.

“That wasn’t the graceful entrance I wanted, can I do it again?” Kiwi hissed loudly, sounding annoyed with herself as she looked up and back to Harry.

“Oh, Kiwi. You alright?” Harry asked, being careful not to slip into a hiss as he lowered his arm down to her where she flicked her tongue at his hand and rubbed against it briefly.

“I would expect an arboreal snake to have more grace,” Riddle chuckled, the sound odd to hear.

“I don’t like him,” Kiwi obstreperously, her head snapping to look at Riddle, “Can we get rid of him? He reminds me of my parents and I don’t like it!”

Riddle seemingly choked on air as he stared at the snake looking somewhat bewildered at the comment made, his gaze flickered between Harry and Kiwi, clearly wanting to reply but being unable due to there hasn’t been some grand reveal telling Harry he can talk to snakes. Harry didn’t care as he wanted something to do, he wanted to draw or something. If he were to draw, he needed both a pencil and paper/parchment. Harry was not the type of even attempt to draw with a quill, so he wondered if he should ask if anyone had a pencil and paper. Could just try to summon or transfigure on myself, Harry thought, but felt naturally very wary at all the ways he could make a mistake and find himself with a whale or something.

“So,” The Black spoke up, sounding somewhat awkward, “My name is Orion Black, how are you today?”

“I’ve had an okay day,” Harry shrugged not sure where to take the small talk further than a, “you?”

“Uh, yeah okayish today for me too. The Seeker practically ruined practice today and it was just practice! It shouldn’t even be possible,” Orion exclaimed, shaking his head in disappointment.

“That bad?” Harry asked.

“Even worse than that bad, it was so bad it shouldn’t be coming from the Slytherin house. Not even the Hufflepuff seeker is that bad,” Orion mourned, looking very sad.

“Can you still replace the Seeker?” Harry questioned, and at Orion’s nod he went on, “I could be the Seeker if you want.”  
“You hear this guys? We might be saved!” Orion cheered, a bright smile on his face as he jumped to his feet.

“Calm down,” snapped a Malfoy looking boy, “we don’t even know if he’s good-sit back down, Orion.”

“He’s a Peverell, of course he’ll be good,” Another boy spoke up, a boy with frosty blond hair who Harry couldn’t recognize the family of.

“He’s probably not even a Peverell! We literally haven’t heard of a Peverell in years,” Malfoy huffed, his shifty silver eyes trailing over Harry, “My father would have heard if there was another one, it’s probably just a half-blood scum bandwagoning on-”

“I advise you to shut up,” Harry interrupted voice sharp, and eyes narrowed crossly at the Malfoy. He didn’t seem concerned only leered and opened his mouth to go on, “Hey-Malfoy I assume, you should shut up before I destroy your bloodline.”

“Jesus Christ!” Laughed one of the others, they appeared to Lestrange with the black hair curls, “Yeah, go get’em Peverell! Fucking chop his balls off, he doesn’t need them anyway.”

“Tiernan,” Riddle scolded, “Don’t talk so crudely.”

“Bu-But Riddle! Aren’t you going to tell them that it isn’t okay to quote in quote ‘destroy my bloodline’,” The Malfoy squaked, sounding much like an angry chicken.

“Abraxas do it yourself,” Riddle sighed, shaking his head, “I shouldn’t have to watch all of you like children.”

“Peverell threatened me-”

“You literally told him he couldn’t be a Peverell,” Tom drawled, starting to glare at Malfoy.

“He needs to prove he’s a Peverell,” Malfoy argued defiantly, glaring over at Harry who simply stared him down.

“No I don’t,” Harry coldly said, “Prove it yourself, and preferably without Daddy’s help.”

Malfoy leapt to his feet, looking grandly offended with a wand held in his hand, “Take that back! I don’t need my father for anything!”

“So you don’t use Daddy’s money?” Sneered Harry, Malfoy’s face contorted further into anger and his hand shook slightly. Harry used the distraction to reach for his wand, “I thought so, you do need your Daddy. You would be nothing without him.”

“Everte Statum!” Immersively unimpressed Harry was able to block it with a simple Protego, it whacked into the Malfoy sending him flying back where he hit the wall and slid back down to the bed where he groaned, no one moved. Tom Riddle had a darker more displeased expression on his face, but was glaring at the heap of Malfoy that was whimpering pathetically. Then, slow and quiet at first Lestrange started to chuckle and slowly it grew into a laugh of peer hysteria.

“I fucking love you Peverell, marry me,” Lestrange shouted between laughs as he sunk down to the floor, he held his month as if to try to muffle his own laughter as Malfoy slowly tried to sit up. Malfoy wobbled and twitched having a hard time sitting upright, trying to focus his eyes on Harry he slurred something he couldn’t understand.

Malfoy looked very perplexed and tried to repeat himself, after saying what he wanted over and over it finally came out right, “You bastard... you gave me a concussion.”

“That sounds more like a you problem than a me problem,” Harry drawled, sounding pleased and sly at the same time.

“WOO! You go Peverell! Team Peverell!” Shouted Lestrange flailing his arms over his head in celebration.

“My... my father will get you expelled!” Malfoy slurred, sounding awful as he paused and his eyes widened, “nononono not my father… I gotta do it myself..?”

“Technically, he did nothing wrong,” Orion spoke up, a sly grin sneaking across his face, “I mean, it was self-defense.”

“Peverell provoked him,” A mousy boy quietly said, looking much like Theodore Nott, “but Malfoy was the only one that casted a defensive spell.”

“Man, I wish Rosier was here to see this shit!” The shrill voice of Lestrange laughed out, and from there loud laughter bubbled from him again.

“Language, Lestrange,” Riddle sighed, he was slowly capping his bottle of ink. With much leisure he put the ink bottle on his bedside table with his quill, leaving the diary sprawled on the bed. Riddle even stopped to stretch as he stood up, he walked over to Malfoy’s bunk, the silence following him as he went.

Stopping in front of Malfoy who looked up with a semi-terrified expression on his face, Riddle tisked and lowered himself panderingly to eye level with Malfoy, taking his wand from his pocket he aimed it at Malfoy who was clearly preparing for a crucio. Murmuring a quite healing charm, Malfoy gasped when he found his head clear again and a only slight twitchy aftershocks of the spell. Riddle drew himself away from Malfoy and turned away, he walked over to Harry who held tightly to his wand just in case. Riddle walked over and stood next to Harry, right next where he sat and spoke, “May this be a lesson to you all. Do not hector Hadrian Peverell,” Riddle’s voice was a deathly sort of whisper, “Malfoy, that was exceedingly stupid. Please don’t do that again, you need to learn how to not snap a reaction or that will be the end of you. I would like a talk with all of you later.”

Everyone was still silent as he glanced down to Harry for a single moment, they made another bout of eye contact before Riddle broke it and strutted back to his bed. He threw himself back onto his bed where he huffed, “Next time someone wants to start something, do it in the common room please.”

“Just tell me! That was awesome,” Lestrange woo’ed before turning his dark crazy eyes on Harry, “I like you, you have my seal of approval, Mate!” That was when Lestrange stumbled to the door and out of the room, when the door clicked shut behind him Harry could hear him laugh loudly and bang at a door in the hall.

“Antonin~! Antonin I got something juicy to share!” Harry could here him shout, “Oh~ Don’t ignore me, you know I just won’t go away!” A long paused passed and them Lestrange shrieked his next words, “Dolohov c’mon! I have to share with someone.”

“Go away you crazy bitch, I don’t want to deal with you!” Shouted a voice that sounded barely like a whisper to Harry’s ears.

“I’ll just wait, you know I’ll sit here forever!” Lestrange laughed, and that was the last thing said before a door clicked open. Then there was silence from the hall that reminded him of the one lingering in the room.

“Well,” Malfoy started, “I accept you are a Peverell, just…” Malfoy had the decency to hesitate, “Where are your parents?”

“Dead,” Was Harry’s brisk response, the room got both tense and somber and Malfoy’s eyes widened slightly, “I’ve been an orphan for as long as I remember.”

“Is that why no one heard from the family for so long?” Malfoy quietly asked.

“I’d think,” Harry chuckled, “it’s hard to talk to someone if they’re dead.”

“Who raised you?” Malfoy prodded further and as soon as the question was asked everyone in the room felt a physical difference in the air. Harry froze at the question and it was obvious, his face twitched into an expression of pure loathing that everyone saw. When Harry realized he removed the look from his face.

“No one important,” Harry ground out, his voice strained and very dark, “Just some insignificant nobodies.”

“Do you belong to an Orphanage?” Riddle spoke up, voice an odd mix Harry couldn’t decipher.

“Ha! If only,” Harry shook his head, “But anything would have been better.”

“It wouldn’t of,” Riddle refuted, “I’m sure where ever you stayed would be better.”

Harry was silent, recollected of the abuse flashing hazily in his mind. Starved, beat, emotional abused to where he thought his name was _freak _they almost killed him, they abused him to the point he thought he was nothing more than an animal. A worthless, fucking animal. High with hatred and everyone could tell, Harry stood to his feet and walked to the door.

“Remember to be back in two and a half hours or you’ll be out past the curfew,” Riddle hollered behind him, Harry ignored him as he gripped the door knob and twisted it open.

“Wait! Don’t leave me alone with these nut cases,” Kiwi shrieked it a hiss, speeding towards him at lightning speed. Harry forced himself to not bolt, he lowered himself down and offered an arm. Kiwi quickly zipped up his sleeve and was around his shoulders in what seemed to be an instant. Harry left the room, and pushed the door shut firmly, with a quick pace of steps he was quick to exit the hall and down into the common rooms. People watched but he ignored them, he rushed to the wall covering the entrance to the Slytheirn common room, it slid open and Harry took no time darting into the Slytherin dungeons. As much as he was familiar with most of Hogwarts, the dungeon was never a place for a Gryffindor to linger, even a fake one.

Harry felt raw with emotion as he swerved through the halls, trying to stay off the regular beaten path Slytherin’s took. Harry stumbled around the halls for about twenty minutes before he found the first floor, in a haze and around other houses he kept his eyes on the ground and tried not to capture attention as he pattered up the steps to the second floor. His feet took him somewhere he didn’t want to go to, he stood out front of the second store girls bathroom. The hall was barren, and the bathroom sounded eerily silent, free from Moaning Myrtle’s misery. Harry didn’t waste time as he plunged into the bathroom, he went to the sink, he hissed, “Open.” 

The sink slid open soundlessly and Harry stared at the dark hole and the slide beneath, “Stairs,” The slide twisted and formed what he wanted, only with a slight echo of sound. Stepping down into the darkness by a few paces, cold air licked at his face as he said the last word, “Close.”

Harry was lost in darkness, he couldn’t see a thing and the cold tickled at his skin, Harry drew his wand and spoke again, “Lumos,” a bright light shone from his wand as he started to walk down the stairs, he knew not to run down stairs, but that didn’t stop him from rushing with long strides. When he stumbled upon the dark landing he fell on during his second year with Ron, memories stung at him and he felt tempted to scream, shout, or break something. Instead he looked at the corners, one as free of bones and seemed surprisingly dry, he walked over to that corner and sat down. Harry held his legs close and hugged them tightly to his chest, he flicked his wand soundlessly and everything went black, he rested his forehead on his knees as he closed his eyes.

The cold and the sad feeling of hopelessness and misery reminded him of the closet under the stairs, his home for the first eleven years of his life. Harry shivered and curled closer to himself refusing to face reality at the moment, why would Dumbledore leave him with them? If Harry was raised anywhere else his life wouldn’t be haunted with as much misery, but no, has to be moldable. The hero worship much he intact, he must see magic as a luxurious thing, he has to be willing to throw his life away for the Greater Good. Harry felt his eyes sting, in the dark void he wondered what Hermione and Ron would really think about him. The real him, not what Dumbledore made him to be, and it hurt to think that if he was placed in Slytherin originally then they would have never looked upon him in a friendly way. At least Ron wouldn’t, maybe Hermione would if Harry still “saved” her from the troll.

Harry felt miserable and so horribly conflicted and lonely. He felt damaged, far to damaged, maybe even beyond repair. Harry had no one to talked to like he usually did, no Hermione to spill everything to and cry it out. No Ron to cheer him up afterwards. Only the cold twisted apparition that was himself, sitting in the dark and shoveling up the coldest recesses of his mind. Harry wanted to call out for Death, shout out for him so he’d have someone he could trust and talk to. Have someone to vent and also talk to, only Death sure in hell wouldn’t let him cry on his shoulder, and probably would ignore him if he yelled out. Harry was only a burden, a **_burden_** to everyone.

“You can’t be left alone for five minutes can you?” The voice of Death sighed, Harry heard shuffling around him and looked around. Finding nothing but the void he created by reversing his lumos, his lips twitched and he buried his head in his knees. Death huffed loudly and with a few echoey steps he slid down the walls and settled right next to Harry, who felt heat he didn’t expect coming off of Death, “You were doing perfectly Harry, you did nothing wrong in that whole social interaction thing. I understand why you fell apart at the mention of your _family _and I will sooth your mind on this, yes you would have done better at an orphanage. I’ll explain why as well, you know the compulsions?” Harry nodded, “Having a compulsion up like that blocking the response they should have makes sure they also can’t cope in the moment, once it broke, they have to start dealing with everything and cope. And I understand completely, it is hard to cope in regular circumstances, but this… it is understandable you are having troubles.”

“How long will it take to cope?” Harry asked his voice hoarse sounding.

“Oh, Harry,” Death rattled, “Maybe forever, there is no time you can pin to it. Just one day, you look back and realize you have. Just remember, they are only memories, they can’t hurt you unless you let them. They will never touch you again, you are safe.”

“What about Ron and Hermione? What about them?” Harry’s voice sounded hopeless.

“...I don’t think it would be healthy for you to keep fixating on them. Ron and Hermione are vastly two different people than you’d think, if I brought them back they would care for you of course, but for how long? Until you do one non-light alining thing and they call you a fraud and a monster?” Harry felt his eyes sting and apart of his world shattered, “Harry, listen, this isn’t an attack on you, not at all, but they would hold you back. I know it seems harsh now, but I assure you if I did you would be in for a world of hurt. I just don’t want that for you, besides you have Hedwig and Kiwi, you aren’t as alone as you feel.”

“When can I make human friends? Will I only have them forever?” Harry asked, and Death sighed again.

“Can’t you see? You’ve started potential friendships tonight,” Death replied, voice mellow, “you just have to let them be your friends and remember they are not there future.”

“But they’re Slytherins,” Harry mumbled shaking his head.

“Nothing is black and white, you want to know what they are thinking right now? Black is worried, Lestrange just found out and is looking for you, Malfoy fears he scared you off, and Riddle is slightly concerned,” Death informed Harry, “So you may not think so, but these people could really be real friends, not superficial with them groomed to be placed on that pedestal. Just think about it, what were the chances of Ron making friends with you on that train and just by chance his parents being part of Dumbledore’s organization? You may have had a ‘real’ friendship later but at first it was created not by you.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Harry said, grabbing his wand and using the corner to stand up, “Thank you for the talk or whatever this was.”

“I didn’t mean anything malicious from what I said, just think about it. You really think Dumbledore was above manipulating everything down to your friendships?” With that final question Harry waved his wand and firmly said the light charm. The lumos lit the room, and Death was nowhere to be seen. Looking towards the entry to the real Chamber of Secrets he shook his head, for now he had other things to worry about. Like going to bed, he felt exhausted. 

Feeling both physically and emotionally drained he tried not to think about what Death said, as it was most likely true. But it hurt him to even think it was true, Harry knew Dumbledore wasn’t above any sort of manipulation, just he never wanted to think how that would reflect on his friendships. Walking up the stairs, he frowned as he wondered just how far Dumbledore’s wires of manipulation went. Just how they were now was already too far, but there has to be more and the thought haunted him. Reaching the top, he quietly listened, he heard nothing so he whispered, “Open.”

The chamber silently opened once more, and he stepped back into the girls bathroom. Turning around he whispered, “Close,” It did as told and Harry watched as it did so. With that he rushed out of the bathroom and found the hall empty once more, he strolled down the hall and down the stairs to the first floor.

After about thirty minutes he was back in the heart of the dungeons he knew he was close, but he just couldn’t find the common room. Rounding another corner he found a hall with Lestrange at the end of it, given that Lestrange was walking his was anyway, he couldn’t escape Lestrange’s gaze even if he wanted to.

“Peverell!~” Lestrange squealed, as he ran full speed down the hall at Harry. Lightly, he wondered if he should move out of the way just in case Lestrange decided not to stop. He didn’t need to as Lestrange stopped about a foot or so in front of him, “I was so worried when I heard what happened! Tom can be a dick, I’m sure your homelife probably was as worse as you say. Tommy thinks no one can have it worse than him, so he always immediately thinks they're just being dramatic. It’s almost like a dick measuring contest, only with shitty homelives. Tom thinks he has the biggest dick, but I’m sure someone has a bigger dick them him. I wouldn’t doubt that you would have the bigger dick, Peverell~.”

Harry stared blankly not knowing how to reply, he seemingly didn’t need to reply as Lestrange threw his head back and laughed, his frizzy back hair floating around him. After a few minutes he calmed down, that whole time Harry stood awkwardly not knowing exactly how to react or respond. Lestrange looked playfully over at him, a large grin across his face as he looked Harry over.

“I always thought Tom was hot but, not anymore. I gotta new mans!” Lestrange chirped, “or at least another friendly friend, you do seem like the friendly type Mate. I’m sure my father would love you over, uhhh, if he didn’t think it was a date if you know what I mean.”

“Homophobic?” Harry hummed.

“You know it! Everyone is really, but as long as I just talk and don’t start sucking dick I won’t get kicked out of the family,” Lestrange giggled, “Only if he knew how much dick I suck on my free time.”

Oh boy, “Sucks, should be aloud to do what’ya want,” Harry hummed, watching as Lestrange’s mood dimmed slightly.

“Yeah,” Lestrange quietly agreed, looking down to the ground in what could be shame, “I wish. The world just doesn’t work that way, not a lot of people are open to it, and even less are actually gay or bi. I bet you’re as straight as a ruler and I’m scaring you off.”

“Nah,” Harry answered, making Lestrange look up in slight confusion

“You gay?” Lestrange asked, seemingly starting to vibrate in excitement.

“I like boys, ” Harry shrugged, watching as Lestrange smiled broadly and making a ‘squeeing’ sound.

“A fellow gay, I am overjoyed! All the other dudes are straight and just want some fun… oh.. I bet you aren’t the down to fuck type,” Lestrange deflated slightly but still held some of his excitement, “Still, wow, even then, we will be friends. Yes, we are friends. You can call me Tiernan, I know I usually move too fast with these things so I won’t be hurt if you still want me to call you Peverell.”

“Alright, Tiernan,” What an odd name, should sue the parents for damages, “you can call me Hadrian.”

“Hadrian, Hadrian, Hadrian~! Feels wonderful on the tongue,” Tiernan smiled, “Wow, this is like the fastest friendship I’ve ever made. This is cool, but I bet you are my only friend really. The other’s only like me because of influence. Oops, probably shouldn’t of said that… welp it's been said and it's the truth! I’ve never been the best at lying, Riddle says that I should at least try but nah, I like people’s faces when I tell them what I really think,” Lestrang-Tiernan said, smile dimming slightly, “I don’t know, I probably shouldn’t be talking about this in the open. Welp, friendo let’s go back to the common room, you look dead on your feet.”

“Yeah, I need to go to bed,” Harry nodded, yawning trying to keep it short and quiet.

“You wanna hold hands?” Lestrange smiled intensely, “Not in the gay way, just in the friend way, I swear.”

“I kinda don’t want the other’s to know I swing that way,” Harry doubted Lestrange can keep a secret, and he shouldn’t even be friendly with Lestrange. The only reason he’s giving him a chance of because of Death.

“Alright, I promise to keep that a secret,” Teirnan seriously said, “I have a hard time with this stuff, but I will try. And when I try, I never fail.”

“You wanna go back to the common room, now?” Harry asked, watching as Teirnan nodded and smiled.

“Am I gay?” He asked, sounding coy.

“Yep,” Harry knew exactly where this was going.

“Hell, yeah!” Teirnan cheered loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big gay, oh YEAH! Don't question my choice of Lestrange being Harry's first friend, I thought about Orion but I decided to have dear Tiernan. Tiernan and Lestrange's in general seem to have the whole "go getter, but maybe to bold". I'm trying not to let him act to Bellatrixie but they are family, and have the same insanity thing going for them. The way I'm writing this, Bellatrix it worse in the ways of insanity than Tiernan. Tiernan could actually be a functioning person with normal habits and such if he wasn't thrown into a pit fall of being consumed by his insanity and dark magic. So yeah, pretty sure Tiernan won't end up being bad guy. I will be sad if that happens


	11. Riddle Deserved It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone should protect Tiernan, that someone is Harry. He fails. Riddle is a sadistic dick who if you cause light inconveniences to will torture you. Harry and Riddle duel, and one comes out superior for stupid reasons.

Harry was having a restful, and perhaps even restful sleep. His mind was blank, he had no dreams filtering colorful realities that weren't his that he'd mourn in the morning. He had no amount of consciousness to think himself into a hole he'd have to claw his way out of, it was just quiet peace. As everyone should know, if Harry is currently feeling peaceful and having a restful sleep someone must shatter it. That is exactly what happened at six forty-three in the morning, when someone decided to wake Harry up unaware of the alarm spell.

The alarm practically screamed out, a blaring and imposing sound that instantly woke anyone in the room not asleep. Harry darted to a sitting position, as he heard someone in the room scream. His hand already on his hand as he threw his curtains open and aimed it at the person closest, who was holding a wand in a stunned way in front of their chest.

"Whoa! Don't cast anything, it's me!" The voice of Tiernan squawked, "I was just trying to wake you up-"

"God dammit, Lestrange!" The voice of Malfoy shrieked over the alarm, "You idiot! You knew he had an alarm up!"

"Someone just turn that thing off!" Someone else shouted, the Nott boy by the sound of it.

Harry briskly swished his wand and the alarm went silent, that silence made everyone aware of heavy breathing in the room. From the darkness of the room, the silhouette of Tiernan seemed to cringe upon noticing the sound.

"What was that horrendous noise?" Kiwi's tired hiss groaned from Harry's bed, "That was awful, don't do it again."

"Hey! I think we should go, yeah I feel the strongest urge to flee the room!" That was when Lestrange darted out at a surprising speeds and grabbed Harry's arm, "We need to run now," Tiernan hissed, dragging Harry to the door, the Lestrange threw the door open and ran down the hall.

"LESTRANGE!" The voice of Riddle finally screamed in an enraged tone.

Harry started to run with Tiernan instead of being dragged along and the both of them were blurs across the common room, making it to the sliding wall that leads out of the common they passed as soon as there was a large enough gap. Harry could swear he heard the pounding of steps behind him and a spell hitting the wall behind him as they continued to run down the halls of the dungeons. Lestrange guided them around a corner, and another and one after another Harry could sense they got further and further away from the dorms. The further they went the colder it got, and Lestrange must of really been feeling that as he was only wearing pajama pants and an odd sort of tank top. Shivering, Tiernan slowed and stopped them, huffing he let go of Harry's hand and tried to catch his breath.

Harry leaned against the wall and breathed similarly, not as hard as Tiernan but still catching his breath all the same. After a few minutes, Tiernan was quiet for a minute but he then entered an almost hiccupy laughing fit, he didn't sound amused at all, it was almost like he was crying through laughter. 

  
"Sorry," Tiernan laughed, "I didn't mean to get Tom after us, he won't be mad at you. It's my fucking fault, I was just so excited to have someone to spend the mornings with..."

"Calm down, you're safe at the moment," Harry tried, the whole comforting thing had always been hard. With Ron and Hermione he knew exactly what to say, but Tiernan was very different than the both of them.

"No, I'm not. They're going to hunt me down, I shouldn't have stopped," Tiernan sounded fearful as he leaned his forehead on the wall opposite of Harry, "I shouldn't have dragged you along, I shouldn't... why am I so fucking stupid?" His voice ended with an edge as he lifted his hands into his hair and pulled with some forced, "fucking stupid idiot..."

"Remember what you said last night? Tom's just a dick, you aren't stupid, now come on, I know somewhere safe we can go," Harry gentley suggested, offering a hand that Lestrange latched onto quickly, his nervousness showed with how he squeezed Harry's arm tightly, "Can you run?" 

"Hell yeah," Tiernan whispered, "We need to go, I'm surprised they haven't found me yet."

Harry and Tiernan jogged quickly down the halls, weaving through as Harry tried to remember the little knowledge he knew about the dungeon, quietly he wished he had his cloak with him. So they could just hide in a corner or something, "You think they're out of the dorm yet?"

"We shouldn't risk going back," Tiernan answered, voice sounding strained as he raised the hand that wasn't latched onto Harry's arm to his own hair, he pulled sharply once before letting his arm fall back to his side, "They probably have someone stationed by the door."

"Oh," Harry quietly said, frowning as he thought, "What if you hid in the girl's bathroom near the dorm, and I go and grab clothes and our bags."

"The girls bathroom?!" Tiernan's voice raised slightly and a look of shock crossed his face. Harry shushed him as he pulled the both of them into a dark hall that had no candles around it, "The girls bathroom? You must be fucking batshit crazy, I'm sorry Hadrian but ahhhhhHH-"

"Would they look in there?" Harry patiently asked, watching as Lestrange seemingly thought it over, cogs in his head spinning before he seemingly gave up on the whole hiding thing and stopped mid steps.

His shoulder's drooped, and he lowered his head lowered, "I should just turn myself it, it won't be that bad if I do."

"Tiernan no-"

"You don't understand," He warbled, yanking his hand from Harry's arm and taking a step back, "I don't want you caught up on this, the more you help hide me the more of a chance they decide to punish you too... I don't want you hurt!"

"Trust me, I can handle a crucio," Harry said, taking one step towards Tiernan who took two stumbled steps back.

"It's my punishment, not yours," Tiernan whispered quietly, his hands slowly raising to his hair where he gave a tug.

"Don't hurt yourself," Harry chided, wondering if it was even possible to convince the Lestrange to not run away, "I can protect you, you'll be safe with-"

"No." Lestrange's voice gave no room for doubt it wasn't a hint of hesitance, "I can take it, it's my fault anyway. Just leave me be, I'll be out of classes today, but I'll be fine. I just have to deal with it."

"Hey-" Tiernan darted off, he turned down the hall and ran at top speeds. Harry stood still for a second, watching him go until his mind caught up, charging after he hollered, "Wait!" A part of his mind knew he wasn't going to be able to catch up, this became ever apparent when he turned the corner only to nearly slide and hit the wall, he straightened himself only to find Lestrange gone. Nowhere in sight, Harry heard the running patter of feet, but he echoed off the walls so bad he couldn't pin where they were running. No... Harry thought to himself as he ran in the direction he thought Lestrange went, desperately he found the foot steps only grew quieter until they were no more.

Feeling defeated he couldn't hear where to go, and there was no signs Lestrange was here previously. Harry stopped, feeling hopeless and useless he leaned against the wall and felt like he would melt into the floor if he stayed any longer. Slowly he walked, he had no idea where he was in the dungeons but just hopped if he walked long enough he would find the main corridor or something familiar to gage himself on. It seemed like an hour had passed before he found the main corridor that led to the common room, or what could be. Harry didn't really know, his feet hurt from the lack of shoes that became very apparent as he inched towards the sliding wall.

Coming to the wall, he spoke the word, "Basilisk," The wall opened and he felt a slight anger at the sight before him, that sight was no one caring. A few people sat sprawled across the common room, Malfoy was one of them, sitting and reading a book with an extremely bored expression on his face. Looking up to see who came in, he leapt to his feet and dropped the book when he saw it was him. Malfoy strode towards him and Harry wanted nothing to do with it.

"Peverell-" Harry walked straight past Malfoy, ignoring his existence as he walked up the stairs to the boys dorms, "Hey! Stop, Tom said you had to listen to me!"

Harry paused at the top of the stairs, hovering with words at the tip of his tongue. With sorrowful anger pulsing through him he turned and casted a dark glare at Malfoy who was at the foot of the stairs, "You think I care about what Riddle has to say to me? I suggest you stay the fuck away from me unless you want that pretty face of yours bashed in."

Malfoy stared at him from the bottom of the stairs, his mouth agape slightly, Harry could easily imagine Draco or even his killer in Malfoy's expression. But he didn't, he turned and stomped to his room, where he threw open the door and nearly slammed it. The room was barren, no one was inside and Harry knew what they were doing and felt slightly sick, he swayed slightly on his feet and blocked the sympathy he felt from evolving into hunting for Tiernan again. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to find them, and if he did he was going to be late, he knew if he stumbled into a torture ring he couldn't promise the lives of anyone in that room.

Darkly, Harry sadistically wondered if Riddle knew what a crucio felt, how it gutted and broke every bone, how everything tore itself out and was put back in only to be done. Harry would think being skinned alive wouldn't be as bad as a long crucio, and he had felt Voldemort's crucios before, he knew how his crucios felt. He knew Tiernan must be suffering, and Harry couldn't do anything about it because Tiernan didn't believe he could match up to Riddle's power. Today, Harry seethed, today I will show everyone how I can wipe the floor with Tom, that duel will show that I am stronger than him.

Filled with anger and a thirst for revenge Harry walked over to his bed and pushed the feelings back, they would be very useful in Dark Arts for the duel but now they were a waste of energy. Harry walked over to his trunk and hissed his password, "Sirius."

The trunk popped open and showed his clothes and bag that he loaded together his school supplies in. He took his bag and put it on his bed, he grabbed his fresh pair of clothes and quickly changed into his clean clothes. Icily holding his clothes he glared and put them in another slot he will dub the dirty clothes spot. Closing his trunk, he seized his bag and walked to the door, pausing at the door he spoke, "Kiwi? Are you here?"

"Are you angry still?" Kiwi quietly asked, her hiss coming from his bed still.

"I'm not angry at you," Harry sighed, walking back over to the bed where he looked for her, Kiwi poked her green head out of a mass of blankets and looked up at him sadly, "I'm angry at Riddle."

"What'd he do? This morning he smelled scared," Kiwi questioned, sounding timid.

He was scared? Harry thought but didn't respond to that, "You now Tiernan?"

"Lestrange?" Kiwi confirmed.

"Yep, he is currently being tortured-"

"WHAT?!" shrieked Kiwi, darting out of her blanket mass, "We need to help him! I'll bite that Riddle, that is awful!"

"We can't do anything," Harry deflated, he sighed and sat on the bed and reached out to Kiwi, "I tried, Tiernan wouldn't let me help him. He ran away from me."

"Oh..." Kiwi sounding sad, "is there anything we can do?"

"Can you do something for me today?" Harry asked, Kiwi nodding instantly, "Tiernan will probably be very hurt today, he might not even be able to move properly. I'm going to leave you here, keep out of sight until you are alone with Tiernan but watch over him. Tiernan won't be able to defend himself, so if someone decides to hurt or touch him inappropriately, make them leave. I am going to try to set an alarm system in place keyed to my wand, if something happens just set it off and I'll be here as soon as I can."

"Okay," Her voice sounded small, "would someone really hurt him when he's defenseless?"

"They may, and I can't stay here all day. I'll be here right after classes end, you just need to watch him until I get back," Harry explained, and Kiwi nodded again.

"I'll watch him, if that speaker dare speaks with me I will ruin him," Kiwi hissed, by the severity of the 'ruin him' it sounded like she may do something serious.

"Just don't kill him or get yourself hurt," Harry sighed, petting Kiwi affectionately, "You don't need to get hurt."

"So all I can do is annoy him?" Kiwi sounded displeased as she stared at Riddle's bunk.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something," Harry tried to smile at Kiwi but it was a clear grimace.

"I'll sing parody songs," Kiwi said, hiss still sounding dull, "I'll sing a parody of I'm a member of the Midnight Crew."

"I don't know that song," Harry hummed and Kiwi chuckled.

"It's a good song, but the lyrics can easily be twisted and have the same tune," Kiwi elaborated, sounding sly, "you go eat your breakfast, set your alarm and I'll prepare."

"Alright," Harry said, standing up and looking around the room, "Let me think here..." In fifteen minutes he set an alarm, it didn't function like his last one did. This one instead made his wand give beeps depending on severity, one was just an incident happened; Kiwi scared them away. Two was an incident is happening; Kiwi couldn't scare them away. Three are incident is happening and is extremely serious; Kiwi trying anything else would risk her life. The beeps were also louder depending on severity as well, so a three sounded like a blaring horn, or a large book falling off a desk. The sounds were randomly generated and could potentially blend into a surroundings, or they could be completely out of place like a scream or a goat making noises.

"Bye Kiwi, stay safe," Harry told Kiwi from his stance at the door, his bag was across his shoulders and he was dressed and ready for breakfast and classes.

"I will," Kiwi insisted, her head was raised tall and she looked ironed to the situation more than she did.

Harry pursed his lips and nodded, he couldn't call in sick on his first day. As much as he'd like to stay and wait for Tiernan, to at least see if he was okay, he couldn't be late to classes and he still needed his schedule from Professor Slughorn. Harry opened and closed the door quietly behind him, he crept quietly down the halls and to the stairs where he stared coldly at Slytherin's who looked up at him. With various expressions decorating pale pure-blood faces he wanted to sneer or yell at them for letting people in their house be _tortured_ without anyone trying to help. Something must of shown on his expression as nearly everyone looked away, Malfoy still held his gaze, looking coolly at Harry like nothing was wrong.

Harry glided down the stairs, his posture not giving away any building resentment for this Malfoy. Striding past he gave no indication of his inner feeling as he walked to the sliding wall, he waited patiently as it opened fully. Harry walked into the hall, and walked straight down it, he wanted to go to the Great Hall to eat and see if Hedwig showed up. Maybe that may cheer him up, as he may be a Slytherin, but not cowards like the right of them. At least with Harry he'll fight for what he believes in, not what some preaching Riddle tells them to fight for. These people need a chance, its a shame how pure-blood children usually turn out followers instead of leaders.

Reaching a Great Hall after a long slow walk he strode in and his eyes flickered over the Slytherin table looking to see if Riddle was there. Riddle wasn't the only one either the entirety of the cliches seats were empty, Harry was happy he at least didn't have to look at their faces for awhile, he walked over to the Slytherin table and sat at the very tip of it. At the end of the table there were a number of empty seats, and the nearest Slytherin was four seats away and refused to even look at him. Feeling an odd faded hunger, that feeling when you feel hungry but feel too sick or unnerved to do so.

Harry muffled a sigh into a brisk exhale through his nose, he put a few sticks of bacon, a sausage and a blueberry muffin on his plate. Harry was slow with eating his bacon, as he felt eating too quick would make him really feel ill. Munching on a piece of bacon was when the owls swooped inside, Harry sat up and eagerly looked on, Hedwig had to be among them. Harry looked for her white feathers and found her, she was circling the Gryffindor table and was starting to look confused.

"Hedwig!" Harry called, not caring at the looks he got. Her head snapped around and her amber eyes locked on him, with a loud coo she dove towards the Slytherin table. Hedwig landed directly on the table, she hooted and cooed as Harry reached over and offered her a piece of bacon. Hedwig took it and quieted and allowed Harry to pet her, "How are you doing today girl? No owls giving you trouble?"

Hedwig cooed in a relaxed way and stretched her wings, as if she was about to fly off already.

"Leaving already?" Harry sounded disappointed but Hedwig paused, she hooted sounding insistent as she flapped and rose to the air she circled the Great Hall for a moment before she swooped down and grabbed something.

"Hey!" Someone shouted, but Hedwig ignored it as she flew over, dropped the paper and left. Harry stared at the front page of the Daily Prophet, somehow it got a picture of him, he was in front of the clothing shop looking off towards Gringotts. Cringing he picked up the paper and started to read.

_The-Boy-Who-Lived true identity!_

_ My dearest readers, it may interest you we have a follow up on the-Boy-Who-Lived! Hospital staff and people inside of Hogwarts (will explain in a moment) say he's name is Hadrian Peverell, if you don't know, this is a legendary and ancient family from the medieval ages. It was thought this family died out family years ago, as no one filed with the Ministry and the Goblin Nation refused to confirm if the name was living. But, due to leaked Gringotts articles we have the truth! A man on the inside has confirmed the Hadrian Peverell is a real Peverell, his mother was Ziva Morana Peverell nee Black, a member of the Black family that disappeared many years ago. The father was Amar Mott Peverell, and after some record digging was hiding in Sweden in a family home. _

_ A question I now wish to answer is why our young Peverell at an age of either fifteen or sixteen grasp the attention of Grindelwald? In an interview with the Minister, Peverell claimed Grindelwald was after some supposed family heirlooms he had. What these can be is a mystery, but if Grindelwald has taken interest it must be something astonishingly powerful. Peverell is an ancient family, so they no doubt have some very powerful items in the recesses of their archives. We can only theorize how powerful if Grindelwald is actively pursuing Peverell. It was said someone heard that Grindelwald won't stop until Peverell is either dead or kneeling before him, it is unknown if this is true. Grindelwald himself hasn't released any information yet, but there is a rally in Germany this weekend, so we may hear some information very soon. _

_Leaving the dark topic of Grindelwald and the fact he wants a teenager's head on his wall, we are moving on to Hogwarts! It is unknown to the public if Peverell contacted Hogwarts or if Hogwarts contacted Peverell, but Peverell is now officially enrolled in Hogwarts. The sorting took place last night, and after a long decisiveness from the sorting hat and a laugh, he was placed in the Slytherin house. Peverell is in the fifth year, it isn't known yet what his classes are or who his friends are but this will all come with time. This information may be released and reported on very soon._

Harry stopped reading stared down at the page, that was when he realized people were watching him. Not again... Harry angrily thought as he tried to play it off by making a show of rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he continued eating his food, while on the inside he felt dull as how would this get out to the public? It was stupid to think the Daily Prophet just knew some information, like his parents? That was something that shouldn't have gotten to the public, the only reason he even knew was because of Gringotts. The fact they may have someone in Gringotts scared him, as if someone had access to any information about him they could find that he was the Master of Death, or even the Heir of Slytherin BY CONQUEST. That wouldn't look good in the public eye, he could just guess how they'd look at him.

Someone walked behind him and instinctively he looked behind him and saw the fleeting form of Riddle walking down to his seat, none of his goons were with him but his steps seemed light and carefree. A bundle of anger broiled for a moment, and he pondered whether to entertain it or not. Harry squashed it down quickly and darkly fixed his eyes on his remaining muffin, he grabbed his muffin and took an angry bit out of it. He'll get him, he may not perform a crucio or something to that level, but the humiliation may just be the right amount of revenge. As that may just be worse to Tom than having a crucio casted on him.

"Mr Hadrian Peverell!" Stop, no thanks. Harry looked up and saw Professor Slughorn standing across from him, "Here is your schedule," Slughorn offered it to him and Harry grabbed it awkwardly, "How was your first night in Slytherin? Some would say you were housed with the best of Slytherin students."

"Ha, it was fine," Harry smiled, trying to look charismatic as he plotted a plan to his Death Cult. Having Slughorn could be useful, the link to the elites he's somehow befriended would be a valuable resource.

"Not great? Mr. Lestrange did something didn't he?" Slughorn sighed a deep frown on his face, "He tends to act up around new people."

"No," Harry quickly said, he couldn't help but narrow his eyes slightly as he went on, "I rather like Tiernan."

"OH!" Slughorn floundered, eyes wide and face tinting pink, "I didn't mean anything from the Mr. Lestrange is a valuable student."

"Yes, Professor," Harry smiled, but it didn't look nearly as friendly as the last one.

"See you in potions," Slughorn scurried off, and Harry watched him go an unimpressed expression on his face. Once he was out of his sight he looked down at his schedule, and skimmed over his classes.

On Mondays he had Muggle Studies with Gryffindor, Potions with Ravenclaw, Ancient Ruins with Ravenclaw and then Dark Arts with Gryffindor. Tuesdays he had Charms with Hufflepuff, Foreign Language with Ravenclaw, Defense Against The Dark Arts with Gryffindor, and Transfiguration with Hufflepuff. Wednesdays he had Dark arts with Gryffindor, Study of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuff, Mugglestudies with Gryffindor, and Ancient Ruins. Thursdays he had potions with Ravenclaw, Muggle Studies with Gryffindor, Charms with Hufflepuff, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor. Fridays Harry had Dark Arts with Gryffindor, Foreign Language with Ravenclaw, Study of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuff, and Transfiguration with Hufflepuff.

Now, Harry mused, only to figure out what day of the week it was. By what Riddle said last night they had Dark Arts today, so it was either Monday, Wednesday or Friday. It wasn't Monday as it was a school day yesterday, so it was either Wednesday or Friday, no one seemed excited for today to it was probably Wednesday.

Classes start at nine and if the owls just came in then it had to be around seven thirty... it couldn't be seven thirty because of how bright it was outside. By the looks of it it had to be around eight the least, with a thoughtful expression on his face, he wondered if he should just cast a tempus. His thoughts were interrupted by a letter dropping in the middle of his empty plate, blinking before looking up he saw a large black bird swooping out, it didn't look like an owl by the tail feathers and wings. Looking down at the letter, he saw it was from the Daily Prophet, their name and address was written in baby blue ink, and their seal was a slightly darker shade of blue. Harry stared and felt a flux smile form on his face, he wanted to just set the damn thing on fire. Instead, he calmly put it in his bag and wondered where the Dark Art's class would be as he stood from his seat.

Ignoring some looks he got as he left the hall, he paused once the door shut. If Riddle was in the hall and his goons were still out and about, then what did that mean for Tiernan. Paranoia rose in his gut as he wondered if Riddle was letting the other's practice crucios on him for the hell of it. Shaking his head, he looked around the hall and spotted two Gryffindor girls walking towards the hall. Hesitating for a moment, he walked over to them.

"Do you know where the Dark Arts class is?" Harry asked, only to get a dirty look from one of the girls.

"Ask someone from your own house," She huffed and walked away, the girl she was walking with stayed behind.

"The directions are too complicated to give by hand," she quickly said, "You should wait for your house and follow them."

"Thanks," for the useless information, Harry made sure he sounded polite as he then turned away, unsure what to do. Harry wouldn't ask Riddle, that was for sure, but he didn't know anyone else besides him and and Baby Death Eaters. Sighing and feeling slightly frustrated he couldn't exactly guess where the classroom was, he had to get help. Sulking, Harry scowled and turned to back into the Great Hall, only to jump out of his skin as he turned face to face with Dumbledore.

"How was your first night at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore greeted, an unnerving smile on his face.

"Fine," Harry hesitantly answered, only to have Dumbledore chuckle at his response.

"You look lost," Dumbledore hummed, looking down at Harry in a way that made him feel small.

"I need to find the Dark Arts class," Harry sighed, playing friendly, "I just don't know where to look."

"Let me guide you there," Dumbledore offered, turning away slightly and towards a hall.

"That would be nice, thank you Professor," Harry said, the words feeling sour in his mouth. Dumbledore smiled a familiarly grandfatherly smile and the expression made Harry feel physically sick, he tried not to show it as he followed Dumbledore down the hall. After about five minutes of twists and turns that led down to the dungeons, they arrived at the classroom. The door was open and an old woman sat at a desk, she looked like she was grading papers as Harry could see the bottle of red ink.

"There you go now," Dumbledore murmured, "goodbye."

Harry hovered near the door and watched Dumbledore leave the hall before he stuck his head in, the Professor didn't look up. Not knowing how to properly express his presence he ended up standing silently for a few minutes until she finally looked up. The Dark Arts Professor at dark eyes that stared and examined him before speaking.

"Come in, Mr. Peverell," she croaked to him, beckoning him closer. Harry did so he walked in the classroom and in front of her desk. She squinted at him, looking him over before laughing a wispy chuckle, "Your practically coated in dark magic, wonderful. Any good at dueling?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry answered with a firm nod.

"You better not be lying, as this will determine your dueling partner today," She rasped, capping her red ink.

"I'm not lying," Harry replied, and she nodded before frowning and looking out into the classroom.

"The best dueler in this class is Tom Riddle," She blandly stated, "Think you can beat 'em?"

"I can," Harry nodded and she sniggered.

"They all think they can beat him. They all fail, what will you do differently?" The Professor stared up at Harry from her desk.

"Experience," Was all Harry decided to say as he stared right back.

"These duels aren't like regular duels. I allow injuries as long as they can be healed, if you duel Mr. Riddle expect to walk out of here with some pain and a loss," She said, not looking ashamed or reclusive about this, "this class is the Dart Arts class, the only rules I have is no Unforgivables, especially in a class full of bloody Gryffindors, no permanent injuries on purpose, no large injuries like large burns so no Fiendfyre unless you know what your doing, and I encourage dark spells."

"I can work with that," Harry nodded, remembering many dark spells from dark times of research. The key really to defeating Riddle would most likely be speed and strategy. Harry wasn't sure how far his magic stretched but if he had access to a Merlin level magical storage he was going to be trying a few new spells today. The copy cat jinx, there are multiple variations of the jinx but the one he wanted to do was make copies of himself. The type he'll be using only are distractions as he wouldn't want a clone to take the victory, they simply mimic, act threatening and shoot plasma of various colors that can look like killing curses with the right shade. The plasma doesn't do any besides phase through, but it does freak people out. With enough you can't tell which one is real and the fake "copycats".

"We'll see, pick a seat and stay there, I'll let your duel be duel of the day," The Professor drawled and she looked back down at the paper she was grading.

Harry chose not to reply as it looked she didn't want one, it was almost time to duel. With his time sat in the desk as he waited for class he brainstormed, the copy cat jinx was something he would use, only an idiot wouldn't. A few things like a fake killing curse, a fog spell, some fire, and some air raid siren noises would put everything together. Harry wasn't cruel, no he wasn't, so the air raid sirens needed to wait. Maybe even a few spells from the Black library would do justice? He learned a few cushion charms from a book he could use if Riddle decides to try to blast him backwards.

After what seemed like forever it was nine. Gryffindors and Slytherins alike were divided across the room, a split right down the middle and Harry was in the middle of it. The Professor stood, and wanted shakily from her desk to the back of her room, as she hunched over and moved slowly he made eye contact with Riddle. His expression was dark, that was the only thing you can really take from it. He wasn't angry, he wasn't nervous, sad or any of the normal emotions. Just a dark expression that stared at him from across the room, and with something in the expression showed his thoughts about winning. How certain it was. How stupid the Peverell is that dare challenge him, how Peverell had no idea who he was messing with. Oh, but he knew, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Dark Arts class! We have a new student, his name is Hadrian Peverell and he challenges Tom Riddle to a duel," The Professor raised her voice loud, it echoed across the room and people looked at him in pity and sympathy. He was going to prove them wrong, he was going to win, and they will be shocked in all he will accomplish. The Professor turned to the wall, and tapped with a specific looking pattern and the large wall turned into class, and on the other side was an unscaved looking dueling room. The walls and floor were a pearly white and so was the floor, everything about the room was white a color that was so annoying to see in abundance. A door was on the glass to the far right, it looked out of place on the glass but was there all the same.

"Peverell, Riddle," The Professor called, pointing to the door, "Give each other ten seconds before you start firing spells."

Harry stood and reached the door long before Riddle, he opened the door and waited for Riddle who scowled at this action. Harry let Riddle in the room first and as soon as they stepped in the room reach of them darted off. Harry darted to one side of the room and Riddle the other, they both stared at each other. Harry waited for Riddle to cast the first spell, like a try gentleman. Cause he knew, what Riddle did first determined the tactics he should use.

"Bombarda!" Riddle casted, the jagged light forms of the exploding curse whirled towards him in a choaic formation. Harry bolted to the left and was about to start the first phase of his plan, but he wondered if it made him feel weak, "Ictus!" A brightly colored blue colored spell flashed towards him and he raised a protego. If he did fog he would look like a coward, so maybe something involving more fire.

"Adolebitque," Fire shot violently towards Riddle as he protego Harry sent another, "Glacies spica!" Harry put force into the spell as he blasted large spikes of dry ice all over Riddle's side of the room one pierce his shield and Riddle darted away and hobbled over the growing spikes. Riddle scrambled for a moment, he slid down the ice and almost lost his footing at the bottom.

Riddle glared as Harry smiled panderingly, before siting over a simple zapping jinx that Riddle just stepped away from. Riddle then waved his wand and for the first time during this exchange Harry felt mildly terrified. Wand arrows surrounded Riddle, all of them taking aim directly at him they swerved into a tornado like form right at Harry.

"Pretego!" Harry quickly cursed, holding his shield firmly in place as Magical arrows pelted it to the point he could hardly see Riddle through the haze, he was smirking as he clearly mouthed something, water started to gather above his head and Harry realized he couldn't wait until the storm of arrows stopped.

Dashing to the side he casted another ice spike charm again (Glacies spice) and hid behind it. Arrows tinged against the ice as Harry decided on his next spell. Wary about going back out in the open, even with a functioning shield he decided to throw back a similar attack strategy, he whispered a spell he knew to someone a fleet of sewing needles, they were only a distraction so they would do. Whispering the spell just as the arrows stopped, he was quick to poke out of his hiding stop and point them directly at Riddle who decided to throw his mass of water at Harry in that moment.

Seeing a wave of water heading at you sends an unbelievable amount of panic surging through you, Harry didn't freeze as he found himself sometimes doing in the face of danger. For a millisecond he was going to run, but that was exactly what Riddle wanted, he asked another fire spell and pushed great intensity in it as he stepped behind the ice spike, the water was quickly nothing but steam and the ice spike started to immediate shift into its gas form, giving Harry cover, but also blinding him. The swirl of white gas was no help to him as he ran to the side before pausing. Trusting his shield he started the copycat jinx. Pointing his wand at himself he whispered, "exemplum" five times and as a given five clones appeared at his side.

"Distract," He ordered, two of them started to hover a few inches off the ground while three of them ran together out of the fog where a Tom Riddle surely will be. Harry started to circle around, if he can get a good shot when he was trying to murder his clones, that could be what he would do. Sneaking out of the fog he found another one of his ice spikes, the fog was becoming less intense as he quickened his pace to a run, he ran around his spikes until he came to an opening. Riddle looked slightly confused as he repeatedly shot clones, who appeared to make clones of themselves (that's new) and simply grow in numbers with every "death".

"Confringo, confringo!" Harry hissed quietly, the curses were surprisingly brightly colored. It deviated from its normal color and looked almost like a crucio as the first hit the unaware Riddle's shield, the shield shattered in a million pieces and the sound was audible, it sounded like an explosion. The second, which was purposefully weaker not to kill him, hit him right in the back, Harry felt a smile twist on his lips as curse thew Riddle across the room. Riddle spun in the air, his expression was displayed for all to see, fear. His dark brown eyes were wide, his mouth was agape and his wand was flying from his hand, he landed in a heap across the room in the middle of his clones.

As expected he fell right through them, they scattered all the same. Harry darted from his opening and back into sight, he tried to look calm and collected as he walked towards Riddle, not bothering to pick up the wand, Harry wanted to beat the fight out of him. If Riddle still thought he could fight, then the duel would continue until he could. If this was all it took Harry would be disappointed, as he wasn't satisfied with this duel at all. Harry stood above him, and his clones surrounded him at all sides as well.

Riddle groaned and twitched before his open hands curled into fists and he tried to push himself upright. Quickly Riddle looked up, he found himself staring at a wall of Harry's. Having no idea which was the real one, he stayed on his knees for a moment, a darkly thoughtful look on his face as he darted to his feet. Frantically he looked around himself, but within the Harry wall there was no wand. Only Harry, the white floor, and a frazzled looking Riddle.

"I lost," Riddle snarled, not knowing which Harry to talk to so he spun and focused on one that definitely wasn't Harry, "I get it, now let me out of this stupid thing!"

"Riddle, I'm the real one," Harry spoke only to have a few of the surrounding clones say what he said, only in different tones. Riddle looked around, his wild eyes trying to find the one he needed to strangle, "If you take the loss, we can leave now. Do you want to try again?"

"Give me my wand," Riddle demanded, shaking with rage, "Vanish these clones my duel is with you!"

"Ha!" All the clones mimic that, "You think I'll lose the upper hand?" The upper hand I never had in the chamber or with your adult self, Harry added mentally. You did the same, only to a child who shouldn't have had a chance, only luck saved me all these years. Harry stepped back and clones did the same, "go."

Riddle darted through the gap and wildly scanned the room for his wand, it was white so it took him a moment to find it. When he did he grabbed it quickly and turned to wand to the gaggle of Harry's, "which one is real, come out and face me!"

"Big talk for someone out numbered," The Harry's said, shuffling to hide the true Harry to the mass.

"Wh-I am NOT out numbered! You are not all Peverell!" Riddle growled sounding like he was going feral, "Peverell! Come out and duel, stop being childish!"

A wave of various colored spells sped towards Riddle, there was no sign to which one was real in all the fakes. Casting a pretego he walked backwards, trying to retreat into the ice spikes. Trying to maintain a strong shield he focused on that, only to stumble and trip over a miniature ice spike. The Harry's were silent as Riddle fell to the ground, he didn't get back to his feet. Suspicious of if Riddle was doing a fake out or actually in wounded himself, the real Harry didn't show himself as they all briskly walked forward. They didn't have to get too close to see a small pool of blood forming.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," Harry cursed as he vanished the clones and ran forward to Riddle, "Fuck, I hope if he's dead the whole ice thing wouldn't be ruled as me killing him, right?" Harry was mumbling to himself as he stopped by Riddle's side, he hovered and looked towards the glass wall. Slytherins were staring intensely at Riddle, they probably thought it was a fake out as well. The blood looked real, Harry told himself as he kneeled down, he found Riddle's wand was locked tightly in his fist at his side. Harry pried it out and by the rules won the duel, the Professor rushed in the room, followed by the Mini Death Eaters.

They herded around Riddle and Harry decided a tactical retreat would be best, out of the room of course. Harry rushed out of the room before the Baby Death Eaters decided to seek revenge, out of the room he wasn't sure if alone in the Dark Arts classroom with Gryffindors alone was the best idea either. Staring at the Gryffindors who stared back, numerous faces of shock staring back at him.

"I thought I would never see the day," Someone spoke up from the crowd, he stepped forward towards Harry, a large grin on his face, "You actually beat him! My name is Charlus Potter, and let me tell you, it's an honor," The Potter offered a hand and Harry was all too quick to take it, they had a firm handshake.

"Charlus-he's still a Slytherin," the snooty girl from this morning went to his side and tried to pull him back to the Gryffindors.

"No, no way! Miu he literally just defeated the terror of Slytherin! I don't care if he was literally a snake or something, he may just become an honorary Gryffindor-"

"No," The presumed Miu said, "No offense Peverell, but you are shady and I don't think it would be safe to be around him."

"Fellow Gryffindors!" Charlus made a show of yelling turning to the jury of Gryffindor, "Hear me, hear me! Who thinks Peverell has shown amazing bravery and boldness in is duel with Riddle."

A few people raised their hands but Miu protested, "He literally summoned shadow puppets and shot Riddle from behind."

"Buuut! Miu don't you see? He gave Riddle another chance, but he... he tripped on ice!" Charlus laughed quietly and shook his head, "Instead of breaking the ice, he broke his head."

"He used dark magic-"

"This is a Dark Arts class, Miu grow up," Charlus scowled at Miu, "Dark Magic is a fact of life, and that was cool anyway. Most of those spells were technically gray anyway."

Harry tuned out the conversation and turned to see what they were going to do with Riddle, he caught sight of Malfoy using a hovering spell on Riddle, the gaggle of Slytherins were rushing after Malfoy who was being very quick but very careful with transportation. As they exited the door, most glared while they passed. The ones that didn't were woman who looked rather pleased, they smiled at Harry as they passed but they went with the other Slytherins all the same

"Ha!" Charlus loudly exclaimed as his hand fell on Harry's shoulder, making him jump, "looks like you might need a place to stay, if they give you trouble I have an extra bunk in my room. I'll tell all the Gryffindors to help you in if you need it.

"Ha," Harry felt like he might need it, "Thanks, I'll probably be at your door tonight."

"WOO! HONORARY GRYFFINDOR POWER!" Charlus shouted and some Gryffindor's followed. Harry felt less alone as the excitement reminded him of the good times in his first life, surrounded by his friends sounded much like this. Good times.

The Dark Arts Professor dismissed him from classes, claiming he should pack his bags or get somewhere safe before shit hits the fan. Harry knew she must have been a Slytherin and he thanked her before starting his speedy descent to the Slytherin Dorms. Harry wasn't going to leave if he could help it, so he was going to spell and trap everything he could. Shocker spells, enough to make someone go unconscious, repelling charms that could repel basic charms, curses, and jinxes, and a probably a few other things that would come to mind. Harry knew a slightly cracked skull wouldn't kill Riddle, it will just piss him off and he'll blame it on Harry. Or at least that's what Harry thinks will happen, he doubted Riddle will take it in stride and accept human error as a thing he can do.

It took Harry only five minutes to reach the Slytherin common room, he whispered the password and walked inside. No one was in sight, as expected as everyone should be in class. Harry was speedy as he rushed up the stairs and soon was in front of his door, he opened the door and his eyes instantly found Kiwi who was curled and flaring her fangs, "It's me, Kiwi," Harry said.

"Oh, sorry. Lestrange is sleeping, he has blood on him. He hasn't awoken since Malfoy threw him in here," Kiwi explained, hiss high pitched with worry, "He smells alive, but he is bleeding somewhere."

"Thanks, Kiwi," Harry hissed as he rushed inside, he threw his bag on the bed and rushed over to Tiernan, who was alive. Harry looked him over and the blood was very obvious on his clothing, it dotted his white tank top, but pooled in the back. His pants were covered in fine specks and his hands had skin and blood under them, his breathing was raspy and sounded horrible. Tiernan was seeming to still have aftershocks of a crucio by the way his muscles would spasm from time to time in an extremely violent uncontrolled way.

"What did they do to you," Harry quietly said, as he hesitant reached out, only to not touch him. Hesitating he wanted to flip him over, it looked like the majority of the blood came from his back.

"Will he be alright?" Kiwi asked from the floor, "I wasn't sure if this was serious enough to call you."

"Give me a moment," Harry murmured, as he firmly grasped at Tiernan's shoulders and tried to push him upright, he was like dead weight. Lestrange didn't even wake up or react, and once he was upright Harry's eyes widened, the entirety of the back of his shirt was red, stained in blood. Almost scared to what he'd find, he held up Tiernan with one hand and lifted his tank top carefully with the other. Harry didn't have to raise it far to see lashes, deeply dug into his skin most haven't been able to close because of the muscle spasms and were still oozing blood. Cringing, he raised the shirt the rest of the way see what he was dealing with, lashing ran down his back but his shoulder blades were almost completely unharmed besides a few tally marks. Eleven, tally marks were dotted on his shoulder blades, one of them extremely fresh and still oozing like the rest.

"Holy shit," Harry said to himself, the words sounding almost like a whimper, "I don't think I can properly heal this."

"Death! Call Death!" Kiwi hissed insistently, "He can help."

"I don't want to bother him," Harry quietly said as he laid Tiernan back down, he saw Tiernan's face morph into pain and felt his indesire to bother Death vanish, "Oh, fuck. DEATH!"  
"This room stinks like potential death," was the first thing Death said, he appeared by Harry's side and he leaned over Tiernan, "Oh, Lestrange... not in good shape. If the lashes aren't healed they will become infected, he's already developing a fever, dragging someone with open cuts in a dirty torture room does that..."

"Can you do something?" Harry asked, Death looked over at him with a frown.   
"I am Death, I don't give life, I take. I take and I take until there is no more, this isn't my job," Death folded his arms with a bored expression on his face, "I'm not going to save randoes, if you tell me why-"

"He's my friend, that's why," Harry defensively said, glaring up at Death, "I don't want him to die."

"...you actually followed my advice?" Death sounded delighted as his eyes widened, "I'll be back with two potions."

Harry was then staring at thin air, he turned his gaze back to Tiernan and tried not to think about Death as he walked on helplessly. Not a moment later Death appeared, Harry looked back over and his eyes caught what Death brought. A bright red vial, it bubbled slightly and looked hazardous, the second was a light purple that had a slight steam rising from it.

"This is a potion of extreme healing," Death raised the red vial, "This is a potion to stop the shakes," He lifted to light purple, "He'll still have some mental symptoms of the Crucios but physically he should be fine. I would recommend you take him to your bed and protect him and yourself. Riddle hasn't decided how to respond yet."

"Okay thanks-"

"But, remember your identity is first and foremost if they find out you can't recover from that," Death coldly said, his tone dark, "I support you trying to find friends, but they can't find out."

"I have no intentions in telling them," Harry countered, "C'mon-hurry."

"A few minutes won't hurt him, he can't even tell what's going on around him," Death huffed, but still handed the potion vials to Harry. "I'll wake him up, coax him into drinking the potions. I'll be in the corner."

A loud gasping cry was the first thing that left Tiernan's mouth, Harry looked over and he was already trying to sit up as he scared at his arms and spasmed wildly, "Tiernan, calm down," Harry put on a soothing voice and he looked over to Harry a crazed look in his eyes as he shook, "can you drink these? They will heal you and help with the shakes."

"They'll just do it again," his eyes darted around the room as if he was looking for a threat, Death couldn't be seen, "and worse. I thought it wouldn't be as bad..."

"Shhh," Harry shushed calmly, feeling anger pull at him, "just drink the potions."

"But-"

"Now."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Pretty-please?"

"...Fine," Tiernan agreed, still looking terrified as he took to staring at the door, "I don't want it to hurt again. I can't take it."

"I'll protect you," Harry confidently said, handing over the healing potion. Tiernan didn't even look at it as he chugged it all in one gulp, he flinched once as the potion seemingly started working. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes with his head thrown back.

"Oh, man. That feels _good_," Tiernan groaned and as soon as he zoned back in, Harry handed him the other potion. He looked at it this time, he glanced between the potion and Harry before drinking it all just like the other.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, Tiernan staring at his hands as they stopped twitching uncontrollably and Harry watching Tiernan do so.

"Thanks," Tiernan sighed, shifting to where he was leaning back against the wall, "Do I have to repay you? 'Cuz I'm not up for it now."

"Wha-no. Not at all," Harry firmly said, hesitantly sitting on the edge of the bed where Tiernan stared intently at him, "We're friends, right?"

"Even after this morning? You sure?" Tiernan asked, his eyes wide and slightly glazed over, "most people don't last this long."

"You did nothing wrong, and besides I did a little revenge," Harry deviously smiled, and Lestrange had a blank expression before a large grin split his face and he laughed quietly.

"What'd you do you crazy bastard?" Tiernan asked, sounding delighted at the prospect of revenge.

"I put Riddle in the hospital wing-"

"WHAT NO YOU DIDN'T ACTUALLY DO THAT DID YOU!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...did I mention I have a tenancy to but adorable characters through hell for next to no reason? Tiernan didn't deserve that, I feel a bit bad, I'm not even sure why I wrote it this way. Wow, I made myself sad.


	12. Truce & Pebbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackmail gets you everywhere and piles of pebbles is a good coping skill.

It felt somewhat surreal, really. Or at least Harry thought so, the current situation reminded him much of his childhood and it nagged at the back of his mind. It reminded him of when he was a toddler, when he still tried to run and hide from his Aunt’s and Uncle’s abuse. Harry wasn’t sure why, as he stood an actual chance and wasn’t hiding under a bed or in a cupboard, maybe it was the feeling of doom or the tense feeling in the air.

Riddle and the gang would be back soon. Harry knew it, Tiernan knew it, and Kiwi knew it. Each were doing their own nervous activities as they prepared to see if their jinx traps, wards and other small surprises would be sufficient to stop the rage of Tom Riddle. Tiernan clearly thought it wasn’t enough, as he hid under Harry’s blanket like a child, huddled close to the wall. He had accepted Kiwi’s company who was curled close and being pet by the Lestrange.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, he sat in front of Tiernan and Kiwi and twirled his wand between his fingers, a blank look on his face as he stared at the door. He didn’t want to show how nervous he was, or give a voice to the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

For some terrifying reason that brought him back to fighting Voldemort was the itching fact his scar was tingling, the first feeling he’s got from it since he died as Harry Potter. The fear of those days was trickling back, even if he knew Riddle wasn’t Voldemort, he still had the same sadism and masochism, a group to make his life hell, and perhaps now the same hatred.

“You crazy bastard,” Tiernan once again mumbled from under the blanket, “They’re going to kill us, and I’m too handsome to die.”

“We’ll be fine,” Harry drawled, looking over to the blanket mound Tiernan inhabited, “I even got a ward set up, we’re good.”

“Wards can be broken,” Tiernan insisted, his ratty head of hair poking out of the blankets as he pulled them down to look at Harry, “Riddle is going to be pissed, his raw magic alone could probably collapse this. They’re never going to find our bodies.”

“Plu-lease,” Harry chortled, but internally he knew that Riddle could most likely break this ward if he was angry enough, “have a little faith, c’mon Tiernan, we’ll be fine. They won’t find our bodies because we’ll be alive. Besides, I’m a Peverell and you’re a Lestrange, if we do die they will find our murderers.”

“They’ll cover it up,” Tiernan insisted raising his hands to his hair, “my father doesn’t care, I’m just another failure weeded out of the family for him.”

“You’ll be a success, just trust me,” Harry casted a relaxed grin over to Tiernan who just shook his head as his lip trembled, “we’ll live, live until you die, die until you life.”

“Crazy bastard,” Tiernan softly said, resting his head on the wall and closing his eyes, “we better live, we haven’t even pulled a prank together yet.”

“Exactly!” Harry grinned, “Now that's what I love to hear.”

“We’re going to Hogsmeade if we survive this too,” Tiernan went on, frowning slightly for a moment, a grin spread across his face as he went on, “There’s this cute boy I’ve been meaning to flirt with, wingman me?”

“Are you sure it’s safe to just flirt with someone?” Harry asked, sounding concerned.

“It’s your job as a wingman to make sure I don’t become a victim of a hate crime!” Tiernan laughed, his smile not fading the slightest, “I’ve never had a wingman before, you are going to increase my chances ten-fold I bet.”

“...or I’m going to stop a hate crime,” Harry shook his head, a small smile on his face as Tiernan nodded quickly.

“Either way, I’m either safe or have a date,” Tiernan shrugged, “A man gotta do, what a man gotta do.”

“Shouldn’t have to risk your life to get a date,” Harry sighed, looking back to the door.

“Who’s gonna fix it? No one. According to most people, I’m just in the gay phase!” Tiernan cackled, as he adjusted himself to where he was sprawled out, “Like if that was so, everyone should have a gay phase upon looking upon my handsome face, but no.”

“I’ll fix it,” Harry quietly said, as he started twirling his wand again.

“You would ruin your entire families credibility,” Tiernan huffed, flipping onto his back carefully to not jolt Kiwi around, “like you can’t just advocate and wa-la everyone hates gays less.”

“I know, it's the same with women's rights,” Harry drawled, glancing back over to Tiernan who had his lips pursed and was petting Kiwi, “I’ll stand up for what’s right, not what people want me to stand up for.”

“Someone like you in politics would be amazing,” Tiernan sighed, stretching his arms over his head, “If Tom was like you it’d be amazing, I’m not even sure what he really wants.”

“Why are you in his group then?” Harry curiously asked, watching as Tiernan’s expression darkened slightly.

“Loneliness,” Tiernan duly answered, drawing his arms back down and at his sides, “I just want people to hang out with, y’know? Like I know they aren’t my friends, the assholes just want my name, but I hate being alone. I would rather become something I’m not than have no one.”

“Yeah,” Harry mused, “I know what it’s like.”

“Oh? A secret dark past?” Tiernan chuckled, smiling teasingly over to Harry, “When do I unlock the backstory?”

“Not sure,” Harry laughed, “in time, I guess?”

“Hey! That’s not fair, I already told you some of my backstory,” Tiernan joked, a fake pout on his face as he reached down to run his fingers down Kiwi’s scales, “Unfair bastard.”

“Is my nickname bastard now?” Harry shook his head, focusing back on the door.

“I’ll call you whatever you want, Hadrian,~” Tiernan coyly offered, Harry looked over and the large sarcastic smirk was the first thing he saw, “Ha! Your face! Kidding… kidding… I jest! But in all seriousness, if there’s another name you want to be called or anything, just let me know.”

“Hadrian is fine,” Harry hummed, resuming his wand twirling once more, “Do you have another name or anything?”

“Nah, parents would kill me,” Tiernan drawled, as he started to fiddle with his hair, “I wonder what I’d look like with my hair done up?”

“Braids or-” Harry froze mid sentence, he heard multiple footsteps walking down the hall and to the door, tightening his grip on his wand he stood up and faced the door.   
“Oh fuck, I forgot about that,” Tiernan mumbled, as he hid himself back under the blankets.

The door knob turned slowly and Harry felt jittery as a head poked in, it was Malfoy who scanned the room quickly and ducked back out, “Peverell is pointing his wand at us.”

“Disarm him!” Nott harshly said.

“I’m not doing that, you do it!” Malfoy huffed.

“Why don’t we talk to him?” The calm voice of Orion Black spoke up, “I doubt he really wants to duel us.”

“We don’t know that Orion!” Malfoy drawled.

“Peverell! You wanna fight?” Black shouted.

“Not really,” Harry replied, still pointing his wand at the door.

“Throw your wand on the ground,” Malfoy demanded, his voice sounding entitled arrogant.

“No,” Harry snapped, “I can duel you, I just don’t want to. I’m not going to just surrender.”

“Well, face our wrath!” Shrieked Malfoy only to be presumably held back by someone, “Hey!”

“Tom literally just wants to talk to him, I’m not going in there,” Orion nagged, “Just see if he’ll come and talk willingly.”

“Yeah, I’m not going either,” Nott agreed, “I don’t want to end up like what happened to Tom.”

“Avery, are you with them?” Malfoy sounded angry as he asked the question.

“Yep,” answered the presumed Avery.   
“You three are worthless!” Malfoy snapped, and Harry could imagine Draco Malfoy saying the same thing, “Let go of me-I’ll do it myself.”

“Don’t be stupid,” scoffed Orion, “Take another step and I’ll stun you, he’ll do worse to you.”

“No he-”

“What’s taking you so long?” The voice of Riddle asked, sounding down the hall near the stairs.

“They don’t wait to go in and duel him,” Malfoy tattled, by how he said it, he was pleased to tell Riddle.

“They apparently aren’t as stupid as you,” Riddle answered, “Orion, have you asked him to just come out?”

“No, but he doesn’t want to duel,” Orion paused but added, “He will, if he needs too.”

“Just ask,” sighed Riddle, he sounded like he was majorly disappointed with everyone involved.

“Can you come out and talk to Tom?” Orion questioned, voice sounding hopeful.

“You all come in here,” Harry denied, not wanting to get out of his protected zone.

“What’d he say?” Riddle yelled from down the hall.

“Come in here,” Shouted back Orion.

“Tell him no,” Replied Riddle.

“No, come out here,” Orion said through the door.

“I can hear Riddle,” Harry shook his head, taking this situation less seriously, “you guys are literally yelling.”

“Oh…” Orion quietly said, “Just yell, he can hear you Tom.”

“I’m not trying to wage a war, but we have a hierarchy in Slytherin, and you need to follow it,” Riddle hollered from down the hall, “if you don’t follow it, we must take action against you.”

“No,” yelled Harry, listening to Tiernan gasp, “Fuck your hierarchy.”

“Hadrian, no-”

“We will be forced to put you in your place,” was Riddle’s answer.

“You can’t, you’re too scared to even come in here and talk with me,” Harry replied, after a pause he added, “I don’t think you can even come in here, you pussy.”

“I can,” Riddle insisted, walking closer to the door, “how can I trust you won’t try to curse me?”

“How can I trust you won’t?” Harry scowled, “Just come in alone, we can talk and come to a truce or whatever.”

“I won’t come in alone,” Riddle refused, sounding like he was right on the other side of the door.

“Bring Black,” Harry compromised, after a moment of silence Riddle made a sound of agreement.

The door opened and Riddle slowly walked in, he stared at Harry’s wand for a moment before his gaze flickered up to Harry’s cold expression. The same expression was mirrored on Riddle’s face, he walked near his own bunk and Orion followed him in the room, he nervously held his wand in his hands and his gaze flickered across the room.

“You warded your bunk,” Was the first thing Riddle said, his gaze flickering around his bed, “Impressive.”

“Thanks for your mark of approval,” Harry drawled watching as Riddle narrowed his eyes at him, “Right, truce, I want to do what I want.”

“That’s not how it works here,” Riddle drawled, a gleam in his eyes, “I am the King of this house, you bow to me.”

“Nope, I will never bow to you,” Harry plainly stated, “Now, I suggest you think this over, Riddle. As if I can do what I want, I wouldn’t mess with your affairs and you won’t mess with mine. Your little cult-”

Tom’s eyes widened slightly and Orion stared at Harry in bafflement.

“Yes, _cult _will be left alone. I can leak every small secret about you Riddle, everything you don’t want known, and let me assure you, I will follow through,” Harry firmly said, oozing nothing but confidence.

“Are you blackmailing me?” Riddle whispered in a deathly tone, the look in his eyes almost made Harry backtrack. If the eyes were red, he would look incredibly close to Voldemort.

“If that’s what it takes,” Harry replied in a drawl, “I want to do what I want, I won’t interfere with your business unless it interferes with mine.”

“I am the Heir of Slytherin,” Riddle seethed, “I do what I want.”

“You think I care?” Harry chuckled, “you think you’re the only one who can talk to snakes?”

“Shut up,” Riddle hissed, a flicker of satisfaction spreading across his face.

“I’m really not impressed,” Harry replied in a hiss, and Riddle’s satisfaction fell in an instant, a blank expression took over his face, “You see, I can as well. So are we both the Heir of Slytherin?” 

“Liar,” snapped Riddle, back in english, “this must be some kind of trick, how can you speak Parseltongue?”

“That doesn’t matter, what matters is this truce we are discussing,” Harry said dismissively, “I do what I want, you do what you want. Simple enough, yes?”

“We work in specific ways in this house, you may speak parseltongue but that is meaningless! I am in control here, I have proved myself-”

“Like me rephrase, this isn’t a choice for you. We either make a truce, you keep your spot and I make mine, or I will take your spot from you,” Harry drawled, “I beat you in a duel today, you really think you are still top dog?”

“...” Riddle was quiet for a moment, expression revealing so little but so much, the blankness of it with the silence showed he may not know how to react.

“Clocks ticking,” Harry hummed, “I can wait, but I-”

“No,” Riddle snapped, eyes burning with distrust and hatred, “I’m not letting you walk out of here without something in place.”

“Ooh, I thought we already went other this, I don’t take orders from you,” Harry sneered, loving the power he had over the conversation, “Yes or no, I don’t need a binding promise, and you shouldn’t need one either. You just remember what I can do.”

“This will blow over-”

“It’s not blown over yet,” Harry challenged, “At the moment I can walk out and to the common room and have them _fawning_ over me, cut the shit. Stalling won’t help you.”

“This is temporary,” Riddle quietly said glaring at Harry, “I agree to the terms temporarily.”

“Let me know when it comes to the expiration date,” Harry smiled sardonically, finally allowing himself to lower his wand. Riddle turned and briskly walked to the door, movements stiff and eyes hooded. Opening the door he walked out, Orion followed and acted like he was going to exit the room with him, but the door was slammed in his face.

“They’re gone aren’t they?” Tiernan spoke up from his blanket huddle, Orion drew his hand away from the door knob and snapped his head to Harry’s bed.

“Is that Lestrange?” Orion asked, voice low and mellow. Tiernan stilled, he didn’t say a word, so Harry raised his wand and narrowed his eyes. As much as Orion looked like Sirius he wasn’t he couldn’t let himself pretend he was, “I-i don’t mean any harm,” Orion threw his wand and it landed on his own bed, only for it to roll off and clatter on the floor. Smiling nervously he raised his hands in sight, “Is he doing okay? They… they did a number on him.”

“Fuck off, Black,” Tiernan snarled, still not uncovering himself, “You fucking stood there and watched, you can fuck off right now. Don’t pretend you care.”

“Tiernan, I care. Believe me, that’s why I-”

“Standing there is worse than joining in asshole,” Tiernan uncovered his head and glared at the Black, “you didn’t even try to stop them. I felt like I was dying-”

“It feels like that every time,” Black sighed, shaking his head, “they’ve done it to me too-”

“You remember how long Riddle crucio’ed me?” Tiernan whispered his scathing tone making Black flinch, “I do. I counted. I fucking counted. That could have permanently damaged me, and then the _lashings_. I couldn’t defend myself, I could only twitch and take it. Don’t sit there and say that, you’ve never got my treatments.”

“It couldn’t have been as bad as you say,” Black denied desperately shaking his head, “You can move-and aren’t spazzing out.”

“Not from your help, I ain’t,” Tiernan leered darting out of the bed and walking up Black, “You know who helped me?”

“Uh..n-no,” Black stumbled away from Tiernan who itched his face closer.

“Someone I’ve only known for a day,” Tiernan drew back for a moment and turned away from Black, “A day…” he laughed, “how long have I known you, Black?” Tiernan coldly said turning back to Black and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, “I’ve known you my entire life,” Black struggled and tried to push Tiernan away. With a twitch of anger on the Lestrange’s expression, he forcefully pushed Black against the wall next to the door, “And someone who is practically a stranger helped me over you? Fucking disgraceful bitch, I would slap the fuck out of you if I didn’t think your gonna get it for being a messegener for what I’m about to say.”

“What? What could you possibly say,” Black stilled, settling and griping the hands holding him, “Haven’t you said enough? The healing is enough to have a renewed-”

“I quit,” Harry could see a similar glint of insanity he saw in Bellatrix’s eyes, and only a few sparse times in Sirius’s, “I want nothing to do with Tommy’s little group, he can eat a dick for all I care. You and everyone else are redacted from calling me by my first name as well-”

“B-but, you can’t just say you quit!” Black pleaded, eyes wide with fear, “You don’t know what you’re doing! I can keep quiet about this Tiernan-just don’t do that!”

“Lestrange,” Tiernan snarled, tightening his grip on Black’s collar, “It’s Lestrange for you.”

“No,” Black whispered, sounding truly sorrowful, “You can’t do this!”

“Oh,” The Lestrange laughed for a moment, narrowing his eyes wickedly, “I can and I will,” Tiernan let go of Black, but he remained against the wall, “Get out.”

“Tiern- I mean - Lestrange, you can’t just do this,” Black whispered, shaking his head, “You know what he’ll-”

“I’ve seen enough today, he won’t do shit to me,” Tiernan smiled in a wild way and laughed loudly, “I’m under the protection of someone he lost to.”

“That’s even worse!” Black gasped, eyes wider as they focused on Harry who stared coldly back, “C’mon, tell him not too.”

“I think you should leave,” Harry drawled as he started walking over to Tiernan’s side, “You’ve done enough here.”

“Please, y-you don’t understand!” Black insisted, “Lestrange he won’t take that answer well.

“You think I care? Get out,” Tiernan firmly said pointing at the door, “I don’t want to see you, hear you, or even smell you around for the next few hours.”

Black was silent, he had nothing to say that he hadn't already said. Sighing and narrowing his eyes at Tiernan he spoke, “Very well.”

“Very well my ass, get the fuck out!” Tiernan growled threateningly, “Get out before I make you.”

“You won’t touch me and we both know it,” Black replied, he yelped a second later as he was grabbed by his shirt again. Using one hand to hold Black in place and the other to open the door, Tiernan threw him out and proceeded to hold the door shut. Black smacked the door once, sounding like he threw a punch at it before he stormed down the hallway.

Tiernan laughed and shook his head, he sat against the door and settled on the floor, “That felt good.”

“I’d imagine so,” Harry agreed, turning around and treading over to his bed. Sitting on the edge he went on, “To break free from something always feels good. If something is holding you down instead of lifting you up, it will always give you that high.”

“I see, when do I kiss a guy in front of my Father?” joked Tiernan before starting a small laughing fit, “Ah, man, dinner tonight is going to be great.”

“How so?” Harry curiously asked, gaining a mischievous smile in return from Tiernan.

“Oh~ something you haven’t noticed! Wow, I finally found something!” Tiernan sounded surprisingly cheerful as he went on, “All of Riddle’s gang sits in the middle of the table, it’s been like that for about one and a half years? I can’t recall, but it will be noticable. Slytherins will know what it means, especially when they see us sitting together. The Gryffindors will notice as well, we’ve tried ganging up on them so many times they keep tabs on everyone in the group.”

“I’m an honorary Gryffindor, did I mention that?” Harry remarked causally making Tiernan sharply look up at him.

“How the fuck did you managed that?” Tiernan laughed sounding greatly amused, “After how you dealt with Riddle tonight, you are definitely cunning enough for Slytherin.”

“I only dueled Riddle and won,” Harry shrugged, “A Charlus Potter-”

“The ring leader of Gryffindor said it? Man its the real honorary Gryffindor badge,” marveled Tiernan, “Like, it’s useless really because what are you going to use it for, but that’s cool.”

“They told me they have a bed free,” Harry smiled, and Tiernan looked baffled.

“They offered a Slytherin a bed for the night?” Tiernan looked disbelieving, “They have to have some malicious intent behind that.”  
“Probably, but who cares? I’m never going to use it most likely, never will test it,” Harry hummed not caring to much, “It’s still something to flash around, being buddy’s with Potter would make me look good to the other houses.”

“Yeah, ‘honorary Gryffindor’,” Tiernan teased, puting air quotes around ‘honorary Gryffindor, “You’re still looking at this with what you get out of it.”

“Potter would probably be a fun person to be around,” Harry lightly defended, “I heard the family’s good.”

“Head of the Family is preaching a dark art ban, but other than that the family is good,” Tiernan shrugged, “Potter has a lesbo aunt too, so I’d think they’d support gay right to. The aunt wasn’t disowned, so I’d assume so.”

“How do you know?” Harry asked after a long moment.

“If I hear something, anything, about gays I remember,” Tiernan answered, “It’s just nice to know who will have higher rates of acting nice about it.”

“I see,” Harry said, before a lull in conversation occurred. Kiwi slither over to Harry and curled up next to him, both Tiernan and Harry watching.

“So, talk to snakes often?” Tiernan smirked, Harry laughed before replying.

“I’m a Slytherin aren’t I?” Harry drawled as he ran his fingers gently over Kiwi’s scales, “Plus, Kiwi is talkative, so having it out I can speak parseltongue will be nice.”

“I’m tired,” Kiwi complained, “Can everyone be quiet awhile?”

“What’d see say?” Tiernan excitedly asked, standing up from the floor and approaching them, “Does she like me?”

“She said that she’s tired and wants us to be quiet so she can sleep,” Harry explained, looking down at Kiwi for the other question. Noticing the look she was getting she huffed quietly before hissing a response.

“I like him, he gives nice pets,” Kiwi commented, “Still would like sleep.”

“She likes you, and you give nice pets,” Harry smiled and Tiernan looked happy with Kiwi’s reply, “She also would like sleep.”

“What time is it?” Tiernan asked, his voice lowering to a quieter more mellow tone.

Seizing his wand, he casted a quick tempus, the time was later than Harry expected. It was three thirty-seven, and it really didn’t feel like three thirty-seven. It felt like it was two thirty maybe, but past three thirty didn’t feel right.

“Nice, let’s go out and do something together!” Tiernan smiled, taking effort in being quieter, “you said you’re good at Quidditch, but are you good on a broom?”

“Yeah, I’m good on a broom, but I have something I wanna do first,” Harry smirked and casted a look to something Black left behind, Tiernan followed his gaze and they both stared at the wand that laid innocently on the floor.

“What are we going to do with it?” Tiernan frowned, “Surprised he left willingly without it.”  
“We threw him out,” Harry reminded him as he stood up and walked over and picked up the wand. It seemingly protested to being handled just by the feeling of it, “I don’t want to do much with it… only a few minor things.”

“This better be good,” purred Tiernan, “as this is our first prank.”

An hour and a half later Tiernan and Harry finally reached the Quidditch field, a few familiar faces dotted the field. A few Gryffindors from Dark Arts class were there including Charlus who was chatting with Miu of Harry remembered her name right.

Harry was in a more than cheery mood, as he hid Black’s wand on the ceiling and fiddled with it and managed to put two hexes on it. One wouldn’t be noticed at first, as it make only extremely malicious spells would rebound on the user instead of the victim, so crucios, certain slashing curses and other things would hit. Harry made sure if a slashing spell backfired it wouldn’t kill, it would still hurt but would be weakened enough to not cause permanent damage other than a scar. The thing that would be noticed as soon as he used his wand next was the fact every spell would be a flamboyant pink. Not something grand, but enough to piss Black off, he would have to go to Harry for help with the second one. As it was password locked, and unless Riddle helped him Harry was confident they wouldn’t crack the code. The first one would simply worn off after the first, but depending what spell it was it could be a big scar for Black.

“Do you have an extra broom?” Harry finally asked as they reached the student storage shed. Tiernan paused mid step and cursed loudly.

“Shit! I didn’t think about that,” Tiernan said with a fading smile, “I can’t exactly borrow one either.”

“It’s fine if you still wanna fly,” Harry patiently said, a bit bummed, “I can talk to Potter.”

“Only for a few minutes,” Tiernan promised, “Like ten minutes tops, you can fly after if you want.”

“I can wait for lunch tomorrow to ask the Flying instructor if I can borrow a broom,” Harry shrugged a smile on his face, “It’ll be fine, go have your fun. Trust me, you deserve it.”

Tiernan was quiet, an odd expression on his face before he finally nodded, “Yeah, I do deserve it. This day has been torturous.”

“See you in a few,” Harry nodded, and Tiernan took off. His stepped looked less enthusiastic, but he still had a jump in his stride so he was happy enough. Turning his gaze back to where Charlus was, he found him looking over at him. Locking eyes, Charlus waved over to him. Harry waved back before starting to walk over to him, Charlus said something to Miu who crossed her arms and pointed over to him with an upset expression and he shook his head and started walking toward Harry as well. They joined in the middle of the field, the Charlus happily greeting Harry.

“Hey, Pal, how was the house?” Charlus welcomed voice warm, “need the bed?”

“No, I surprisingly didn’t get done in by Riddle,” Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

“Huh, not what I expected,” Charlus frowned slightly, “Yeah, I expected something like he does with his dogs sometimes, gruesome but apparently keeps their yappers shut.”

“How do you know about it then?” Harry asked, and Charlus laughed loudly for a moment.

“They never hid it well, having people with jitters, limps, and barely being able to move an arm without tearing up makes it obvious,” Charlus shook his head, before he ran his fingers through his hair, “I heard Slughorn tried to ask about it once but they all said nothing happened, so it was all dropped. Everyone was too scared or indoctrinated to say. I guess they cover it up better now, as I thought something happened to Lestrange today when he wasn’t in class. He seems fine now.”

Harry nodded, and Charlus went on.

“Its odd Lestrange is with you now that Riddle probably wants to jump you in the halls, he’s one of them, you know?” Charlus looked over to Harry with a serious expression as he asked, “I know you don’t know me, but I’ve witnessed some stuff from Riddle when people stepped out of line. I remember my third year well… it was a horror show.”

“Tiernan split from Riddle’s little group,” Harry drawled, glancing over to Tiernan who was finally stumbling out of the broom shed with his broom.

“Something did go down today, then?” Charlus tisked, watching as Tiernan kicked off his broom, “I never thought the group would start splitting up… god they were all such terrors. All played their part in hunting down people, each played a part in covering it up with alibis and such while they dealt with someone.”

“...dealt with someone?” Harry knew what this probably entailed, “I thought this was only a in house thing.”

“They used to go around and obliviate victims, only one blotched obliviate is how I know,” Charlus looked grim as he sighed, “It was horrible. We never knew who was next, at first we didn’t know who it was. They were good at hiding it up until the last one… from what I heard Lestrange wasn’t the one who was the main torture person. He usually was the alibi person with Black…”

“Why are you telling me this?” Harry quietly asked suspicious at the information drop.

“History, that’s why,” Charlus gestured around them, “you need to know who to trust, and fast. I know what you’re dealing with and you can’t trust them. You seem like a cool dude, but you don’t know everything like I do. I’m just trying to help.”

“In that case, should I trust anyone?” Harry frowned, and Charlus paused at the question.

“Everyone’s a liar in their own way,” was what he decided to reply with, as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “I don’t know man, do what you want but I’m just saying it’d be better to keep bad company at arms lengths.”

“Everyone’s a liar,” Harry agreed, his tone affirming that but he went on, “But that isn’t a reason not to seek friends, and company. How do I know this isn’t all a lie?”

“You don’t, and that’s how it always will be,” Charlus cryptically answered, his brown eyes dull as he shook his head, “I would tell you to trust me, but for me that makes someone look more like a liar. Especially in this context.”

“Yes, it wouldn’t make your own case look better,” Harry said, wishing this conversation didn’t end up so dark, “Could we change the subject to something else please?”

“Of course,” Charlus said, only to pause of a thoughtful moment, “You like Magical Creatures?”

“Magical Creatures are fascinating,” Harry smiled, “I heard something about Dementors in Defense.”  
“Dementors aren’t my type, I’m personally a hippogriff fan,” Charlus laughed, “buut, I also heard something about hippogriffs in the Magical Creatures class, are you taking it?”

“Yeah, I’m taking Magic Creatures, haven’t even got too my first class yet,” Harry conversationally said, “is the teacher any good?”

“A bit dopey, but an all around cool guy,” Charlus nodded, “He knows a lot, I’m trying to go into studying Magical Creatures and he’s very knowledgeable at what jobs I can get, I’m going to try to work with dragons in Romania, there’s a sanctuary that was funded and set up a few years ago. A dream job indeed.”

“Dragons,” Harry smiled, remembering Norbert, Hagrid’s little baby, “They are cool, I’ve seen one hatch before.”

“REALLY?” Charlus exclaimed, his voice a happy shout as he gained that happy spark back, “What did it look like? What kind was it?”

“Well, honestly it looked like a broken umbrella. It was a Norwegian Ridgeback,” Harry replied, watching as stars practically formed in his eyes, “it was a hungry little bugger, and it grew so quick-”

“Was this in a zoo or did you actually hatch a dragon?” Charlus whisper-yelled, “Like I know it’s illegal but I would love to hatch a dragon.”

“I didn’t hatch it, someone I know did,” Harry’s voice sounded distant as he remembered huddling in Hagrid’s smolderingly hot hut, Ron and Hermione at his side as they excitedly watched the hatch, “He kept it for awhile, it got too big to keep in a few weeks, had to release it.”

“Did it have a name?” Charlus curiously asked.

“Norbert, an odd name but the man who named him was odd himself,” Harry smiled reminiscently, “He loved Magical Creatures, would give up his life for them time and time again. He even had a pet Acromantula, I don’t remember what his name was but he was a sight.”

“I would imagine,” Charlus’s voice was a marveled whisper, “They can be the size of an elephant, it wasn’t that big was it?”

“Yep and you should have seen the babies,” Harry couldn’t stop a shiver as he remembered them trying to eat him and Ron, “the smallest one I saw was the size of a kitten, all the rest were huge.”

“That sounds amazingly terrifying,” Charlus said a confident smile on his face, “I personally don’t like spiders, but would love to see one that big in a controlled environment.”

“No, no you don’t. If you have the slightest fear of spiders just don’t,” Harry said, remembering the fangs and those long gray-white hairs, “I would rather fight a dragon.”

“Have you done that too?” Charlus jested shaking his head with an amused smile on his face, “by the sounds of it, you’ve had a high stake life.”

“Ha, you can say that,” Harry looked up to try to find Tiernan, finding him a small dot zipping above the top of the stands.

“Wow, my lifes pretty boring compared to yours,” Charlus mused, “Momma said never compare yourself to others but seeing a dragon hatch and see huge Acromantulas in person is hard to beat.”

“Momma’s right, my life may not be boring but it is a constant struggle,” Harry chuckled darkly as he looked back over to Charlus, “You never know what will go wrong next.”

“That’s a dark outlook,” Charlus murmured, “it may be right as for some ungodly reason you’re currently being hunted down by Grindelwald.”

“I’m always in the wrong place at the wrong time. I am the wrong place at the wrong time, it follows me, you see?” Harry shook his head, “That’s what it feels like, anyway.”

“Sounds stressful, don’t you ever unwind with some firewhiskey or something?” Charlus asked fiddling slightly with his sleeves, “I would have a serious alcohol problem if I was you.”

“I’m just used to it at this point,” Harry scoffed, “I don’t have someone to really drink with, so what’s the point?”

“We could drink together if you want,” Charlus shrugged, “my father will probably send me a bottle for Halloween, we could split it half and half.”

“I have something planned for Halloween,” Harry replied after a moment of thought, his plan being whatever thrown his way to deal with.

“Whatever, it’s like a few weeks away,” Charlus looked away, his cheeks flushing slightly, “if your plan falls through we can have a good time, I would like a drinking partner who doesn’t end up vomiting on my bed.”

“Sounds like there’s a story behind that,” Harry commented causing Charlus to smile faintly.

“Shared a firewhiskey with Miu and Jared, Miu is a sad drunk while Jared gets terribly sick,” Charlus narrowed his eyes at the ground while he went on, “Wish I knew that before I got them hammered beyond the point of return.”

“Sounds like it wasn’t a fun night,” Harry chuckled and Charlus nodded and shook his head.

“Man, it was awful. One person sitting in the corner crying, while the other couldn’t make it to the bathroom. Who are you supposed to comfort or help? Drunk me thought no one and left, it was a mess to deal with in the morning,” Charlus stared at the ground with a weary smile on his face, “hungover Miu was worse somehow and nearly blew my eardrums out.”

“Really not fun then?” Harry teasingly asked, and Charlus looked at him with a scarred expression.

“Super not fun,” answered Charlus, for a moment they were silent and Charlus watched something behind Harry, “Welp, Lestrange just landed. Don’t take it personally, but I would rather be twenty feet away from him at all times.”

“Well, you do that I guess,” Harry responded, turning away from Charlus to meet Tiernan.

“Just remember what I said, not everyone is as they seem,” Charlus told him, his voice was low and serious once more. It was purposely quiet as not to let anyone hear, but no one was in hearing range all the same.

“No one is how they seem, everyone has a mask or two I know,” Harry said without turning back around to talk to Charlus, “you just have to move on and get used to it.”

Charlus didn’t reply, they both walked away from each other, Charlus to Miu and Harry to Tiernan. Personally, Harry thought Charlus was an odd Gryffindor and knew perhaps knew too much about the inner workings of Slytherin. The Potter clearly had some Slytherin tendencies and maybe some shady motives behind his actions, something just didn’t feel right. Ungenuine.

By the time Harry reached the broom shed Tiernan had just finished putting up his broom and was walking out, a joyful smile on his face and a relaxed look in his eyes.

“Hey,” Harry greeted his tone average.

“Heyo, I feel, like, super good right now. I kinda what silence if it’s okay, I need to just process today,” Tiernan chirped, his demeanor oddly happy for what he’d be thinking over.

“Sure, you wanna go to the library or something?” Harry lowered his voice to a murmur with the question.

“I was thinking about the lake,” hummed Tiernan, “skip some rocks or something. Y’know, simple things, no Riddle.”

“Ah,” Harry nodded, letting Tiernan lead them across the Quidditch field where they’d cut across a regular field to the lake. About ten minutes later they had settled at the edge of the Great Lake, they both settled on the rocky shore. The black-blue water lapped hungrily on the shores and Harry was reminded of the Tri-Wizard cup, with those dark waters so squandering, so suffocating, so powerful…

Tiernan started to shift his sitting position. The Lestrange decided to lay on his stomach, legs kicking above his back as he boldly faced the lake. One large rough wave and his face would be soaked, but at the moment the Slytherin seemingly didn’t care. Using one arm to hold his head up, and the other to pick, arrange, and occasionally throw rocks. Tiernan looked at peace with himself as he happily threw a pebble.

Being in a long silence by the calming waters of the Great Lake made Harry’s mind start to think. Harry himself didn’t want to think, unlike Tiernan he ran from his thoughts until they finally strangled him, he didn’t want to think about what Death said about Ron and Hermione, even trying made him feel sick. Harry didn’t want to remember Riddle on the ground below him, face first in the white flooring with blood spilling from him, or how just that morning Riddle caused permanent scarring and inflicted a painful crucio upon his newest friend. Everything felt like it was overwhelming, the moment he tried to think about it boiled over. Only if he ignored it, something minor poking at his hidden bag of forbidden thoughts would cause it to boil over all the same. An unforgiving cycle, one Harry once again didn’t want to think about.

Harry just couldn’t come to terms with anything, he couldn’t just fix his issues and feel like a perfect Gryffindor hero afterwards. He felt more aware of everything around him, he couldn’t just brush something off, it stuck to him like grass seeds on clothing. Harry just wanted to forget, overcoming things was hard and he felt so… not exactly hopeless but lost. Every action he did he couldn’t help but feel he could have done better, just a little more effort, a little more smiling involved. A life boat in a raging ocean, with no where but the water to go. That’s how essentially everything felt. If he did one action, the consequences will/could be this but the reward will/could be this. He’ll do one thing on a whim and it’ll return and whisper to him, he should have done better. Harry was wrong. He would have thought about the consequences longer. The reward isn’t more than the punishment.

Quietly, he vented his frustrations with himself by throwing a single pebble into the dark waters of the lake. The small plop when it hit the surface, the slight slash of water, with those lovely rings helped him ground himself back.

Something else other than himself, as he wasn’t a topic he liked. How many people in his life felt the same? Another ploop of a pebble hitting the water. How many people he trusted and loved secretly hated him? Ploop. How long could he run until he fell? Ploop. How many aspects of his life were controlled by Dumbledore? Plop. Were his friendships with Ron and maybe even Hermione artificial? Plooop. Was he weak for not being able to easily accept things? Why did he continue to suffer? Ploop. Would the train wreck ever end, or would it go on forever? Plop. Was misery and sorrow always going to hang over him, will he ever be free? Plooop. What even was freedom and how did he know if he was free? Ploop.

“You’re throwing a lot of rocks, Hadrian, you doing alright?” Tiernan asked, while he shuffled a rock into a small pile of other rocks, “I usually throw rocks when I’m stressed, I can show you my method if you want.”

“Method?” Harry questioned, watching as Tiernan added a rock to a different pile.

“Yeah, it took awhile to really help me but it’s worth a shot,” Tiernan shrugged, “Alright, for me anyway I usually have five piles. One for pain, one for happiness, one for potential, another for struggle, last I usually have ambiguous. It can be anything depending on the day, at the moment mine is things I can appreciate right now. Each rock represents a thought, I sort it into the piles and I throw away thoughts I don’t need anymore. I’ve sort of trained myself to only throw away thoughts after I’m sure they’ve been thoroughly developed and dealt with and then,” he threw a pebble, “co-plunk.”

“And this… helps?” Harry frowned.

“It took awhile, I was really stressed and minutes away from a complete breakdown when I started,” Tiernan started to explain, “At first I just threw rocks, the biggest rocks I could find. I would throw them and scream, it just helped vent everything out without lashing out at others. After awhile of using it to calm down, I started organizing. I overheard a Hufflepuff saying how looking at positives in your life helped overcome depression and shit, so I just started with a positive pile, things I didn’t want to throw away. It started small, at first I didn’t count small things like a Hufflepuff smiling at me or having a great breakfast, I counted Riddle praising me, Malfoy showing a slight bit of kindness or Black giving me the time of day. I started counting small things for the hell of it when I had no big things, it helped. Trying to look at things most people take from granted and say, ‘I like this thing, I’m happy this happened to me’ and really be thankful for it made my days brighter.

“I just did this for awhile, until well… something similar to what happened this morning. I started a pain pile, I tried to make it show the positive pile always had more than pain, as if you find enough little things to think about it will overtake the negative. I started doing this as a constant, always had a pain and happiness pile. I added potential and struggle at the same time, I didn’t want to tip the scale with another single positive or another single negative, and they aren’t as important as the happiness or pain pile, but help me see how a struggles or future struggles and find potential from them about how to improve with them. Potential can also just be potential things from situations around me I can use to my advantage or other’s advantage. I try not to be selfish, so I label potential as something usually to people,” Tiernan told him, sounding confident with his words as he shifted a pebble to a pile, “Like, I just got a happiness from just telling you this.”

“Why?”

“I’m trying to teach someone, in this case you, to better themselves and be a happier person. Helping people sometimes makes me happy, especially when I see myself as a friend of you or someone who might really impact your life,” grinned Tiernan, “I’m just finding reason to be positive, as I used to like anger and stuff like that. But I’ve found happiness is much better.”

“I… I can try?” Harry unsurely said, as he started to stare down at the many pebbles around him, picking up one he pursed his lips. Happiness, he got healing potions to heal Tiernan, he also saw Hedwig today, he also….

After about an hour Harry would guess, Tiernan seemed satisfied with himself and Harry had long ran out of happy things to look for, he had a finished pain pile, his struggle a had a fair amount of pebbles, but his potential pile was made from many pebbles. The sorting helped, but he couldn’t say it stopped his lost feeling or the big questions he wanted to ignore. Oh well, it was still relaxing he guessed. With a faint look on his face he added a rock to the happiness pile.

“I think it’s dinner,” Tiernan drawled, rolling off his stomach and onto his back, he stared at the cloudy sky above before he went on, “Wanna go now?”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, stretching his slightly cramping legs as he stood, raising his arms over his head he yawned, “Dinner then sleep, what’cha say?”

“Agreed,” Tiernan rose to his feet and copied stretching that afterwards he yawned, “Stupid fucking yawn, what do they even do anyway?”

“Don’t know,” Harry shrugged as Tiernan and him started walking back to the castle, “Think it has something to do with oxygen getting to the brain.”

“Makes since but looks so stupid,” Tiernan complained, not looking bothered at all, “Like, think about this, deaf people think we’re all sitting around hear screaming every once in awhile. Like you now how fucked that is? Like ‘oh boy that was a fucking badass nap’ but what deaf people feel is like ‘oh shit someones screaming imma fucking die now’.”

“You would think they would learn to tell the difference between a yawn and a scream,” Harry commented and Tiernan chuckled.

“How through, study people screaming and yawning so you can find the differences?” Tiernan suggested smiling brightly as he went on, “Other than the fact for a genuine fear for a proper scream, it would still be a moment of terror if you someone yawning on the Knight Bus or something. Like, fuck the bus finally malfunctioned and we’re all about to die. Who will feet my ten million cats?”

“Ten million? You mean ten million cats plus the one’s she hasn’t caught from the neighborhood yet?” Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

“Nope, the landlord said ten million was the limit, she’s renting the house across the street now to start having twenty million,” Tiernan cheekily grinned, “Little does she know, soon they’ll be a competitor…. Tarantula man!”

After continuing a back and forth about the trilogy of Tarantula ma Vs. Cat lady for maybe fifteen minutes they reached the Great Hall. As they hovered out side the door, Harry could see Tiernan gather courage and summon a stunningly bright smile on his face. The two walked in together, Harry making sure to stand tall and took powerful to the Slytherins, while Tiernan made a show of looking extremely happy while walking next to him. This beaming grin was mainly focused on Riddle and the group, most of the group refused to look up, but Riddle held a completely blank look on his face while he tried to stare Tiernan down.

The two didn’t do much differently even with the blank faced murderous Slytherin watching them with an intense fixation, they both sat at the end of the table, sitting side by side. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes but Tiernan buzzed with energy as he drank a glass of water. Harry put food on his plate, namely a small portion of Shepherds pie and two biscuits. Tiernan favored some roast beef, a biscuit and a Swiss roll with some red jam inside. The Lestrange had extremely shaky hands as he tried to slice and dice his roast beef slice into smaller pieces, he luckily cut it without cutting himself but that was when he decided to make a comment.

“How much food do you think a pretty fellow like Malfoy eats?” Tiernan questioned, before he put a fork full of roast beef in his mouth.

“I dunno, I would think he starved himself or eat a green apple every half an hour,” Harry replied, a before he shoveled a fork full of Shepherds pie in his mouth.

“You aren’t wrong about the green apple thing but he eats the entire fucking plate of roast beef and I was always sitting there like,” Tiernan put a sassy look on his face, “I want that too, you fat fuck. Get your filthy hands off it for one fucking second. He would always bitch if I tried anything with his roast beef lover, and I always wanted to just take it from him and eat it all.”

“I feel that,” Harry nodded, “I had a friend who ate a lot, sometimes he would just eat anything he could get his hands on and it was always like, you need to stop, Ron, you’re eating everything. But he rarely listened, and never listened if it was something like… black pudding for example he would eat the entire damn bowl.”

“Fat skinny people, the new problem of our new age,” Tiernan laughed openly, his laugh surely reaching Riddle’s group.

Harry chuckled and quietly took another bite of Shepherds pie, “His mother said he was just a growing boy.”

“Oh my god!” Tiernan started laughing again, they got a few looks but Tiernan kept wheezing anyway, “Who…. who says shit like that?”

“His mother, apparently,” Harry hummed as Tiernan smiled playfully.

“He’s a growing boy,” Tiernan said in an exaggeratedly feminine voice, “He’s eating us out of house and home, Martha!” He said in a deep male voice, “But darling he’s a growing boy!”

“Something like that,” Harry chuckled, trying not to dwell on who the two of them were talking about.

“Man, I wanna meet this guy and pin him against Malfoy in an eating contest,” Tiernan laughed but instantly noticed the darkening of Harry’s expression as he shoved another fork full of food in his mouth, “...did I say something wrong?”

“He’s dead. Ron’s dead,” Harry firmly said after swallowing his food.

“Oh, fuck. I’m sorry, I had no way of knowing-”

“It’s fine,” Harry darkly chuckled, “I need to move on, that’s what I need to focus on doing.”

“I suppose, but shit,” Tiernan rubbed the back of his neck guilty, “I wouldn’t have said that if I knew.”

“I know,” Harry calmly said as he gathered the last bite of Shepherds pie on his fork, “I have a lot of ghosts in my life, you don’t need to tip-toe around it. I know.”

“Still, that was shitty of me to say,” Tiernan mumbled, smile gone from his face.

“I’ve heard worse,” Harry tightened his grip on his fork but showed no more outward indications, “I’ve heard a man shit talk my Godfather when the man could no longer defend himself, because he’s dead. I watched that man die in my arms later,” Harry’s voice cracked but other than that his tone was flat.

“That is horrible, how do you expect yourself to just move on?” Tiernan quietly said, Harry looked up at him sharply, “Like-I mean, don’t forget people. Moving on isn’t pretending they never existed, live with the memory and honor it. Just accept they are gone.”

“Yeah, I’m trying,” Harry sharply said shutting down the conversation completely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like shit right now, probably some errors I missed. I feel like I've seen a ghost, it probably reflects in the chapter.


	13. Halloween (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who likes pink hair and "surprises"? Me apparently.

It’s been a few weeks since he challenged Riddle, and he refused to acknowledge or look at Harry at all, even if Riddle seemingly paid him no mind he was under constant surveillance by his followers. Malfoy always seemed to be around the corner causally eating a green apple, or Black glaring from behind as he pretended to go where Harry and, typically, also Tiernan was going. It was beyond annoying, one moment he and Tiernan are laughing about something, the next they were solemnly quiet and glaring at an opposing figure, daring them to open their mouth and say something. They never did. Hell, Black hasn’t even tried to fix his wand yet, he only took the shame of having pink spells and glared intently at Harry when he was reminded of it.

Harry tried to brush it off, but Black was a Black and he couldn’t but sometimes imagine this was Sirius. When he found himself trying to think of Black as Sirius, he would try to remind himself that Sirius was dead, even if he befriended Black he would still be dead. Sometimes it was hard to remember and he would look at Black and see the younger form of his Godfather. The illusion never stayed and Harry would always recall who he was really looking at, a Slytherin that may be like Sirius in some ways, but wasn’t him.

Harry had to remember that a few times, but for other people. For example, a Weasley in Gryffindor at the moment and the first time Harry saw him he almost tripped over air. No one noticed, not even Tiernan that was caught up in a tangent about his father. It was hard to accept the people around him weren’t the people he once knew, the Weasley looked startlingly too much like Percy but Harry just had to remember he wasn’t Percy. Harder said than done when your heart skips a beat when you’re walking in the halls at a flash of red hair and you look up force yourself to be met with disappointment.

“Harry, lighten up,” Tiernan interrupted his thought process, he was lounging in a chair in the Slytherin Common room, one hand daintily holding a teacup, “It’s Halloween, breakfast will be soon and the celebrations will start.”

“Ha, yeah celebrate,” Harry solemnly said, expression dark and stained. Celebrate what? The death of Lily and James Potter? The people who haven’t even been born yet?

“Are you not the party type?” Tiernan frowned as he shifted his legs to where they were crossed, “With how you like talking to Charlus I thought you would love parties.”

“I like spending my Halloween alone,” Harry quietly said after a moment, “I’m going to most likely sneak off later tonight.”

“Well, it better be later. ‘Cuz let me tell you, breakfast is going to be great,” Tiernan smirked and raised his teacup to his mouth for a sip, “FUCK- owww it wasn’t cold enough,” Tiernan sputtered and nearly dropped his cup, but quickly pushed it on a small table where it wobbled for a moment. Fanning his mouth he breathed deeply and made a low whining sound, “Fuck me, I’m not even going to be able to taste breakfast.”

“Burnt taste buds?” Harry faintly smiled and shook his head.

“Fucking bastard, don’t smile this is serious,” Tiernan scolded as he continued fanning his mouth, “I wanna taste food tonight, we only get the feast a few times a year.”

“Could try a healing spell,” Harry suggested, shifting in his chair as he rested his elbows on the arm rests, “I can try one on you.”

“Fuck that,” Tiernan moaned dramtically throwing his head back as he put a hand to his forehead, “I’ll just suffer, suffer trapped in this stupid fleshbag of a body.”

“Fleshbag? Nice wording,” Harry complimented as he thrummed his fingers on the armrest.

“I know right!” Tiernan beamed, still holding the dramatic pose, “I read it in one of those fantasy books.”

“Which one?” Harry asked, as Tiernan dissolve the pose and take a more relaxed stance back.

“Don’t remember, it was my sisters,” shrugged Tiernan glaring suspiciously at his tea cup of steaming tea innocently sitting on the table, “I could ask her, but she doesn’t talk to the family now that she’s married.”

“Why wouldn’t she?” Harry frowned, watching as Tiernan sneered and shook his head, taking his tea cup back in his hands.

“Wives don’t usually maintain contact with families, it’s a loyalty to there new family or whatever, it’s stupid as all fuck but it’s tradition they say,” Tiernan hid his sneer behind the tea cup but shook his head, “The guy she was wedded to is a fucking dick too, I can’t exactly do anything about it either. With how he is I wouldn’t be surprised if he was beating on her.”

“Was it an arranged marriage?” Harry questioned watching as Tiernan started to blow on his tea. 

“Yeah,” Tiernan nodded, “she wasn’t even given a second option, just marry this man or be disowned. It was horrible, I almost wanted to kill my father. She was just so fucking gone about it, she always looked sad and at the wedding she looked like she was holding back tears. Apparently she has two young children now too, I just hope she’s doing alright.”

“Why don’t you owl her?” Harry suggested watching as Tiernan’s expression tightened.

“Last time I tried it was sent back,” Tiernan scowled, looking slightly upset, “Fucking limp dick bastard husband sent me a letter telling me to not try to contact her again.”

“Why doesn’t she leave him?” Harry tried asking only to instantly get a pitiful look from Tiernan.

“You really weren’t raised the pure-blood way?” Tiernan pursed his lips and sadly stared into the common room fireplace, “She can’t. The only way she can is with death, she’ll be mocked and disowned if she tried. A woman can’t make it alone, if I tried giving her a hand and I’d be disowned too. I can’t help, she can’t help herself, and with my father they’ll just put my youngest brother as the new heir. I really don’t matter, and she doesn’t matter.”

“That’s horrible,” Harry stared at the ground and a silence settled for a long moment, “What if I tried to help her?”

“Annika probably wouldn’t believe you if you tried,” Tiernan darkly said glaring at the fireplace with a heated glare, “She’s been conditioned her whole life to be like this, a perfect submissive wife. She’s been living in hell for… three years now? She’s probably brain washed now, probably not the same person I knew.”

“What do you think about the new feminist movement?” Harry cautiously asked, Tiernan glanced over with a guarded expression on his face.

“I’m for it,” Tiernan said, his voice reserved.

“Don’t be defensive,” Harry calmly drawled, leaning back in his stair, “Didn’t I already say I was supportive of it?”

“Thank fuck,” Tiernan deflated, trying to take another sip of tea, “Man I thought we were about to throw hands or some shit, jesus christ. I think you said you did but y’know, in one ear and out the other.”

Harry was about to reply when he heard footsteps going town the stairs of the girl’s dorms, the sound of flats clinking against the ground as someone approached. From the look of Tiernan’s face, which was oh shit before he looked down to the ground. Harry craned his neck over the chair just as she walked around it, and he instantly recognized her. It was Nott’s cousin, he never acknowledged her as such as the uncle who fathered her married her half-blood mother without the family’s permission. Oh, and as mentioned the mother was half-blood and not a pure-blood making it even more damnable.

“Names Mariana Nott,” She offered a hand to shake to Harry and he accepted it and gave a light shake, “I’m sorry but I just overheard what you two were talking about, surprises me you give half a mind to it.”

“Why wouldn’t we care?” Harry curiously asked making Mariana giggle as she walked and settled on the chair next to Harry.

“Pure-blood tradition, of course,” Mariana said, as she ruffled her blonde hair, “Women sit and look pretty while popping out as many children as possible.”

“I don’t care for tradition,” Harry drawled as Tiernan quietly sipped his tea, clearly trying to stay away from the conversation, “I care for justice.”

“My Daddy told me wizards used tradition as a crutch for too many things,” Nott murmured, shaking her head, “From what I saw that is true, even Riddle who's a pure mudblood honors it.”

Tiernan choked quietly on his tea and almost split the entire cup on himself.

“Don’t act like that Lestrange, you aren’t even in his group anyone,” Mariana glared past Harry and at Tiernan who refused to look at her, “You aren’t part of the group anyone, you aren’t forbidden to speak with me anymore.”

“I know but it’s awkward,” Tiernan laughed still not looking up at her, “I haven’t talked to you in two years.”

“What happened?” Harry asked and Tiernan glanced up at Harry and nervously licked his lips.

“Riddle tried to make it so people who were deemed lesser weren’t going to be spoke to by the elites,” Tiernan mildly said casting a sparingly short glance at Mariana that had her arms crossed with a scowl on her face, “She was deemed a lesser so we weren’t aloud to talk to her, at the time Nott was tolerating me and we would hang around with her. But…. with the lesser thing we kinda stopped hanging out and stuff.”

“Nice to hear it actually said aloud,” Mariana sounded satisfied as she leaned back in her chair, “At the time all I knew was my cousin and a study partner suddenly stopped talking to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Tiernan apologized, “I should have-”

“No, you aren’t the selfless type and you shouldn’t be held to that expectation,” she coldly said, making Tiernan flinch slightly, “Thank you for the closure, but I’m going to breakfast.”

Harry watched her stand up, she brushed off her long skirt and walked away. Mariana didn’t look back as she dipped out of the common room and to breakfast or whatever. Tiernan sighed and slouched in his chair, taking a pouty sip of his tea.

“I tried to apologize,” he mumbled, hiding his mouth behind the rim of the tea cup, “I was just following orders.”

“She didn’t exactly not accept the apology, she did thank you and isn’t that a good sign?” Harry comforted and Tiernan took a large gulp of his tea.

“Not really,” Tiernan shook his head, “It was clearly sarcastic.”

“I suppose,” Harry muttered as he pursed his lips, “You almost done with the tea?”

Taking one last sip, Tiernan nodded before answering in vocally, “Ah, yeppers. Wanna go to breakfast?” The thought of breakfast for some reason or another brought new cheerful gleam in his eyes and Tiernan smiled again.

“That’s exactly what I want to do,” Harry agreed smiling over to Tiernan who bounced to his feet, his hair bouncing in his face. Swiping it off his face, Tienan rushed to the stairs to the boy’s dorm. Standing to his feet, Harry walked over to the sliding wall to hover and wait for Tiernan, smile fading from his face he examined his nails and wondered exactly how much he was unaware of still.

Harry found small things every day about the people around him, ranging from fears to hope and aspirations. But what was more important was the history that caused all those feelings, Harry knew for certain people. Riddle was scared of loud noises, that’s why he freaked out on Tiernan and torturing him, a way of exercising control. What caused this fear was most likely the air raid sirens from the said air raids in London. An understandable fear that didn’t excuse the action, probably where his fear of death came from as well.

“Kiwi wanted to come,” Tiernan chirped, Harry looked away from the ground he found himself looking at. Following where he heard his voice he gazed at Tiernan holding Kiwi at the top of the stairs.

“I’m not staying in there alone, Riddle threatened to gut me,” Kiwi huffed as she coiled around Tiernan’s arm.

“When?!” Harry exclaimed, walking over to the stairs as Tiernan jumped down them and joined him at the bottom.

“Last night,” Kiwi her hiss sounded satisfied as she flicked her tongue, “I guess me hiding under his bed singing… that monkey jumping on the bed song was unacceptable,” Harry’s anger lessened slightly but the tightness remained in his expression, “Too his credit, afterwards he begged me not to say anything and apologized.”

“He’s a cold blooded killer Kiwi, you need to be more careful around him,” Harry hissed warningly, offering her an arm.

“Uh, yeah I am being careful. I stopped after he asked me politely to stop,” Kiwi sounded like she’d have a smirk on her face if she was a human, “Besides that, can I stay with Tiernan?”

“Tiernan, Kiwi has decided she wants to stay with you,” Harry informed Tiernan who quickly gained a broad grin and a brighter gleam in his eyes.

“Fuck yeah! I’d be honored,” Tiernan excitedly agreed, Kiwi immediately started moving towards his shoulders, where she nudged herself under his clothing. Tiernan stilled and shivered slightly, “The scales feel weird…”

“Give you the tingles,” Harry laughed, as he turned and started walking to the sliding wall, Tiernan followed behind quietly, “you get used to it, an odd sensation at first indeed.”

“Yeahh,” Tiernan chuckled, “like I’m not touched much so just something that’s alive touching me is weird.”

“Yeah,” Harry murmured as the wall slid open and then stepped into the hall, “I understand the feeling.”

“I don’t get why people cuddle more often,” Tiernan wondered aloud, “Like, not even in a sexual way just cuddles. Like non-sexual comforting cuddles. The world would probably be a better place.”

“Perhaps,” Harry mildly agreed as the cold morning air of the hall pressed against his skin.

“Man, for it to be socially acceptable I need to get a man, but!” Tiernan giggled quietly before going on, “That isn’t socially acceptable because I need a man who's actually a woman who’s not a man. Like, I can never win!”

“We’ll win eventually,” Harry drawled, “they can’t just keep rights away from people, we’ll get them one day.”  
“Man, I don’t wanna be a wrinkled grandpa by the time I can shout I’m gay and have no one care,” Tiernan sighed, “I just wish I was aloud to exist.”

“You will, I will, everyone will,” Harry calmly said, “I can say that with utmost confidence, I’ll do it myself if I have too.”

“We should find all the gays, lesbians and outwardly bi people I know of and make a rights campaign,” Tiernan thoughtfully, “or something like that, we can plan an uprising against the straights! We’ll turn them allll gay.”

“Ha,” Harry chuckled, “They don’t need to be gay, they just have to understand we exist, and y’know not hate us?”

“Can’t wait until the day comes,” Tiernan smiled faintly, “if it ever comes.”

“It will,” Harry promised, “Not sure if you’ll be able to show off the husband or current boyfriend to the family, but you will exist in mild peace.”

“You talk like it’s already happened,” Tiernan scoffed, frowning at the ground.

It had. Harry thought to himself but didn’t say it aloud, “I don’t know, I like to think it will. I’ll be the catalyzed if I have too. More people are secretly gay than you’d think.”

“Try and they’ll probably arrest you,” Tiernan doubtfully said sadly shook his head, “I was joking before with the gather people and revolt thing, I’m pretty sure it’s literally illegal to be gay.”

“I know it is in the Muggle World,” Harry frowned, “I don’t think it’s illegal in the wizarding world, just frowned upon.”

“Maybe,” Tiernan shrugged, “Still, if its illegal or not I’m still gay as fuck.”

“Same,” Harry agreed nodded his head as they finally came to the first floor, “I hope dinner tonight will be good.”

“The feasts are always good, no exceptions,” Tiernan informed him, a small smile started to form again, “The decorations are amazing too, and this year I’m not sitting near fat ass Malfoy so we should be good.”

“Why that fucking Lestrange!” A snarky voice of Malfoy said from behind them, jumping slightly both Harry and Tiernan quickly spun around, Harry with his wand drawn and Tiernan just looking pissed. Malfoy and Black stood, both glaring and each drawing wands. Harry pointed his wand threateningly and Malfoy and Black did the same, none of them moved.

“Fucking punk ass bitches, can you stop being creeps?” Tiernan cussed at them his voice a snarl, “for one fucking day caN YOU NOT BE AROUND EVERY CORNER!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, ponce,” Black coldly sneered.

“What the fuck did you just say to me you little bitch?” Tiernan growled vibrating with anger, “you seriously didn’t just say that?”

“It’s true isn’t it, moffie?” Malfoy spat, glaring hatefully at the two of them, “I didn’t know the both of you were fruitcups.”

“A fairy couple, maybe?” Black laughed, bumping Malfoy lightly on the shoulder, “you could do better, Peverell.”

“Shut your mouths before I hex you both,” Harry calmly said as he tightened his grip on his wand.

“Oh! Abraxas they didn’t deny it-”

“Rosea!” Harry jabbed his wand at the, and the duo’s eyes widened as they both moved to block it but neither was fast enough as the prank spell hit. Expecting the worse, Malfoy yelped loudly and dropped his wand when the spell hit him, he also closed his eyes tightly. The two remained still, even Black who was trying to look around and see what Harry did.

“Am I dead?” Malfoy whispered, the sound barely carrying for Harry. 

“No,” Black snapped, his glare returning.

“Fucking christ,” Tiernan chuckled, a laugh rising in his throat, “Oh for everything magical,” his laugh grew louder and Black’s glare softened as he looked more confused. Malfoy opened his eyes finally and looked over with a frown at Black.

“Orion look at your hair!” Malfoy gasped and Tiernan’s laugh rose louder as he squinted his eyes at them.

“What?” Black grabbed some of his hair and pulled it to where he could see it, and he grew red with anger, “You dyed our hair pink?”

“Yeah,” Harry shrugged, “I said I was going to hex you.”

“Do you think your fucking funny?” Black whispered, his voice trembling with rage.

“A little bit,” Harry replied smiling broadly, “you look good, Bubblegum boys.”

“First you tamper with my wand, now my hair? Are you satisfied yet?” Black growled eyes dark and wild looking.

Harry laughed, it sounded much darker than he anticipated and it made everyone completely silent. Even Tiernan who was in the middle of a hysterical laughing fit, “I think you misunderstand me, Black. I may never be satisfied, you might always have to watch your back.”

“Fuck you, Peverell, I’m done,” Black raged throwing his arms over his head, “You deal with this whole watching him thing, Abraxas, I’m about to cast an unforgivable.”

“Probably won’t affect me much anyway,” Harry shrugged an amused grin spread across his face.

“Are you saying you’ll be the first survivor of the killing curse?” Black gripped his wand tighter, “I’m at the end of my rope, don’t fuck with me.”

“A bright pink killing curse. Wow! Sooooo, terrifying,” Harry laughed, his amusement not fading one inch, “Let me tell you something, I don’t fear Death. I know him well, in fact.”

“You nutcase-”

“C’mon,” Malfoy tugged Black back down the hall a few paces, “Go Orion, I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Black turned around and quickly walked off, he didn’t look back and soon rounded the corner.

“I’m going to pick up my wand and leave,” Malfoy said, his face mostly blank besides a layer of irritation.

“Go,” Harry drawled lowering his wand slightly as Malfoy moved forward and plucked his wand off the ground. With one last glare, from Malfoy, he was gone. Briskly walking down the hall, he was soon out of sight but not out of mind as he turned the corner.

“How long will the spell last?” Tiernan asked curiously as Harry turned them around and resumed the peaceful walk to the Great Hall.

“Depends, really,” Harry smirked looking slyly over to Tiernan, “Most, will only see it pink for today. For them, it will be pink until they accept it will be like that forever, or if I cast the counter hex.”

“Malfoy is going to have pink hair forever,” Tiernan smiled widely, “he can’t even accept he’s not an only child anymore, he’s definitely not going to accept this.

“I thought he was an only child,” Harry frowned, he thought Malfoy’s always had one child, a son and no others.

“Nope, has a baby sister. She was born this summer, her name is something simple like Liane or Zoe but she exists,” Tiernan explained, his mood bright as he started to ramble, “I saw her this summer and she was adorable and a well behaved little baby. Almost made me want kids, Malfoy was a bit cold himself but he was I dare say cute when he finally gave in and started playing with her. He’ll probably be a good dad when he has his own brood.”

“Do we call Malfoy children brood now?” Harry smirked teasingly and Tiernan laughed before replying.

“Yep, that’s how we do it now,” Tiernan cheekily grinned as they came to the Great Hall doors, “Hope we didn’t miss the owls.”

“Something from the family coming in?” Harry asked as he opened the door of Tiernan and he skipped inside.

“Nope! Even better!” Tiernan cheered happily, “Yule has come early! That’s all you need to know at the moment.”

“Yeah, whatever you say,” Harry chuckled as the two of them walked to the Slytherin table and to their seats, “Man, no bacon today, really?” Harry complained as soon as he saw the cuisine, “I suppose ham is better than nothing…”

“I’m more upset over the fact we have pancakes instead of waffles,” Tiernan commented as they sat at the table, “I understand we need a healthy balance of the two, but we’ve been starved of blueberry waffles all week.”

“Poor you,” Harry said as he but two slices of ham and some scrambled eggs on his plate.

“You’re the one who mentioned lack of bacon,” Tiernan defensively said, “I wasn’t the one who brought it up first.”

“Hmmhuh,” Harry agreed as he nibbled at his scrambled eggs.

“It has to be seven thirty,” Tiernan groaned after a few seconds, he put a piece of ham and two slices of toast on his plate, “C’mon owls, hurry up I beg of you.”

“They came like an hour late the other day,” Harry reminded Tiernan who bit the inside of cheek, “Can’t speed them up.”

“Still, we have packages,” Tiernan mumbled as he but butter on one of his toast slices, “I don’t want a package lost in postage.”

“Yep,” Harry said as he filled his mouth with scrambled eggs.

“I’ll just eat my plate as you seemingly are preoccupied,” Tiernan sighed as he started to take bites out of his ham that he had stabbed onto a fork. Quietly to two ate, Harry with a relaxed pace while Tiernan ate like it was a contest. That was until the owls arrived.

“Yesssssss,” Tiernan excitedly said, smiling brilliantly as he searched the owls with an eager expression, “There it is,” Tiernan squawked as he pointed, Harry looked up from his food and saw a causal looking barn owl flying towards them with a package shape Harry knew well. 

It reminded him of third year, the gift from Sirius, the Firebolt racing broom. The package was a broom, it was obvious by the shape but the deja vu of the situation rang in his mind as the owl carefully lowered itself to the table to grab the broom. Tiernan took and and thanked the bird quietly and it swooped off.

“The newest broom! Sweaper model Golden,” Tiernan explained buzzing with excitement as his words blurred together sightly, “A price in the market! Go on, open it!”

Harry stared an expression clearly flickering over his face as Tiernan got quiet for a moment, “Is it not what you wanted? I thought-”

“No,” Harry’s voice wavered slightly, emotion rising in his throat and gripping it mercilessly, “It’s perfect, thank you, Tiernan.”

Tiernan didn’t reply but the beaming light returned to his gaze as he watched Harry rip over the weak packaging cradling around the broom, he slid the last remainders of paper wrapping and smiled gently he gripped the handle.

“Oh! And look at the upper handle,” Tiernan vibrated next to him as he pointed some golden writing Harry being noticed at the very base of the handle, “I didn’t if you had a middle name, so it just reads Hadrian Peverell isn’t it cool?”

“You really didn’t have to do all this,” Harry quietly said as he admiringly ran his fingers down the broom.

“I know, I wanted too!” Tiernan laughed an overjoyed look on his face as he grinned impishly, “We are going to race! Not today, I don’t think. But we will!”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed gripping the broom tightly, “We will, tomorrow maybe?”

“I’ll be hung over,” Tiernan stated, “I’m a total clumsy bitch when I’m hung over, probably not the best idea.”

“Who are you drinking with?” Harry asked, and Tiernan laughed awkwardly before answering.

“No one, I guess,” Tiernan answered, shrugging his shoulders before picking on his toast, “I thought maybe you would like to chill with me, but if you’re busy I’ll find a room in the dungeons and party alone.”

“I can see if I can hang with you,” Harry quickly said, Tiernan casted him a confused look, “Like, I probably just need a half an hour for what I wanna do.”

“Okay,” Tiernan nodded, smiling slightly, “We gonna have funnn!”

“Haha, yeahh,” Harry agreed as he yet again started to nibble on some scrambled eggs. Harry really didn’t want Tiernan drinking alone, especially with tensions so high, he didn’t trust so one to not take advantage of the situation and get a little revenge. That was very true with Malfoy and Black, who Harry really did piss off already today. So much so, they haven’t even come to breakfast yet.

“Other than firewhiskey, I have quite a storage of liquor,” Tiernan chirped before taking a massive bite of toast, “Like, I got some Paradise Vodka straight from the Norwegian Isles over by the Soviet Union. The good shit, knock your socks off not able to remember your name shit.”

Nodding uneasily, Harry took a nervously large fork full of scrambled eggs. That was when a black envelope dropped on the table, glancing upward a raven flew off, looking very similar to the bird that delivered the letter from the Daily Prophet. Looking down at the letter he frowned, it was face down so he couldn’t see the encryptions on the front. Suspicious he was tempted to set it on fire and go about his day, he wanted no shit today. It was Halloween but he didn’t what a crazy event happening tonight, he was not okay with anything unusual happening.

“Oooo, who do you think it’s from?” Tiernan asked, peering curiously at the envelope, “Looks important… what if it’s a marriage proposal from a Nigerian Prince?”

“I don’t think I’d be getting one of those,” Harry mumbled before prodding it with his provided butter knife, “I don’t want to open it,” declared Harry as he drew his trusty butter knife away.

“It doesn’t look like spam mail,” Tiernan commented as he reached over to touch it.

“Don’t touch it!” he hissed, blocking Tiernan’s hand, “who do you know sends a black envelopes? It’s probably a death threat or has some poison on it.”

“My father only uses black envelopes, he says it’s classy,” Tiernan pouted, drawing back his hand.

“I’m assuming this isn’t a letter from your father,” Harry dully said staring intently at the envelope.

“Use your wand to open it,” Tiernan suggested, as he started to eat his toast once more, “I doubt the Dark Lord would mail a letter to you, he seems to be the type to just send a Howler.”

“Oh god,” Harry said, sounding horrified, “What if it’s recording you? That sounds awful, no.”

“A recording spell doesn’t work long distances,” Tiernan comfortingly said, patting Harry on the back, “Don’t be paranoid, the wards wouldn’t have let something dangerous in.”

“What if Malfoy or Black sent it as revenge?” Harry wondered aloud as he once again used the butter knife to tap the envelope, nervously he flipped it over and found bright red letters staring back.

“Just pick it up, you’re making me nervous,” mumbled Tiernan as he ate more toast.

“Fine,” Harry relented, reaching over and being all kinds of anxiety when he seized it between two fingers. Holding it at arms length for a moment, it didn’t explode so he pulled it closer so he could read it.

In bright Gryffindor red the text simply stated his name and nothing else, the uneasiness never wavered as he pursed his lips, “This isn’t a good idea, Tiernan.”

“It’s a letter, I’m sure the Dark Lord wouldn’t assassinate you by mail,” Tiernan reasoned, but he started to look anxious as he too stared at the letter, “Or at least I hope… so?”

“I’ll use an entrapment spell, I’ll bubble it and open in via wand,” Harry reassured both himself and Tiernan saying his plan aloud, little did they know of a certain Riddle listening in and taking interest. Throwing the letter back on the table, he drew his wand and muttered the entrapment spell, a bright blue bubble appeared around it. Harry floated it in the air by a few inches and casted a spell to open the letter.

It exploded loudly, and the bubble did block the explosion but not the sound. It rattled throughout the hall and made people scream from many tables around the room. Eyes turning to Harry, whose bubble was thrown against the far wall with the force. Cautiously standing up, he heard teacher’s rushing over and peering inside the slightly cracked bubble, a small note was in the bubble, it was crisp and slightly burnt but it read, ‘Signed, the Dark Lord.’

Not surprised but slightly shaken up, “Don’t approach!” The familiar voice of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher shouted, “Horace don’t take another step towards it!”

Turning around briskly he eyed the Defense teacher, Professor Tamen, who had casted another shield, this time trapping Harry inside with the already exploded bomb. Gathering at the edge, some teachers gathered while others evacuated the students, Tiernan was refusing to go, aiming a wand at Slughorn and pulling together a slightly interesting string of curses, “No, I’m not leaving you ugly garden gnome lookin ass, leave me right where I stand or I’ll cast my own fucking shield. No, bitch, don’t fucking touch me.” 

“Leave him, he may be contaminated,” Professor Tamen briskly said as he approached the bubble Harry and the exploded bomb were in, “Can you hear me, Peverell?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied, loudly to make sure it got through the bubble.

“Great, are you experiencing any difficulties breathing? Hearing loss? Muscle weakness, blindness?” Asked Tamen, who at first received a bored shrug.

“Nope,” Answered Harry who honestly was starting to look more slightly angry as something clicked, Grindelwald just committed a terrorist attack to try to kill him.

“Do you have any idea what it was?” questioned the Defense teacher, who walked around the shield he made to peer at the cracked bubble Harry made.

“It was a bomb,” Harry causally answered, a sneer forming slightly on his lips.

“A bomb?” paused the Defense teacher a confused expression on his face.

“It’s a Muggle device, would have probably killed everyone in the room,” Harry yet again answered, looking unimpressed as Professor Tamen stilled looked confused.

“Why would that be sent to you?” he asked, a frown on his face.

“It got past the wards, didn’t it?” Harry questioned back, turning to the bubble with a slightly annoyed look on his face, “It’s not like it’s going to explode again, you can let me out to look it over yourself.”

“But-”

“Let him out, I’ll check him over for toxins personally,” Dippet firmly said, walking up to the shield.

“Wh-”

“This is a Britain affair that needs to be reported now,” Dippet calmly said, “They may have been a terrorist attack, and if so we need to contact the Ministry and get Mr. Peverell somewhere safer. You can check him over as well, I’m sure you know a spell.”

Grumbling Tamen swiped his wand and the shield fell, swinging his wand again Harry can feel a spell washing over him, a small blue screen like object appeared in front of Tamen and he looked it over quickly. Jerkily he nodded, “Clear.”

“Follow me Mr. Peverell,” Dippet stated before turning briskly and quickly walking to the doors of the Great Hall, Harry followed only when he was passing Tiernan he grabbed on to his arm.

“I’m going,” Tiernan told Dippet who noticed the lack of footsteps and turned around, “I’m witness, ain’t I? I promise I won’t cause any trouble.”

“Very well,” Dippet said after a moment before turning and continuing to walk to the door, “We have no time to wait.”

No one spoke as Harry and Tiernan followed after Dippet, the halls were completely vacant and there wasn’t a sound to be heard in the morning air. Tiernan was starting to look nervous, as he grew slightly pale as if he regretted his decision to insert himself further into the situation. Harry himself felt more or less blank emotionally, he couldn’t help that he being within the school endangered all the students, it was like sixth year with Umbridge all over again. Only Grindelwald had no such attachment to the school and didn’t care if he blew the entire castle to bits of dust and ash.

“Man, this is fucked up,” Tiernan whispered as Dippet finally reached the entrance to his office. Quietly stating the password the gargoyle slid open and Dippet was quick to rush up his stairs with the duo stumbling behind. Reaching Dippet’s office, it felt colder than the last time Harry was inside. He was far too focused on Dippet to mind, the Headmaster was grabbing at something under his desk, he drew a handful of flaky powdery red substance that looked like floo and briskly walked over and threw it in the fire. It flashed a glaring red, and a loud noise emanted through the room, and maybe the whole castle, it sounded like a fire drill alarm Harry had in primary Muggle school. The annoying sound rang for about fifteen seconds before it ceased, clicking off sharply.

“The Aurors will be here soon,” Dippet calmly spoke, but his limbs trembled slightly as he walked over to his desk and sat heavily in the chair, “You two are welcomed to take a set, they will most likely try to talk with you two in about a half an hour, they need to look over the crime scene first.”

“Yes, Headmaster,” The two said in unison, each walking over to the desk and sitting in a seat.

“My word,” mumbled Dippet as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Albus wasn’t here today to sound the alarm, that took way longer than it should have.”

“Where is professor Dumbledore?” Harry politely asked, going out of his way to not bleed any of his disliking or quaint suspicion in his words. 

“Oh, staying with a friend,” sighed Dippet, opening his eyes and letting his hand fall down, “Halloween is supposed to be a day of celebration, this may have ruined the holiday….”

“I wouldn’t say it was ruined,” Tiernan tried to chirp, but even his voice sounded solemn, “At least everyone is alive and well.”

“That dreaded Grindelwald,” Dippet shook his hair a fierce light in his eyes, “Attacking a school, what a cowardly thing to do.”

“The wards need revised and added too,” Harry quietly suggested staring at the top of the desk, “He’ll do it again, just key certain elements found in bombs to threats to the wards.”

“Yes, I know,” Dippet sighed, “One of the teachers has already locked down the wards, I’ll have to tinker with them later.”

“I could leave, if needed,” Harry calmly said, his hands curling into fists as he refused to look at Dippet, “I’ll face Grindelwald myself.”

“Hadria-” Tiernan was interrupted by a stern look from Dippet before the man spoke himself.

“You will die if I allow that,” Dippet shook his head, “No, you shouldn’t have to deal with this. Grindelwald will get his, him and everyone of his followers. Just in time, Mr. Peverell. People are trying to take him down, one will be successful.”

“I don’t want to endanger the school,” Harry said, pursing his lips with his eyes darkening, “I don’t want anyone else to die because of me.”

“He will be dealt with, the public will be most outraged when this gets out. Master Dueler Martin Porter has been speaking of going after Grindelwald, this will surely call for action,” Dippet calmly stated a weak smile forcing itself on his face, “Besides, your life has just begun, it’s not time to end it.”

“I suppose,” Harry quietly said, still not looking up. After a second of tense feeling silence, Tiernan leaned over and hugged Harry. It was awkward and unsure, but the Lestrange held him for a few long seconds, Harry froze.

“Don’t talk like that, pretty sure I wouldn’t live without you,” Tiernan mumbled as he drew back, “We still need that broom race, don’t we?”

“Y-yeah,” Harry agreed, feeling embarrassed he cleared his throat and smiled over to Tiernan, “Thanks, needed that.”

The time crawled by slowly, like it’s been gunned down and struggled to move on. No one spoke, no one moved, no one even seemed to breath. Dippet had taken to staring across the room, staring at something Harry didn’t think existed. Tiernan had started doing something similar, deciding to gaze longingly down at the floor, almost like he wanted it to cave in so he’d disappear. Harry himself long gave up on the floor giving way, as life never did what you wanted it too, he instead tried to examine every object in the room and not act like he was beginning to get nervous himself.

Then they entered, they stormed in the room like Grindelwald himself was inside. The Aurors were here, with one last person stumbling up the staircase they waited a moment, before one stepped forward and spoke, “Headmaster Dippet, we have seen the issue and would like to talk to Mr. Peverell.”

“Alone?” Dippet hummed, narrowing his eyes slightly at the captain.

“You may come if he agrees,” Drawled the captain lightly, “Now, come Mr. Peverell. Headmaster, can you open the conference room?”

“This is the conference room,” Dipper flatly said, gesturing around the room.

“Great! Can you and the Lestrange boy leave? This will only take a few minutes,” said the captain. Dippet stood and Tiernan quickly followed, the Lestrange casted him an apologetic look as he left with Dippet. The room was silent as they were waved out, the door being shut behind them.

“Can you tell me what happened this morning?” The captain of the Aurors said, “Be aware this is an official statement that will be viewed by the public.”

“I don’t mind,” Harry drawled, “Me and my friend Tiernan went to breakfast, we were eating when a raven dropped the black envelope on our table. I felt suspicious over getting a letter delivered by a raven and after some back and forth with-”

“Can you describe the back and forth?” An Auror spoke up, he was holding a notepad and scribbling down what Harry said.

“Of course,” Harry agreed, nodding his head, “Tiernan asked who I thought it as from-it landed face down. I replied something like, ‘I don’t know’ and said I didn’t want to open it. Tiernan said something about it not looking like spam mail, and answered with ‘who sends black envelopes? It’s probably a death threat or something-”

“You suspected an attempt on your life?” piped up the Auror with the notepad.

“Of course, who except a Dark Lord or someone trying to look dark and mysterious uses black envelopes?” Harry scoffed, “It was obvious.”

“So, you did expect the Dark Lord to have an attempt on your life?” reworded the Auror after jotting down what he said on the envelope.

“Yes.”

“Why would you think that?” The Auror questioned after a moment.

“If he wants me dead, he’ll keep trying,” Harry calmly stated, “Well, anyway, Tiernan made a comment about his father using black envelopes and I told him it most likely wasn’t a letter from his father. He then told me if I should use my wand to open it, he then said he doubted the Dark Lord would send me mail. I flipped it over to read if it said anything on the front, and it said my name in bright red ink. Before I opened it, I said ‘this isn’t a good idea, Tiernan.’ Tiernan replied with he didn’t think the Dark Lord would assassinate people by mail… or at least he hoped so. I used an entrapment spell and an opening spell, and WHAM! It exploded.”

“Why would you knowingly open a letter that would hurt you and/or others?” asked the Auror.

“I didn’t,” Harry bristled, “I opened what could be a letter from Grindelwald or a friendly person wanting to send me mail.”

“I see,” said the Auror, “I think I got what I need for the report.”

“Let’s go, boys,” said the Captain who opened the door to the staircase. The Aurors filed out, and Harry was left alone. At least for a moment, as soon as they were out of the room he heard the hurried footsteps of who he’d assume to be Tiernan. He was so done with today, he just wanted to go to sleep already.

About an hour later Harry and Tiernan managed to get back to the common room. Harry starting to form a dark and explosive mood, with Tiernan wishing the day had come better. As soon as the wall slid open there was eyes on them, Harry didn’t care, he didn’t want to care about anything at the moment. Trying to pass through the room without incident that was proven impossible, as a pink haired Malfoy and Black blocked the stairs with Avery and Nott.

“What was that?” Riddle spoke, Harry knew exactly where the bastard was. Just by the sound of his voice, Harry knew he was sitting in the chair he was sitting this morning.

“A bomb,” Harry answered, his voice harsh and obviously annoyed. The common room whispered, snakes lining the walls to listen in on the action. Harry turned around and glared at Riddle, “Call off the Dogs, will you?”

“Was it a murder attempt from the Dark Lord?” Riddle calmly asked, ignoring the question entirely. He was staring at Harry, piercing eyes observing him with a critical look. Harry was sure he would confirm his every word by talking to other Slytherins sitting nearby at breakfast or from the article that would surely be on the front page tomorrow.

“Not exactly, more like a terrorist attack,” Harry coldly replied, deciding he may as well cause a stir. Riddle’s expression twitched as Slytherins started to whisper loudly to one another, the crowd in a state of unrest.

“Silence!” he hissed, the room went silent as commanded, “How much would the bomb have destroyed?”

“Not sure, but at least the entire room,” At the voices rising again he went on, “No one would have made it out alive.”

“I see,” Riddle quietly said, voice hardly above a whisper the sound hardly reaching his ears, “The broom is on your bed, Prince grabbed it for you.”

“Can I go to my dorm or should I blast them out of the way?” Harry flatly said, he heard the followers shift behind him.

“Unnecessary, as we all just want to talk,” Riddle gained a sneer as he went on, “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Why, Riddle, listen closely,” Harry’s voice was frozen his words reflecting his irritation that was shifting to something more dangerous, “I am not in the mood. Call them off or I’ll do it for you.”

“You can’t ignore me,” Riddle warned him, eyes narrowing, “I’m not in the mood, either Peverell.” 

“To bad,” Harry snapped narrowing his eyes, “Call them off.”

“This conversation isn’t over,” Riddle drawled, “Malfoy, Black can you wait? Avery, Nott come on.”

“Fine,” Malfoy puffed as he pushed harshly past Harry, who wanted to slap him for even touching him. The others wordlessly retreated from the stairs, Black glared but that didn’t matter as Harry turned and left up the stairs, Tiernan stumbling after.

“Lestrange,” Riddle said, making both Harry and Tiernan freeze in their tracks. Tiernan more so as he almost tripped up the stairs, “Watch yourself.”

“Fuck off,” Tiernan’s voice shook, Harry couldn’t decide if it was from anger, fear or something else, “I don’t have to listen to you anymore, just leave me alone.” 

“Who do you listen too, then? Peverell?” Riddle chuckled, Harry turned and opened his mouth only to have Tiernan speak.

“I have freedom to listen to whoever the hell I want. And I’ll listen to anyone I damn well please,” sneer Tiernan a firm glare on his face as he stared Riddle down, who looked completely unfazed, “And I would listen to Hadrian over you any day, Riddle.”

Riddle glared and the words sparks voices to string up across the common room, “So it may be for now.”

“No,” Tiernan darkly said, raising his chin high, “I will keep my freedom, thank you. I will never come crawling back to you.”

Riddle coldly laughed, the sound echoing hollowly off the walls, “You say that now, but what about when your precious Peverell dies? He may have won over me, but do you really think he can defeat a Dark Lord?”

“Who says the Dark Lord will ever get him in such a position?” Tiernan argued, glare never fading.

“It’s obvious! You’re so blind, it’s sad. The Dark Lord wants him, he will get him! Where does that leave-”

“Riddle, must I teach you when to shut up?” Harry snapped as he started to walk down the stairs. Tiernan caught him by the shoulder and shook his head, Harry stared into Tiernan’s eyes for a moment before nodding. Turning back around, he walked up the stairs. 

“Maybe I got it all wrong? Maybe Peverell is the follower?” Riddle taunted. Harry decided in that moment, just maybe, Tom Riddle would look good with pink hair.

“Sounds like you're begging to have pink hair, pal,” Harry coldly said, as he ignored whatever retort Riddle supplied and started walking into the hall. Tiernan quickly followed and someone yelled at them to come back.

“Yeah, yeah, if you want me come and get me,” Harry snarked back as he opened the door to the dorm and walked in, holding the door for Tiernan he closed the door loudly behind him, “Annoying cult leaders, am I right?”

“Yeah, fuck that bastard,” drawled Tiernan who veered towards Harry’s bed and sat down shamelessly, “Fucking prick, he was just trying to start something.”

“Yeah,” Harry hummed, “But isn’t he always?”

“Nah, sometimes he looks for a quick fuck,” Tiernan laughed as he dramatically held out one of his legs, “I’m just that fabulous!”

“You’ve fucked Riddle?” Harry blinked as he walked over to his bed, saw the broom against the wall and settled next to Tiernan.

“Not in real life, my friend,” Tiernan sighed considerably, “I’m happy I didn’t ‘cuz just WOAH! He’s a hot mess, but instead of a hot mess he’s just a garbage fire.”

Harry chuckled and he heard a small laugh from Kiwi, “Kiwi, you want out?” Harry hissed, watching as a insignificant line under Tiernan’s shirt moved and writhed. Kiwi poked her head out and flicked her tongue.

“Yeah, but that… bomb thingy was horrible,” Kiwi complained as she slithered her way out and slithered onto the bed, “It smelled rank too, I almost said something.”

“You could smell it before or after it went off?” Harry questioned.

“Both,” replied Kiwi as she lowered herself to the floor, “after the bomb went off it was over powering.”

“Hey, Tiernan,” Harry said in english, a faint smile on his face, “we have a bomb sniffing snake.”

“Kiwi smelled it?” Tiernan frowned, “why didn’t she say anything?”

“Didn’t know what it was,” Harry informed Tiernan as he laid back on his bed and stretched his arms up, “I’m exhausted.”

“You’ve only been up for like… an hour,” Tiernan groaned as he fell onto his back next to Harry, “How can you already be tired?”

“It’s already been an eventful day,” Harry simply said, “I just want to make sure nothing else happens.”

“Man, you are still drinking with me later?” Tiernan prodded looking a bit bummed, “If not, I get it. But I kinda want you there.”

“I won’t miss it,” Harry mumbled covering his eyes with his sleeve, “I’m just gonna take a nap.”

“Last time you said that you were asleep for eight hours!” protested Tiernan who pouted, “What am I gonna do?”

“You got that book, remember?” Harry mumbled, “Like, read that or something. Isn’t it a fantasy?”

“Yeah, but still ughhHHH,” Tiernan groaned, sitting up, “If you're sleeping I’m sitting at the foot of your bed. I don’t wanna be jumped.”

“Cool,” Harry hummed, giving Tiernan a thumbs up.

“Thanks!” chirped Tiernan who carefully stood up to avoid stepping on Kwi, who was half way under the bed. Running over to his bunk, he grabbed the book from under his pillow and rushed back over to Harry’s bed. In that few seconds the Lestrange left, Harry flipped himself to where his head was resting on his pillow and he was sprawled out on his back, the heavy blanket he had draped over him warmly. Tiernan didn’t say anything as he scrambled over Harry’s legs, kinda like a small dog and sat with his back against the wall. Harry then closed the curtains and proceeded to close his own eyes, he laid still before remembering to lock the curtains.

“Can you lock the curtains?” Harry tiredly asked Tiernan.

“Yeah,” Tiernan drew his wand, an elegant looking alder wand and casted the spell. Harry could feel the magic to the work and he whispered a tired, ‘thanks’. With that, the dorm room was silent.

“You know what you call people who take care of chickens?” whispered a small voice from under his bed.

“No, Kiwi,” Harry groaned his hiss making Tiernan look up from his book.

“A chicken tender,” Kiwi laughed.

“Please, I wanna sleep,” Harry pleaded, not letting himself open his eyes.

“Okay, I just wanted to let you know I’m going to go in this hole in the wall to find food,” Kiwi informed Harry who mumbled an okay.

With that, the room was silent once more. Harry feel asleep and Tiernan happily read his book, cheering the woman in the book to ‘get her mans’ and ‘oh no not that mans, he ain’t your man!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this book has reached 165 pages and 66,446 words. Ha. Other than this shiny trivia, I got news! I'm going to make an update schedule. Not sure how well it will work, just one possible chapter on Wednesdays, and two (maybe) on weekends. It might change, as this is the first book I've tried to set deadlines for, but we'll see. You all are not getting a Wednesday update, as if I was writing with a schedule already this would be Wednesdays chapter. 
> 
> Oh, and as another side note I listened to the cockroach auto tune for a large portion of writing this. Ah, motivation at it's finest, am I right. For another unrelated news to this book, an eagle killed one of my chickens today, Red. Ruffles and Ginger is still alive, so that's good. Had to come home from school early to catch the two surviving ones. Sorry if you get annoyed at the unrelated, had no one to tell. Hope this isn't too long, but if you want a more personal(?) link to me, I will give out my tumblr. If people follow/watch it or whatever I can give out notification or warn if I can't make an update. Probably will get around to post art of this book too.


	14. Halloween (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, yes. Feast, eavesdropping and a distinct lack of drinking. Sorry y'all, mood was ruined and Tiernan just wants to chill and wait for a better time.

Waking up was always harder than going to sleep, or at least it felt like it. Harry was still in a state of waking up when Tiernan dragged him out of their room for the feast, saying how Harry couldn’t miss any of it. Harry was thankful for the enthusiasm as it helped wake him up, but wished he would have been allowed a few minutes of yawning and stretching before having to do something. By stretching and yawning, Harry meant blandly staring at a wall and wondering who he got to this place in his life and internally complain about wanting to take a shower but felt too lazy to do so.

Harry didn’t want to voice his woes with the world, so he allowed himself to just silently be strung along the dark halls of Hogwarts with the dim crisp light of the setting sun peering through the clouds. If Harry wanted to not go to the feast, he knew exactly where he’d want to go. That being the astronomy tower where he knew he would get a gorgeous view. Harry just had the urge to go to the tower just to sit on the edge, as he’s done many times in the past and just stare unintelligibly at either the ground or the sun. The wind would probably be a cold sting, making his very bones tingle from the harsh touch of it. He would probably smile and mumble something no one else would hear, before laughing.

“Wakefulness, Hadrian!” Tiernan chirped bringing Harry out of his fantasy land, “In about an hour and a half me and you are going to be shitfaced drunk, stop staring at the ground like you’ve realized how pointless life is!”

“Oh, yeah, that,” Harry mumbled, holding in a groan. He liked drinking as much as the next dead inside teen, but he was in a mood to sit quietly and just listen to someone talk. Not to get drunk where he’s sobbing at the fact that snakes have no legs.

“Smile more!” exclaimed Tiernan, lifting a smile onto his own face with his fingers an intense grin on his face, “Like, we’re gonna have fun~!”

“Let me wake up first,” Harry replied, making an effort to make his voice cheerful only for it to still be lack luster. Tiernan frowned and looked down at the ground, Harry felt a pinch of regret for colasping the Lestrange’s smile but didn’t say anything.

“I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want too,” Tiernan quietly said, and Harry pursed his lips, “You don’t have to go drinking with me.”

“I know,” Harry sighed, fidgeting slightly with his hands, “I want to, I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t. I just… I don’t know, just this morning kinda threw me off. I knew Grindelwald probably wouldn’t leave me alone, but I didn’t expect…. That.”

“I understand that,” Tiernan said, a serious look on his face that reflected in his tone, “But I don’t want to push you. Like from when you agreed until now, a certain someone tried to kill you via a bomb and Riddle has decided to ‘talk’ to you. Under these circumstances, you probably shouldn’t drink with me. If it risks you being vulnerable than you shoul-”

“I already said I would,” Harry frowned looking down at the ground, “As long as we play it safe, we should be fine. Even drunk I should be able to properly defend myself. That isn’t the problem, I can completely factor that out. I know somewhere safe we can hunker down and stay for the night if you want.”

“If you say Gryffindor tower I will scream,” Tiernan shook his head.

“Gryffindor- just kidding, you of the room on the seventh floor?” Harry questioned, and Tiernan looked confused.

“There isn’t a safe room on the seventh floor, we’ll be caught for sure if we even try to settle there,” Tiernan said, looking perplexed to why Harry would even suggest that floor, “I don’t really get what your talking about.”

“We don’t know who’s listening, but I’ll explain later,” Harry smirked as he gestured around them, “Don’t know if any strawberry blonds are following.”

There was no insulted sharp inhales and no words uttered from the side halls around them. Harry still felt suspicious as they finally made it to the first floor entrance.

“Yeah, after blowing there cover today they probably won’t be the ones creeping anymore,” Tiernan commented as they made the jump between the Slytherin dungeons and the first floor, “I mean, for the seventh floor thing if your confident with knowing a spot up there, I’m all for it.”

“I wonder if it’d be Avery and Nott or just one of them,” Harry drawled as they veered towards the Great Hall.

“Probably just Nott,” Tiernan answered a sour look on his face, “Nott is a sneaky little bastard, he won’t pipe up no matter how much we insult him. Avery would and Riddle knows it, so it’s probably just Nott alone. Which could be worse than Malfoy and Black combined.”

“Why would you say that?” Harry asked as the doors of the Great Hall came into sight.

“Malfoy may look pretty and have power, but I can’t say he’s good at any sort of fighting back. Yeah, he can curse the living fuck out of someone defenseless, but in a real duel he has no real power. Black’s to nice, even if he hates us he would be wary to cast a single spell on us. He’s always been more of a pacifist, I won’t expect this will change anything about it. Black even convinced Riddle to let him not practice crucios and other curses, and instead focus on politics and networking,” Tiernan explained before pausing as they went in the Great Hall, he was silent as eyes stared into the two of them.

Whispers spoke of the two of them as they once again walked to their spot, no Slytherin was remotely close by. Everyone found a way to squeeze far away from them. The nearest Slytherin was now eight seats away and Harry had no idea who they moved as with how many Slytherins there were it was impossible to not sit in those seats.

“As I was saying,” Tiernan went on, “Nott isn’t afraid of using curses and is a fairly good at dueling. His stealth is terrifying, he’s like a tiger with that shit he’ll just suddenly be there and ready to attack. He’s nearly unpredictable and has no moral drive that compels him not to just suddenly crucio someone in the back. With his attitude it would be nearly impossible to somehow persuade him to stop, like hexing or even trying to curse the fight out of him I couldn’t see working. Just see you as more of a target.”

“How did Riddle get such a wildcard?” hummed Harry, as he eyed the teacher’s table where Dumbledore was still absent.

“Won win him a duel,” Tiernan shrugged, “Nott isn’t a complicated person, fight ‘em, beat ‘em on his terms and he’ll see you as something to be worshiped. He would have been following you around like a lost puppy if you didn’t do the whole clone thing. I bet he found it hilarious and a great show of magical strength, but not as his type of honorable.”

“I see,” Harry said, as he looked over to Dippet that looked like he was ready to start the feast.

“Holy shit,” Tiernan suddenly announced looking with wide eyes at the head table, Harry followed his gaze to the seat of the Dark Arts teacher, who was now definitely not the elderly lady that has taught Harry for the past weeks, “I guess this caused her to quit, but why!” Tiernan put his head down on the table as he mourned, “I’m a dead man.”

“Who is that?” From the distance Harry couldn’t pick out too many defining features other than the straight locks of hair and pale skin.

“If I say it, it will become true,” Tiernan shook his head, “I just hope Dippet didn’t really hire him.”

“Tiernan, saying anything aloud won’t change the truth,” Harry drawled squinting his eyes at the figure, “Man, I wish we didn’t sit at the very back of the hall.”

“He’s probably seen me already,” mumbled Tiernan as he lifted his head to where his chin was on the table, “I’m not going to survive. That’s it. This was my safe place but no-”

“Who is it!” Harry hissed as he stared at the figure.

“I’m going to cry,” whined Tiernan who lifted his head up, “It’s Malfoy’s father, we shouldn’t have made his son’s hair pink. That’s it, we’re going to suffer.”

“Malfoy’s hair won’t be pink tomorrow,” Harry cautiously said but Tiernan shook his head and looked completely and utterly miserable.

“That won’t matter, Malfoy runs to Daddy over everything. If we simply tell him to fuck off we’ll probably get detention, where’s the justice in this foul world?” he dramatically questioned as he shook his head in denial, “The Ministry probably wanted him in here, he’s quite a figure and probably would adequately protect students in the face of a full on attack from Grindelwald…. But nooooo. He could throw us off the astronomy tower and he’d be pardoned.”

“I hope you're just being dramatic, or we may have a real problem,” Harry quietly said feeling slightly doomed, “Anyway we can make peace with Malfoy?”

“Unless you get Riddle to make the gremlin mind himself than no,” answered Tiernan who sighed, “I will drink away my sorrows tonight, as I really do have something to sob over now.”

“The Malfoy’s are usually all the same and only loyal to themselves, so if we give ‘Professor’ Malfoy a reason to favor us over his son, then we could be fine,” Harry thought out loud, his voice low mostly for dramatic effect.

“I know we both have a name, but that shouldn’t be enough,” frowned Tiernan who stared blankly down at the table, “I guess you are a Peverell, and in a few ways he’ll hold you in higher regard than me but that regard isn’t going to overcome his favoring of his son.”

“Well, what if we butter him up? Act sweet as pie around him to where he may think his son is a liar,” Harry suggested, a smirk sliding across his face, “I mean, especially when I start pulling strings, it would be worth ‘Professor’ Malfoy’s time and political interest to be kind to me.”

“Well,” Tiernan quietly said, thinking it over, “If you openly start dropping your thoughts about getting into politics that may help yourself if he sees that possibility in you. I guess just the fact you're alive right now with Grindelwald actively after you may make him respect you more than someone like me. With proper cards you could get your way.”

“Exactly-”

“Students of Hogwarts!” announced Dippet as he stood, holding his arms out wide, “First things first, today's recent attack has sparked Professor Merriwether to retire, after her long years at Hogwarts she’s been itching to return to her home country for many years. She may not be here with us, but she will always be in our minds. Taking her place, Mr. Malfoy has graciously offered to teach, and of course I accepted! Give a round of applause to the new Professor Malfoy!” The halls claps was very limited to the Slytherin table, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff’s claps were polite but most Gryffiindors didn’t bother and scowled, “As all of you can assume, Professor Malfoy will be teaching Dark Arts, and with his Mastery I can assure all of you he’ll be a very capable teacher. With that, tonight's announcements are done and I welcome you to start the feast!”

The food appeared without a moment of wait and Harry ignored the fact a Malfoy was now a teacher and put some roast and a slice of pumpkin pie on his graciously appearing plate. Tiernan was less enthusiastic, he stared at the food for a few moments before selecting a single slice of apple pie that he started to eat silently an expression of dread on his face. Deciding not to comment, at least yet, Harry picked at his roast and ate, his own mood dampened by Tiernan’s silent resolve of feeling apprehensive of the new professor. Maybe some of Harry’s stupid Gryffindor side was making him not worry about it, or that fact he’s most likely had worst teachers made Harry not care about the Professor change. Plus, Dippet showed no signs of being forced to hire Malfoy, so just maybe it won’t be a Dolaris Umbridge situation. If it was, Harry might just scream, or at the very least mourn his misfortune.

“At least the pie is good,” mumbled Teirnan as he stuffed his face, “Fucking Malfoys, fucking bitches…”

“How to you know Professor Malfoy will be a total bitchface?” Harry drawled as he gathered a fork full of pumpkin pie on his fork.

“Well… he isn’t a bitchface but his son will make him be,” answered Tiernan the same dull tone in his voice, “He’s friends with my Father, and for me that’s where my problem lies. Like, I step out of line once my father will know and I never had eyes directly reporting to my Father and never thought I would have eyes here. Hogwarts has kinda been my safe place and I’ve never really held myself back too much here.”

“You can still be open, just not around him,” Harry pursed his lips before eating the pie on his fork.

“You know how I am, it’s hard for me to not start going out on some gay as fuck ramble, that’s ‘cuz I’m comfortable here. I’m going to have to retrain myself to not be that open,” scowled Tiernan who glared at his pie that innocently sat on his plate, “Like, fuck, I wanna be able to kiss a dude and not have a little birdie in my Father’s ears.”

“I get that,” Harry said after a moment, sympathy tugging at him, “we aren’t out in the halls talking that much, and in classes we just need to talk quieter.”

“I’m a loud type of person,” drawled Tiernan as he violently stabbed his apple pie, “Like, I guess we could start using some muffling charms or something and that would work…”

“Exactly, we have ways to get around this,” Harry mildly said as he ate more of his pie, “we are Slytherins after all, we can do anything as long as we aren’t caught. Our resourcefulness is supposed to be an unlimited sort of thing as well, huh?”

“I guess I shouldn’t dwell on it,” Tiernan said aloud his voice gaining some confidence, “Like, I just have to think more about who’s around me and just judge the environment. Yeah, and I can’t overthink things.”

“Overthinking things can be valuable at times,” Harry smiled over to Tiernan, “It’s not a bad thing, you just need to recognize what’s rational and irrational.”

“Well, I’m nearly always irrational so I have some many things to work on, huh?” Tiernan cracked a small smile where he chuckled at himself, “I used to think people really liked me for me, but that was incorrect wasn’t it? Hell, at one point I thought Black was into me-” Harry stopped himself from showing his surprise, “-, like I’m not the most rational minded person.”

“I like you for you,” was the first thing Harry voice sincere enough to make Tiernan pause slightly before replying.

“We-well, I know that,” Tiernan laughed quietly, a low pitched and awkward laugh, “I was talking about Riddle’s group mostly.”

“That was manipulation, you shouldn’t be the one at fault for not seeing it. It’s them for reeling you in, and using you as they wish,” Harry said, watching as Tiernan nodded slightly, “for the Black thing, haven’t everyone incorrectly thought someone was into us when they weren’t? Pretty sure that’s normal.”

“I guess,” shrugged Tiernan as he withdrew his fork from his stabbed pie, he scooped the stabbed section on the fork where he lifted it upright, “I don’t really know, as Riddle’s groups never talked about feelings and shit. Like, Riddle himself acted like a blank slate,” Tiernan then moved his fork forwards to eat the pie, where he feel with a wet thump on the table. Harry stared. Tiernan stared.

“Fuck,” Tiernan mumbled, looking thoroughly disappointed, as he still keep his eyes trained on the fallen piece of pie, “This is officially the worst day, I don’t care what else happens this is still gonna be the worst day. Like, the bomb thing was awful but this… this is emotionally devastating.”

“If I could, I’d play the smallest, saddest violin I could,” Harry laughed only to have Tiernan look up at him, a clearly over dramatized look of betrayal on his face.

“You bastard!” Tiernan announced, standing to his feet and quietly slamming his hand against the table, “You see this? This is me saying your wrong and trying to disguise my feelings of betrayal with anger,” grinned Tiernan looking quite pleased with himself.

“Well, fine then!” Harry copied Tiernan, he too leapt to his feet and made sure to softly slam his hand against the table, “You see what I am doing? I am using a mask of anger to hide my regret of making an insensitive joke.”

“Oh, yes! I see!” laughed Tiernan who plopped demurely back in his seat, “Still, fuck, I need to host a funeral for the pie.”

Harry followed, a broad smile on his face, “You could always eat more pie and forget about that.” 

“Yeah,” grinned Tiernan, “I just might do that, you kind devilish, sir!” Tiernan then proceeded to put two more pieces of pie on his plate, one pumpkin and another apple.

“Aren’t you going to eat really food, as well?” Harry frowned as he divided up his single slice of pie into two bit size pieces.

“Nah, I’m going to gorge myself on pie,” Tiernan casually said as he took a fork full of pumpkin pie on his fork, “Like, I don’t want to drink on anything less than a full stomach, and the best way to really get full is with pies.”

“You sure about that?” Harry chuckled, “Sounds like you just like sweets.”

“Well, duh,” Tiernan cheekily grinned, “I can eat an entire pie, and with only the two of us we have to eat all of it! It mustn’t go to waste, yeah?”

“And you were complaining about fat-skinny people!” Harry playfully accused, making Tiernan pause with a fork raised to his lips. With an intense stare, Tiernan chomped on the pie that was once on his fork, and without looking away got another from his pumpkin pie and did it again. Tiernan acted like he was going to do it once more, but Harry looked away with a slightly uncomfortable look on his face.

Tiernan had the decency to swallow his food before he started to laugh at Harry, a bright look on his face made Harry wonder if he completely forgot about the new Professor Malfoy who may or may not be watching them. Setting his fork on his plate with a clink Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, only to cause Tiernan to laugh slightly louder before it quickly simmered out for the Lestrange to stuff his face with more pie. Tiernan wasn’t messy like Ron, and everything he did had an odd sense of classiness to it, he didn’t leave crumbs (besides the fallen piece of apple pie that he avoided laying his elbow on) and was someone who refused to talk with food in his mouth. Despite the cleanliness, the amount of food he was currently eating made a sour tasting nostalgia to rise in his throat that he would rather not exist.

Harry wasn’t sure how right Death was about what he told Harry, but he hasn’t mislead him thus far. Harry always knew the witch and wizard he was friends with were both very light, and a part of him always thought if he was in the Slytherin house neither of them would have given him a chance but the thoughts hurt. Those two misty figures that once were his friends were no longer in possession of that title, other than the fact they were no longer in existence Harry knew the two of them had very strong opinions. Could those opinions be worth more than their friendship? Harry honestly didn’t know, and he was scared of the answer so he really didn’t want to put it to the test.

Maybe he shouldn’t dwell, if Death was right about anything it was probably that. Harry was content with his single friend, but having a Death Cult required more than one other man. Harry needed to set his eyes out for others, Mariana Nott was someone who sparked his interest. Besides how bold she was for a Slytherin, she also was a half-blood and a head strong one, she seemed smart enough and having her be a Nott, even a disowned one, could be valuable on its own. Charlus was a plausible person as well, but the way he conducted himself was very strange for the Gryffindor and he, like Nott, wasn’t very fond of Lestrange. Harry could see both Charlus and Mariana in the start of his little group, he just needed an idea to start integrating them and befriend them properly…

“Yo, Hadrian,” Tiernan spoke his voice amused as he got Harry’s attention, “Look over to Riddle’s group.”

Doing as suggested, he glanced over, trying to be slightly subtle. Riddle looked pissed, but a funny sort of pissed if you’re an outsider looking in. Malfoy was scrambling and trying to mop up a drink he seemingly spilled on Riddle’s food, Black looked tense with his pink hair framing his face in a way that brought out a look that appeared to be pure constipation. Nott looked mostly unbothered as he stared dully at Malfoy and Avery had a sneer on his face and was seemingly talking shit as Malfoy slapped him with the wet, most likely soaked, rag. The slap was surprisingly loud and echoed over the various chatter of the hall.

“Fucking idiots,” Harry muttered while he looked away, but despite what he said he had an amused look on his face.

“I can almost hear what Avery is saying,” sighed Tiernan, a somewhat glazed look in his eyes as he picked slightly at his last piece of pie, a slice of apple that has savagely been half way eaten, “‘Really, Abraxas? Such a cretin… Like for real man, with your father in the room?’, than the whaM!”

“Miss ‘em?” Harry vaguely, watching as Tiernan’s hand tightened on his fork and he sharply looked over to Harry who’s expression really didn’t tell him how to gage himself.

“Well, not them personally,” Tiernan carefully said, “I just miss the atmosphere in the funner times, they’re all vultures the good never lasts and the only reason that line was said was to piss off Malfoy.”

“It’s okay to miss them,” Harry went on, a sting in the back of his mind, “I know how it’s like, and it’d be hypocritical of me to say you are wrong to feel like that. Moving on can take awhile, I guess we both gotta wait it out.”

“I know the whole moving on speel, save it please,” Tiernan said, as he sliced a piece of his apple pie and jostled it on his fork, “Like I don’t miss them personally, it’s the mood that they we all sparsely shared. It’s hard to maintain a good light mood with people like Malfoy and Nott, both really depressing in their own ways. Avery and Black basically gave up on maintaining something bright, so I was usually the one to start a happy mood. It’s odd, cause maybe they really are better off without me..?”

“There just dicks laughing at each other being dicks,” Harry drawled, seeing the dark look of self-loathing flickering across Tiernan’s expression, “Don’t read into it too much. And don’t think of it like there better off without you, maybe you're better off without them?”

“I am,” Tiernan instantly said, “I know I am far better without them, I’m happier, I feel like I can actually breathe… it’s just everything is so complicated and ughh. I don’t even want to think about them anymore, y’know? But they’re literally around every corner and they won’t leave long enough for me to forget them.”  
“Moving on isn’t just trying to forget,” Harry said slowly, having next to no idea what he was saying, “Like, remember what you told me that was next to the same thing? You said something like ‘moving on isn’t pretending they didn’t exist, but live with the memory and deal with it’.”

After a thoughtful look he nodded, “I guess I did, but you know how things are. It’s hard to really put things into practice for yourself. You can give some of the best advice in the world but not follow it yourself.”

“Exactly, want to throw some rocks tomorrow?” Harry asked, and Tiernan brightened slightly.

“That is one thing I can do hungover!” eagerly chirped Tiernan who had a blossoming grin on his face, “Imma eat this pie, and then we’ll collect the goods, and goods I mean the my liquid narcotic.”

“That’s a nice way of saying it,” laughed Harry who smiled.

“Yeppers,” agreed Tiernan before he stuffed his face with his fork full of pie, he couldn’t have been done chewing when he shoved down the next fork full. Pursing his lips he flicked the fallen piece of apple pie from earlier on his plate and without hesitation got to his feet, “We have no time to waste! Time to rangle inner demons, am I right?”

“Yeahh,” Harry agreed, not so sure of himself as Tiernan but he got to his feet as well and the two of them began walking to the door. As Harry politely held the door for Tiernan, the figure of Nott stood up from the Slytherin table and started after them, “Nott’s already following us,” Harry tattled to Tiernan scowling as he let the door fall.

“Oh boy!” squealed Tiernan, the exact opposite of what Harry expected him to say, “We need to run and hide, now!” The two of them ran without a care for sound or appearances, the two of them fled and made it to the second floor just as the Great Hall doors opened again. The two of them waited on the second floor, both silent as they listened if Nott caught up and followed. He seemingly didn’t as there was no sound or sight of him.

“What’s the plan?” Harry whispered, to Tiernan who had a delighted look on his face.

“I’m going to try an invisibility charm I found in my family library,” Tiernan whispered back, shaking with excitement, “I’ll try it on myself first, and if it works you can do yours!”

“Is it best to try the spell on yourself first?” Harry warily said and Tiernan frowned for a second before grinning ear to ear.

“I have a piece of paper to try it on,” Tiernan said as he dug his hands into his pants pockets and pulled out a wad of paper. He tossed it uncaringly on the floor as he drew his wand from his robe pocket. Tiernan raised his wand, “fortissimum inuisibilitas!” He excitedly said, waving his wand in a sharp lightning shape. The paper disappeared within the second, “Maybe, not...”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, frowning slightly as he looked between Tiernan and the place the paper was.

“The paper,” scowled Tiernan, “I can still see it.”

“I can’t,” replied Harry who got a puzzled look from Tiernan, “I guess the caster can see what they’ve made invisible.”

“I guess that makes since,” Tiernan said after a moment of staring at the paper, “I guess I should try the spell on myself, now…”

“I’ll try it first,” Harry firmly said, as he drew his wand and pointed at himself, Tiernan seemingly didn’t like that and bit his lip.

“You probably shouldn’t try it on yourself first,” Tiernan hesitantly said, as he warily watched Harry word the incantation to himself, “Like, I should try it first, I was already was able to do it.”

Smiling recklessly he whispered, “I only live once, huh?” He then made the sharp lightning moment and said the spell. Harry could see himself, but Tiernan blinked and looked around for a moment.

“Hadrian?” Tiernan frightfully whispered. Harry pondered being cruel and not responding, but decided not to be that mean.

“I’m a spooky ghost now,” Harry chuckled in a childish way, causing Tiernan to jump slightly.

“Uh, can you try undoing it?” Tiernan hesitantly asked staring at where he thought Harry was, “That incantation is literally just Unde inuisibilitas.”

Pointing his wand at himself once more, he paused and asked, “Same lightning movement?”

“Yeah,” Tiernan replied with a nod.

“Unde inuisibilitas,” Harry mumbled with the same lightning movement with his wand. He didn’t see no difference, but Tiernan instantly looked him in the eyes and looked relieved.

“Okay, good,” he sighed before smiling broadly, “you know what we can do with this?”  
“No more stalking,” Harry grinned ear to ear as he casted the spell on himself again and once again returned invisible, “Can I just do yours?”

“May as well,” Tiernan shrugged as he put away his wand, Harry casted the spell again on the Lestrange who, wow’d a moment later.

“I can see you!” Tiernan quietly announced as he grinned over at Harry who smiled widely back.

“We need to be silent or we’ll just get caught,” Harry chuckled as he started to walk down to the first floor only to pause at the sound of his own footsteps, “We should silence those.”

“Agreed,” Tiernan whispered as he quietly walked and stood next to him, “I’ll do this one.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded.

“Tacet pedes,” Tiernan casted the spell on himself and took a step, it was silent. With a daring smile he stomped his feet and no sound echoed the halls of Hogwarts, “Your turn! Tacet pedes.”

Harry did the same sort of test, but taking a few silent steps and stomping his feet. Giving a thumbs up, the two started to silently walk down the stairs back to the first floor, where just as the started to walk down the hall the doors to the Great Hall opened. Avery was the one to one the doors, and the Riddle gang trickled out at Riddle’s lead. Pausing mid step he frowned and glanced over to Tiernan who seemed to be thinking things over when he stopped next to Harry. The Lestrange looked over to him, and nodded his head towards the group who was quietly talking and already veering down the hall to the dungeons. Harry smiled and nodded back, and Tiernan grinned wildly and nodded quickly.

The duo snuck after, paces fast to catch up. Less than a minute later, Harry and Tiernan were right behind the orderly lined group who decided to walk taking up the whole hall by walking side by side.

“Can’t believe your father is teaching here now,” Black commented as he twirled his pink hair around his fingers.

“Well, Orion, my father is a man who has many goals and aspirations,” Malfoy proudly said, his chest seemingly puffing out, “He had always wanted to teach at Hogwarts anyways, it’s only a surprise he hasn’t got the job sooner.”

“Why did you bring this up again,” Avery complained, glaring over at Black, “Abraxas has went on and on about this for the whole feast and you dare-”

“I literally can’t belief is happened,” Black defended himself, “I never thought I’d have Mr. Malfoy as my teacher.”

“Do you know what teaching style your father will use?” Riddle piped up, as he glanced blandly over to Malfoy.

“Hands on, he can definitely do the unforgivables lesson. He’s ministry approved so he could have that as his first lesson,” Malfoy puttered on, his voice unforgivingly arrogant, “The Gryffindors will hate him.”

“Having unforgivables in class is next to useless if I can’t cast them on someone,” scowled Avery who dramatically drew his wand and aimed it down the hall.

“Put the wand away,” sighed Riddle who looked over to Avery, “If you are referring to the particular duo, it’s not the time or place to speak about such matters.”

“Tom you know what night it is,” you could hear the smirk in Malfoy’s voice, “Lestrange is going to be black out drunk tonight, we can do anything to him and he won’t remember a thing.”

“That would be plainly foolish,” Riddle snorted as he made some gestures Harry couldn’t see, “Peverell will know, and the thought would probably be enough.”

“Peverell is probably going to be with him too,” Black quietly said, looking partially uncomfortable, “I know we hate the two of them, but we shouldn’t go after them when they can’t defend themselves.”

“If your moral code says no, you can do something else,” Malfoy said, a scowl on his face, “I want my hair not to be pink, and I’ll curse Peverell until he undoes it.”

“Well,” Harry could hear a smugness in Avery’s voice, “You could just ask-”

“No,” Malfoy snarled, “I’m not going to ask like a child.”

“Shave your head,” Avery shrugged, the reply causing Malfoy to make a quiet gasp.

“How dare-”

“I’m going to ask him later,” Black calmly said, his footsteps more of a shuffle.

“Whatever,” Malfoy harshly laughed, “He hates us, he’s not going to just reverse it like that.”

“I dunno,” Black held his head down, his voice sounding as if he had a frown on his face.

“Well,” Riddle drawled making his group look towards him, “It doesn’t matter much, the pink hair I doubt will last. Before any of you crawl to someone else for help, wait for a day or so. If it persists, I will fix it myself.”

“Thank Magic, I would hate to look like this for any longer,” Malfoy bitched, “Pink, such a stupid color, really…” Malfoy trailed off with footsteps were reaching ear shot from just around the next corner. The group went silent each looking expectantly at the Slytherin bound to round the corner. With a dark and particularly angered look on his face, Nott rounded the corner, his eyes were darker than usual and that was odd for how lacking of expression he usually was.

“Wendell, where are Peverell and Lestrange?” Riddle instantly said, the group pausing, Harry could hear the tight edge in his voice.

“I wish I knew,” snapped Nott looking frustrated, “I followed them out, and couldn’t find them. I walked all the way to the common room and back, I even checked some of the hider halls.”

“You think they’re planning something?” Malfoy spoke up, sounding somewhat nervous.

“They think it’s creepy we keep following them,” Black shrugged, “They probably found a way around it.”

“We just need to watch the closer,” Riddle dismissed Black’s words, “They must have gone in the dungeon maze to avoid us, shame if they never came out.”

“Should we hunt them down?” Avery excitedly said, sounding genuinely happy.

“What did I say early?” scoffed Riddle, shaking his head, “No, all I said it would be a shame if they disappeared. Not for us to cause it ourselves, of course.”

“Oh,” Avery sounded disappointed, “Well I guess we should look for them still. I can look for them.”

“I’d also be willing to go out again,” Nott had a stern look on his face as he nodded.

“Good, bring Abraxas too,” Riddle suggested as he started to walk, causing Black to stumble after.

“Wha-why me?” Malfoy whined but joined Nott and Avery to the side of the hall.

“I wish to speak with Orion,” Riddle said, nothing too obvious in his voice, “Alone.”

“Oh,” Malfoy sounded surprisingly understanding as a particularly sad expression slipped on his face.

“Go, please,” Riddle commanded and the trio sent off to find the two people currently watching and listening at the very moment left. They went down one of the side halls, footsteps quiet and disguised. Riddle turned and started walking down the hall quickly, Black following at his side meekly.

Tiernan and Harry shared a glance before sneaking after the remaining two snakes. Riddle didn’t talk for a few seconds and Harry would guess Black himself was slightly fearful over what this all was about.

“How is your brother?” Riddle mellowly said and Black filched slightly and his steps faltered.

“Not good,” Black admitted, his voice sounding painfully sad, “His illness had progressed to where only a miracle can save him. Sirius has next to no chance of living.”  
Harry felt his insides grow cold at the name dropped and froze for a moment before quickly walking. Tiernan looked slightly guilty and had his lips pursed looking at the ground.

“They have tried everything?” Riddle quietly asked, and Black nodded mutely, “Oh, Orion, I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“My father is looking for other more… illegal options,” Black spoke up after a quiet moment, he sniffled before going on, “He’s looking for a dark healer, someone who can heal the unhealable, he’s willing to do a lot to save Sirius…”

“Dark healers are extremely rare,” Riddle sighed if Harry thought he wasn’t a psychopath he would think Riddle was actually sympathetic, “Surely the Black library has books to find the information required.”

“Sure,” Black dully said, “The information but not the raw magic, the amount of pure Magic lies at a point where it is nearly impossible to find someone with that type of Magic. Father checked your Magical test and said even yours wasn’t enough, and I can’t help but think-no… I know he won’t find anyone but Sirius… Sirius is only a child he doesn’t deserve this!”

“Hush,” Riddle demurely said, “Most people don’t deserve it-”

“Tom,” Black’s voice was serious, “I want him to live, and I will do anything to ensure it. I have heard of rituals to trade your life for another-”

Lestrange audibly made a gasp and Harry and him instantly froze. Riddle turned and eyed down the hall, and then the side hall nearby. Black waited looking somewhat confused.

“What’s wrong?” Black asked, and Riddle looked back to the distressed looking teen.

“I’m sorry Orion,” Riddle apologized, staring suspiciously down the side hall, “I just thought I heard someone.”

“It’s probably Malfoy,” Black quietly said turning to walk with Riddle following begrudgingly, “He’s worried his sister will develop the same sickness, just so many freak cases have popped up over the past few years, everyone is so worried.”

“Yes,” Riddle agreed after a moment, his pace brisker than it was before, “Malfoy has been trying to ‘subtly’ get information out of you for awhile.”

“Well, I’m going to continue on what I was saying,” Black said, pausing to make sure Riddle didn’t protest, “Well, I’ve heard of those trading a life for another's rituals, I want to know if they would work.”

“Orion-”

“Tom, please!” Black pleaded, “I just want to save him, I might not even get to see him for Yule break, Tom. He might be dead by then! I need to find ways to help, he shouldn’t die he’s far to young-”

“No,” Riddle coldly said, interrupting Black, “You shouldn’t trade your life for his, if he can’t make it, then it will be very depressing but the world will go on.”

“Tom, you gotta tell me!” Black stopped in his tracks and Riddle paused and turned to him, “I know you have some information, if you don’t just tell me I will find it myself.”

“So be it,” Riddle’s voice was icy, he looked like he wouldn't give into Black’s request. Harry knew this Sirius wasn’t his Sirius, it was Orion’s brother, who would most likely die. Sirius was probably named after this very person and the utter heart broken defeat of Black’s face was enough to make Harry’s hero complex writhe deep within his soul, “I’m not helping you essentially commit suicide to keep a child alive, you are already here and established. Your brother will pass quietly and will most likely be mentioned by the press once and forgotten, you just need to accept that.”

“How can you say that?” Black’s voice sounded shell shocked.

“I’ve seen it many times in my life,” Riddle stared darkly at Black who shrunk back slightly, “Children die and are forgotten, they don’t matter, Orion. They die every day of every hour and every second, you really think your brother means more than your life?”

“You can’t mean that,” Black still sounding in shock as he shook his head senselessly, “All children are valuable, they are never forgotten by the people they touched in their lives. You're wrong.”

“Orion,” sighed Riddle a pitiful expression on his face, “You need to accept the inevitable, everyone dies some younger or older than others. You just need to accept your brother is to weak to survive-” 

“No,” Black took a firm step back, eyes wide and voice shaking, “My brother is not weak, he is only a victim of something he had no control over.”

“Whatever you say,” Riddle shrugged unconvinced as he turned around and took a single step down the hall before pausing. He paused as if he had something left to say, but shook his head and went on, leaving Black standing in the dungeon hall by himself. Black stood for a moment, and when Riddle’s footsteps receded he turned and plunged into the dark maze of the dungeon, not heading to the common room but out to the useless halls that no longer have common use.

Harry and Tiernan stared after Black, both wincing in their own kind of sympathy as Black walked his way out of sight.

“I should be there for him,” Tiernan mumbled, his voice quiet as he stared down the now empty hall, “I know he left me to burn, but he needs someone like me to talk too. Riddle or the group in general can’t offer that.”

Harry hesitated before replying, he really wanted to help Black and knew he was probably capable of doing so, but would it be a good idea to stick his neck out again. Feeling shitty for this morning and every minor thing Harry did to Black he nodded before replying, “Wanna go after him?”

“He doesn’t wanna be found,” Tiernan shook his head looking over to Harry, “We have a slim chance, those have so many places to hide that it will be impossible. I want to wait for him in the common room or something.”

“Another idea, maybe we should leave him alone tonight,” Harry suggested and Tiernan looked over at him, a frown on his face, “We can approach him tomorrow, he needs to think this over himself and with that in mind we probably shouldn’t interfere."

“I suppose,” Tiernan agreed after a moment, he pursed his lips and sighed, “Well, better get the alcohol, right?”

“Do you still want to?” Harry asked and Tiernan grimaced and shook his head.

“Not really, that sapped the party outta a me,” Tiernan sighed a sad look on his face, “Maybe next weekend or something, maybe we can even get Ori- I mean Black with us, maybe.”

“Just maybe,” agreed Harry who tapped the tips of his feet against the ground, “I can probably help him and his brother.”

“Really?” Tiernan perked up curiously.

“I need to talk to someone first,” Harry quickly said, gaze meeting Tiernan’s, “But, yeah. Would you feel safe heading back and hiding in the dorms? Lock yourself in your bunk and finish the book you were reading?”

“I guess,” Tiernan said, looking somewhat interested, “Who are you going to talk to?”

“Someone who will know,” Harry simply said, taking a step away from Tiernan, “I want to finish this quick so I’ll be back soon, bye.”

“Good bye,” Tiernan blinked and watched quietly as Harry turned and walked down the hall.

Harry wasn’t called back so his pace steadily rose to a brisk fast-paced walk as he rushed down the hall, he had to pause a few times to weave around Slytherins walking back from the feast, but he was soon back on the first floor. Having no reason to walk quietly or act casual in the main hall full of the other three houses leaving the feast, he weaved his way around them just like the Slytherins with no mind as he stumbled up the stairs to the second floor. He hovered for a moment, before darting down the hall and to the girls bathroom, Harry listened but heard no movement or sounds inside. Mildly, he wondered if this bathroom has always been like this, he always thought it started to be this way when Moaning Myrtle died.

Tip toeing pointlessly inside he approached the sink with the handle on the facet, wasting no time he spoke, “Open,” The sink opened, and the stairs from his last visit remained. Harry quickly stepped inside and down a few steps before pulling out his wand and hissing, “Close.”

The inanimate object closed without question and Harry was left in darkness, he swing his wand and said everyone’s favorite light charm, “Lumos,” the tip of his wand shined with the bright light and Harry was quick to walk his way down the stairs. He hobbled down them at a slow enough pace to ensure he wouldn’t trip, but a fast enough pace where people would call him a mad man. Reaching the hall at the bottom of the stairs, he cringed slightly remembering his last time here but called out without question, “Death!”

“I’m impressed,” was the first thing Death said from directly behind Harry, making him jump slightly as he turned around to face the being, “Almost a month without issue, I’m truly proud.”

“Thanks,” Harry fumbled but went on, “I have a question.”

“I know,” Death stared down at him and Harry stared up at him. Harry expected Death to just answer the question if he knew it, Death didn’t and instead raised his brow after a few moments. 

“Uh, do you know Black’s younger brother has some illness that is killing him or something. Do I have the power to heal that?” Harry questioned and Death stared blankly for a moment before nodding.

“Of course,” Death shook his head, a snarky tone coming into his voice, “You are literally the most powerful being residing in this world, you can do it. There is very little you can do, if you really wanted to you can make the world invisible. I suggest you not do that, but you could.”

“How?” Harry quietly asked and Death looked slightly to the left before answering.

“Hold out your hand, will you?” Death instructed as he stepped away from Harry. With a slightly confused expression he extended his hand in front of him, “Now, imagine you have your hand on someone you want to heal. In this case the child, now think about how much you want to heal them, how much you don’t want me to whisk their soul into the night. Try to push magic as if you would if you had a wand, focus as if you were saying a spell-maybe say something and act like it was a spell-and that should work.”

“Pardon?” Harry blinked and Death sneered.

“Alright,” Death mumbled as he yanked up his sleeve that just as the sleeve of the black cloak was up, the arm split open and started pulsing with blood. Death winced and Harry’s eyes widened, “Try it.”

“But-”

“Do it,” Death huffed, “Do I need to talk you through it?”

“No,” Harry squeaked as he laid his hand over a section of the wound.

“Don’t press down!” Death hissed, “just lay it there, just to where you are touching.”

“Okay, okay!” Harry’s voice raised in pitch as he barely touched Death’s oddly warm skin, he tried to not panic as he tried to focus on wanting to heal Death’s arm. Harry tried to pretend the being would bleed out if he didn’t heal him, and that Death wasn’t immortal as he pushed his thoughts on wanting to heal him into the forefront of his mind. Push magic like a wand-how… don’t ask we can do this, Harry told himself.

Harry tried to focus on healing as well his want to heal like he would do when first attempted a spell, and after a few tense moments of Harry focusing like was a spell, the air around his hand flashed a stagnantly black flame looking form, this flame flickered and white tips formed on the flame structure. Harry watched in wide-eyed amazement as the wound on Death’s arm instantly stopped bleeding and started closing, it only took a few seconds before it was healed and the flamed died.

Death pulled his arm away and quickly flicked down his sleeve, “See?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, and Death was quiet for a moment. 

“Good job for a first attempt,” Death complimented, he looked slightly out of his element as he said it, but went on anyways, “You need to find a way to get to the Black Manor if you really want to help them, the kid will die within the next month.”

“O-okay,” Harry acknowledged before the two of them went quiet.

“Malfoy’s sister will fall ill,” Death said after a moment, “In your original world, as Riddle predicted they died and were quickly forgotten, many children were in this time. This outbreak will last another few years, and the future changes on who else it will effect, but Malfoy’s sister is a defiant. She was never supposed to survive.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded thinking over what was said, “Is there a way to vaccinate or prevent the outbreak from going on?”

“No,” Death shook his head, “It’s a poison, not just a regular sickness. It in a standard situation would be incurable.”

“Poison?” Harry blinked a look of shock flickered across his face.

“It’s purposeful,” Death hummed as he turned away from Harry, “As with the healing I’ve shown you today, wandless magic is similar. Give it a try if you want, but goodbye.”

“Bye,” Harry frowned and he was gone, leaving Harry with questions. Shaking his head he looked down at his hand he used to heal Death, trying to gage if he needed to wash blood off his hands. His hand and the ground was bare from any evidence of blood, and he blinked before expecting Death must have whisked away any evidence of him being here. Harry then started his way up the stairs, determined to help Orion’s brother and maybe in turn sway Orion to Harry’s side of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Might be late on Wednesday update and one of the weekend updates. On Tuesday, I am going to see a NASA scientist who also teaches at the University of Washington. I'm really hyped over this, so I might not write on Tuesday, which way disturb Wednesday's update. I'm also busy next Friday with drug court, not for myself but for a family member who's graduating this drug court program. I live in a rural area and must travel to Seattle to attend, so this involves waking up at 5am and getting home at the latest of 11pm, so a long trip. These two things combined may shake up the new update schedule but I'll try to make it.


	15. Tonight is The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confronting Black, making a friend, and we Siriously don't have a problem.

Waking up to last night's mistakes was entertaining to Harry, most were miserable and hung over or just like him, laughing at the misery of others. The dorm stirring is what woke Harry that Sunday morning, it was an annoying sound that clung and refused to go away. Malfoy was moaning about how he felt like shit to a uncaring Nott who seemingly waved him off as the Malfoy got no response. The distinctness of the noise in the room, and the fact it probably wouldn’t just go away soon, Harry sat up and yawned. The curtains of his bed were shut, he had no concern over someone watching his stretching routine as he lifted his arms over his head, and then behind his back until he heard a satisfying pop where he groaned quietly. Wand at his side, he opened his curtains. The people in the dorms silenced as they watched the curtain swing open, Riddle was eyeing with slight interest, wondering if he was also hungover and miserable.

Harry felt fine, it felt almost like every morning besides the said hungover and miserable people all over the room. Tiernan must have heard Harry open his curtains as a second later he thundered out of bed, Malfoy cussed at the loud noise as Tiernan nearly slipped on the floor with his slick socks as he hurried over to Harry a scheming look on his face. Tiernan was watched with sour looks as he pranced his merry self over to Harry and sat next to him on the bed.

Tiernan decidedly didn’t say anything only smiled at everyone in the room, none of them said anything directly but Malfoy mumbled something under his breath as he scurried to the bathroom. It was easy to tell who was hung over and who wasn’t, Nott, Malfoy and Avery were critically hung over. Avery looked sick to his stomach with a bucket sitting next to his bed as he leaned over it in clear preparation while Nott was laying on his bed with no blanket over himself, but a cold pillow on his face. Riddle was just looking people over, his current target was Tiernan who noticed and grinned in an obnoxious way at him. Black just looked depressed, he was awake and by his habitats he looked normal besides the, well, depression. Black was fiddling with his wand a scowl on his face as he was clearly thinking something over.

Harry decided to placidly fiddle with his hair and coincidentally he heard a loud but largely incoherent comment from Malfoy who was preening over himself in the mirror, as the pink haired fellow lacked energy to close the door so Harry, and anyone else on his side of the wall, could see directly in the bathroom with ease. Ignoring that Harry frowned and peered around the room, he found himself having no need to stick around.

“Wanna go to breakfast?” Harry asked Tiernan who took a moment answering, his gazing falling to Black for a moment.

“Nah,” Tiernan hummed as he fell back onto Harry’s bed, “I feel like, I dunno, I kinda just wanna chill for awhile, y’know?”

“Sure,” Harry agreed, as he made sure to hold onto his wand as he shuffled back against the wall, “What do you wanna do today?”

“Depends,” Tiernan drawled, folding his arms carefully under his head, “Like, we got your broom, I currently am not hung over, unlike others, but I feel lazy as all hell.”

Harry hummed, but knew it was all a waiting game. The subject they were waiting for? Black. Harry was assuming Tiernan wanted to wait until all of Riddle’s group leaves, minus Black and talk to him. Or wait until Black leaves alone and follow after him. Either one would work to accomplish the goal at hand; which was basically for Harry to offer his assistance in helping the young Sirius, which would hopefully lead to Black in his group. Harry has been doing next to nothing the few weeks he’s been here, so making a move that would both challenge Riddle again and simply move to his own goals would be helpful. Harry didn’t appreciate the not so kind words Black said that caused him to be gifted pink hair, but for all Harry knew it was just him lashing out with recent events.

Everything around him had potential, he was leaving slack in his line he needed to pick up. Harry still hasn’t gone to talk to the basilisk or try to comfort Myrtle, he needed to start enacting a plan if he dare said he had one. Harry needed to start blocking and covering as many paths as he could, for one he couldn’t let Riddle get into the Chamber of Secrets. That was something he needed to hide, perhaps a glamour on the snake symbol, that was one of the most obvious indications of it in the bathroom and surely how Riddle found it. Horcruxes was also a thing he needed to deal with, Harry doesn’t think Riddle had any yet, and without the chamber the diary wouldn’t become his first. The murders of the Riddle family was something he needed to think over, that was going to be something slightly more difficult to stop. He couldn’t exactly show Riddle a future snake inspired picture of himself and be like, ‘do this shit, this is what you’ll look like. Don’t do horcruxes’.

“I’m going to breakfast,” Riddle’s tone was oddly sophisticated for such an average and menial line. Instantly Avery shakily rose, only to quickly sit back down. Nott easily uncovered his face with his pillow, but looked very unhappy to do so. Nott followed as Riddle walked to the door, Malfoy joined just as they were exiting. With a fleeting glance back at Black, who was pointedly refusing to look at Riddle, they were gone. Leaving a sickly Avery, a Black that was now not so subtly staring at Harry and Tiernan who was being patient.

“Fuck this,” Avery groaned, he stood to his feet but shook slightly as he grabbed his bucket and rushed to the bathroom where he slammed the door roughly behind him.

Harry stared over to Black as he looked between Tiernan, who was starting to sit up, and Harry himself with a contemplative expression, “May we speak somewhere private?” Black asked, his voice professional sounding and it was a far cry from the excitedly cheerful voice from when they first met.

“Of course,” Harry agreed, standing up with Tiernan following quickly. Black stood slowly, appearing slightly unsure of what to do next, “I wanted to talk to you anyway.”

“Oh?” Black questioned, his brows raising slightly.

“Privacy is key,” Harry smiled as he looked at the door, “I want to make sure Riddle is out of the common room.”

“Riddle is quick, he’s already in the hall,” Black impatiently said looking nervously at the bathroom door.

“If you're so sure,” Harry shrugged as he walked over to the door, opening it quickly he allowed the skipping Tiernan and the hesitant Black pass through the door. He quickly took lead of the group, guiding them without much care down the stairs and through the mostly empty common room. Acting causally works for the most part, especially with busy first years so the trio hardly got more than a glance. The trio got to the wall, where in wasting no time in opening. Harry weaved them swiftly into the maze of dungeon halls, and when he was satisfied with an old classroom they dipped inside.

The room smelled like mildew, but Harry didn’t mind as he talked to the center of the room and turned to Black who was hovering at the door, “Come in, Black, I won’t bite.”

“Yesterday you told me you would never be satisfied with my suffering,” Black nervously said as he stepped into the room, appearing like he regretted asking to go somewhere private with Harry and Tiernan.

“You also called me and Tiernan gay slurs and threatened to send a killing curse my way,” Harry pointly said, his smile dipping slightly.

“I got bad news yesterda-” Black cut himself off but walked into the room with his head held down, “I don’t need to be telling you this, not what we’re here for I suppose.”

“Well, if we’re all going to share to the circle about why we wanted to see each other I’ll go first,” Lies, simple harmless lies formed from half truths swirled in Harry’s mind as he went on, “I’m worried about you.”

“What…?” Black looked floored he had clearly not prepared for that.

“Well, something happened yesterday, and that’s obvious,” Harry started coating his voice with only slightly manufactured concern, “Riddle was acting colder than usual and you seem… how do I say this… depressed? I don’t like seeing people in such states, even someone who clearly holds a strong hatred for me-”

“I don’t hate you,” Black interrupted, eyes wide and a part of Harry’s mind purred it was working, “I thought you did, with the wand thing… the hair and with how you treat Riddle I assumed you hated me.”

“I don’t hate anyone,” Harry laughed the lies flowing with ease, Dumbledore was enough to hate at the moment, “I can be critical of people but that isn’t hating anyone.”

“Does that mean you can fix my fair and wand?” Black cautiously asked, taking his wand out but holding it an obvious form of submission.

“Of course,” Harry chuckled, his one more genuine as he smiled over at Black, “I just password locked the wand, just saying amalgamation should fix it.”

Black whispered the word with renewed hope to his wand and casted a simple spark. The spark was a light jade color and was definitely not pink, the look of pure relief and slight gratitude decorated Black’s face, “Thanks.”

“The hair will turn back to its regular color at with the word angusticeps,” Harry watched as Black gained a smile and examined his hairs color, finding it the black it usually was, and should be, “Is anything else troubling you?”

“Uh,” Black bit his lip and then Tiernan piped up.

“Look, Black, I may have overreacted at you personally when I left Riddle’s group,” Tiernan fiddled with the sleeves of his shirt, “I know it’s not your fault what they did, but I don’t forgive you for watching, but I shouldn’t treat you like your the one who cursed me.”

“....you mean it?” There was hope in Black’s voice, a type you would hate to see strangled out of someone.

“Yeah, you aren’t Riddle,” Tiernan grumbled, shuffling slightly, “You aren’t even Malfoy, Avery or Nott. I can’t just see you as an extension of them when you aren’t.”

“Can we be on good terms again?” Black said, his voice was hope filled, like a bird flying for the first time after being trapped in a cage, “If you don’t feel like you’re ready that’s fine, but I miss you.”

“Yeah,” Tiernan smiled, looking over and meeting Black’s gaze, “We can be back on friendly terms, I’m not sure about first name-” Black visibly deflated, “-but maybe soon.”

“Of course,” Black smiled, fainter than before.

“Now, I hate seeing you like you were this morning what’s going on?” crooned Tiernan and Harry watched on, observing the two carefully as he let Tiernan take the stage.

“Peverell won’t spread my business will he?” Black uneasily spoke up a second later.

“I’m not that sort,” Harry scoffed, speaking for himself, “I would never leak private information of someone.”

“Yeah,” Tiernan nodded a relaxed grin on his face, “He’s coolio.”

“My brother got worse,” the words seemed forced from Black’s lips as they trembled slightly, his straight posture receding to something less confident, he slouched forward and waited for Tiernan’s response.

Tiernan gasped, just as he did last night and widened his eyes, “Little Sirius got worse? I thought you said he showed improvement-”

“It did for a few days,” Black nodded, looking troubled, “It weakens for a few days and gets worse, I’m scared he won’t make it any longer.”  
“Is there anything your Father can do?” Tiernan asked, his voice higher pitched with concern.

“My… my father is trying to find a dark healer,” Black said after a flickering moment of hesitation, his eyes flickered to Harry who was impassive before shifting back to Tiernan, “The regular healers have given up, and even Riddle doesn’t have the magic to help. Father is getting desperate and I am too. I don’t want him to die,” Black’s voice was strained as it cracked but he went on, “I’m trying to find a ritual to maybe a life for his, but Tom wouldn’t help me-”  
“For good reason, you’d probably use yourself as the sacrifice,” Tiernan exclaimed shaking his head, Harry noticed how Black’s posture grew more cautious and closed off at his words, but the Lestrange confidential went on, “No, I suggest you try something first.”

“What?” Black perked his voice raised in interest and curious hope.

“I can help,” Harry piped back in and Black shifted his eyes cautiously to Harry, “Look, I have a very powerful Magical core and can do healing Magic, I can try. I hate seeing children die of something they can’t control, I just want to help.”

Black was quiet for a few moments, dark hooded silver eyes flickering between two helpful expressions, he nodded quickly, “What do you want?”

“Nothing,” That was clearly the right thing to say as the dark look in Black’s eyes vanished in an instant, “I just want to save a life.”

“Would you mind going in with relatively short notice?” Black quietly asked looking jittery, “I need to owl my mom, I know she’ll say yes but we need a port-key.”

“I’ll be willing at anytime,” Harry nodded a serious expression on his face, “Just please don't tell Riddle about this, I don’t want him-”

“I’m going to be avoiding him, for a little while anyway,” Black hesitantly said, scratching the back of his neck, “He said some things, and I am uncomfortable being near him at the moment.”

“Wanna hang around with us?” Tiernan asked a smile on his face and hope in his eyes.

“If we three are hanging out,” Black started after a moment, pausing to contemplate his words, “Call me Orion, please.”

“If we’re gonna be paling around, then you can call me Tiernan again,” smiled Tiernan looking happy as he glanced over to Harry who looked away, two sets of eyes on him.

“It’s going to make Riddle angry if you start calling me Hadrian,” Harry shook his head a sly look forming on his face, “If you are prepared for that, then you are welcomed to call me by my name.”

“I don’t care what Tom thinks at the moment, Hadrian,” Black said testing the name, “He said some very insensitive and hurtful things, I would like for him to have at least some of my sorrow.”

“Good,” Harry nodded smiling to his two friends, both new but one newer than the other, “Who wants breakfast?”

“I’m hungry,” Tiernan agreed, nodding while Black followed suit in a silent nod.

“I need to get some parchment and a quill from the dorms,” Orion said looking between Tiernan and Harry, still appearing somewhat unsure of himself.

“Alrighty,” Harry smiled as he started out of the room, Tiernan following next to him. Orion lingered for a moment before starting to walk next to Tiernan silently. The newly formed trio was silent, one trapped in thought, another cheerfully thinking about the future, while the last was wondering what the papers were going to be spouting today.

After a few minutes of trying to reach the main hall back to the dorms, Harry started to worry if he got them lost, but that was proven false a few moments later where they rounded a corner directly meeting the main path. With a brisk pace the three popped into the hall, and turned to walk to the dorms without a second of pause. The silence was starting to bother Harry slightly, as it was becoming slightly tense and heavy, something never good in Harry’s experience.

“You wanna go to the lake today, Orion?” Tiernan piped up voice cheerful despite the atmosphere.

“If it's not raining,” Orion agreed nodding, he watched with an odd something in his gaze as Tiernan smiled widely.

“I don’t think it’d be raining today,” Tiernan chuckled, “The weather witch said partly cloudy yesterday.”

“The weather magic has a rate of failure,” Orion commented as they reached the sliding wall, “I’ll be right out, just give me a second.”

“Alrighy-o,” Tiernen chirped with a smile, Orion whispered the password and walked slowly into the common room. Harry noticed how Orion seemed to tip toe inside and hesitatingly poke his head inside the common room and towards the chairs Riddle’s group gathers at times. After looking it over and presumably finding no one, or no one important, Orion walked in and quickly darted up the stairs to the boys dorms. With Harry and Tiernan hovering by the wall, it took a long drawn out seconds to register they weren’t going inside. The wall slid shut and Harry leaned himself against the opposing wall as Tiernan hovered in the more central region.

“You didn’t explain how you’d help Sirius,” Tiernan commented looking over to Harry who looked right back, “I’m surprised he agreed owl his mother to get permission for him to bring you over and try.”

“He’s desperate,” Harry softly said, “They have no other options, I’m sure they’ll agree as well. Besides the name, I’m going to most likely be in the paper with an embellished statement about the bomb so the parents will consider me as someone valid.”

“No offense, but you’re a Hogwarts student, how are you going to heal him?” Tiernan pressed frowning slightly as he lifted his hand up and ran it back through his hair.

“Hard to explain,” Harry shrugged, wondering how well it would go if he said ‘death magic’ or something along those lines. Tiernan looked puzzled and opened his mouth to say something else when the wall slid open once more, Orion stood pensively holding a piece of parchment with his inkwell and quill, he held a pensive expression on his face, “Lets go.”

No one voiced any protest and they started walking down the hall, where Orion put his inkwell in his pocket but still tightly held his quill and parchment. Tiernan had his lips pursed, he clearly wanted to start a conversation with Orion but seemingly was lacking the words to do so. Harry wondered if talking about classes would be a conversation starter, but Orion piped up.

“I hope we have waffles today,” Orion said, as he fidgeted with the feather portion of his quill.

“We better!” Tiernan exclaimed his voice slightly ebbed, “Like, we’ve had like a week of only pancakes, I don’t hate pancakes but I want my blueberry waffles!”

“I know right?” Orion agreed trying to smile, “Like, someone needs to talk about balanced diets and no over consumption of a single food item. If I eat one more pancake, I’m filing a complaint.” 

“We need a revolution in these weary halls!” Tiernan smirked spinning around in a circle as he walked, somehow not tripping as he did so, “We need to find the kitchen elf's and tell them our digressions!”

“Someone needs too,” Orion faintly was able to smile, “this is getting to the point where someone needs to do something, rise up against the oppressing forces of pancakes.”  
“Yes! So much yes,” Tiernan smiled brightly and started to chatter on on how waffles were better than pancakes. Harry decided to ignore the conversation as he started to wish he had a book or something with him, a part of his mind then reminded him of the newspaper to come. A part of him wanted to burn every newspaper in the hall just for spite, while another part wanted to read and cringe at what misinformation was bound to be there and then take a scalding hot bath to wash away his sins. Boredly, Harry examined his nails, they have grown longer than his tastes, he probably should cut them. Or he could ignore it until he started to get massive hangnails where he regretted everything about life.

Whatever, he’ll probably forget in about five seconds that he needs to trim his nails. Darkly amused, he wondered why everything couldn’t be like that. Childhood trauma? Harry couldn’t remember the meaning of the word or any actions falling under that category. He supposed life would be worse that way, as without being able to remember anything he wouldn’t have lived long enough to die and have this chance. Glancing over to the over excited Tiernan who was still overzealously rambling about the inferiority of pancakes and the mildly over to Orion who was clearly listening and nodding along, he wondered if dying would really be a bad thing.

If he died before Hogwarts, he wouldn’t have had to go through everything. The greater abuse of his later years by his ‘family’ would have never happened, Dumbledore wouldn’t have strangled his first life from his grasp with lies and manipulations, and the taste of betrayal would be unfamiliar in his mind. Would it have been better if he died at five? Cold and alone, starving and far too small for his age, skin clinging to his under formed bones, a final breath falling from his lips as he felt himself falling into slumber he didn’t want, and in his helpless naive he let it consume him. Death would have treated him as any other as he was escorted to the train, where this time he would board to see the next adventure.

Harry couldn’t answer the question of if he wished he died, ‘yes’ or ‘no’ hardly seemed to be honest answers and ‘maybe’ didn’t answer the question fully. At the moment he was content in the life he led, as he may have struggle but they would never drag him under as they did in his first life. Harry was more powerful than everyone around him, he may have no real idea of how to harness and use it fully but he had the power and held many cards. No one could over power him, no one could fire a compulsion charm at him and have him enslaved, no one could erase his memories and throw him out like trash. Harry was a possible equal to Death itself, he couldn’t die so even a killing curse wouldn’t be more than being knocked out. Death would merily throw him right back in the game, a game he was almost incapable of losing.

The mortality of his first life may be gone, but not the scars. Veron, Petunia, Dudley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny even more so Voldemort and Dumbledore left scars on Harry. Not all physical, most were mental but just as bad or worse as being whacked around. Watching Cedric Diggory die, locked under the stairs, being primed for a sacrificial lamb, the countless times of little arguments blown out of portion or his ‘friends’ ignoring him and calling him a liar for something that wasn’t his fault. Frowning down at the floor, Harry wondered what he would say to these people if he ever saw them again. Dumbledore was alive at this very moment, so the answer for that would probably be ‘hello professor’. Voldemort was Tom Riddle, and Harry didn’t want to talk to the present or future version, only glare. Veron and the rest of the Dursley’s wouldn’t have much said to them besides nasty curses. Ron, Hermione and even Ginny is where he had no idea what to say to them. Ron and Hermione for his questioning of their sincerity and for Ginny… for Ginny he wanted to hate her. Dumbledore had shaped her into someone for him to marry with or without his consent, but he really wasn’t sure what all she was aware of herself.

Harry held in a sigh as they finally reached the first floor, Harry just didn’t know how to treat the past. Harry didn’t want to look back in blind hatred without giving anyone a chance, but blind trust is worse lense to look through. Shaking his head he cleared his thoughts as they started walking to the doors of the Great Hall, tuning back into reality Orion was saying something.

“-don’t know, I don’t like asparagus,” He was saying shrugging over to Tiernan who nodded.

“Well I don’t like celery, I get it,” Tiernan replied as Harry opened the door to the Great hall for the two chattery people. Not interested in the conversation he didn’t jump in as they walked to the table, “I may not like a lot of foods, but I will try anything as long as it’s not spicy.”

“Spicy food is the best, tho!” Orion shook his head, “Spicy is so good.”

“I don’t like to purposefully burn my mouth, thank you,” Tiernan flatly said as he sat in his spot and Harry took his own. Orion hovered for a moment before rounding the table and sitting across from Tiernan.

“I call bullshit, you like boiling soup,” Orion denied narrowing his eyes at Tiernan.

“It’s soup,” Tiernan insisted, as he looked brightly over today's food, “We got waffles, but we have an issue.”

“Hold up,” Orion held up a finger signalizing Tiernan to wait, “I need to write this before the owls come.”

“‘Kay,” Tiernan said staring at the waffle abomination that replaced pancakes this fine Sunday. The waffle was a causal golden brown, lovely rounded edges and nice looking square spaces, the smell was captivating but what fruit they decided to place in them was not. What would you expect in a waffle? Blueberries, chocolate chips, maybe even strawberry chunks? What about slices of bananas?

Harry avoided getting a waffle as he got an average serving of sausage, scrambled eggs, and a piece of toast. Tiernan looked mildly disgusted as he stared at the waffle, reaching forward as if to put one on his plat just only drew his hand back at the last second. Shaking his head with a shiver he glared at the plate before getting a massive amount of scrambled eggs and a single piece of toast. Harry didn’t care much as he ate a sausage that was particularly good, juicy and delicious. Good food raising his mood, he smiled faintly as he glanced up and saw Orion quickly writing with his ink freshly dipped quill in ink. Harry looked away and hoped he would actually be able to help Orion with his brother, he didn’t doubt Death, but he doubted himself to do it himself without Death snarling him through it. Harry knew independence was a virtue he needed, but the suffocating feeling possible of failure swirling in the back of his mind wasn’t something he wanted.

Harry ate about half of his plate when Orion seemed satisfied with the letter, and sighed leaning back in his seat as he stared warily down at his letter, “You’re sure you can help?”  
“Yes,” Harry confidently answered, hiding his self-doubt behind a layer of said confidence. A part of his mind wondered if Riddle did the same thing.

“Mother will take you to the Black Manor as soon as possible,” warned Orion who was pulling a tan envelope from his pocket that he set on the table. He scribbled his name in the corner and put what Harry assumed to be his mother’s name in the middle of the envelope and then folded the letter with careful lean fingers, “It wouldn’t surprise me if she sent a…” Orion trailed off before lowering his voice to a secretive whisper, “Port-key tonight.”

“I don’t mind,” Harry nodded feeling slightly nervous, as he watched Orion tapped the letter inside his envelope and seal it. His hand shook as he did so and there was a hard look in his eyes as he looked up to where the owls entered.

“Hope you don’t,” darkly chuckled Orion was he looked over to Harry with a sharp look, “You do realize if you are lying, the outcome won’t be good for you, Hadrian.”

“No need to threaten me,” Harry smirked as he leaned forward, “I know what I’m doing, Orion.”

“Good,” Orion shook his head he leaned heavily on the table as the previously intimidating posture crumbled as he clasped the letter with a tight hand, “I don’t have the energy for the revenge stuff.”

“Good to know,” Harry lightly said, combing his hand back through his hair causally, Orion didn’t pay much mind to his words as he still peered up waiting for the owls.

“You should eat, no need to worry yourself,” Tiernan piped up before pausing as Orion looked over at him with a particular expression that seemingly meant something to the two of them as Tiernan frowned and quickly looked away.

“I just don’t really feel hungry,” Orion quietly said, as he looked over the food options, his gaze landed on the banana waffles. A sneer was instantly on his face with his eyes in downcast, “That’s disgusting.”

“It’s something… like Dumbledore would request just to torture everyone,” Tiernan quickly agreed as he glanced up at the head table where he had a revolted look on his face, “Yeah, he’s actually eating it.”

Glancing over to the teacher’s table, he had to squint to see but it did appear like a returned Dumbledore was munching on banana waffles. Having another perfectly reasonable reason to hate Dumbledore, Harry looked away and had a contemplative expression on his face. What were the chances that Dumbledore just so happened to be away yesterday? Harry didn’t think he’s given Dumbledore a reason to hate him enough to kill him and possibly everyone else in the hall, but he couldn’t help but think Dumbledore had something to do with it.

Harry returned back to his food, and wondered if he should try to ask the kitchen for some treacle tarts. He knew he wasn’t the kitchens usual type of guest, which was usually Hufflepuffs and teachers, but it wouldn’t hurt to chat up the elves. They were all around very helpful and befriending them would make spreading himself through Hogwarts easier, as elves tend to be watching when you wouldn’t expect them too. It would serve great insight in the castle, in many ways… the overbearing sound of flapping wings and some cooes from owls started to fill the hall.

Looking up, he searched the crowd of birds eagerly for Hedwig, who much to his disappointment didn’t seem to be present. Frowning slightly, he made a note to take time some time soon to search for her in the owlery. Harry did notice Tiernan’s owl, who was a moody little barn owl with a generally unpredictable temperament fly over and politely land next to Tiernan who was swift at greeting the owl. Within its beak was a carefully held copy of the Daily Prophet, Tiernan grabbed it with a quiet ‘thank you’ to the owl and threw it over to Harry.

Catching it with ease he still glared at Tiernan for the necessary action, but he was busy crooning at his owl and acting if he’s got a girlfriend yet. The bird didn’t seem to want to answer as it hooted with an affronted tone and flew off without another peep, “Hey! I didn’t mean it as an insult!” Tiernan called to the owl who didn’t listen, “I really didn’t!” The owl didn’t return but did pause and haughtily glance back before leaving the hall.

Orion had his lips pursed and was staring down at his usual spot that had his owl plopped down on the table with Malfoy trying to shew it off. Squeezing his hand even tighter around his envelope, he was about to stand when Tiernan jumped to his feet, “I’ll do it.”

“There’s no need,” Orion said, but settled back into his seat anyway with a partially concerned look as Tiernan skipped down the table. Tiernan wore an expression that made Harry want to sprint after him, he sparklingly wide grin with a bold look in his eyes that clearly wasn’t the best expression when he was surely about to taunt Riddle.

“I’ll be right back,” Harry grumbled as he stood and hurried after Tiernan who he joined just as he got Riddle’s group's attention. Riddle stared at Harry and most of the other’s were focused on Tiernan.

“Hey, gang, I’m just here for Orion’s owl,” chirped Tiernan, who had a sharper aspect to his smile as he gestured for Orion’s large black horn owl to follow him, “C’mon Hooters.”

“When were you two on first name basis again?!” Malfoy squawked, looking between Riddle, Harry and Tiernan at lightning speeds. Riddle’s expression didn’t change and his eyes didn’t move from Harry’s, the two seemed to be having a staring contest that Harry didn’t really get the purpose of.

“Ohhh, this morning!” Tiernan cheekily said as he turned with his fluff of hair bouncing behind him in a pretty show. The owl, Hooters, followed and was quick to spot Orion who he instantly swooped too. Riddle sneered at Harry as he turned away, the group watched with glaring eyes at the retreating forms of Tiernan and Harry, mostly Tiernan, but Riddle was bent on glaring at Harry until he fell to the ground dead.

Harry ignored this for the most part as he and Tiernan went back to their table spots and watched as Orion handed Hooters the letter, “This is for Ma, Hooters, this is about Sirius so please be quick. I might have found a way, don’t stop and hunt like you usually do, please.”

Hooters’s posture seemingly straightened as he took the letter with most rigor, he head butter Orion gently before taking to air, his wing flaps hurried as the owl zoomed out of the hall. Orion bit his lips and watched the bird leave, after Hooters left he shook his head and got a single piece of toast. Harry sighed quietly and started to open the Daily Prophet paper and sure enough, it was about yesterday's attack.

_A Terrorist Attack on Hogwarts!_

_My Dear readers, I want to bring to light a topic of much seriousness and maturity. Yesterday on Halloween a vicious and cynical attack was launched at Hogwarts in the form of a Black Envelope delivered to the Boy-Who-Lived, Hadrian Peverell. It was breakfast, approximately 7:30 in the morning. Hogwarts was sleepy and eager for the Halloween feast this coming evening, first years to six years dotted the hall as a strange looking bird, thought to maybe be a raven, dropped a letter to Mr. Peverell and left in a hurry. The Peverell filled with suspicion stared down at the letter, and didn’t open it right away, instead he avoided touching it. His friend and companion, Tiernan M. Lestrange, asked him who he thought it was from, Mr. Peverell answered he didn’t know. Mr. Lestrange commented on it didn’t look like any spam mail, but Mr. Peverell wasn’t convinced the open it yet, and by the Auror report said, “who sends black envelopes? It’s probably a Death Threat or something.” Mr. Lestrange’s response was something that would be light hearted without the added context as he said his father tended to use black envelopes. Mr. Peverell doubted the letter was from his father and Hier Lestrange replied that he immensely doubted the Dark Lord would send Mr. Peverell mail and said if he was so nervous about it, he should use his wand to open it. Staring down at the black envelope, with Mr. Peverell’s full name in bright red ink, he agreed. Using a bubble shield charm and a letter opening charm, the letter exploded with a loud bang._

_By student reports, the hall broke out in terrorized screams as The-Boy-Who lived darted with the bravery and boldness of a Gryffindor to the shield charm that entrapped the explosion, by teacher reports the ball was cracked and rolled into the front corner of the hall. The Hier Peverell surely read the note inside, in which the Auror scriptor described it as, “a thin piece of parchment with scorched and brown edges with the words ‘Signed, the Dark Lord’ neatly written in elegant script in bright red ink...”_

_The teachers jumped into action, it was reportedly just chaotic, the first thing done was Mr. Peverell was trapped with a very similar shield charm by The Defense Against the Professor teacher, who’s name is Carl Tamen, who hosted no comment besides “He could have been contaminated with a poison, it would have done no good to release him back to the student population is that was the case.” Students were mostly evacuated from the hall and being escorted by either there head or house or Perfects as one student other than Mr. Peverell himself remained. Mr. Lestrange threatened and cussed out Professor Horace Slughorn as he refused to go, Professor Taman agreed as if there was a poison Mr. Lestrange would have most likely been affected as well._

_You must be wondering now, what the attack was? After a few wellness questions, Mr. Peverell informed the teachers it was a Muggle device. This Muggle device is called a ‘bomb’. A simple explanation by an anonymous scientist working with Muggle technology Control (MTC) said, “A bomb is very complicated and very powerful. A simplistic explanation of a bomb is an explosive device that makes and lets out its energy very quickly and has a big shock wave effect. This rush of energy can be compared to a Bombarda, but is typically hundreds upon thousands of times more powerful, the bombs currently dropped in London can destroy entire streets, destroying buildings, people, and can pass most, if not all, wards. Bombs destroy anything and everything in their path, and without Mr. Peverell’s paranoia the entire Great Hall at Hogwarts would be rubble with all the students dead.”_

_With this chilling information described to us, it seems worrying. Mr. Peverell himself said with reason a muggle bomb was most likely sent in the first place was the fact they can get through the Hogwarts mail wards and wouldn’t be detected as a nefarious device. Headmaster Dippet has released a statement saying they will be adding more precautions to the wards but this attack is very worrying. This has proven the Dark Lord as no regard for the lives of children, this would have wiped out a generation of witches and wizards and he sent no warnings or inclinations to this attack. In one of his recent speeches, he even said he had no attacks planned in the near future, and this is beyond an attack. Attacking the public of grown adults is one thing, but children are another. This can not stand with the Ministry, and we will be urging them to take action._

_Let’s hope nothing else occurs anytime soon, as we all wish for some good news. This is a topic that will most likely be reported on more very soon, stay tuned and have a nice morning._

Harry was surprised at how it didn’t perpetuate much, if not any, false information. The only person bashed in the slightest was Grindelwald, who deserves much more colorful words for this attack. Somewhat satisfied with the article he offered Tiernan the paper who grabbed it and set it to the side as he was still eating the mass of eggs. With nothing better to do, Harry returned to his food and wondered what the best method of frying an egg was.

The day had passed, it was the tail end of dinner when Orion, Tiernan and Harry arrived back in the Great Hall. They had a productive day, or at least Harry thought so. They spent nearly the entire day doing homework, Harry didn’t mind as he was really starting to find reading enjoyable but Tiernan mostly tried to copy off of both Orion and Harry and scrambled and reword information he got from the both of them and things he remembered. Orion reminded Harry of Hermione of the fact he kept pestering Tiernan to stop copying him and do his own research, but Tiernan only grinned and said he wasn’t copying, he was simply doing informative research off Orion’s paper. Orion never made him stop, but always grumbled when Tiernan was unapologetically copying.

“I’m probably going to get an Outstanding on my paper,” Tiernan said, his voice slick and cheeky as they each settled at the same spots from this morning.

“Yeah,” Orion said scowling as he graded a chicken leg and put it on his plate, “Thanks to mine and Hadrian’s efforts.”

“Pufft! I was simply doing research off your papers, it’s just like taking it from a book,” Tiernan insisted as he also grabbed a chicken leg and then a scope of mashed potatoes.

“Were you letting him do this before I came along?” Orion scowled over at Harry who tightly grinned and replied.

“Well, the teachers never think he’s copying,” shrugged Harry as he got a chicken leg and some potatoes.

“Bad habits,” tisked Orion leaning back as he looked over the food and got some boiled carrots, “In the real world you can’t do that.”

“Are books or just asking illegal outside of school?” Tiernan wondered aloud as he started to consume his mashed potatoes, “I surely don’t think so.”

“Retaining information is important,” Orion argued swirling mashed potatoes on his fork, “You have to be able to duel on the fly, the same is with DADA information and Potions.”

“I’m never brewing potions without instructions,” snorted Tiernan cheekily as he smiled over at Orion, “You know what that causes? Mistakes.”

“You act like a Gryffindor with studying,” scoffed Orion as he disdainfully casted a glance at Tiernan that definitely didn’t look like a pout.

“At least I study,” shrugged Tiernan as he happily pieced up his chicken drumstick, “Gryffindors are obvious about it, I’m smart about it.”

“Yeahh,” Orion said, his voice sounding as if he didn’t agree at all, “whatever you say, Pal.”

Harry was silent as he picked at the mashed potatoes, just not feeling in the mood to eat. His stomach felt uncomfortably empty yet warningly full, it was like an odd mix of feeling hungry but full to the brim. Frowning he swirled his fork in the mashed potatoes and idly wondered what tomorrow would be like, as his first Dark Arts class with Malfoy was a very interesting thing. Harry just hoped he wouldn’t act cocky and arrogant with a mixture of Umbridge or there will be consequences. To who? Maybe Professor Malfoy, or maybe to Harry himself.

“You think you’ll get the owl tonight?” Tiernan asked quietly, snapping Harry out of his thoughts and causing him to glance over to Orion who froze with a spoon full of mashed potatoes in hand. 

“Of course,” Orion ground out, setting the spoon on his plate, “We’ll have to get out of the wards, any ideas?”

Harry and Tiernan shared a glance both of them had the idea of invisibility charms, but neither were sure to share this information with Orion, “You know where the one-eyed witch statue is?”

“...no..?” Orion answered looking slightly puzzled, “What does a statue have to do with anything?”

“Using the statue we can get to Honeydukes,” Harry explained but only saw both of the Slytherins grow confused. Tiernan had his brows knitted together and his lips pursed and Orion just was eyeing him with an odd expression.

“Pardon, but what the fuck is a honeyduke?” Tiernan asked, and Harry realized his mistake.

Thinking for a moment, Harry wondered how to answer but sighed, “Just trust me, I’ll use the statue to go to Hogsmeade and we can port-key out.”

“So, it’s a secret passage way to Hogsmeade?” frowned Tiernan while Orion looked at Harry with a ruffled expression on his face.

“How do you know? You’ve only been here a month,” Orion asked, Harry paused for a long moment before answering.

“Gryffindors,” he shrugged and Orion nodded and chuckled.

“That Potter, right?” Orion sniggered, shaking his head as he picked his spoon back up, “He must have told you Honeyduke or whatever as his low-life form of a prank.”

“I suppose,” Harry curtly nodded as he looked back down at his food, still feeling like food was the scourge of Magical kind.

“Don’t take it badly,” Tiernan said, smiling over to Harry, “Potter likes tricking people in small ways, it’s no surprise he’d give you a bogus name.”  
“Or a ‘bogus’ tunnel,” Orion frowned before he quickly ate the mashed potatoes off his spoon.

“The tunnel exists,” Harry dismissed, as he set down his eating utensils with a cling.

“You never know,” Tiernan mildly said, agreeing with Orion he went on, “Potter might have littered the entire place in prank spells or designed it to catch some sLImy ssLYthERins, as Gryffindors do.”

“It’ll work,” Harry drawled, not bothering on defending Charlus, “If it doesn’t I’ll drink Malfoy’s hair gel.”

“A daring thing to say, as it would probably kill you,” Orion chuckled, “nah, if it doesn’t exist and you're wrong, just say so. Nothing wrong with it, a little hope never hurts.”

“Yeahh,” Harry agreed as he looked up to where the owl would come from, “When do you think your owl will be here?”

“Anytime,” Orion reassured, “Now be quiet, please, I wanna eat food.”

Harry didn’t reply, instead he watched where the owl would come in as Tiernan and Orion ate their food. Nervousness twisted like a knife in the pit of his stomach, but now wasn’t the time for self-doubt. A life needed to be saved and Harry was going to be the one to save it. That was a solemn promise.

A few minutes of staring later an owl burst into the Great Hall, people stared at the large black owl clutching a white letter in its jaws and wondered why it was here, now it wasn’t exactly mail time. Hooters was quick to find Orion again and landed heavily on the table, appearing exhausted as he dropped the letter on the table and let out a tired hoot.

“Thank you,” Orion whispered to the owl, a glint in his eyes as he took the letter an gave the owl a large bite of a chicken leg, “You can go now.”

Hooters cooed and took off, wings beating the air harshly as the owl flew briskly back out the hall.

“What does it say?” Tiernan pestered leaning halfway over the table. Orion held the letter close with gaze flicking across the envelope, he edged the letter away from Tiernan sight and leaned back with a slight glare.

“Mind yourself, please,” Orion frowned and Tiernan sat back in his spot with a huff. The Black opened the letter and quickly read the note and with a hard expression he dug in the envelope and pulled three coins out, all obvious galloens, “These are password activated, the password is at the bottom of the page.”

Harry got handed the letter and he avoided the main block of text and eyed the password, inmersabilis. Without a second more, he handed it to Tiernan who was just as timely with his reading, the letter was passed back to Orion.

“We should go,” Orion insisted looking jittery as he stood, Harry got to his feet and Tiernan quickly followed, “Mother is waiting, and my Father would like to speak with you.”

“Let’s do this,” Harry agreed as the knife twisted once more, “I’ll take you to the statue.”

Despite his two fellow Slytherins thought the tunnel to be fake, it was proven to be real when he whispered the password and the hump shifted to show the dark gaping tunnel below. Harry didn’t wait for the other’s as he jumped into the dark hole, he slid down the slide and the lerch in his stomach reminded him of the childhood he missed as he didn’t get the chance to slide down slides. Seconds later the trip ended and he stumbled to his feet.

“Hadrian?” called down the partially panicked voice of Tiernan.

“It’s fine,” he called upwards, as he flicked his wand to form a bright lumos, “We need to hurry, it’ll probably take a half an hour to reach the outside of the wards.”

“Okkie dokie,” answered Tiernan who quickly joined him at the bottom of the hole. Orion silently followed, only he was silent before he yelped half way down the slide and nearly face planted at the bottom. Tiernan was the one who caught him and Harry watched as Orion looked up he looked embarrassed but his face was paler than usual.

“You should have warned me,” Orion mumbled pulling himself away from Tiernan and brushed himself off like he fell into a lint basket.

“Of?” Harry asked in amusement, Orion’s expression twitched as he sighed slightly.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Orion mumbled, no one protested as they each started to walk quickly down the hall, they moved in a slight jog as they went. Footsteps echoed in the air and any noise made sounded ten times louder, exampled by when Tiernan sneezed and it sounded like thunder. After awhile of this brisk walk/jog, they broke through the wards. Even though Harry couldn’t see them, he could feel them wrap tightly around him for a moment and let go when he stumbled forward. The tunnel felt colder as Orion stopped and nodded, his face looking very ominous from how the light determined the shadows, “We breached the wards.”

Harry drew his galleon as Tiernan did, Orion drew his a moment after, “inmersabilis.”

Harry may not hate wizard transport as much as his last life, but pork-key felt no better than it did his last. The world lurched around him and Harry felt motion sickness hit him with a hard slap in the face. Quietly, he never wanted to use pork-key again. This was just as horrible as his first and that rang true when he reached his destination and stumbled to the ground. Struggling, he made sure he didn’t topple over, beside him appeared a frazzled Tiernan and a stoic Orion.   
They had appeared in a large marble room, it was held up by wonderfully designed pillars with a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling the looked to be made of gold and emerald, the candles were the only thing that lit the room, “Mother and Father are in the meeting room,” Orion explained as he started to lead Harry and a hesitant Tiernan, “They only want to speak with Hadrian, so we can wait with Sirius.”

“O-okay,” Tiernan mumbled looking over to Harry with a look he couldn’t read.

After a minute of walking through tall marble halls with walls adorned with many portraits and ancient artifacts, Orion paused outside a tall dark door that loomed towingly over them. Harry felt slightly intimidated as he looked over to Orion who merely nodded to the door, reaching out to the handle Orion instantly started guiding Tiernan down the hall. The Lestrange looked back at Harry with a pensive expression but followed anyways. Harry wrapped his hand around the freezing cold door knob and opened the door hesitantly, he stepped inside cautiously and saw Lord Black and Lady Black sitting primly on a couch that faced the door. A pair of silver and a pair of pale green eyes watched him as Harry tried to not show his nervousness as he carefully shut the door. Standing awkwardly he watched as Lord Black pointed to a comfortable looking chair in front of them, Harry nodded and walked across the Slytherin green carpet and to the black plush seat. Sitting down stiffly he stared across at the two Blacks and wondered if he was going to die tonight.

“Mr. Peverell,” drawled Lord Black who looked him over with bright silver eyes, the look Harry was getting made him want to shift uncomfortably but he resisted, “My son mailed us an interesting letter this morning, you have any idea what it read?”

“I offered to heal your sick child,” Harry nodded and folded his hands together to stop himself from fidgeting.

“He’s owl’ed us about you before,” Lord Black went on, ignoring the answer for the most part, “He has told me about Riddle’s defeat, types of magic used, and a general sort of observations, and those observation have some supporting evidence to the claim that you can healing Sirius. You apparently healed Hier Lestrange, from an injury and have shown to have a decent Magical Core. Rather interesting, and even more the fact I couldn’t pull your Gringott’s records.”

“I would rather not a stranger view my records, Sir,” Harry answered his voice smooth sounding, but Harry doubted his mask of confidence as Lady Black was giving him a look.

“I understand that,” Lord Black said idly, not sounding like he cared at all, “But how am I supposed to know what you advertised as true, if I have no records from Gringotts?”

“If you don’t want my service, you should have said so,” Harry stiffly said, watching as Lord Black’s mask cracked and showed a hint of desperation for a single moment.

“I’m not telling you no,” Lord Black quickly said, putting a smirk on his face, “I just want to ask, how do you have these abilities? It typically takes years of study to heal someone who doesn’t have an illness that no one has ever cured.”

“Look,” Harry drawled, leaning forward slightly, “I am trying to do a good thing, Lord Black, and I don’t want to get interrogated for having a little sympathy.”

Lord Black was silent for a moment, he shared a glance with his wife before looking back to Harry, “I’m not trying to interrogate you, I’m simply trying to understand.”

“If you want to understand me, get to know me,” Harry replied mellowly.

“Should I assume that you won’t answer any of my questions, then?” Lord Black drawled, sounding somewhat disappointed.

“That would be correct,” Harry agreed, leaning back in his chair, Lord Black narrowed his eyes at Harry.

“What do you think, darling?” Lord Black asked Lady Black who tilted her head as she looked at Harry for a moment, the intense look once again making Harry want to shift in his seat.

“No point to not try,” Lady Black softly said, she stood and looked over to Harry, “Please, follow me.”   
“You sure about this?” Lord Black asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“He just wants to help,” Lady Black drawled softly, as she looked over to Lord Black, “Don’t be concerned, Mr. Peverell means no harm.”

“I trust your judgement,” Lord Black scowled as he removed his hand from her shoulder as he looked over to Harry who he looked at appraisingly.

Lady Black didn’t reply as she beckoned Harry to follow her once more as she walked gracefully to the door, Harry stood and followed, he felt Lord Black staring at him as he went but he didn’t look back. Lady Black was deathly silent as she led him down the marble hall and to a door at the end of the hall. She opened the door and inside was a room heavy with sickness, Harry could almost smell it and he heard it quickly.

A painful rasp echoed against the walls of the room and he flinched slightly, as he stepped inside a wet cough followed and he was quick to find the source. A boy, maybe seven, he laid sickly and deathly pale on the bed, his eyes flickered over to Harry and they looked dead and glossy. Harry’s gut twisted as he approached the sickly child, he felt a heart wrenching amount of sympathy tug at him as he stared into silver eyes that appeared to be the eyes of a dead man.

“Hello,” Harry softly said, as he stumbled to sit in the seat next to the young one’s bed, “I’m here to help, would you like that?”

The boy opened his mouth and wheezed, a loud rasping sound that made Harry wince, the boy closed his mouth and then his eyes.

“Can I have your hand, please?” Harry asked, making sure his voice sounded kind and light. The boy’s hand twitched towards him, but Sirius didn’t have the strength to lift it further, “Nice try,” Harry complemented as he cupped his hand around the child’s.

Focusing he fixed his gaze on the child’s face, he pushed his intent through his mind, to heal Sirius. Harry knew the boy would die if he didn’t help, and he balled his sympathy in his him and pushed that to the forefront of his mind. Dying young was not going to be the fate of Sirius, and Harry would insure it, he tried to do as he did last time, he pushed ‘magic’ down his hand and into the young one with the purpose of healing. Sirius gasped as Harry felt his magic hit the air, it was different than when he healed Death, the flame flickered to life and Harry felt as if he was draining something out of himself.

Harry didn’t stop, even when he felt himself growing weaker, the boy was now looking at him in wide-eyed amazement. His eyes were gaining life and as Harry stared into them he felt as if he was losing some of his own, Sirius’s breathing was leveling out without a rasp and his face was gaining color. Harry on the other hand was starting to feel dizzy, his head was spinning in a way that made him almost lose balance, then the flame weakened and his Magic started to flow back to him, the flame died and Sirius was healed. Harry felt terribly sick but he held himself together as Sirius sat up in bed and looked over to his mother, glancing over the slight motion made his gut wrench but Lady Black had her hands cupped over her mouth and visible tears were in her eyes.

Harry let go of Sirius’s hand weakly and watched the young boy leap to his feet and surry off his bed and to his mother who he hugged tightly. Lady Black did the same, she hugged him and held him close as she whispered and mumbled words Harry’s mind couldn’t catch or process. Eyes feeling heavy he forced himself to not drift off and sleep, in the corner of his vision he saw movement and saw Tiernan and Orion peering back. His mind told him they probably were hiding there to watch the process. Harry told his mind to shut up as he didn’t feel like thinking at the moment.

The two rushed over, Orion to his brother and Tiernan to Harry. Orion hugged his mother and brother and was saying something with the largest grin possible on his face, Tiernan reached him and the words barely reached him, “You did it! That was amazing, the magic was so- are you alright?”

I can’t exactly die, Harry mirthfully thought to himself as he closed his eyes, “Should be fine,” Harry mumbled, but he was unsure if his words came out right as even to him they sounded warbled.

“Uh, Lady Black,” Tiernan sounded hesitant but very concerned, “I think somethings wrong.”

She didn’t reply to Tiernan, Harry could guess she was still fawning over her son. Plus, Harry didn’t really need help, he could die and he’d be back in a minute or so. Not like they knew that, and it wasn’t like Harry could politely inform them. Flicking his eyes open he saw Tiernan staring down at him a fearfully concerned expression on his face.

“Lady Black!” Tiernan raised his voice, as he turned towards her, “There’s something wrong with Hadrian!”

“What’s wrong with him?” Lady Black said, but Harry was shocked at how distant her voice sounded, he looked over to Tiernan who was still facing away from him and towards Lady Black.

“I don’t know!” Tiernan said, his voice rising in pitch.

“Orion, take your brother to your father,” Lady Black ordered, and that was the last thing Harry heard before everything became white noise.

“You pushed it too hard,” A familiar voice mumbled in his mind, “As soon as you felt tired, you should have taken a break.”

“Death?” He groaned, but he was hushed by Death.

“Silent now,” Death briskly said, “You are not used to using so much magic in one sitting, you’ve basically entered a coma while your body recovers. If you were normal, it would be about two weeks or so before you would wake. I’m speeding it up, you’ll wake and be viable in about a minute or so.”

“That was awful,” Harry whispered.

“It could have been worse,” Death replied, and Harry could hear the shrug in his tone, “Tiernan thinks you're dead at the moment.”

“I don’t want him to think-”

“Lady Black is trying to tell him you’ve just fainted,” Death explained to him, voice somewhat bored, “He’s sobbing at the moment and it’s really depressing. I wonder what would happen if you actually died.”

“Can I just go back?” Harry asked, and Death was quiet for a moment.

“I suppose,” Death agreed and Harry was plunged back into the forefront of his mind. Harry still felt dizzy as he found himself on the floor, he groaned and the sobbing he just noticed ceased. Someone dropped to the floor next to him and he opened his eyes to see a wide eyed still crying Tiernan leaning over him, a tear fell on Harry’s cheek causing him to shiver slightly.

“I told you I’d be fine,” Harry said, and Tiernan reached down and pulled him upright into a tight hug.

“Don’t fucking do that again or I’ll make you ‘faint’ myself,” Tiernan sniffled as he tightly held on to Harry, who was froze for a moment before he also hugged Tiernan back.

“I’ll tell you next time,” Harry simply replied and Tiernan laughed loudly, but it wasn’t an amused laugh but more of a hysterical one.

“Boys,” Lady Black drew their attention as she looked down at them with a slightly relieved expression, “Little Sirius is probably terrified he killed you, can you talk to him before you go back to Hogwarts?”

“Of course,” Harry agreed, waveringly trying to stand to his feet, Tiernan helped him up and Harry mumbled a thank you. Harry had a slight struggle walking but he managed to follow Lady Black back to the tea room with Tiernan hovering at his side, eyeing him with concern. The door was left open, and the first thing Harry saw was Lord Black hugging his son loosely and Sirius looking devastated.

“Sirius, he’s alright,” Lady Black gently stated and Sirius looked up and over to Harry, Sirius practically had stars in his eyes as he wormed his way out of his father’s arms and skipped over to Harry.

“You’re alright, sir!” chirped Sirius and Harry smiled widely and chuckled.

“You can call me Hadrian,” nodded Harry who watched Sirius’s eyes widen and the smile grow.

“You can call me Sirius, Mr. Hadrian!” Sirius grinned and Harry felt happy.

“Thank you,” Lord Black spoke up, coming up to his son, “I didn’t think you would manage.”

“No problem,” Harry brightly said, “I was only trying to help.”

“The Black family is in debt to you,” Lord Black went on, and Harry’s eyes widened slightly. That was a very serious thing for Lord Black to say, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry replied, his throat feeling tight.

Orion Black was still standing at the coach as he thought over tonight, he wasn’t sure just how to look at everything. In a single day, Hadrian approached him to help his brother and followed through, he managed to get the favor of his family and besides all that his magic… It was astonishingly amazing. It had the same alluring taste and feel as Tom’s magic, but was different. Orion himself has only felt Tom’s magic when he was particularly pissed or was trying to scare or punish someone, but this was completely different.

Hadrian’s magic didn’t have sharp glass edges or threatened everyone in the room, it was dark but it was gentle and soft, and most of all just by how the magic expressed he really did care about healing Sirius. Orion was sure he found someone who was immensely powerful, dark, but unlike Tom he cared about the people around him more than usefulness or uselessness. Orion was sure he would be presented an ultimatum by Riddle and everyone else, and he’d sure miss Malfoy but his choice was clear. Riddle didn’t care about him personally, and Hadrian seemingly does and would care for him as a person and not just name or magic.

Besides, Mother and Father will probably adore him more than they ever would Riddle, they would be very upset if he cut it off with Hadrian. Sirius looked like he had found himself a hero to look up too as well, and Orion wouldn’t want to let the little guy down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet skeet this is literally almost 11000 words. I'm impressed with myself, but ha, that's besides the point. Did you like the chapter? I didn't switch to many things up, but I'm curious to how people like this chapter.


	16. The Spider Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversing conversations, rouge spiders, and Dark Art classes. Yay.

Harry almost couldn't force himself out of bed in the morning, he felt beyond exhausted. His body felt unusually weak, his vision peripheral was fuzzier than what was considered normal, and his stomach was currently training to be an acrobat by the the feel of it. Harry sat in his bed, unmoving as roommates milled around the room doing whatever their morning routine was, Kiwi was beside him, curled up and sleeping and Harry felt jealousy as he dragged himself to a sitting position. His arms twitched at the minimal strain, Harry felt a flicker of irritation at how his body was fairing as he swiped his curtains open. Hazily he noticed no one paid him any mind, he turned to where he was sitting on the edge of his bed and wondered if it'd be a big deal to miss the first day of Professor Malfoy teaching.

Huffing he forced himself to his feet, his legs shook slightly but he ignored it. Harry has had much worse than a little weakness, and this was better than being in a coma for a few weeks. Harry had taken to wearing his next day's clothes to bed for no other reason than laziness, so as he waited for Tiernan and Orion to get ready he allowed himself to yawn and observe the room lazily. Mid-yawn, he caught Riddle casting him a sidelong glance, as he put a shirt on. As tempted as he was, he didn't start staring intensely at him or flip him off, he merely sat back on his bed and mumbled incoherently to himself, as he stretched his shaky arms over his head.

"Are you doing alright?" the voice distracted Harry for a moment and he glanced over to Kiwi who had spoke, "You're acting injured."  
"I'm fine," Harry replied and his found that his voice was hoarse as if he screamed all night, "Just tired from yesterday."

"Did you get hit in the head with a can yesterday?" Kiwi asked, her hiss not sounding concern only mildly amused.

"Nope," Harry drawled and watched as Kiwi flicked her tongue at him.

"You shoulda said yes," Kiwi pouted.

"Why?" Harry said in slight amusement.

"I was going to tell a joke," Kiwi informed him and Harry nodded and waited a long moment to respond.  
"I can say yes now," Harry suggested but Kiwi puffed and turned away from him.

"No," Kiwi hissed, "you ruined it."

"...what if I say sorry?" Harry asked idly, as he started to fiddle with his hair.

"I would reject the apology," Kiwi answered, Harry looked over to her and off put by her apparent bad mood he didn't say anything else. Now he just had to sit here and wait for Tiernan and Orion, both of them were far along their morning routine. Tiernan was doing his last step which was brushing his hair while Orion was gathering school books, and after he did that he typically brushed his teeth so almost time to go to breakfast. Frowning he tinkered with his sleeve and pulled it up enough to see one of his most hated scars; I must not tell lies.

It still remained, Harry never exactly expected it to vanish or something, as Death did mention he would keep his scars, but it gave him a surreal feeling to glance down and see that scar. The Blood Quill scar was technically a curse scar, or if Harry recalled correctly it was, so it was never going to heal. The same with the other one on his right hand saying; I must not break the rules. Funny really, he hated them in his last life with a burning passion and don't quote him wrong, he still did but now but it was more of a resigned apathetic hatred. Cold and unrelenting, instead of hot and full of action. Harry wasn't about to murder the child form of Umbridge, even if he would silently hate her, the most he would do is block her path to the Ministry ranks. Umbridge won't ever have a chance to hurt children, and Harry would ensure it with all he could.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Tiernan asked as he plopped next to Harry on the bed, startled slightly he jumped and flicked his sleeve down in an attempt to cover the scarring.

"Fine," Harry answered, as he looked over to Tiernan who was casting a curious look down the now flicked down sleeve, "I had a dreamless sleep, can't ask for more, really."

"At least you did," Tiernan sighed as he leaned back slightly with his hands tightly clutching the matress as he did so, "I had a nightmare and it was stupid as fuck. When I woke up I had to sit there and be like, what the fuck does this even mean and should I be worried?"

"What was it?" Harry hummed, watched as amusement flicked across Tiernan's face as he giggled.

"It was ridiculous," Tiernan said, shaking his head as he tested his luck and leaned back further, "I was being chased, at first I was in a jungle and was running without any real meaning. I was just running for the sake to run I suppose, I stopped when I reached the beach and leaning against a coconut tree. I just chilled for a moment, looking at the sandy beach and the pretty water when something turned down from the tree. Like a sensible person, I backed away and watched as a coconut... open? Unraveled? I'm not sure but it was almost like a crab crawled out with the coconut as it's shell. It was fucking huge! Claws bigger than my hands, glittering black eyes, I screamed and started to run away. It gave chase and I could hear it, I couldn't run fast enough and it was just clicking and clattering it's claws. Basically the rest of the dream was me running in terror from this giant monstrosity until it pinched my heel and it was all over."

"Sounds like a coconut crab," Harry commented as he glanced over to see Orion about done in the bathroom with his bag over his shoulder.

"THEY EXIST!" shrieked Tiernan sounding utterly terrified, Abraxas smirked from across the room and whispered something to Avery who snickered in response. Harry gave them a sparse glare and returned to Tiernan who looked to be having a mid-life crisis with his hands wrapped firmly in his hair and a wide eyed look of terror on his colorless face.

"I don't think they can kill you by pinching you in the heel, so we should be good," Harry soothed and Tiernan looked over with his expression hardly changing.

"It was ugly, and looked more horrendous than any vampire-werewolf thing I've ever seen, they look beautiful compared to the crab!" Tiernan joked, Harry felt a flicker of a snappy response form in his him.

"Don't insult the werewolves and vampires," Drawled Harry, reminded of both Remus himself and what Death said, "They are just like us, they are nothing to be mocked."

Harry could feel eyes him in the room and glancing briskly the gaze came mostly from an Abraxas who was looking at him in disbelief and Avery who was sneering with disgust at him.

"Uh," Tiernan started looking awkward as his cheeks gained a flicker of color, "I guess."

"They are dark creatures, if anything we should accept them because we are one in the the same, dark and outcasted," Harry explained quickly and Tiernan gave him a furrowed brow look, "the dark is getting squandered by the Ministry day in day out for many many years, rituels, spells, tradition and even objects being banned, outlawed, illegalized and taken. And face it, the dark isn't getting good representation at all, we have dark lords and that's it. Grindelwald isn't helping, the past Dark Lords never helped, and the future Dark Lord won't help. It wouldn't surprise me if merely having a dark magical core will get you ortisized and outcasted from society soon. Everything dark should ban together and fight for our rights and our magic, not just silently argue with who gets rights and who doesn't in the shadows as everyone's get taken away."

Everyone was staring at him, even Riddle who typically made a point of not making it too obvious he was staring. Orion even stopped brushing his teeth in the bathroom to watch Harry who was starting to process the looks. Tiernan piped up, "Well, yeah. That's how it's always been. Most people just talk and don't do anything, through. Just trying can get you sent to Azkaban, violence has only been the way to see progress."

"Well," Harry's tone was chipped and tense as he went on, "I heard they were talking about removing Dark Arts from Hogwarts, anyone here wanna do something about it?" No one replied but everyone seemed to grimince as if they were reminded of some disgusting dirty secret.

"It won't happen," protested Orion as he finished up in the bathroom, "They wouldn't do that, limiting magic like that is against all magical guidelines. Students must be taught and have Dark Arts, it's always been a required class."

Harry went silent for a moment, but he already knew Orion would be proven false, there was definitely no Dark Arts class when he went to Hogwarts in the 90s. It could have been Dumbledore's doing, but it also could have been Dippet's, "They do what they want," Harry spoke, voice reserved and a cold expression on his face, "They don't care about Magical Guidelines or tradition, they care about the light and their agenda. Along with what will make them look good to Muggles and Muggle-raised wizards and witches."

"I didn't think you'd have this much sense!" The eldest Malfoy brood said a particular expression on his face, Avery elbowed him hard in the shoulder, "Well, I didn't, Elwen!"

"C'mon, we need to get ready for classes," Avery said, not phased by Malfoy's protest, "First day with your father teaching, it's going to be great."

"But-"

"Let's go," Riddle said, tearing his eyes away from Harry as he grabbed his book bag and briskly paced his way to the door, Avery and Malfoy fumbled after but Malfoy seemed to be irked as he didn't have the time to fawn over himself in the bathroom for two hours yet. Nott followed but his pace was far from a fumble as he gracefully gilded after them, looking not much of anything.

Once they exited the room, Orion watched the door click behind them with a mythic look on his face, "I wonder when they'll start asking questions?"

"Riddle has to have realized already," Tiernan mused, as he pulled himself upright and stood up, "Like, you ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner with us. You studied with us, and we're gone and completely unattended for like two... three hours or so yesterday."

"He didn't glare at me at all," Orion chuckled as he seized his own bag from his bed, "I suppose my existence is irrelevant at the moment."

"Everyone's existence is irrelevant except his own," Harry commented as he also grabbed his bag with a bored expression, Tiernan also got his own from his bunk, "I hope we don't have banana waffles again."  
"I'll cry," Tiernan deadpanned as the three of them started to walk to the door, "only someone with a soul made of hatred and pure malice would like something so dreadful."

"So, Dumbledore?" Harry grinned and Tiernan nodded in agreement as Orion opened the door for them.

"He was eating them yesterday," Tiernan stated as he passed through the door, "He looked like he was enjoying them too. Yeah, not allow the Slytherin's to get the house cup or whatever, but don't stake us with the cold, disgusting grips of banana waffles."

"I don't even know why the elf's agreed to make them," Orion shook his head, voice a prattle, "I know people are entitled for their likings but if he wanted banana waffles, he should have got banana waffles only for himself. Not force everyone in the hall with an abomination just to watch them writhe," A distasteful expression flickered across his face as Orion spoke, they came to the sliding wall and he went on, "I won't doubt the elf's won't do it again, most likely there was such an excess of leftover banana waffles that they would be quite upset. They tend to get emotional over the smallest of things."

"I don't even want to think about how much food was wasted," Tiernan said a surprising amount of resolve in his tone as they stepped into the hall, "With the food shortage and shit, we need to be careful with what we have and not toss it around like fucking childs play."

"The shortage doesn't exactly affect us," Orion said, the tone he was using sounding as if he's told Tiernan before.

"I know," Tiernan replied a frown on his face, "We're lucky, most people don't have the privilege to say they aren't affected in the slightest."

"Our own are being protected," Orion carefully stated, sounding as if he was aware of egg-shells he was walking on, "No wizard or witch will starve, my father himself is organizing the committee, no need to worry."

"What about the muggle-borns?" Harry asked, and Orion blinked for a moment and pursed his lips as he looked down to the ground.

"We don't know whose muggle-born," Orion cautiously responded, "Hogwarts has a list and the Ministry does, but it's under lock and key. Father's been fighting to get names and such, and he's succeeded in getting some names but most just are under the radar. It's a... struggle for a known dark family to get names of Muggle-borns. With how past Dark Lords used them to murder the families and such."

"Does Gringotts possibly have the names?" Harry curiously asked after a moment of thought.

Orion opened his mouth to reply but stopped himself, thinking it over for a moment, "I would think so, but the Goblin Nation doesn't willingly work with the average wizard. The Ministry has to force out the smallest details from them."

"I'll see what I can do," Harry said, a serious glint in his eyes. Orion looked at him like his was crazy and Tiernan was looking at him with a question clearly on his mind, "I can't promise anything, but I'll talk with them."

"Why would they listen to you?" Tiernan inquisitively asked, biting his lip slightly.

"I suppose they may like me," shrugged Harry, wondering if he shouldn't have said that.

"They could have just said that for an investment or a deal arrangement between the family, they're known to be friendly for an ends to a means," Orion suggested, sounding mildly contemplative as he frowned slightly, "Even if they did like you, they would probably refuse."

"Oh, we'll see," Harry idly said as the stairs to the first floor came to sight, "I can mail it to your father when I receive it."

"If," Tiernan commented, "Not trying to be a Debby downer or a twat but they don't help, even if it is for the best of people. I really wouldn't be too sure, like, fuck, definitely don't hold your breath on it."

"Language," scolded Orion and Tiernan looked at him rebelliously.

"Now you fucking correct me?" Tiernan dramatically said, raising his voice multiple levels to where it was shrill, "God, don't be a motherfucking Riddle, cause bitch please the walking cumdumpster wouldn't stop telling me to quote in fucking quote 'mind your tongue or I'll cut it off' like no."

"Don't call him that!" Orion instantly hissed after Tiernan stopped talking, he looked frantically around as if he was looking for Nott, who could or could not be following them at this very moment.

"What?" Tiernan frowned tilting his head slightly as he put a fictitiously confused expression on his face, "A cumdumpster or-"

"Yes a cumdumpster!" Orion said, face gaining a rosy tint as he covered his face in his hands.

"So, yes he is a cumdumpster or-"

"Tiernan no!" Orion squawked as he pulled his hand away from his face where he glared heatedly at Tiernan, the effect he wanted wasn't garnered as his face was too red and his glare wasn't sticking on his face. Instead the reaction he got was Tiernan adopted a particularly wide coy grin that spread slowly across his face as he fluttered his eye lashes.

"Did I embarrass you?" Tiernan coquettishly said, voice slow and sweet sounding as he flicked his hair out of his face. Orion frowned in a strained way and quickly looked away.

"No," Orion mumbled, pointedly not looking at Tiernan.

Tiernan paused and seemingly analyzed Orion's hidden expression and body language and seemingly backed down, he leaned back and shifted himself closer to Harry, "I won't say it again," Tiernan's voice was back to how it usually was, besides the small thing of trying to make his tone sound very decent and respectful.

"Thank you," Orion answered, as they approached the doors to the Great Hall. Orion breathed deeply and uncovered his face, that was still a bright red, mumbling something to himself he touched his face again and drew his hand away with a grimace.

"They won't notice," Harry tried to reassure Orion who looked over to him with a non-heated glare that looked almost pitiful.

"I have pale skin, it sticks out like a sore thumb," Orion ground out as he a casted a more heated look to Tiernan who looked guilty away.

"Just stay behind us," Harry tried suggesting, "we can block you from view and I really doubt anyone would be staring at us, maybe just look up to see who's here."

"I guess," Orion answered, as he wiped a hand across his face, "Damn you Tiernan."  
"Sorry," Tiernan mumbled as he looked down to the ground, "I didn't mean to get a rise out of you, I was just playing around."

"It's fine," Orion's tone was sharp as he moved himself slightly behind Tiernan and Harry, "Let's pray for waffles without bananas, shall we?"

"Indeed," Harry agreed, glancing with mild concern over to Tiernan who was staring at the floor with blank expression on his face. Pushing the door open he and Tiernan walked in and Orion successfully angled himself mostly out of sight, no one took to staring too much and Orion wasn't the one in the focus of attention. That honor was still on the Boy-Who-Failed-To-Die, and with the many eyes lingering he was tempted to scream just to scare everyone. Harry withheld on his deviously childish urges as he walked over to his seat at the Slytherin table and plopped down, not giving a damn about grace or elegance. Tiernan settled quickly beside him, and Orion settled across from Harry today.

Still hiding his face, Orion spoke, "Waffles?" He questioned, eyes covered with his sleeve, along with the rest of his face.

"Ahh," Tiernan started and did a quick glance at the table, "Yeah, but they're freaking banana waffles again."

"You didn't pray enough," groaned Orion as he put his head down on the table in a way Harry recalled doing in primary school many time, many times when he got in trouble for stupid things, "We need to talk to the kitchen."

"Yeppers," agreed Tiernan who was surveying the food for something to eat, "You like blueberry muffins through, right?"

"You remember," chuckled Orion who lifted his face in a way where his arms hid his face but revealed his eyes, "Favorite breakfast food, the elf's don't serve those much anymore, the last time was when... never mind."

"When?" Tiernan frowned, "I don't recall them serving them this year."

"The day, y'know. Tom tortured you?" Orion whispered, as he focused his eyes on the muffins with an odd expression.

Tiernan winced and his hands tightened into fists, "Oh," his tone was flat and cold, "Right."

"Yeahh," Orion awkwardly said, tucking his head fully back under his arms again.

No one replied and Harry peacefully ate some scrambled eggs, some toast, and a muffin. Breakfast went on smoothly only with a lack of conversation, Tiernan quietly ate his food with a mostly blank expression on his face, and when Orion perked up with a blush free face he didn't touch the muffins despite him lamenting on his liking earlier. Oh boy, Harry thought, wonder how long this will last? Maybe I should have jumped in and interrupted it... probably will be chatting again by lunch... or at least Harry sincerely hoped as he liked both of them and wouldn't like a split just because Tiernan decided to playfully flirt with Orion.

Soon breakfast was over and everyone dispersed, Harry went to Muggle-Studies while the still awkward Orion and Tiernan went to Herbology together. Harry tried to ignore this as he focused on the class that was oddly about Muggle bombs, the lesson was not at all sugar coded and the Muggle-studies teacher, Lucy Meran, always prattled on about Muggle's as if they were dumb, stupid, and soft birds that couldn't harm a fly. Today she seemed surprisingly solemn and no longer was treating them as helpless soft birds, but as dangerous predators that just use alternate means other than magic.

The Gryffindor's he shared the class with seemed to be blown away by a comprehensive lesson and even the most violent of Muggle-supporters seemed to be left in shock at just how dangerously violent bombs were, and just how destructive they were. Most were taught that Muggle's were defenseless but many left that class room in disbelief and shaken to the core of their teachings. Harry walked out knowing almost nothing he didn't know before and a homework assignment of a page about bombs.

Vaguely, he wondered if he should write it with even more violent facts that were, incidentally, left out of Professor Meran's lesson. Nuclear fission was only recently discovered in 1938, and it would be until 1945 until the atomic bombs were successfully made, so he couldn't write about them. That would surely terrify people, the sear damage those bombs can inflict is unparalleled. Maybe he could write about the development of nuclear fission would lead to atomic and hydrogen bombs, but Harry didn't want to drop information he wasn't supposed to know.

As Harry walked to potions, he humored the thought of designing and making some bombs. It would be for fun of course, but no one would be comfortable with bombs in his hands. They're loss really, as they really wouldn't be able to stop him if he wanted to, but hey. Harry himself never studied bombs and what elements to mix for what, and getting them would probably be easier than the 90s but did he really want to even attempt to make a bomb? Maybe.

Reaching the potions classroom, he was ushered inside by a cheerful Tiernan and a still quiet Orion. They found a table in the back and settled in the classroom, Harry got his text book out and got his quill and ink out, he flipped to page fifty-seven and idly reread the section they were currently working on. The Dreamless Sleep potion, something Harry was familiar with as Snape failed him on brewing this potion in his past life. Through, when Slughorn made them rebrew it, Harry did so with flying colors due to the half-blood Prince's book, AKA Snape's.

"You think we'll actually brew today?" Orion mused as he held his head up with his hand as he hunched himself over the table with his elbows resting on the table, "Slughorn's been drilling us on the Dreamless sleep potion for most of last week."

"We'll probably be drilled on it again today," Tiernan mumbled as he rested his chin on the table, "Dreamless Sleep isn't exactly the most complicated potion, so I don't see why Slughorn is honing into it this hard."

"I heard that we're going to be brewing Amortentia this year," Orion mentioned and Harry instantly grimaced and wondered why this shit again?

"Damn, you look like you've had an experience before," laughed Tiernan who grinned playfully over to Harry, "Ever had a run in with the insta love Potion?"

"Someone tried to poison me with them once," Harry shivered in revulsion remembering Romilda Vane and those dreaded chocolates, good Ron was a hog and ate them.

"Oh, fu-" Tiernan cut himself off for a moment, stole a glance at Orion before going on, "Oh, Merlin, what happened? That's like really illegal."

"They got Ron instead," Harry chuckled despite himself and shook his head, "they didn't want him, no Ron-Rons for her."

"Ron-Rons?" Orion said, sounding distinctly amused and curious.

"His last girlfriend called him that," Harry scoffed, "Her Ron-Rons was very precious, would be very enthusiastic with their relationship," Harry closed his eyes in recollection, "He didn't really like her, really anyway. I don't blame her as Lavender was very abrasive with the relationship, she was alright other than that I suppose."

"Lavender?" Tiernan frowned, "I know a pure-blood named Lavender."

"Ha," Harry dimly said, voice growing distant. He was back at the war-zone of Hogwarts, he could recall the screams, the spells, the shouts, the terror. The adrenaline as he focused on his current battles of just trying to survive, he could still see her plummeting to the ground, her screams joining others in the air. Once she hit the ground, she was fatally mauled by Fenrir Greyback. Hermione tried to save her, she blasted the werewolf away but it was too late. Trelawney as useless as she was still managed to drop a crystal ball on his head, apparently knocking him out. Lavender lived shortly, but died before Voldemort was even defeated. Another death, "Not the same person I'm afraid."

"How do you know?" frowned Tiernan, "I haven't even told you her last name or anything."

"She's dead," Harry laughed darkly shaking his head, Tiernan's eyes widened and he looked away, "It's fine, I was never exactly close with her, she's not a sore spot."

"Still," Tiernan started, "I can't talk about anyone from your past or even meet any of them because they've all died. It's just so.... So depressing. Man, I'm sorry."

"You didn't kill them," Harry said in a whisper, "you have nothing to be sorry over."

"You must really want to kill Grindelwald," Orion quietly said as he stared at the front of the classroom, "With no many people he's murdered in your life, you must want to strangle the life out of him and watch it fade."

"Yeahhh," Harry agreed, going with the explanation given to him, "They say, if you want something done do it yourself. I should go after him one of these days."

"Orion!" Tiernan scolded, "we are supposed to tell people not to go after murderous dark lords!" 

"Students, today we will be doing another review of the Dreamless Sleep potion!" Slughorn's jolly voice announced from the front of the class, summoning the attention of Harry, "Tomorrow we will be doing the brewing process! I wonder if Tom and Mr. Peverell will be fighting for first place eye again?"

Harry kept his expression blank but a flicker of satisfaction roiled in him, small victories. Small victories may be the biggest one's. With a concise Potion's Professor and easy material Harry was learning how to make potions and not toxic sludge, he didn't think he was actually up to par with Riddle, Harry himself figures Slughorn just wants him to join his people collection.

"And mentioning Mr. Peverell, I would like to see you after class, if you will," Harry looked at him with a startled and questioning expression and the man laughed heartily as many turned to look at Harry, he hated when people directly did stuff like this. He hated the looks and the attention, "Nothing bad, m'boy," Harry winced at the pet name and his eyes instantly widened then quickly narrowed, "I only want to invite you to the Slug Club!" Tiernan cleared his thought quietly and Orion whispered a quiet 'good job', "Nothing that wasn't predictable, m'boy," Harry managed to withhold another flich but detestment swirled in his stomach, he almost didn't hear what Slughorn went on to say as he wanted to ignore the man, "...as you've been climbing ranks in this class for the past weeks and deserve this! Please hold a round of applause!" Everyone clapped, but one Tom Riddle made his clap somehow, just somehow, sound sarcastic.

Harry couldn't care less that Riddle was clapping sarcastically, he was more irritated with Slughorn. My boy was still a phrase that made Harry feel mildly sick whenever it was said, reminding him of two people he loathed and summoning echoed memories from the past. Of course, Harry couldn't exactly freak the fuck out over Slughorn using the phrase, as Harry hadn't even tried to tell the man not to call him that. Maybe if he just allowed the man to use his first name, he'll stop being so insistent of using 'My boy'.

"Okay, okay! Settle down class," everyone had already stopped clapping so Harry thought Slughorn saying that was unnecessary, "Turn to page fifty-seven, today I'll be discussing historical usages and what Dreamless Sleep can help medicate. You all better have your quills and parchment ready, as you'll need the notes for the test on Wednesday."

Uncapping his ink, and holding his quill he waited for the rest of the class to sort themselves.

"First things first, Dreamless Sleep is NOT the same as a Sleeping Draught, make sure to have that wrote," Slughorn said, and he waited for people who bothered taking notes to jot it down, "If I see anyone say they are one in the same, I will personally arrange for you to be tutored. Now, this potion was made by an unofficial Potion Master named Virginia Yorick, a pure-blood woman from the United States of America, the reason why I say unofficial as this was in 1863 woman were unable to get a degree in potions and legally become a potion master. She designed this potion to give the drinker a dreamless sleep, in a press release in 1901 she stated this was to help her son that was experiencing great stress and horrendous nightmares every night from his time serving in the American Civil War. This potion is known to..."

Harry kept absentmindedly taking notes as he blankly listened to Slughorn go on about the effects, usage, and, shockingly, the history of the Dreamless Sleep potion. Potions was boring as ever, unlike Snape Slughorn never kept anyone on their toes so it was very easy to zone out. Harry didn't mind as he can take notes without house points being taken for simply breathing or sneezing. After an hour of Slughorn rambling, and once where he got completely sidetracked and went on a tangent about meeting the son of Virginia Yorick, and how much of a shy boy he was, the class was over.

Contemplating ways to distract Slughorn long enough for him to leave, he put his stuff back in his bag and scowled with the impending conversation. Call him My Boy one more time and Harry might just tell him to stuff a cactus up his ass.

"Soo, joining the Slug club," Orion laughed making Harry scowl even more, "It's not going to be that bad, I'm in it."

"I was," shrugged Tiernan, "I stopped showing up so I could just start going again."

"Ugh," Harry groaned as he tossed his bag over his shoulder, "Are you guys going to wait for me?"

"Yeah," Tiernan said, as he held his bag, "I've got nothing better to do."

"I should talk to Tom," Orion mused as he glanced over to Riddle, who was currently staring intently at a chattering Malfoy.

"Sure you should do that on your own?" Tiernan asked, as he plopped his bag heavily on the table again.

"He won't touch me," Orion shook his head and started to walk away, bag thrown over his shoulder, "See you later."

"See ya," Tiernan mumbled and watched him go to Riddle with a concerned expression, "He was so worried and frantic when I told him I dropped out, but he just is going to walk up to Riddle and talk to him?"

"We just need to watch," Harry sighed as Orion said something to Riddle, "I think he wouldn't be stupid and allow them to lead him away from the public eye. The halls are busy right now, and if he's going to tell them he should do it in the middle of the Great Hall. Riddle won't touch him with people around."  
"Should I tail them?" frowned Tiernan, "I could use the charm and they'll be none the wiser."

"Just wait for me," Harry said, "I'll make this quick."

"Hurry," Tiernan commented as Harry quickly paced his way to the front of the class where Slughorn was clearly waiting for him.

"Hello, Mr. Peverell!" laughed Slughorn loudly.

Smiling charismatically, Harry laughed and spoke, "Hello, Sir."

"I bet you've heard of Slug Club and what it's all about!" grinned Slughorn. Harry felt amusement curl in his mind as he knew what this was all about, he and his mother were in this Club, "The next meeting is on Friday at 5pm, I'm sure Orion will be able to take you to it."

"Okay, Sir," Harry replied and itched to get back to Tiernan as Riddle's group was starting to head for the door, "I've got to go, but I'll be there."  
"Of course!" grinned Slughorn, "I can't wait to see you there, Mr. Peverell!"

Harry stiffly gestured for Tiernan to follow him as he nodded subtly to the door, scrambling over Tiernan settled by his side and stared at Orion who was saying something quietly to Avery, "We need the charm if we want to get close enough to hear them."

"We don't need to eavesdrop," Harry soothed, "I'm sure Orion will tell us all about it, we just need to shadow them to make sure they won't get violent with him."  
"They could try to blackmail him or something," fretted Tiernan, as they lurked after them in the hall, "we should listen to it to know if the conversation goes awry."

"Orion's smart," Harry mildly said, watching as Malfoy laughed at something Orion said, "I'm sure he won't allow himself to be backed into a corner."

"The one thing Malfoy is good at is backing people into a corner," mumbled Tiernan, as he peered down at the ground, "Like, I don't know man, Orion is very good at navigating himself around shit, but if Riddle wants something he usually gets it."

"We'll see," Harry hummed, "Riddle can't exactly use dirt on Orion when Orion does have a pretty penny amount of dirt on him. If he tries I'll have to threaten him again."

"I don't know," Tiernan uneasily said, "Don't push him too hard, as he will start retaliating using all that he has. He could get Malfoy and Avery to team up on a smear campaign and get it published, they're scarily good at those. Nott can have the dial turned up and he might 'accidentally' cast a tripping jinx while we're on the stairs or some shit, and Nott is thoughtful enough to have an alibi and cast a few everyday charms where it couldn't be pinned on him that way. Riddle himself would probably try to get us expelled while all of this happened, trying to smirk and sneer his way into making us even try to retaliate and make everything worse. Other Slytherins would pick sides causing a house war, those are rather unpredictable and that adds so many other possibilities. If it starts going public about the discourse, maybe other houses will join in. This all could quickly become a huge mess!"

"It won't get that far," Harry quietly said, "As soon as there's a hint of actual trouble I'll can 'dial up' my magic and duel him in 'fair' terms. I can win without tricks or fancy clones, and especially if he starts going after you and Orion, I won't hold back. Afterall, if I get him near death I can simply heal him so I could bring him near death. He fears death and will be terrified of me if I really went after him."

"I... I guess making him utterly terrified would work," Tiernan spoke in a whisper, just as he did, with a frown on his face, "Personally, I'd avoid a big confrontation."

"Riddle will make his own big confrontation, if I wait long enough he'll do it himself," Harry sighed, frowning as he looked down to the ground, "I won't provoke him outside reason, I'll ensure he's the main aggressor and I'll dance to where he casts the first dark spell."

"Just be careful," Tiernan's tone sounded distant and scared sounding, "In the Slytherin common room, he would not hold back on a crucio or two."

"When am I not careful?" Harry playfully teased only for Tiernan to look up at him solemnly.

"All the god damned time, bastard," Tiernan chuckled weakly, shaking his head, "Just don't get cocky or anything. You're not invincible, dumbo."

"If anything, Riddle will be the cocky one," Harry huffed as he glanced up to Riddle's gang that was about ten yards in front of them.

"Riddle sees you as a threat," warned Tiernan, "He most likely won't allow himself to get cocky, unless we... we do something to make him think that way."

"Maybe I should challenge Charlus to a duel and just let him win or something stupid," darkly laughed Harry, as he grinned over to Tiernan, "Charlus really is a shooty dueler."  
"Too many light spells," agreed Tiernan as they came to the main hall, finally.

"He tries to be too offensive," added Harry, "he would rather dodge than use a shield, and with something like an unbroken chain of spells he would have trouble with."

"That reminds me," Tiernan groaned, "Dark Arts today, Mr. Malfoy is probably going to make us do something like show our most powerful light and dark spell or something like that. Or just straight up duel or some shit."

"Sounds pretty simple," shrugged Harry, and Tiernan frowned.

"Well, yeah, but like-" Tiernan froze and stared over at the corner of the hall, "HOLY SHIT!"

Harry drew his wand and squinted and saw a very large spider and it was very obviously an Acromantula, about the size of a chicken it was curled in the corner. Riddle's groups gaze drew to Harry who was wondering exactly how to handle this while Tiernan was staring in horror.

"KILL IT!" Tiernan shrieked and Harry went into action, he put in wand away, "WHAT THE FUCK DON'T-NO!"

Harry slowly started to walk over, Hagrid if he recalled kept an Acromantula and he's a third year right now. Fuck, he totally forgot. Holding his hands in visibility the spider, who was surely Aragog, he made sure to make careful steps. Once he was about seven to ten feet away he stopped, Aragog was pressing himself in the corner and looked terrified, as much as a spider could anyway.

"Hey," Harry crooned making sure to keep his voice soft.

"Hadrian, what the hell, get back over here!" Tiernan hollered over, Harry ignored him.

"I know you understand me, and I don't want to hurt you," Harry softly spoke as he tried not to focus on nearing footsteps, "Can you tell me where you came from?"

"I'm trying to find my friend," his voice was small, and sounded child-like, "I didn't mean to get in the main hall, I was only looking for him."

"Can you tell me what your friend looks like?" Harry questioned.

"He'll get in trouble, won't he? You'll take him away!" Aragog protested as he pressed himself further in the corner.

Someone grabbed Harry's arm before he could reply and dragged him back, he pulled his arm out of their grip and turned to glare at Orion, "Don't try it, Hadrian, I can get the headmaster."

"No, I got this," replied Harry, as he walked back to where he stood, "Leave me alone while I get him to a safer place."

"Him?" questioned Orion, brows furrowing.

"Leave, please," Harry requested, he stared after Orion he slunk off and back over to Riddle's group who was lingering and watching with morbid curiosity, along with a few other students that noticed the situation.

"They want to kill me, don't they?" Aragog quietly asked, "I should have listened."

"I'm not going to let them," Harry said, hesitating as he lowered himself to a crouch, Tiernan shrieked at him, "Come with me, I can try to help."

"How do I know you aren't like them?" Aragog murmured as he gestured over to the crowd.

"I'm not," Harry promised, "I'll do everything I can to help, just please come with me."

"I sense something of you," commented Aragog as he inched out of the corner by a few inches, "You feel... odd...? But trustable? I don't understand."

"Trust me, please?" Harry asked, trying to avoid what the spider was surely picking up.

"I don't have much of a choice," Aragog agreed as he scurried closer, he heard the crowd gasp behind him, he once again ignored it, "Can you lower an arm? I can sit on the shoulder."

"I can't exactly hide you at this point," Harry decided after a moment, he laid his arm down and Aragog was horrifying quick as he scurried up his arm and if he wasn't in the mind set Aragog wouldn't hurt him he would have shrieked. Tensely he sat deathly still as Aragog used his hooked feet to anchor himself to Harry's clothing, leaning against Harry head Aragog seemed just as tense as he was.

"Thank you," Aragog whispered as Harry slowly rose to his feet, "What is your title?"

"Hadrian," answered Harry as he turned to survey just how much of an audience he's summoned. Harry felt unnerved at the crowd, a mix of all four houses the where watching with shock and terror, pursing his lips he knew he couldn't exactly say anything and get them to back off. Acromantulas were known man eaters so it was no wonder they were terrified, and Harry would admit one bit too his neck, a place Aragog was rather close to, Harry would die. If Aragog wasn't raised by Hagrid, it would have been impossible to safely collect Aragog through peaceful means.

"Hadrian are you okay?" Orion shouted over to him, like all others he sounded thoroughly terrified and didn't dare come up close to Harry again.

"Yeah he's cool now," Harry casually said.

"My titles Aragog," the spider whispered to him, "These people desire to harm me."

"That's an Acromantula! You can't just have it one your shoulder!" yelled Tiernan over to him, who was looking at him with a similar expression of fear, "It can kill you with one bite, they eAT PEOPLE!"

"Aragog won't hurt me," Harry mildly said as he took a slow step forward and watched as most took two or even five steps back, "I just need to get him somewhere safe, he won't hurt anyone unless provoked."

"If they won't listen, I will run," Aragog murmured, "I can run very fast."

"I'm sure you can, but that risks them going after you," Harry told Aragog, "Look, if someone gets the Care of Magical creatures teacher that would be nice."

"Charlus is already getting him," A Gryffindor spoke from the crowd and Harry nodded.

"My friend spoke of him," Aragog told him, "he said that man is a good man, I was told he loves Magical Creatures."

"Charlus or the Professor?" Asked Harry idly.

"The Professor," Aragog replied quietly.

The two sat in silence, Harry said out into the crowd while Aragog tried to ignore them with not much luck as even if his leg twitched someone would freak out. After a long moment, Harry felt Aragog's hooked feet tighten slightly, "I'm not sure if this is an odd question, but can I see one of you feet?"

"Why?" Aragog asked not sounding particularly bothered by the question.

"I'm curious about the hooks," Harry informed Aragog, "Like I knew all spiders have hooks, but I've never been able to actually see them."

"It wouldn't pose a harm, I guess," Aragog mumbled as he retracted his hooks and then moved his arm mid air to where Harry would see them. Harry turned his head and watched with interest as three inch long hooks extended out of his foot and retracted with ease.

"Uh, Hadrian what is it doing?" Orion called over.

"I asked to see his hooks," Harry answered as Aragog drew his leg back.

"Hooks?" Orion questioned looking mildly confused and concerned.

"Yeah, spiders have hooks at the bottom of their feet. They're commonly used for climbing surfaces and such, that's why most spiders can climb class and such," Harry informed him, sounding very unconcerned.  
"How did you get it to do that?" Riddle spoke up, unlike everyone else he didn't look terrified, only curious.

"I asked," Harry shrugged, only to get a grumbled from Aragog so he apologized quietly.  
"They can't talk," Riddle dully said, looking at Harry like he had two heads.

"They can," Harry yawned, "Wanna say something, Aragog."

"Not really," Aragog said, voice loud enough to carry to the crowd that seemingly stared more intently at both Harry and Aragog.

"That's impossible," Riddle marveled as he started taking a few steps forward, "The books said they couldn't do that."

"They can," Harry briskly said glaring at Riddle in a way that warned him not to get any closer, "They just must be taught and raised, like a child."

"So he was kept by a student?" Riddle asked, Aragog's hooks tightened once more on Harry's clothing. 

"Or a teacher," Harry answered when he heard loud footsteps thundering down the hall, it seems Charlus was back with the Magical Creatures Professor that drew his hand and pointed it at Aragog who made a scared noise that made Harry draw his hand, just to be sure.

"Don't panic, I'll get it off you," Professor Sunny said as he casted a charm to knock Aragog off of Harry's shoulder. Harry blocked it.

"Aragog's fine, he just needs a safe place to go," Harry said defensively, "Do you have somewhere we can bring him? He means no harm, he's only a youngling."

"Is he yours?" Professor Sunny cautiously asked, not lowering his wand.

"No, I found him," Harry replied.  
"You've named him, already?" Professor Sunny narrowed his eyes.

"I told him my name!" Aragog fiercely squeaked and Professor Sunny looked at the spider with shock, "I just wanted to explore! I don't wanna hurt anyone and Hadrian was just trying to help!" 

"It can talk?" Professor Sunny gaped, amazement forming in his expression, "How is that possible?"

"My friend taught me," clicked Aragog, "And I'm not an 'it' I'm a he!"

"Right," Professor Sunny instantly said, "Okay, I can get Aragog set up. Can he come with me, please?"

"Is he trustworthy?" whispered Aragog.

"I doubt he will hurt you," soothed Harry, making his tone low and soft but very audible to the surrounding people, "I can try to make it so you won't stay with him longer, I can set up a place at one of my properties."

"Can you come and see me later?" Aragog asked, but paused and said something extremely quiet, "My Friends name is Hagrid, he's a Hufflepuff can you speak with him for me?"

"Yeah," smiled Harry, "I'll help and see you later, just work willingly with Professor Sunny."

"Of course," mumbled Aragog.

"He'll come with you," Harry announced as he started to walk over to Professor Sunny, that looked slightly more nervous with Aragog coming closer to him, "He'll probably want to be on your shoulder."

"I guess," Agreed Professor Sunny as he hesitated, "How?"

"Hold out an arm, he can just come over," Harry said and watched closer as Professor Sunny did so, Aragog crawled across and settled on Professor Sunny's shoulder.

"See you soon," Aragog said as he was guided away by Professor Sunny. Now, he probably had to find Hagrid. Harry looked back over to the crowd and Tiernan started to fumbled over and he hugged him for a moment and quickly darted back.

"Bastard! You literally just agreed to be careful!" Tiernan said, his voice loud and worry high in his expression, "I thought you were going to get yourself killed! Are you trying? Are you like suicidal or something?"

"Not suicidal," Harry laughed as he ignored the crowd and tried to just walk down the hall, "I'm just hungry."

"Well, if this happens when your hungry than I better ensure you are constantly feed," Tiernan mumbled, "You act like a fucking Gryffindor, I swear."

"Nah, just a Slytherin with Gryffindor tendencies," shrugged Harry and Tiernan bumped him on the shoulder.

"No Gryffindor tendencies for you!" Tiernan said, a joke partially in his tone but he still sounded serious.

"Hey," Charlus jogged over and walked at Harry's side, "Can you tell me about the Acromantula later? I gotta run now, but catch me later."

"Yeah," Harry agreed as he watched Charlus dart off without another second to wait.

The rest of the lunch break went smoothly, Harry didn't get many questions from people and he had a chicken sandwich for lunch. Him and Tiernan chatted for most of lunch at the end of the table while Orion talked with Riddle's group, near the end of lunch break, when Tiernan and Harry were about to leave for classes. Orion approached them with a strained look on his face. 

"Well, I talked with him," was the first thing Orion said, looking a bit miffed, "He took it well enough and told me he'd find someone better than me anyway. Think he's going to collect another person."

"At least he took it well," Harry said as they all started to walk out of the hall, the next class in all three of their minds, "Did he make it sound like he'd me coming after you?"

"Not at all," Orion replied voice sounding thoughtful about it, "Knowing him it's a lie and the calm demeanor thing is a ploy."

"He's probably thinking about what you did more than me," Orion shrugged.

"Why?" Harry asked as he held the door open for Tiernan and Orion.

"He talked about it for ten minutes and most people don't get one minute of being talked about when they do stupid things," Orion informed Harry, as he smirked slightly, "He was surprised at the 'approach deadly creature and talk to it method' he was shocked it actually worked and you didn't get mauled."

"That's probably what everyone was thinking, really," Harry laughed as they weaved their way down the hall, "Everyone must think I'm insane."

"Sounds about right," Tiernan teased with a grin, "fucking insane bastard." 

Ancient runes class was more boring than Potions was that day, most days they actually practiced runes and meanings of runes and that can be fun but today they Professor decided to not do that and have the class write down as many runes they could remember on a piece of paper for an entire class. So, basically, everyone wrote about one hundred or so runes on a piece of paper in about twenty minutes and just sat there for the rest of class. Harry did jot down like fifteen runes after the first twenty minutes but all the stuff he really retained and remembered was on the paper pretty quick. After that boring excuse of a lesson, it was Dark Arts.

“How many runes did you manage to write down?” Tiernan asked as they left the ruins classroom.

“I think I got like one hundred and fifty,” Orion said as he adjusted his bag over his shoulder.

“I think I got one hundred and fifteen or something,” Harry answered Tiernan sighed, “What about you?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Tiernan shook his head and Orion snickered quietly, “Don’t laugh at me! I know I atleast got more than Avery.”

“Shouldn’t you have studied?” Orion sweetly asked, Tiernan blinked, “I mean, if you actually studied the runes you would remember them.”

“Fine,” Tiernan huffed with a scowl, “I’ll start actually studying runes.”

“Good,” smiled Orion as they rounded a corner of the hall, “copying can’t get you everything.”

“Don’t lecture me, I get it, jeez,” Tiernan defensively said, crossing his arms.

“I hope you do,” smirked Orion.

When the trio reached the Dark Arts classroom the door was shut and many Gryffindors were already congregating impatiently outside, mumbling and muttering among themselves. Slytherins joined soon and many ended up chatting with other Slytherins, Orion and Tiernan were talking back and forth while Harry wondered over how a Malfoy would teach. Harry just hoped it wouldn’t be like Lockheart, anything but Lockheart. Lockheart was the most incompetent person Harry has ever known, he doubted a Malfoy would be worse.

After a few more minutes, the door opened and a tall man stood. Harry wasn’t at all surprised at what he saw, the Malfoy was just like all Malfoy’s, platinum blonde hair, silver eyes, viciously pale skin and had longer hair that draped down his shoulders. His posture was slick and clean and when he spoke, Harry was instantly reminded of his murderer, “Hello class, please, come in.”

The Gryffindors didn’t want to go in first, and Harry was leaning right next to the door at the head of Slytherin line, so he was the first to walk inside. The room hadn’t been changed from how it previously looked, Harry paused and was unsure on whether to find a desk or if he was only supposed to come in and stand around. On the answer to that, since Tiernan and Orion came in right behind him they started going for seats so Harry just followed their lead. They all sat down in the front of the room, all three of them sat together on one bench as others filtered into the classroom. In under a minute everyone was sitting and the Malfoy was in the front of the room staring out at his rows of students.

“My name is Valter Malfoy,” his voice was slick and smooth as he looked over his students, “I am your new Dark Arts teacher, today will be rather simple and admittedly rather predictable. Today I review everyone in this room’s magical ability, it will be rather simpler than you probably expect, I want two spells from each of you. You must perform those two successfully in front of the class, we will be going to the dueling room for obvious reasons. I will start with the first row of the class, and back to the last row. Keep in your orders and please follow me in a single file line.”

The Malfoy tapped the wall once and only once and it turned into the simmering glass that showed the pearly whiteness of the dueling room. Then with a grace that all Malfoy’s possess, he walked over to the door and opened it. Looking back to the glass expectantly, the class stood. The bench closest to the door, made up of Malfoy, Riddle, Nott and Avery stood and walked over. The next being Charlus and Miu stood and then Orion, Harry and Tiernan. Professor Malfoy led them inside and the rest of the rows followed suit and soon they were lined in a single file line with Malfoy spawn in the front of it.

“Mr. Malfoy,” Professor Malfoy seemed amused as he started, “Please cast your spells.”

Puffing out his chest, Malfoy casted two spells. One being a dark curse Harry didn’t recognize that made Professor Malfoy’s eyes gleam the second being a med to high tier dark shielding spell.

“Good, nice form,” nodded Professor Malfoy, “Now go to the end of the line, if you will.”

Malfoy did so and Riddle stood next, an unbothered expression on his face, “Mr. Riddle, I presume?” sneered Professor Malfoy.

“Yes, sir,” Riddle dully said.

“Cast the spells,” Malfoy instructed. Riddle casted two spells just as Malfoy did, he casted an arrow rain spell much like one he used in Harry and his duel, only the arrows were made up of beautiful colors that made them very pleasing to the eye. The next spell was a spell that was obviously very dark, and casted an extremely dark gray orb of light that hit the wall with a loud nose that sounding much like an explosion.

The rest passed quickly, Nott casted a controlled fire charm that seemed to be a step down from a Fiendfyre and another spell that was a summoning charm he used to summon a spear of some sort. Avery was less interesting, he casted a slashing charm that seemed underpowered and a powerful jet of water. Charlus was up next, Malfoy made sure to sneer at the Gryffindor as he casted a light dispel charm and a light knockback charm.

“Miserable excuse of magic, you realize this is a dark arts class?” was all Malfoy had to say to Charlus as he shooed him to the end of the line. Miu was up next, she tried to cast a plant binding charm which basically summoned plants to wrap around and constrict like snakes. Malfoy gave her a compliment despite being a Gryffindor, but wasn’t impressed with the next spell which was just a shield type slightly different than a Protego, “First spell was refreshing from a Gryffindor last was unimpressive. Next.”

Orion stood proudly and Professor Malfoy watched with interest as he casted a ball of lightning that occasionally casted thick yellow darts of said lightning. It was quickly vanished for student safety. The next spell was a cloud of mildly sentient smoke and seemed to have the purpose of blinding people momentarily as a distraction.

“Nice job, Mr. Black. Couldn’t have expected more,” Malfoy smirked and Black smirked back and quickly turned and walked to the end of the line. Harry himself was next and the silver eyes of the Malfoy stared into his soul, “Mr. Peverell, I’ve heard many good things about you. I will most likely be impressed, so cast your two spells.”

Harry had thought over what he wanted to cast and had settled on his clone spell and a basic Patronus. Harry didn’t waste any time and he quickly summoned a single clone. Second Harry looked over to first Harry and waited for an order.

“Curious,” Professor Malfoy piped up as he looked at the clone who looked over at him, “How exactly does it work?”

“Well, he’s a clone. That’s basically what it is, I can order them to do an action and they will do it. If you destroy one two will form, they can talk and can cast beams of light that look like spells. With enough magic and a tweak you can make them functioning enough to be somewhat sentient,” Harry explained with a dismissive shrug.

“I’ve heard of spells like these,” Professor Malfoy idly said, “Never seen it in person, very fascinating.”

Harry smiled and focused on his next spell, with happy memories and good times flashing in his mind he whispered the spell, “Expecto Patronum.”

The form leapt from his wand and Harry eagerly waited to see the stag that would surely form but was met with shock and disappointment. Harry stared at his new corporeal Patronus, a thestral. An omen of Death, misfortune and aggression, how fitting, Harry mused as the shadowy form of the reptilian winged horse huffed and stretched its bat like wings. The gaunt creature looked over to him with the pupil-less white eyes, gloomy it tilted it’s head and stared back at students.

“A corporeal Patronus,” Professor Malfoy said, an odd expression on his face as he stared at the thestral who looked over at him with vacant white eyes, “How… fascinating. Please, dismiss it.”

Harry flicked his wand and the winged horse vanished from sight without another sound.

“Thank you Mr. Peverell, you’ve done some very good spell work today. Being able to work on both the light and dark part of the Magical spectrum is a very valuable skill,” Professor Malfoy said, dismissing him. Harry walked down the line and to the end as he silently tucked his wand in his pocket as he felt spooked. Other than the fact his Patronus changed, it was now an omen of Death. How lucky can his life get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the odd chapter title, I kind of blanked on what to call it so yeah spider whisper.


	17. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know when you just feel angst like oooof? Harry's like that, and Tom decides he likes fucking with him but backs off after a few minutes.

“Class is over, dismissed,” Professor Malfoy drawled, and quickly people scurried out of the dueling room. Harry was no different as he darted out with Tiernan and Orion at his heels, the only people who lingered longer than needed was the brood of the older Malfoy and the rest of Riddle’s gang. As Harry got himself out of the classroom he breathed the cold musty air of the dungeons and paused for a moment for Tiernan and Orion.

“Whoa!” Tiernan chirped, skipping along with his hair bouncing around his head in a very appealing way, “What was that horse thing? That looked soooo cool!”

“A thestral,” Harry duly answered and Orion looked over at him curiously.

“A thestral? My father has told me about those,” Orion commented, as he thoughtfully frowned, “I’ve never heard of them being a Patronus.”

“Is that what the spell was? A Patronus?” Tiernan asked brightly, “It was so neat!”

Harry frowned, “You’ve never heard of a Patronus?”

“He has,” Orion scoffed as they started walking down the hall, “We studied Dementors in third year, he should remember what a Patronus is. Maybe if he studied he’d remember.”

“Wow, I feel so attacked right now,” grinned Tiernan, “I almost care, but that class was too neat. What was the lightning ball thingy? I’ve never seen anything like it!”

“It’s something I found in the the library at home,” Orion started to explain, “It’s a charm that can basically zap people to knock them out, or, if charged with enough magic, it can electrocute them.”

“No wonder we had to vanish it so quickly,” Harry mumbled with a hum, “Done want to zap someone to oblivion.”

“With how much Magic I used the most it would do is incapacitate someone,” scoffed Orion with a small frown, “I’m not the type to put people in danger to show off. Unlike Abraxas, the first spell he used was literally a skin peeling curse, like who in their right mind would cast that?”

“A skin peeling charm?” Tiernan looked repulsed as he grimaced, “Why in the living hell would you cast that in class? I understand it’s his father and he wouldn’t get a punishment for it, but that’s just scary. I didn’t exactly cast some jaunty disembowelment curse, like come on! It’s common sense not to cast something that can actually maim someone to the point of death.”

“That’s what I thought!” sneered Orion who darkly narrowed his eyes as he glared at the floor, “That was just dangerous, and certain curses like it have a tendency to unpredictable bounce off walls and if it rebounded. Someone could have been skinned alive!”

“Yikes,” mumbled Harry as he grimaced, “That would not be a pleasant way to go. Wouldn’t someone die of shock almost instantly?”

“Well, if they didn’t it would take months to recover if critical care was near. Hate to say it, but the Hogwarts infirmary isn’t a critical care unit, and in the time of transfer the victim would most likely get germs and bacteria in the wounds and would most likely develop an infection. With the transport you can’t exactly floo them in, you shouldn’t apparite them, they shouldn’t go through the average means of travel because of the extent of injury. You can bring med-wizards in, but without they’re critical care equipment the victim would absolutely die,” Orion rambled but paused as his brows furrowed, “Well, and I guess they’d bleed out in two minutes or so, as it isn’t something like a burn or acid that damages the tissue enough to where it cauterizes, so to ensure they don’t bleed out you’d have to burn them or as said have an acid bath-”

“Stop it, Orion!” Tiernan interrupted as he glared over at Orion, “Yeah, fuck you don’t have to describe it in painstaking detail. I feel sick now, asshole.”

“Call it pay back,” shrugged Orion as he exclaimed his finger nails.

“I did not describe to you how to brutally murder someone and how they die,” Tiernan spat looking slightly woozy, “And aren’t you against violence? Like c’mon I’d expect that coming from Nott, definitely not you.”

“Yeah, I don’t like violence,” Orion conceded, “That doesn’t mean I’m not interested in the effects of spells on the human body. You can’t not say it isn’t fascinating.”

“It’s sickening,” swayed Tiernan as he sharply glared.

“It is,” agreed Orion, “As long as I’m not looking at it, I don’t care. Reading about it in medical journals or talking to someone about it doesn’t really affect me. Realistically I can’t stand any amount of gore in person.”

“Describing how it kills you is worse than watching it kill someone,” Tiernan groaned as he covered his ears, “Fuck, dude, I was in a good mood but you fucking killed it.”

“Sorry,” mumbled Orion looking away as he stared wall, “Well, now you know how bad Abraxas’s curse could have gone.”

“I don’t wanna think about it,” snapped Tiernan as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Well, as said I’m sorry and I’ll not describe something like that again,” Orion apologized again, “I suppose I may have overdone it a bit.”

“I accept the apology but next time you want to talk gorey demises talk that talk with Hadrian and Hadrian alone,” Tiernan groaned as he rubbed his eyes harshly with his hands, “Can we talk about something that isn’t despicable for five fucking minutes?”

“Alrighttt,” Harry piped up as they came to a crossroad in the dungeon, basically one way went up to the first floor and the other went deeper into the dungeon and to the common room, “I need to find someone, so I need to go.”

“Who?” Orion frowned as Tiernan still looked sick.

“No one important,” Harry idly said, “Just someone I heard about and need to have a conversation with.”

“We can help,” Orion offered but Harry instantly shook his head.

“I’d like to go alone,” Harry shot down the idea, “It won’t take me too long, I just need to have a chat with them.”

“Well, I was planning to go to the library so I’ll be there if you wanna find me after,” shrugged Orion as he glanced over to Tiernan, “You wanna come with me?”

“Fine,” agreed Tiernan after a moment, “Just no dark shit, I need to get my good mood back.”

“After I’m done doing my thing, we can go to the lake if you want,” Harry suggested and Orion gave him a look.

“Shouldn’t we study?” Orion questioned, the question sounding more like a demand.

“I’ll be gone for about an hour, so that’s about an hour of studying you can have,” debated Harry mildly as he glanced up the hall.

“Fine,” Orion agreed and everyone silently went on their way. The three walked to the first floor and Harry split off from Orion and Tiernan. After a few minutes of aimless walking, Harry wondered just where he should look to find Hagrid. The half-giant has to know Aragog was found by him previously that day and should also be looking for him. Hagrid was a Hufflepuff, so maybe Harry should ask a Hufflepuff where to find him. Only Harry is a big bad Slytheirn and the Hufflepuff’s may not want to tell him where Hagrid was, just in case Harry would for some Slytherin reason attack him.

Frowning deeply, he supposed he should just ask before trying to hunt Hagrid down on his own means. Pacing the halls, examined people as he passed, looking for a Hufflepuff out and about. After a few minutes of watching he found one, they were meek looking and had dirty blonde hair. Harry briskly approached and the person jumped and looked at him with a partially fearful expression.

“Hello,” Harry greeted, smiling in a way he hoped to be reassuring, “I’m looking for someone, and I was hoping you could help.”

“Who?” she softly said, distrust and caution on her face.

I doubt they’ll tell me anything, Harry thought to himself but went on anyway, “I’m looking for a student named Rudeus Hagrid, I was hoping to talk with him about Care of Magical Creatures as I heard he’s a prodigy in it.”

“Uh,” The Hufflepuff bit her lip and looked away, “Well, I think he’s probably in the kitchens, he likes eating at about now.”

“Thank you,” Harry smiled at her and turned around and briskly started to walk to the entrance hall. After about five to ten minutes of walking, in was in the large hall that was the entrance hall. As he descended down the stairs he peered around the dimly lit room for the wooden oak door he needed. Hesitantly he quickly walked down the stairs and paused at the last step, after a moment he was on the main floor of the hall with the massive staircase behind him. Eyes on the door he needed, he stalked his way over and with a bitter sweet look as he remembered him, Ron and Hermione doing the same thing he did now, he pulled the door handle open and closed the door softly behind him.

With a now only bitter look on his face he started to quickly make his way down the stone staircase, with his footsteps making a slight clicking echo across the walls, Harry wondered if he should talk to the elf’s while he was in the kitchens. A lack of banana waffles at breakfast tomorrow would be lovely, and a request wouldn’t hurt. Coming down to the downstairs, he surveyed the broad stone basement, the bright lit coming from many bright candles made him squint around the room but he walked over to the various fruit paintings decorating the walls. After a few seconds of searching for his needed painting, he found the familiar bowl of fruit painting. With a reminiscing look on his face he held out his hand and tickled the pair, the sound of sweet child like giggling filled his ears and he closed his eyes as if to internalize the sound.

After a sigh he opened his eyes again and frowned sadly down at the bright green door knob, clasping his hand around it, he twisted it open and hesitantly stepped inside. The room was just how he remembered it, and the smell hit him in the face as it did the last time he ventured down to the kitchen, around fifty years in the future, that is. Stepping inside quietly he shut the door behind him and peered around the room, the room was just as enormous as the last time he’d seen it, the walls rose as tall if not taller than the Great Hall, the massive piles of gleaming brass pots and pans pulled at his heartstrings as he pulled his eyes away and to the people in the room.

The person who instantly caught his eyes was Dumbledore, who was staring at him in bafflement while a house elf said something to him. Harry ignored the old coot and diverted his gaze, and it wasn’t hard to find the massive form of Hagrid in one of the far corners. With grace he usually didn’t care to use, he promptly walked his way across the kitchen, eyes locked intently on the third year he needed to talk too. Harry could feel Dumbledore’s eyes piercing holes into his back and felt a shiver run up his spine. The Slytherin refused to show his unease with Dumbledore as he quickened his pace by a mild degree. A moment of saved time later he was looming over Hagrid, who was only slightly shorter than time sitting down.

Harry’s shadow casted a shadow over Hagrid’s table and namely his half-eaten plate of chicken. Slowly the Hufflepuff looked up slowly and was met with the imposing form of Harry who was looking down at him with interest.

Hagrid gulped and looked visibly nervous before he spoke, “H-hello, Peverell, wha’ do ya’ wan’?” 

“I’m here to talk about Aragog,” Harry smoothly said before he took his eyes briefly away from Hagrid and to the seat across from him, “Do you mind if I sit down?”

“No, not at all,” Hagrid quickly said and Harry sat down with a spicy addition of elegance for show, “Jus’ to tell ya’ I ‘ave no idea wha’ an Aragog is.”

“Hagrid, you have no need to lie,” Harry said trying to sound docile as he spoke, “Aragog told me you were his friend and that you-”

“SHH!” Hagrid loudly said as his eyes flickered passed Harry, following his gaze Harry found Dumbledore walking towards them with his eyes locked on Harry.

Fuck, Harry thought to himself, but he smiled politely at Dumbledore when he neared, “Hello, Professor, nice to see you here.”

“Why hello Mr. Peverell,” Dumbledore replied after a quick glance at Hagrid, who looked paler than usual, “What brings you down to the kitchens?”

“For one, I wanted to ask when we could have normal waffles back,” Harry said voice purposefully cheerful, “Tiernan absolutely detests the banana waffles, and I can’t help but agree that they are not appealing to most people. I just want to inform the elf’s about the unrest over the waffles.”

Dumbledore was quiet, clearly wanting Harry to keep talking. Harry didn’t, he kept his mouth firmly shut and waiting for Dumbledore to form a reply. A long awkward and tense moment passed, before a nearly invisible flicker of irritation passed over his expression and Dumbledore spoke, “I find the banana waffles delicious. And what else? Who implied with the ‘for one’ you’d be here for other reasons as well?”

“Well,” Harry started voice still sugary sounding, “I’m just trying to make friends outside of my house, Sir. You must understand that Slytherins are great to be around, but sometimes you need a break from the sly and cunning, you know?”

“Ah,” Dumbledore murmured, “I see, Mr. Peverell. I would also like to talk to you about your house, if you don’t mind.”

“What about my house?” Harry questioned looking slightly confused.

“I can’t help but notice, you don’t seemingly look happy there. After your actions today, I was wondering if you were missorted and would like to go to your proper house,” Harry secretly wanted to slap him, but he showed no outer signs of his desire, the concern and worry that was surely false in Dumbledore’s voice made Harry feel sick.

“What house do you suggest?” Harry asked, mostly out of curiosity but the question was answered as soon as a sickening twinkle entered Dumbledore’s blue eyes.

“Why, Gryffindor of course!” Dumbledore chirped, Harry narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at the man, “I mean no offense, but your handling of the acromantula today, combined with overall braver. Along with your friendship with Mr. Potter, you would be much happier in Gryffindor.”

“No, no thanks,” Harry’s voice was still polite, but not at all sweet, “I am more than happy in Slytherin, Gryffindor doesn’t suit me.”

“Oh,” The twinkle died, “I see.”

“I hope you do, Sir,” Harry curtly said, Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at him and Harry dared him to do something.

“Ten points from Slytherin,” the Gryffindor head of house said, Harry’s eyes widened as he stared into the blue eyes of Dumbledore.

“Why, if I may ask?” Harry forced his tone to be more polite but it was still frosty, Hagrid shifted uncomfortably across from him. Dumbledore and Harry ignored him.

“Disrespecting a teacher,” replied Dumbledore as he turned away from Harry and started to walk away, Harry glared heatly at his back as he went. As if sensing it, Dumbledore paused and spoke again, “Five points from Slytherin for yet again disrespecting a teacher.”

Harry pointedly did not answer as he pulled his glare away from Dumbledore, silently seething he listened to Dumbledore’s retreating footsteps. Harry looked back up to Hagrid as the door shut behind Dumbledore as he left. Hagrid looked properly baffled as he stared after the man with wide black eyes.

“Yeah, he doesn’t like me,” scoffed Harry as he looked down to the table.

“Fifteen points,” Hagrid shook his head, eyes sliding over to Harry, “ain’t yer house gonna be angry?”

“I can’t help if someone personally dislikes me,” Harry huffed, scowling slightly. Shaking his head he shifted topics, “So, Aragog.”

“Is he gonna be ok?” Hagrid quietly said after a moment, looking around them with cautious shifty eyes.

“I will ensure it,” Harry promised with a nod, “You must understand, he can’t stay at Hogwarts after-”

“He’s done no harm!” protested Hagrid and Harry stared at him dully.

“They don’t care,” Harry flatly said, “Aragog is a class XXXXX, he is a dangerous creature in his own right and him being in a school full of eleven year olds isn’t a good choice at all.”

“He wouldn’ hurt a fly,” Hagrid whispered starting to look emotional, “I don’ wanna lose ‘em.”

“The Ministry would most likely kill him, Hagrid,” Harry sighed looking down at the table with pursed lips, sympathy pulling at his heart, “I’m trying to do both you and Aragog a favor, I’ll arrange for him to live on one of my properties where he would be safe and secure. I can ensure him a long and fulfilling life.”

“How do I know yeh’re not gonna kill ‘em,” accused Hagrid looking over at Harry with glaring eyes, “Slave ‘em away fer silk and venom.”

“You don’t know that I won’t,” Harry softly said, “But I know I won’t. I value life in the innocent, whether it be wizard or magical creature. Aragog, I agree, has done nothing wrong to deserve death.”

“Why?” was Hagrid’s simple question, “Why do yeh wanna help Aragog?”

“Because, I want to,” Harry said, not caring much on elaborating.

“Can I say goodbye?” Hagrid asked, his black eyes shining lightly on his young face.

“If by me, yes,” Harry nodded, as he stood from the table, “I doubt they’ve harmed him at all, the Care Professor was very fascinated with the fact Aragog could talk.”

“Raised ‘em like a baby,” Hagrid mumbled as he wiped his eyes.

“I have no doubt,” Harry softly said as he smiled over to the familiar figure, “Have a nice day Hagrid, I hope to see you soon,” Harry turned away and started to walk, he paused when he heard a sniffle and an inhale of breath.

“Thank you, Peverell,” Hagrid’s emotional voice said, thick with something Harry was very familiar with.

“Anytime,” Harry replied before he took off in search of an elf, after a few seconds of looking around, he found an younger looking house elf by the pots. Walking over quietly he paused a few feet away and spoke, “Hello.”

The house elf jumped and looked over to him, brown eyes wide and lips trembling slightly, “You a Slytherin.”

“Yeah,” Harry politely said, keeping his voice polite and soft sounding as not to scare the elf, “I was hoping to speak with the Head Of Kitchen, if you don’t mind please.”

The house elf froze and stared up at him with wide eyes, before blinking quickly and squeaking an answer, “She’s busy right now. I can help.”

“Me and my friends have noticed the banana waffles,” Harry started and the house elf instantly was filled with a knowing look, “Both of my friends have been getting antsy over the lack of regular waffles and are getting rather… emotional over it. I wanted to ask if you could maybe have regular waffles tomorrow?”

“We have told Dumbledore he will only get the banana waffles,” the house elf firmly said, “The food has been wasted, and we don't waste food.”

“Thank you,” Harry smiled, “My friends will be delighted! Have a nice day…”

“Razzle,” the house elf answered voice high pitched, “My name is Razzle.”

“Well, have a nice day Razzle,” Harry said before turning away from the elf where he walked towards the door.

“What’s your name?” asked Razzle from behind him.

“I’m Hadrian Peverell,” Harry answered and he didn’t miss a squeak and the pop of the elf leaving. Without another moment of lingering he went to the door and opened it, he stepped back into the cold basement area and breathed a deep breath of air. Closing the door to the kitchen, the scent of fresh food left his senses and he was left aware of a slight gnaw of hunger. Harry felt no need to act on feeling a tiny bit hungry so he started up the stairs without much of a second thought.

A frown rested on his face as he ascended as he felt a tug of loneliness, something acute but not in the typical, ‘I have no one’ he was just missing someone. Or someones specifically, Ron and Hermione. Being around Hagrid even for that sort amount of time stirred his nostalgia for the two, and he hated it. The feeling wasn’t something he could brush off easily, and it shot through him like an arrow. A bitter saudade feeling that made him feel heavier than usual, a dull emotion that held him down and demanded acknowledgement, a pointlessly useless feeling that he wanted to strangle the life out of.

It was just something to get used to, Harry bitterly thought as he came to the top of the stairs. Without much of a pause, he swung the door open and stepped out, back into the wide array of the entrance hall. The massive size in portion to him made him feel small, insignificant and weak. With a flicker of loathing he scowled and stalking his way over to the huge staircase leading up and out of the hall, not bothering to take his time he swiftly shuffled his way up the stairs and paused at the top for a moment. Harry decided not to look back, as he continued to storm off, angry with his emotions and just wanting to do the impossible thing of escaping from himself. As mentioned it was impossible, unlike everyone and everything else he couldn’t just run away and not have to look back, he was permanent in every sense of the word. Immortality, he was something that would linger for eons without fail, he was something that would grow bitter with time, he was something that would never be able to escape-stop.

Stop, Harry snapped at himself, we don’t need to think about this. I need to stop being irrational. A part of him wondered if he was truly being irrational, Harry ignored that part of him venomously. After about ten minutes of keeping his thoughts under lock and key and stopping any negative thought that came to mind, he was on the first floor. Pausing in thought Harry lingered as he wondered if he should do something else for a while before going to the library. Orion did want to study and Tiernan was probably roped in to some studying that would benefit him greatly in the long run.

Pursing his lips he decided to give them more time, and he would do something else for another half an hour or so. Letting himself go where he wanted he found himself climbing the floors of Hogwarts quickly, a goal not really in mind with his feet only guiding him. After about ten to fifteen minutes of tedious staircase after staircase he found himself at the foot of another staircase that led up to a tower. Feeling cold, he remembered very well which one it was. The Astronomy Tower’s spiral stairs laid before him and with a sigh he started to briskly walk his way up. Some would say it was morbid curiosity, others would say Harry was just a dimwitted idiot as he went up the stairs. Harry’s feet led him on like he was a fish on a hook, quickly climbing the wooden stairs with a pace close to a run.

Minutes later he burst into the Astronomy Tower and staggered slightly as he looked around, it was exactly how it was in his past life. The wooden boards creaked under his feet as he walked across them as he felt his lips tremble slightly as he cautiously paced his way to a spot he remembered well. Harry stood there for a moment, the spot where Dumbledore died. As he faced the balcony for a moment he stared out into the cloudy sky with the sun starting to set, pressing his lips in a hard line he turned, just as Dumbledore once had and looked out and into the room. It was empty besides him, of course, no Bellatrix, no Fenrir, no Draco, no Lestrange twins, no Snape. It was him alone but he can picture it all so clearly, and he could remember how he felt.

A smirk spreading across his lips he laughed to himself, yes he could remember it well. Anger, desperation, despair, betrayal when Snape casted the killing curse- Snape was supposed to help Dumbledore, was he not? The man did in his own way, as looking back-

“Severus, please,” the rasping voice of Dumbledore whispered in his mind as he recalled. The desperation, at the time, Harry thought was one to live, but looking back the twisted man may have wanted Snape to kill him. It would surely be quicker than Bellatrix or Fenrir if they were too, it was a merciful act really. Closing his eyes he laughed again, as even if the man survived he would yield to the curse Voldemort put on the Gaunt Ring anyway soon after. Dumbledore was weak and bordering Death’s train anyway, it didn’t matter than Snape killed him. All that really matter was he died.

Another laugh tickled at the back of his throat as he grinned mirthfully, opening his eyes again he playfully opened his arms out-just as Dumbledore did-and spun on his heels in jest. Man oh man, Harry thought, if only I could trick Dumbledore in getting a flesh eating curse. With another cold laugh he lowered himself onto the floor and let his arms fall down to his side, he smiled wildly and looked up to the ceiling. Darkly, he imagined Dumbledore hanging from the rafters, and relished in the thought for a moment, before he laughed again. Harry can wish, but Dumbledore wasn’t dead yet. He found himself starting to laugh to himself again as he pictured the man sway slightly as a wind blew by.

“What are you doing?” A mildly confused voice asked, Harry leapt to his feet quickly and stared wide eyed at who he recognized to be Eileen Prince. She still looked baffled as she stared at him with familiar onyx colored eyes. Harry had no idea what to say, so he first shrugged awkwardly.

“You know,” Harry laughed awkwardly, “A little of this,” Harry made a meaningless hand gesture, “A little of that.”

“Is sitting on the floor laughing a little of this and a little of that?” Eileen asked with a frown and raised brow.

“If you want it to be, I suppose,” Harry mildly said, scowling to himself, “You’re Eileen Prince, right?”

“Uh, you’ve heard of me?” Eileen looked surprised as her eyes widened slightly.

“Yep,” Harry grinned popping the ‘p’ as he tried to distract her, “I don’t know much, admittedly, but I know your amazing in potions.”

“Surprised you even know that really,” Eileen scoffed scowling at the ground, “Can’t see why’d you take your time to learn even that about me, Peverell. As despite the whole laughing on the floor, you are quite an affluent name.”

“I’m not always laughing on the floor,” grumbled Harry as he glared at the floor, “I’m usually planning evil schemes, y’know like average Slytherins do?”

“I’m all ears,” shrugged Eileen as she walked over to one of the sections of wall between two balconies, she sunk against the wall and leaned her head against the wall with a sigh, “First time someones talked to me today, so I can listen as long as you like.”

“Well,” Harry said as he sat back on the floor, “I’ve been evilly scheming today when you know what happened?”

“An army of hamsters appeared?” suggested Eileen and Harry gave her an amused look but went on dramatically.

“Mr. Dumbledore appeared and reprimanded me for being snakey slimy evil Slytherin after trying to resort me into Gryffindor,” Harry’s amusement was born from irritation as he went on, “He was all like, fifteen points from Slytherin for being a evil snake or whatever and went on his merry way. Leaving me wanting alone time so wazza! Here I am, in the Astronomy Tower.”

“Dumbledore took fifteen points from you,” Eileen flatly said, staring at him, “Be serious and tell me for what.”

“Apparently I was being disrespectful for not wanting Dumbledore to resort me to Gryffindor,” Harry chuckled and Eileen still looked skeptical.

“I’ve overheard he doesn’t like you but that just sounds stupid,” Eileen commented as she scoffed, she paused for a moment after and went on “I remember in my first year he took five points from me from sneezing too loud, so it’s not like I don’t belief you or anything.”

“Sounds like something he’d do,” Harry snorted, shaking his head.

A silence lolled for a few moments and Eileen fished a book from a bag Harry just noticed, “I would like to read, so can you be quiet, please?”

“I’ll just leave,” Harry replied, standing up with one swift motion.

“You don’t need too,” Eileen murmured peering over at him with those eyes, “You can stay, just no Black or Lestrange level insanity bouts.”

“I’m not usually like that,” huffed Harry a scowl on his face as he turned to a specific balcony, the one Dumbledore plummeted down after the killing curse. Falling, failing at what he-

“Ha,” Eileen chuckled, “I know. I’ve observed you enough to know you usually hold yourself together. If this gets out, it really wouldn’t affect you’re standing much anyway. Insanity is very common, and a mild case won’t make anyone turn against you more than they already are.”

“You’ve watched me?” Harry hummed as he walked over to the balcony, he placed his hands firmly on the rail as he looked downward to peer down at the distant ground, a bone shattering fall indeed., “As for the insanity, I have no such trait.”

“Every pure-blood tends to have a mild case, it’s normal these days,” Harry could hear the shrug in her tone, “Don’t think the watching thing as something weird, nearly everyone does. They study your every move, you know?”

“I’ve figured, anyway,” Harry laughed lightly, “I’ll be old news eventually.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Eileen suggested, Harry could hear her shifting, “I mean, especially now that you got Black on your side. Everyone’s on their toes, many are waiting for you to approach them and some are thinking it over. I think someone already did, if I remember rumors properly.”

Harry was quiet for a long moment, tightly holding onto the rail he as he impulsively leaned forward and dangled his upper body over the rail recklessly, he could swear someone people was looking up at him from the ground. Squinting at them, he couldn’t see who they were, he wasn’t concerned as it wasn’t like they would recognize him from all the way up here either.

“You shouldn’t be doing that,” The stiffly flat voice of Eileen piped up once more.

“I know,” Harry idly said as he leaned back and placed his heels firmly back on the ground, “I’m not going to jump.”

“I would hope not,” Eileen quietly said, “I would hate to be the witness, and besides that you do have people who care.”

Harry laughed, he wasn’t really sure where it came from, it was just suddenly rising from his throat. Turning sharply he smiled over to a cautious looking Eileen, “I know, I would be stupid not to know.”

“Oh, Peverell,” she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she shoved the book off her lap, “Then why were you dangling yourself hundred upon hundreds of feet in the air?”

“I knew I wouldn’t fall,” Harry dismissed, as he turned away from her once more, “At this point, Prince, I have no desire to end myself,” wouldn’t work anyway, “I wouldn’t do that to them.”

“One harsh pull of the wind and you could have fell, excuse me for being concerned,” Eileen’s voice sounding sharp, Harry wondered if it was something he said as he peered down the balcony, “I don’t even know why I’m concerned over this.”

“Common decency, I suppose?” Harry replied, leaning his body against the rails without much care. Peering downwards again, he saw the same people he noticed earlier now settled under a tree, most seemed to be playing some sort of game while one stood off to the side.

“Can you step away from there before you get yourself killed?” Eileen requested her voice still as sharp, in a pointed way that reminded him so much of Snape. Harry smiled faintly as he could picture the same look on her face Snape had when he was actually worried but tried to hide it. Morbidly, he peered down one last time, and wondered what the wind would feel like-would it be the same as Quidditch? What about the bones breaking? Would be able to feel every one of them snap on impact? Shaking his head sharply he drew himself away from the balcony and glared at the rail as if it was its fault he got lost in something so selfishly morbid.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Eileen spoke, her voice small and that’s when it dawned on him he was allowing himself to act up in front of a twelve year old. Harry closed his eyes for a long moment and cursed himself from coming up here in the first place, he wasn’t having one of his best days and coming up here, a place known for Hogwarts suicide jumpers, wasn’t the best idea.

Harry sighed and knew he couldn’t be honest with her, and with her age he’s already done too much. Ginny was younger than her when Tom possessed her, his brain reminded him as if it would help. It didn’t, as it didn’t take away how fucked up it was to witness anything of the sort especially for a child. You didn’t have that grace, his brain laughed at him, as if his thought was something immensely hypocritical or just pathetically stupid.

“Hey,” Eileen’s voice was soft and she sounded closer, Harry still didn’t want to face her but he turned around and looked at her with a defeated look, “we aren’t friends or anything, but if you want we can talk. I won’t tell a soul.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Harry said bluntly and Eileen raised her chin challengingly and was about to say something, “Look, Prince, this is nice and all for you… for you to talk me down of whatever this was but I’m not comfortable talking to anyone about this. Not Tiernan, not Orion, not even myself, really.”

Eileen was quiet, her chin lowered and her eyes lowered sadly to the floor, “I want to help, you seem just so… so…”

“Out of it?” Harry sighed, running his fingers back through his hair, “I know, my brain's decided to give me a fuss today.”

“Well, maybe you should talk about it,” Eileen suggested again a moment, raising her onyx eyes to steadily meet Harry’s again, “I mean, I sometimes feel like you do, I usually write home or try to distract myself. My father always said staying occupied and keeping your mind busy will your head out of trouble for as long as you need to.”

“Well-eh, nice advice,” Harry simply said, wanting to escape Eileen’s watchful gaze. It was too watchful, she was looking for things most people wouldn’t dare to look for in someone’s expression; especially his. Harry felt naked, unprotected and like a child again as the Prince slowly blinked and tore her eyes away.

“Just talk about it,” she mumbled frowning sadly down at the ground, “I know it’s uncomfortable, and you wish you don’t feel the way you do because it makes you feel weak or guilty but you can’t just let it simmer and boil over.”

“I can’t,” Harry snapped, with his harsh tone Eileen looked up at him with slightly widened eyes, “I can’t,” he said, making sure his voice was softer, “I’ve seen stuff, I’ve seen so many things. Most are unspeakable because I don’t even want to remember, I’ve seen death. I’ve watched children died, I’ve watched men crumble and woman desperately fight the someone who helped in her son’s murder. I… I shouldn’t even be talking to you about this.”

This wasn’t what Eileen expected, Harry would guess she expected to hear about his parent’s death, or losing his friends not full on witnessing a war, “Did you fight on the front lines?”

Harry couldn’t help it as a small laugh wheezed out of him, “Not officially, no.”

“...” Eileen was silent as she stared with a melancholy look at the ground, “I knew Grindelwald was after you, but not to the point he caused so much death…” 

“When I was captured by him,” Harry started as he stared pass Eileen, “I haven’t let myself really think about it, but I was staying in a Muggle apartment building, I would guess it housed many families- I don’t recall how many rooms it had. But they killed all of them, probably in some sort of celebration of me being captured.”

“Why?” Eileen asked, her voice small, “I know Grindelwald kills, murders and pillages for fear mongering but I don’t understand why. They weren’t even wizards or witches just defenseless Muggles.”

“Well, if I asked him right now, I know the answer he’d tell,” Harry sneered, a sharp tinge of anger. Eileen looked up at him curiously and he went on, “Well, Prince-”

“Just call me Eileen,” she quietly interrupted, Harry have her an odd look and cleared his throat slightly.

“Rightt, call me Hadrian,” he told her and watched as she gained a small bit of happy spark, “Well, Eileen, he would most likely laugh and say something like this ‘for the Greater Good of wizard kind, of course? I really don’t see why you ask’.”

“Greater Good,” Eileen’s eyes lit in recollection, “I’ve heard in his rallies he always rambles about hope and the Greater Good-does he really think he’s doing the right thing?”

“I’m not sure,” Harry sighed watching the distress in Eileen’s face swirl pitifully, “I’ll make sure to ask time next time we go toe to toe.”

“You can’t tell me yo-”

“He’s after me,” Harry asked his voice a harsh whisper as he started to somewhat make a story, “He will capture me again, and this time we will fight. One of us will die, the other will be free to live as they wish. I can’t say it won’t happen as with madmen, they will never stop or leave you alone unless you make them. The only way to make Grindelwald leave me alone is to kill him.”

“You’re going to be the one defeating him?” Eileen asked, voice disbelieving, “you’re a fifth year! Not an Auror or-”

“Well, I’m sorry to say that I’ll die then,” Harry sighed and looked away, if he was a mortal that would be the case, anyway, “I can’t let other people fight my battles. I have to do it myself.”

Eileen was quiet for a long moment, and Harry decided he’d use this chance to escape, “Welp,” Harry laughed trying not to leak his tenseness or slight awkwardness he was feeling in his voice, “I’m going to find Tiernan and Orion. Have a nice evening Eileen.”

As Harry question escaped from her sight, he felt her gaze follow him heavily as he started quickly down the stairs. Eileen didn’t go after him, or if she did she didn’t catch up, as Harry was admittedly flying down the stairs faster than when he went up them previously that day. Harry didn’t want her to come after him, he didn’t want to talk about any of this and he had next to no intention of throwing himself off the Astronomy Tower, he was perfectly fine. Yeah, Harry told himself in a rush as he staggered to the bottom of the stairs and quickly started to weave himself off the usual path, I’m perfectly fine.

Despite his mental reassurances, he wasn’t reassured. He couldn’t help but have a dreadful feeling culminating in the pit of his stomach and feeling at the height of angst he wondered if he was mortal and didn’t have Tiernan and Orion, would he have thrown himself of that tower? Harry couldn’t answer the question immediately and that caused a sinking feeling it the pit of his stomach.

“Dammit,” Harry cursed to himself as he stormed around another corner, “Stupid fucking-”

Riddle. Fuck. Harry almost knocked him over when they ran into each other, stumbling Riddle instinctively steadied Harry by grabbing Harry put the front of his shirt and pulling him back upright. Harry was quick to bat Riddle’s hands away, bristling with pent of anger at himself and embarrassment.

“Well, well, well,” Riddle drawled as he met Harry’s eyes dispassionately, “Knocking into perfects in the hall? My, my, Peverell, I may just have to take points.”

Harry didn’t have time for this, he decided as he quickly darted around Riddle, “Save it, I’m not in the mood.”

“You can’t ignore me!” Riddle’s voice was indignant as he loudly followed Harry, “It seems I may have to take points,” His voice was cold and serious, but Harry thought the threat was lame. As Riddle caught up to Harry and walked by his side, “Five points maybe?”

“Riddle I’ve lost fifteen points today, do you want us not to win the house cup?” Harry spat and quickened his pace and he spun himself sharply around and into a random side hall, Riddle pursued.

“What? You lost points? What did you do?” Riddle demanded as he caught up again. Harry knew he couldn’t make Riddle leave him alone so he stopped dead in his tracks. Riddle blinked and turned to him looking irritated but curious to what caused Harry to stop.

“Does it matter?” Harry’s tone was flat and Riddle blinked, “You can earn them back in one class, does it really matter?”

“Huh, you weren’t joking,” Riddle said, a smirk spreading across his face, “You really are in a mood, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, and you’re annoying,” Harry bluntly said as he was half tempted to turn and try to walk away again.

“Me? Annoying, no, Dear, you have it all wrong,” Riddle sweetly said, Harry wanted to slap him, “Really, I’m only concerning myself with a fellow housemate that seems to be having a problem.”

“I have no problem you can help me with,” Harry sneered, glaring at Riddle.

“Oh, let me guess,” Riddle sighed loudly, looking at him with dark brown eyes filled to the brim with false pity, “I bet Lestrange broke up with you for Black.”

“I was never dating Lestrange,” Harry hissed, “Oh, god, can you finish annoying me so I can go on my way?”

“Let me think,” Riddle put a thoughtful expression on his face, Harry felt irritation swell again but didn’t do anything, “I don’t think I can leave you alone, you are clearly distressed about something and as a Slytherin and a Perfect-”

“I’m not dealing with this,” snapped Harry as he turned around and jogged his way down the hall, Riddle was at his side in a few seconds flat. Almost like a loyal dog, only this wasn’t a loyal dog but a dog who wanted to maul anyone in sight.

“You can’t lose me, y’know,” Riddle casually said as he jogged next to Harry, “Nice exercise, I suppose, still not effective for you, unfortunately.”

“Are you asking me to curse you,” Harry slowed his pace again, yet again met with how pointless running from Riddle was. It was more like taunting him when Riddle decides to match his pace and mock him along the way.

“No,” Riddle answered, turning to face him again. Harry thought the bastard looked entertained, as he smiled sharply at him.

“Can you just leave me alone!” Harry’s voice rose in volume and Riddle thought carefully before replying. A flicker of what had to be hesitation and consideration flickered across his expression and his smile faded and the look of amusement fell. Riddle stepped aside.

“No need to thank me,” Riddle mumbled more to himself than anyone as Harry stalked past him. Harry paused and selectively chose to reply.

“Thanks, asshat,” Was the last thing Harry said to Riddle. The word asshat startled Riddle, he had next to no idea what it meant but it was clearly an insult. As much as Riddle wanted to ask what in tarnation ‘asshat’ meant, he allowed Harry to pace his way like the angry predator he was around a corner and out of his sight.

“Tch,” Riddle hummed as he quietly listened to Hadrian’s footsteps until his fellow Slytherin had retreated. Curious. Yes, he was very curious indeed. Riddle wondered and wanted to know what exactly put Hadrian in such an abhorrent mood. As much as he wanted to say it was amusing, and it was, but it was more, in an odd way, exhilarating to see Hadrian in such a violent mood. He smirked as he turned back down the hall a dark look of secret fascination crossing his face, if only Hadrian had joined him. Hadrian was amazing in nearly every sense of the word, he had talent where Riddle admittedly had little. The whole ‘make real tangible bonds’ didn’t appeal to him and even if it did it would be incredibly hard with the many ins and outs of it all, only Harry made it seem easy. First, Tier-no no, Riddle reminded himself, Lestrange. Lestrange seemed to be in the palm of Hadrian’s hand the first night! Riddle, in all his glory, doubted that he would be able befriend someone in that manor, but Hadrian did it so easily. So aggravatingly, so sickeningly, so admirably easy.

Riddle rounded into the same side hall he was with Hadrian minutes ago he walked down the hall to where it quickly met its dead end. Idly, Riddle wondered if Hadrian knew it was a dead end as he leaned against the wall. With a sneer he doubted Harry knew, if he did he would make sure not to allow himself to be cornered by him. Given he did not walk down the hall to where Riddle could have easily pin him against the wall, he may have realized it, but Riddle doubted that greatly. As who would but themselves in a potentially dangerous situation with him? Riddle smiled sharply and laughed coldly, even to himself the sound hallow even in his own ears. Hadrian would be at his mercy so quickly, no chance really, imagining disarming the boy and proclaiming his triumph over him was something Riddle fantasized over more than he liked.

With a shark-like grin, he closed his eyes to picture the scene better. Riddle could clearly picture that oddity of a wand Hadrian had flying out of his hand and bouncing to rest far away from him. Hadrian would look at him with those pleading emerald green eyes, and Riddle would merely smirk, as the fight had been won. If Riddle rose his wand again at Hadrian, he could imagine Hadrian pleading-no-begging to not have any sort of punishment for the trouble he’s caused him. Riddle would only ‘tch’ and ponder over the massive headache Hadrian caused him over the past month being cursing him, he didn’t know with what, really. For some reason a crucio seemed off, he scowled at the reoccurring thought whenever he excitedly tried to imagine crucio’ing the Peverell into submission.

Riddle flickered his eyes open again and glared weakly at the wall, having no real anger. He was more intrigued than anything, why, out of all people, did Riddle not want to crucio Hadrian until he couldn’t recall his own name? A crucio was something he can easily cast on everyone near him, Abraxas, Elwin, Nott…. There was no one in his inner circle who wasn’t above a nice cruco every now and then. Why does an outsider, one Riddle should have more hatred directed at than anyone, was not seemingly deserving of a crucio? Hadrian was a conundrum, he wasn’t exactly hard to observe but he was painfully hard to get any motivation or reason behind his actions.

That stupid Acomantula today, that was ridious all around. Riddle would have never expected Hadrian of all people to approach it and just start chatting with the beast. Then, he let the damned thing on his shoulder! Riddle shivered slightly, he was not squish about many things but the thought of having a man eating spider, even a baby one (or “youngling” as he overheard) had him feel squeamish. One bite, one bite and all he worked for was over-even more so if you put it like a parrot on your shoulder! Shaking his head, he focused on what the motivation for that action was, but no matter how hard-or what angle-he looked at the situation with it baffled him. 

It baffled him more in the moment when Hadrian, in all of his class, approached and obviously started talking to the thing. Without the fact that Acomantulas could indeed talk, it looked like Hadrian had gone insane and was arranging a suicide packed with the spider (Aragog or whatever? Did it matter?). Then, Ori-Black. Black pulled him back and the insane Peverell marched right back over and only a few seconds later, offered his arm to the beast. Riddle could remember how his stomach curled in on itself when the spider sat on Hadrian’s shoulder, very close to the sensitive neck tissue. Ugh, Riddle didn’t want to think about it, he was shocked Hadrian wasn’t dead when he stood up and turned around like there wasn’t a giant spider on his shoulder. Then, Black asked the ‘spider whisper’ if he was okay. Any response was expected other than what was gave, who in their right mind would only answer with ‘yeah, he’s cool now’.

Other than the fact it sounded horrifyingly ominous, or at least Abraxas thought so, but it also was vague. He’s cool now… Riddle would NEVER respond to anything like that.

“Hey? Is he dead?” someone would ask, was Riddle expected to respond with.

“Yeah, but he’s cool now,” in some casual tone? It was weird.

Even weirder when Hadrian started obviously talking with it, with pauses and such as if the spider was actually replying. It was completely insane looking, then the hooked feet thing happened and as interesting as that was, that was a very odd question to ask a spider, or anyone. ‘May I see your feet?’ should never be a question. Riddle huffed and tried to recall why he even started to think about that damned spider and Hadrian.

“Ah, yes,” Riddle whispered to himself, he wanted to find a motive. As far as he could tell, Hadrian had no tangent motive when he walked up and started to chat with the Acromantula. Saving it, maybe, but what was the motive behind wanting to save a spider? Riddle would have to find out the motive for wanting to save the spider to really understand. It wasn’t like he could just ask Hadrian, with another smile spreading across his face as he knew, he knew Hadrian hated him. The feeling of knowing that was thrilling in it’s own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm trying to flesh out how I'm gong to be writing Tom as a whole, this is what I've settled on.


	18. "...the Deathly hands of Hadrian Peverell..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has enough of Dumbledore's shit, tells him off and goes to bed. Tiernan's POV, and then a Grindelwald rally.

The week had skidded by quickly, Harry felt relieved it was all over. Blunder after small blunder kept him on his toes all week, making him annoyed with himself and life in general. By small blunders, he meant spilling his glass of orange juice at lunch, almost stepping on Kiwi’s tail, tripping down the stair (twice), getting numerous points taken from him by Dumbledore, and nearly getting punched in the face by an angry Malfoy. A trickle of bad luck corrupting the good luck streak, he supposed? It was funny in a sick way to him, wondering what would go wrong next and idly wondering if he’d find a way to drink his water wrong or merely breath air incorrectly.

Harry was wondering all this in the middle of Transfiguration class, perhaps not the best idea as his day dreaming was noticed. Idly, he swirled his wand between his fingers as he looked across the room with a small frown at the chattering Orion and Tiernan. It wasn’t their fault they ended up across the room from him, merely Dumbledore decided to put him next to a random Hufflepuff muggle-born named Julia Jones because he and Tiernan were being “disruptive” in class on Tuesday. Harry found this to be a cross of his new found bad luck and Dumbledore simply hating him, as he was only performing the spell Dumbledore assigned and was being rather silent on Tuesday anyway.

“Five points from Slytherin,” Dumbledore mused, drawing Harry’s attention back to the professor. A firm professional like glare was locked on him, blue eyes boring holes into him, Harry stopped twirling his wand and sighed, he leaned back in his chair and stretched himself out. Dumbledore scowled at him, “If you are so bored, Mr. Peverell, can you be part of the demonstration I was about to perform?”

“Depends, Professor, what is the demonstration?” Harry unapologetically asked, staying slouched in his chair as he watched Dumbledore gain a small bit of a twinkle. Oh, nice, Harry thought dully to himself, I’ve been trapped in some sort of trap he expertly laid. I’m soooo, scared.

“Why, nice of you to ask,” Dumbledore twinkled at him, smiling in a way that caused a swirl of fear to blossom momentarily. Ignoring the confusing fear he watched on, “I was going to transfigure someone in the class who volunteered to be transfigured into something like a ferret or a pigeon.”

“Uh, no,” Harry flatly said, the twinkled instantly died and Dumbledore hid a scowl by raising a slow hand up to his face and sighing as if he was disappointed.

“Oh, M’boy,” Harry ground his teeth at those words coming out of Dumbledore’s mouth, “Do I need to take more points?”

Harry found a sharp look coming to his face before he tilted his head slightly and laughed coldly, done with anything and everything at the moment, “Do I need to have a discussion with Headmaster Dippet?”

“Pardon?” Dumbledore’s voice was sharper than his own, a fiery gleam resting in his eyes as the class dropped into a deathly silence.

“You heard me, Sir,” Harry replied sitting up slightly in his seat, eyes traced his movements as he then leaned forward and put his elbows on the desk and rested his head on his palms, “I’m sorry, I’m usually not one to take about action in such a public manner, just, I can’t help but feel this needs addressed,” Dumbledore merely narrowed his eyes more, “Well, you’ve been excessively taking points from me all week-to the point it could look, from an outside perspective of course, as harassment. Fifteen points on Monday for essentially saying I didn’t want to resort into Gryffindor, Tuesday you separated me from my fellow Slytherins and told me I was being far too loud and took ten points, later you stalked me down in the hall and took five for having touching Orion on the shoulder. On Wednesday, you found me walking alone to the library and took fifteen points for suspicious activity and took me to Slughorn to get me a detention, which he laughed you out of the room. Then you proceeded to take points from me for wasting your time. Yesterday, you blamed me for a prank and took twenty-five points and forced me to clean the mess, then you then took five more points from me for ‘being snarky’. Today, this morning you took points from me, in the dungeons, for laughing too loudly. You also found me at lunch break and took points from me for being ‘curt’ with you. I understand taking the points now, but actively hunting down a student and taking as many points as possible violates many rules. I have memories and the rule book behind me, if this activity goes on you will force my hand.”

Everyone was beyond dead silent. It seemed no one was breathing as Harry took some rugged breaths, as he didn’t pause much during his entire sepal. Dumbledore was looking at him, a blank expression that didn’t betray his anger, what did was both his posture and a rising red tint on his face. After a few moments without a retort the Slytherin side of the room broke out in loud protest and slander towards Dumbledore.

“A hundred points!” Shrieked one of the more vocal voices of one of the girls, “That is ridiculous!”

The voices of some Hufflepuff’s joined in and Harry stayed eyeing Dumbeldore who glared right back. If Harry wasn’t feeling so tired and stressed from the week, he wouldn’t have spoken up but he was tired to the point he could swear he could see double. Harry could feel a threat rise in the air as Dumbledore finally moved, he stalked his way towards Harry who reacted by idly leaning heavily on his palms. A clear taunt, Harry knew Dumbledore wouldn’t dare do anything, even if his head felt slightly fatigued and his body felt shaky he trusted his judgement.

Dumbledore stood directly in front of Harry, students protesting all around them. Harry looked up at him with half-lidded bored eyes, Dumbledore’s voice shook with raw, terrifyingly intense anger, “Get out.”

“Sure thing, Professor,” Harry duly replied, standing from his seat with a small yawn as he collected his things.

“I would like to see you tomorrow at 2 o’clock in my office,” Dumbledore’s voice smoothed out slightly and Harry felt the hairs raise on the back of his neck, “Do not be late.”

Harry selectively chose not to reply, he swung his bag over his shoulder and quickly scurried out of the room, tiredly he decided he was going to sleep the rest of the day away. Harry ignored the unease and slight regret over the scene he caused as he stumbled his way down to the dungeons, his eye-lids drooped as he yawned. He’ll find it in his heart and soul to be regretful of his actions later, most likely as soon as he wakes up and has a reasonable amount of sleep.

Time seemed to be a hopeless blur as Harry made his way back to the Slytherin dorms, he paid no attention to a lone sixth year who was doing work by the fire as he stumbled his way up the stairs to his dorm. Absentmindedly he flung the door open to his dorm and yawned once more, he cursed himself for allowing himself to get this sleep deprived as he kicked the door shut. Waddling towards his bed, he fell face first into the mattress and groaned as he flipped himself back on his back. With his eyes already closed, he yanked the curtain on his bed shut and forced himself into oblivion.

________

Tiernan stared after Hadrian with his dark eyes, watching as he gracefully left the room after such a mic drop. He was half-tempted to walk out with him, maybe lead the class out after Hadrian in protest? Tiernan sneered at Dumbledore, as he stood from his seat, Orion roughly tugged him down but Dumbledore still noticed and glared all the same at him.

“Don’t,” Orion quietly whispered, arm still resting on his shoulder, barely ghosting his clothing. Tiernan shivered slightly and shrugged Orion’s hand off, huffing dramatically he leaned back in his seat-much like how Hadrian spread himself out before that fantastic performance. Yeah, a bold performance much like what he’d expect from a Gryffindor, but it was an entertaining and overall inspiring performance all the same. Oh, but the look in Hadrian eyes-the way he ranted so eloquently and the way he lost his breath to the point he needed to gasp air in to bring it back… if only he was interested in him.

“Well,” Tiernan fixed a purposefully blank look on Dumbledore as he spoke, blue eyes glaring in the Slytherins, “We should get back to the lesson, shall we?”

Tiernan didn’t care if Dumbledore got back to teaching the lesson as he had much better things to think about. Like Hadrian. Propping his head up against his palm dully, he eyed his piece of parchment he had been taking notes on this entire class period up to this point, he had taken Orion’s advice and started taking notes for his classes but he was beyond disinterested at this point to keep doing so. Other than the fact he wanted to curse Dumbledore as what the man had been doing to Hadrian this week was awful. Hadrian seemed to get more stressed and jittery the more times Dumbledore actively went after him, Tiernan couldn’t really understand why as Hadrian was far above the man but everyone had their insecurities. Hadrian had much trouble waking up this morning, Tiernan had to practically flirt him out of bed-of course Hadrian didn’t see it as that, they were friends, were they not? Frowning against his hand he sighed quietly, he was happy being friends, really. Tiernan may like people who were highly powerful and intelligent, but he knew he would never hold a flame to the standards Hadrian surely possessed. The same with how Riddle was, Tiernan was never able to prove himself enough to him. 

“Pay attention,” Orion mumbled quietly, giving Tiernan a stern mothering look. A smiled twitched on his lips, but he didn’t pay attention like Orion suggested. Orion was someone he had a chance with, sure it was unlikely as all hell but he could always try. Tiernan was basically at the bottom of the pure-blood barrel, he was trash compared to everyone else in the room. Downcasting his eyes to his desk he scowled against his palm again, for that reason he doubted he’d every get a partner he wanted. Orion would be lovely, he was adorable in his own ways and despite the creepily morbid things he was apparently interested in but Tiernan could live with it. Plus, with Orion if he committed himself to a relationship with Tiernan he would know it wasn’t just for entertainment purposes. Orion wasn’t the type to string people along or use them, unlike others Tiernan had tried to date.

Malfoy treated him horribly the very short time they were a couple. So horribly in fact he would never want to even mention it again, as doing so would probably lead him to tell someone everything that happened, and he was desperately ashamed of it all. Tiernan knew it wasn’t all his fault, but he couldn’t be but feel shame. It was odd, really, looking back on it all it was like watching one of those muggle movies, it was black and white with no real personal attachment other than the shame and recognizing himself as part of the situation. Tiernan should have just stood up for himself, he can recognize that now. Not letting himself be verbally beat down or physically slapped about was a president for his life now. He immensely doubted Orion would ever hit him around-unless he wanted it. Tiernan laughed quietly to himself, a musing look on his face as he ran his fingers idly through his hair. A man could dream, he supposed.

Tiernan just had to hope and pray he wouldn’t ruin everything if he tried to make his dream a reality. He just had to keep his perspective on what his and Orion’s relationship was, Tiernan was just a friend. They were two boys who studied together, sat next to each other in class and hung out outside of classes. They didn’t go on dates, they didn’t romanticize they’re futures with one another, they didn’t kiss in dark corners, they just did this. Sit quietly next to each other in class while one trashy boy thought about romantic pursuits while the other most likely thought he was being weird. What Tiernan wouldn’t give to know exactly how Orion thought of him, to pry open that pretty head of his and peer inside. Crawl inside his skin and learn to navigate and act as he does. Breath from his lungs and see from his eyes-okay, yeah, no. Tiernan wasn’t going to start getting creepy. No fucking way, that was shit Riddle would say.

Speaking, or well, thinking of the devil, Riddle had been acting strange. Tiernan wasn’t the one to usually notice these things, but he has noticed Riddle had completely stopped trying to ignore Hadrian. Being aware of what happened on Monday between the two, Tiernan would guess it had something to do with that. From the impression of what Hadrian told him, Riddle basically taunted and mocked him the entire time under the claim of caring. It sounded like a Riddle thing to do, but the fact he was now going somewhat out of his way now to sit closer to Hadrian in classes and such. Nothing too noticeable, just shifting a few chairs over or switching seats with Malfoy so he’d be in hearing distance to them. Tiernan figured he just wanted to personally start spying on Hadrian, as Malfoy was incompetent, as was Avery, and Nott seemed to be doing some sort of project for Riddle at the moment. It seemed Riddle was starting to pull in Rosier and Dolohov into his inner circle, the two additions have started eating with the inner circle and study outside of classes. Rosier and Dolohov are sixth years, so obviously they aren’t sitting together in classes but the integration is clear. Dolohov wasn’t someone to worry about too much, he had some sharp words and a pretty tongue-Tiernan should know-but would always be more loyal to himself than Riddle. Rosier was different, he had a Hufflepuff level of loyalty and was smart in his own way, a bit dim in others, but still smart.

Of course, Tiernan started thinking to himself, people do see me as an insane twat so I could be very much underestimating them. Dolohov he knew well enough to make certain predictions, but Rosier was someone he had little to no experience with. Well, other than the time Rosier used him as a human shield when he got in an argument with Malfoy once. That was extremely painful, he could still recall the curses hitting his skin in fact. That was one of the only times Malfoy ever apologized to him, he ended up helping him instead of going after Rosier who sneered and rushed away. Not like his actions were excusable, in any way. Tiernan craved for Malfoy to be thrown against the wall and given another concussion from Hadrian, he about died from his own hysteria when that happened. The ecstasy from just watching trickled up his spine in a lovely sort of remembrance, he personally viewed the event as a sort of precursing love letter to him and Hadrian’s friendship.

Hell, even if Hadrian completely turned him down and told him to eat shit afterwards Tiernan would still hold an adoration to him. Hadrian had no idea of his feelings on the topic, of course, and Tiernan would like it to stay that way. That didn’t have an impact on the fact that if Hadrian walked up to him right in this moment and asked Tiernan to marry him he would say hell yes. Even if Hadrian figured out his feelings towards Malfoy and why he reacted so hysterically to it all, Tiernan doubted Hadrian would guess that Tiernan did hold romantic interest. A surely unrequited one, but one all the same. Who knows, this lover boy may get over his little crush and go for someone more reasonable. Until that day, Tiernan can dream.

Orion bumped him on the arm and Tiernan opened his eyes he didn’t realize he shut, he looked over to Orion gestured around them. People were leaving the classroom, “Class is over?”

“Yeah,” Orion sighed, frowning at him slightly as he threw his notes into his bag, “What were you thinking about? You seemed pretty zoned out.”

“Oh, nothing important,” Tiernan cheerfully lied, smiling lazily, “You know me, head empty.”

“More like, head full will to focus empty,” scoffed Orion as he put his bag over his shoulder. Tiernan tucked his notes for the first half of class in his bag with a cheerful hum and put the bag over his shoulder, “Anything you feel like doing?”

“I’m up to do anything you wanna do,” shrugged Tiernan before pausing a second and adding, “I think we should check on Hadrian before we go to the library or whatever.”

“I was thinking the lake,” Orion quietly suggested, Tiernan looked at him with surprise as he started walking. Tiernan quickly followed while he threw his bag over his shoulder hastily, “I know you like going there when you’re stressed, and I’m sure if Hadrian wants to go it’ll help him too.”

“Yeah,” agreed Tiernan, “With Hadrian having to go see Dumbledore tomorrow, it could help.”

“I’m going to tell him not to go,” Orion whispered as they walked out of Dumbledore’s classroom. Tiernan nodded, unsurprised, “Dumbledore is clearly trying to do something, and it would be a very risky situation if Hadrian went and talked to Dumbledore alone.”

“I don’t think he’d try anything,” Tiernan frowned as he scanned the hall, “He’s a teacher, I wouldn’t think he’d really hurt him.”

“I don’t know,” Orion’s voice was emotionless, Tiernan tilted his head curiously as he watched cogs spin in the Black’s mind. He was yet again tempted to peer inside of that pretty head, “Dumbledore certainly has the means to get untraceable poisons, and maybe he has something to dangle over Hadrian’s head?”

“Hadrian’s smart,” Tiernan firmly said, a slight bit of his adoration leaking in his tone. It went unnoticed, “He can judge it for himself. Plus, Dumbledore wouldn’t be able to get away with something like that. And-a better question, why would you think Dumbledore would kill him?”

“I didn’t say kill him,” Orion corrected darkly as he glowered down at the ground, “I said poison him.”

“What exactly are you suggesting?” Tiernan asked faintly, at Orion’s insistence he grew wary.

“A keyed loyalty potion, a hatred potion, a immune system numbing potion. The list of possibilities goes on,” Orion said with such conviction as he looked heatedly into Tiernan’s eyes, “As for motive, what you surely want to know, there had been rumors.”

“Rumors?” Tiernan’s eyes widened and his tone hushed, “You mean about…. About Grindelwald…?”

“...having a school informant?” Orion finished, silver eyes flashing with something briefly, “Dumbledore is the only one of the teachers who mistreats Hadrian, if anyone was the informant it would be him.”

“That’s too obvious,” Tiernan murmured as they turned into a side hall, away from the main crowd, “It couldn’t be him. He’s a Gryffindor and a known light wizard.”

A smile played onto Orion’s lips, a dark appraising look settled on Tiernan, the intensity making him uncomfortable, “Exactly.”

The two of them were quiet, both walking down the hall silently, “You seem pretty certain of this.”

“I bet if Hadrian goes and sees Dumbledore tomorrow, something will happen to him,” Orion firmly stated, the only sound over than their own footsteps his voice, “I am certain of it.”

“Telling him will make him want to go more,” Tiernan mumbled, imagining Hadrian getting more focused on a goal that he would adopt, “That stubborn bastard…”

“Either way he’ll go,” Orion sighed looking with rigor to the ground, “we could give him the run around and make it so he can’t go.”

“We can try,” agreed Tiernan thickly swallowing, “we can also try to play spectator and wait outside for him.”

“That’s a given,” Orion sighed, closing his eyes, “even if I didn’t have my suspicions I would. I don’t want anything to happen to Hadrian, and this is obviously a possible threat.”

“Yeahh,” Tiernan nodded reservedly, “We gotta protect him, don’t we?”

“He’s done the same for us,” a soft smile pulled at Orion’s lips and a fond look settled on his face, “I’ll go through hell and back.’

“Me too,” Tiernan swiftly agreed, no doubt in his voice. The two fell into a silence as they weaved down a few halls in a stewing silence, Tiernan smiled cheerfully and laughed as they made their way to a stairwell leading down to the dungeons, “Riddle would never do anything like this for us.”

“I know,” a dark look flickered across Orion’s face as they slowly descended the flight of stairs, “Riddle wouldn’t have helped us with anything.”

“Unless it benefited him too,” Tiernan nodded resignedly, “its weird having a friendship with someone who really cares, isn’t it?”

“I cared,” Orion’s voice was very quiet and Tiernan’s breath hitched for a moment as he turned his head to glance over at Orion, “I know at times it didn’t seem like it, but I did and I do.”

“Oh,” Tiernan softly said, a smile forming on his lips, “I thought you didn’t.”

“I always did,” Orion laughed lightly as they reached the bottom of the stairs, “Didn’t you?”

“Always,” Tiernan answered voice still in a soft tone. Orion looked over at him, “I always cared, I just thought you hated me.”

“Why would I have ever hated you?” Orion smiled widely and bumped him on the shoulder playfully.

“Well,” Tiernan’s tone was chipped, “Remember that time last year you went a month pointedly not talking to me? To the point I would ask a question or say hello and you would ignore me?”

Orion flinched, he withdrew himself from Tiernan, and made a slight distance between them, “Riddle told me too.”

“Think I didn’t know that?” Tiernan huffed, avoiding Orion’s gaze, “You think that helped… or helps at all?”

“No,” Orion answered, “Not at all, in fact.”

“Exactly,” snapped Tiernan, as he scowled down at the ground.

“If Hadrian told you not to talk to me, would you listen?” Orion quietly asked after a few long minutes.

Tiernan remained silent for a thoughtful moment, “Without good reason, no.”

“Oh,” Orion said, “If Hadrian told-”

“Hadrian doesn’t tell or order us to do jack shit,” Tiernan hissed, finally turned his gaze to Orion who filched slightly, “we are free to make our own choices, we are friends. We are not followers, we are not soldiers. We are friends, Orion. Me and you have free will and are aloud to think and act as we damn well please.”

“I…” Orion trailed off, withering under Tiernan’s glare, “I know. It’s still-”

“Jaring?” Tiernan interrupted, “Confusing? Unbelievable? Weird? Yeah, I understand that, just fuck, think before you fucking talk.”

“I didn’t mean to bring back tough feelings,” Orion’s voice grew stronger and his tone confident, “I think you and me both need to remember the past is the past and there is nothing we can change about it. We are not the same as our past selves and Hadrian isn’t a stand in for To-...I mean-Riddle.”

Tiernan agreed but merely nodded, not feeling like talking at the moment. The two weaved their way through the dungeons, both thinking over their own issues. After about fifteen minutes they made it to the sliding wall and Orion said the password. The two stepped into the common room and were met with a small scene being made. It appeared Rosier and Malfoy were having a fight, a duel between the two with spells being traded in quick succession.

“Must they do this in the common room?” hissed Orion, as he looked on disapprovingly.

“Let’s just get through,” mumbled Tiernan as he hesitantly stepped past Orion and towards the flurry of spells and cheers.

“Allow me,” sighed Orion, he carefully grabbed Tiernan’s hand who almost yanked his hand away the intent he was touched. Tiernan was tense as Orion casted a strong shielding spell and started to pace slowly to the fight. A moment later a spell hit and the shield deflected the spell, it flew and nearly hit Malfoy. The two of them silently walked the outer perimeter of the room, their shield being hit with two more spells along the way, one made the shield buckle. They didn’t dare linger when they reached the stairs and were very quick darting up them, Orion’s hand still clasped around Tiernan’s when they dipped out of sight.

“Thanks,” Tiernan mumbled pulled his hand away from Orion, his hand tingled mildly as he did so.

“Anytime,” Orion smiled, that was when a spell rebounded off a shield or something from the common room and flew up and hit the wall at the top of the stairs. Glancing over with wide eyes the two started for the dorms in a rush, they were quick to go inside and close the door. Safe as they could be they glanced around the room.

“Looks like he might be asleep,” mumbled Tiernan, his tone disappointed.

“You wanna study with me?” Orion shrugged as he walked over to his bed, Tiernan followed, “I mean, I really don’t want to go back out there.”

“May as well,” mused Tiernan, “That was crazy.”

“Insane,” agreed Orion, “Now, let’s start with ancient runes…”

_________

**Meanwhile, at a Grindelwald rally in Germany**

The reporter scurried like a mouse down the dark streets of Pascal, the largest wizarding settlement in Europe and where Grindelwald was operating out of. His heart was banging so loud he could it in his ears, his throat felt parched and he felt fatigued as he scrambled down the street quickly. Snow made his rush slower than he would like, but soon he came to what he wanted. Taking deep breaths, he approached the man who guarded the entryway.

_“Fake it ‘til you make it,” _Whispered the voice of an old time friend, his hands felt sweaty as the man looked darkly over to him. The man had unimpressive slicked back brown hair, dark void like eyes and a smirk that made his stomach roil.

“Name, please?” drawled the man, his german impeccable but it was obviously not his first language but an accent. A British accent.

“I’m Bjorn Glazier,” the reporter answered, keeping his voice strong and mellow. The man tilted his head slightly, eyes narrowed, “I’m a Norwegian, so you may not have heard my name.”

“No, no,” The man had a dark smile on his face, “I know exactly who you are, Bjorn Lancer. Shame you lied, but it doesn’t matter. The Dark Lord informed me you are very welcomed, you’re the only reporter aloud in. Lucky you huh?”

“Wha…-” Bjorn cut himself off and straightened himself, ignoring his rapid heart beat, “Does that mean I’m going to leave alive?”

The man cackled, “Yes! You do. You get to spread our news. You should be honored. You’ve been hand picked, all other reporters won’t be so lucky.”

“Are you-”

“Yep,” The man replied, “Now, go inside. They’ve been waiting.”

Bjorn quietly followed the order, keeping his head down he entered the building and paced his way down the hall. They knew, Bjorn felt dizzy and sick, they claimed they wouldn’t kill him but he couldn’t trust that. His throat felt tight and he regretted ever taking up this case. Should have let Eve go, he bitterly thought as he poked his head in the room at the end of the hall. It was a large, tall, gaping theater that reminded him much of his Hogwarts days. It was elegant in the best ways, look pillars that went higher than Bjorn felt possible from the outer looks of the building, luxurious and proper seats backing a tall stage where a familiar man stood at a podium. Gulping slightly with a woozy feeling he recognized him. Gellert Grindelwald. The white spikey hair was stark, the pale skin and the excellently made robes would make him stand out even if he wasn’t on the stage.

Jittery he weaved his way around people as he struggled to get a seat near the front, with his memory that was near photographic as long as he heard or saw it, he would be able to mimic and write the details the public deserved. After surfing the seats, he found an empty seat in the second row almost facing the dead center of the stage. Grindelwald was basically yards away-and it was terrifying. Bjorn settled quickly, dropping himself meekly in his seat where he tried to look things over for his article. Only, Grindelwald’s speech started before he could take in his surroundings better.

“Welcome,” Grindwald’d voice echoed loudly around the room as he leaned slightly against the podium, “I am overjoyed so many can be with us today. As you all know, I am Gellert Grindelwald and I am here to touch on recent events. Many questions and general rumors have been running rampant in recent weeks. The first and foremost, is about the attempted bombing of Hogwarts,” Grindelwald pulled a firm expression and held his arms out dramatically, “For clarification and honesty, yes. Yes, we were the one’s who send it.”

People whispered. Grindelwald waited.

“You must be wondering why! And I will tell you why! Hadrian Peverell, you all must have heard of him. How he escaped my grasp and scurried his way behind the walls of Hogwarts? What if I told you the truth about him? The kind of monster he really is? Let me tell you how many people he murdered in cold blood to secure his own life, how he ran like a rat in the sewers after he directly attacked and maimed multiple people. Peverell is not some defenseless lost boy, Peverell is a danger to everyone in our society and a threat to everyone’s well being in pursuit of the Greater Good! He stands on the side of despair, on the side of the light on the side he will slowly suck the life out of.

“Let me tell you all, personally, that behind every killing, every murder stood the same power responsible for that murder. Behind every harmless insignificant trainees he slaughtered in pure malice was the crime stands of an opposing force that can shake our entire world. Amidst all the cries and shouts of people shrieking we shouldn’t have tried to attack Hogwarts, a school. I retort a school shouldn’t be harboring a cold blooded murderer that at any time could snap and produce a slaughter bigger than anything we’ve ever seen. At the present, we may not be able to connect the dots on everything, or collect all these stay puzzle pieces but mark my word, we have enough to have a picture on what this foul excuse of a wizard Peverell is. Peverell is a desperately pitiful excuse of a wizard, a waste of Magical potential. He is like a rabid dog that needs to be put down, he’ll bite at the hand that feeds him and spit at the face of those who are foolish enough to protect him.

“Now, this brings me to my next point. How? How do we deal with such a mindlessly draining scourge on perfect society? It is simple, really, I offer a million pounds, a million dollars, a million of however much currency you want to bring him too me. Dead or alive. I will make the world never have to look behind their shoulder, and wonder ‘Is Hadrian Peverell behind me? About to cut me up and turn me into potion ingredients?’ I want to free the world from the cold, lethal and overall deathly hands of Hadrian Peverell. Like dirt beneath our shoes, we will wipe our feet of him and his demise will be a holiday for our calendars! A day to celebrate the demise of one of Death’s reapers that scrounges for more souls to drag down to hell. For his crimes, I’m sure he’ll be struck down and the flames will drag him down into the fires where he will drown. Peverell’s suffering will never end, and I can ensure it.”

“Now, to a slightly lighter subject, our troops! We have been eagerly fighting for the land we’ve gained! The Alliance has been working to wrest every kilometers from the ocean and from the swamps while others are swimming in a superfluity of land! To the Ural Mountains with their incalculable store of treasures in raw materials, Siberia with its vast forests, and the Ukraine with its tremendous wheat fields, we are swimmingly procuring all of this for our future Nation! For our future children, for our future economics, and for…”

Bjorn took in every word, shaken as Grindelwald went on and on about new economic policies he’d implement, the reversal of dark art regulation, to bring freedom back mother Magic. Peverell was mentioned one last time at the end of speech where he was addressed as a stepping stone to a perfect nation, how his death will lead to a new era of hope and goodness. It was scary how people in the crowd cheered at the end, it was terrifying how they collectively shouted ‘death to Peverell’, but what left Bjorn cold was that they believed a fifteen year old murdered innocent people with no evidence to back Grindelwald’s claims. Chewing on his cheek, a part of his mind screamed and shouted with them, cheering about how amazing this story would hit tomorrow. No matter his own gain, he couldn’t help but be fearful over the child who was trapped in the middle of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a sort chapter, I'm quite busy. People say I'll simply run myself to the ground if I work on too many things at once, and HA! Like I'd listen to them! I'm working on this, an original book, some digital art shit, and a possible video game design. Not to mention the school is trying to send to to a mental institution so, please, be understanding if I suddenly go dark as it's most likely not by choice.


	19. Not so Confident, Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An olive branch, an anxiety attack, and an offer of Gringotts.

Blinking himself awake, he yawned and pushed himself upright. The room was a pitch black, he could hear the snores of his fellow dorm mates and felt Kiwi curled near his side. Tiredly, he ran his fingers back through his hair and wondered for exactly how long he’d been asleep, he clearly missed the Slugclub meeting but he couldn’t bring himself to regret that. Harry would think Tiernan or Orion would have lightly explained he was exhausted and basically ran out of steam to function on. Groaning quietly he rubbed his eyes and contemplated just going back to sleep. Tugging his wand from his pocket, he casted a quick and quiet ‘tempus’. The small illuminating light showed the time; 4:49AM. Harry quickly put the light out and leaned carefully back on his bed, trying not to lay on top of Kiwi.

Harry quietly thought there was no reason to go back to sleep, he basically had two hours until Orion or Tiernan would wake him up and going back to sleep for two hours would just make him tired. Staring up at the darkness, Harry pondered over just getting up and sitting in the common room or something. It certainly wouldn’t hurt, and it would beat sitting alone in the dark. Propping himself up again, he heard Kiwi hiss in displeasure but he stilled and the sound disappeared quickly. Harry quietly opened his curtain and turned to where his feet were touching the ground. The cold practically zapped him, but he ignored it with a frown. He remembered going to sleep last night with shoes on, shaking his head he figured Tiernan probably checked on him and thought he was doing him a favor or something.

Lazily he wondered if he really needed to find his shoes, he was just going to the common room. After a moment of pondering he decided he didn’t need shoes and stood up from his bed, he pulled the curtains shut again and tip toes his way to the door. Touching his hand against the door he felt his way along the door and wall where he found the door knob, lips twitching he quietly pulled the door open and stepped out into the hall. It was colder and the cold slapped him in the face, he paused and wondered if he should really go to the common room.

“Shut the fucking door, Malfoy,” groaned Avery. Harry walked out and shut the door, amused slightly but more irritated he was thought to be Malfoy. Harry was in no shape or form like Malfoy, or he hoped he wasn’t as if he was he’d be impossible to be around. Walking down the hall, he traced his fingers along the stone walls as he went he came to the stairs and looked down into the common room. It was empty, and just as he wanted the fire was blazing. A small sigh of relief left him as he walked his way down the stairs and gravitated to the light of the fire like a moth to a flame. Harry sat in the chair closest to the fire and stuck his feet close to the fire, idly he wondered how dirty his socks would be after treading out here. Closing his eyes he let his thought drift as he wondered over yesterday. Dumbledore wasn’t going to be fun to deal with. Not fun at all, in fact. Harry mused over if he was required to go to his office at 2 or not. Dumbledore didn’t explicitly say it was a detention or that he was absolutely held to the time without a semblance of choice. Withdrawing his feet from near the fire he was curious.

Harry was extremely curious and intrigued and exactly Dumbledore wanted to do to him. Not being a masochist or a sadist, he still wasn’t appealed to the idea of going but he was certainly interested in the endless possibilities that could occur. Harry was near certain Dumbledore was probably just going to try to talk him down, try to shift the blame more to Harry via gas lighting tactics. It would be boring if that was to happen, but what if he decided to do something… something extreme to him? If he did, Harry could say with certainty he would survive it. Even if Harry did know exactly why Dumbledore was so hell bent on making him either miserable or trust him, Harry wouldn’t still know what the extreme option could be. As that was the realm of endless possibilities. Dumbledore tended to go big or go home, so Harry may have a gig to dance.

Yawning quietly he opened his eyes again to watch the flame in the fire, using it as a form of entertainment he focused on how the flames licked eagerly at the wood and spun and danced. Harry wondered how flammable he was. Resting his arms on the arm rests of his chair, he drew his wand and looked it over. The wand purred at his attention, Harry could almost feel it. The wand was definitely better than his old Phoenix feather wand, and it felt oddly alive as well. It was hard to describe, with his Phoenix feather wand there were a few sparse times he felt as if the wand itself was conscious, had a mind and will of its own. With this wand, it was almost constantly writhing and purring with life and a zest to cast magic. Lovingly he ran his wand down the wand before carefully putting it in his pocket, it was just so interesting. The more he looked around, the more details he started to pay attention to the more interesting and engrossing everything became.

As Harry Potter, he lived in the moment. He lived with the superficial, he noticed only what he wanted and not what he needed to see. Selectively blind, and selectively deaf. Actually taking the wheel and driving himself off the main road was something Hadrian Peverell enjoyed greatly, he did what he wanted. Not what was exactly expected, not what was suggested, he did what he wanted. Harry was in full control of his future, unlike Harry Potter, he was in the front seat and not the passenger watching on in horror.

It was an empowering feeling, it was addictive in an odd way. Exercising his control over his new life was something thrilling and exhilarating, watching how people reacted was amusing but he could hardly care. At the moment all he cared about was himself, Tiernan and Orion. Riddle could shit talk him all he wants, Hagrid can look at him with concern, Eileen can worry about him, but he would never die. The world could be a constant party for him, he can tear it apart and rebuild it in his image if he so desired. The world should be grateful he wasn’t Tom Riddle, as that was exactly what he’d do if Riddle was in his position. With an eternity at his disposal Riddle would use that world as his canvas and paint exactly what he wanted, and what he wanted wasn’t the best for everyone.

Harry smiled, a dark look on his face as he gazed with half-lidded eyes into the fire, he had good intentions. Harry was going to make the world a better place for everyone, creatures, wizards and witches, light and dark, gay people, straight people, bi people, he was going to improve the quality of life for everyone. If he had a dying breath he’d work on his goals until then, but at the moment he had his eyes on the future, a future that would benefit everyone-

“Surprised to see you up,” The smooth voice of Riddle spoke, frowning Harry glanced behind him to see Riddle approach he didn’t pause in hesitation as he settled in a chair directly next to Harry.

“Why are you up?” Harry suspiciously asked, Riddle laughed quietly and glanced over to Harry in slight amusement.

“Could ask you the same thing,” Riddle mused, his black eyes drifting away from Harry and to the.

“Well, I asked first,” Harry drawled, following Riddle’s gaze and watching the flames.

Riddle merely chuckled slightly and gave Harry a look, “That’s a really bad counter argument, y’know? It gives me no extra rhyme or reason to listen to you.”

“I didn’t expect you to answer, Riddle,” Harry replied, as he continued to stare into the fire, “You have no reason to answer me in fact, but I would also like to know why you’re talking to me.”

“Well,” Riddle started leaning back as he exclaimed Harry’s expression, “I decided to try and talk to you when you aren’t in a bad mood.”

“What’s the point in that if you cause my bad moods?” Harry glanced over and met Riddle’s intense stare, “Face it, Riddle, I don’t want anything to do with you. I know you hate me, and I don’t see why you’d bother to talk with me other than trying to mock me or something.”

Riddle laughed and looked at him with a smirk, “What makes you think I hate you, Peverell?”

Harry stared into Riddle’s dark eyes, that flickered with amusement that was covering something else he couldn’t extract or read properly, “I’ve done multiple things to cross you, it is impossible for you to not hate me.”

“Do you hate me?” Riddle asked, eyes moving back to the fire.

“I…” Harry trailed off, frowning, “No.”

“I’ve done multiple things to cross you, it is impossible for you not to hate me,” Riddle parroted Harry’s words, a grin twitching on his lips, “See? No hatred shared between us.”

“I still don’t trust you,” Harry coldly said as he watched Riddle shake his head and look over at Harry.

“You misunderstand,” Riddle’s voice was far too soft, it made Harry nervous, “I don’t need your trust, I don’t need your silly little feelings. All I want is for us not to be at each other’s throats.”

Harry was silent for a long moment, as he fidgeted slightly, “What happened to our truce being temporary?”

Riddle scoffed, “It still is.”

“What’s the point of the Olive branch, then?” asked Harry, frowning as he looked over to Riddle who stared right back.

“It doesn’t matter, does it?” Riddle drawled as he seamlessly stood, and with one last fleeting glance he left Harry. Harry watched as Riddle walked back to the doors and up the stairs, he listened for a few seconds more for the door to the dorm to open and close. Harry relaxed once it did and looked back into the fire, Riddle was probably going to be a jackass and wake everyone else up now. Riddle tended to make everyone suffer if he gets up early. Harry sighed and stood up, he walked over to the section of the wall that was covered in thick magical glass and stared out the window into the lake. The lake creatures seemed to be less active than usual, as the lake bed was completely still. Peering up to the surface of the lake, he noticed it looked brighter. Must be daylight, Harry thought as he made his way to the stairs to the dorm.

A few seconds later Harry loomed outside the door to the dorm, he listened and he heard the rustling of people getting ready for the day and namely Malfoy bitching loudly about getting woken up. Harry twisted the knob and the room went quiet for a moment, he stepped inside without much care and shut the door behind him. The room was much brighter, with sunlight pouring its way through the window. Everyone got back to what they were doing and Harry changed into some fresh clothes as his mind doubled back to Dumbledore. Idly he wondered if he should take the situation more seriously, he decided he should but wouldn’t as he put his shoes on. Opening the curtains on his bed he sat down and leaned back as he combed his fingers through his hair, he untangled the few tangled areas lazily.

“Where’d you go?” Kiwi hissed as she slithered next to him, “I was concerned when I woke up without you.”

“Oh, I went to the common room,” Harry hissed in reply, noticing Riddle pause slightly, “I didn’t want to wake anyone up.”

“You seem worried,” Kiwi quietly commented, Harry paused brushing his hair back to look at her, “Is something going on?”

“I… I suppose,” Harry answered, “I have to meet Dumbledore today in his office at two. I’m not exactly worried about it, so I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Isn’t that something you need to be worried about?” Kiwi commented, her tone lowering. Harry shrugged and gestured subtly to Riddle, Kiwi understood, “Oh, I see.”

“I’ll talk to you later,” Harry promised with a sigh, “Do you wanna go to breakfast with me?”

“Of course!” Kiwi brightened her tone cheerful. Harry was quick to settle Kiwi around his shoulders, out of sight from outside eyes. As he waited for Orion who was in the bathroom brushing his hair Tiernan sat quietly next to him.

“Sooo,” Tiernan started as Orion finished brushing out his hair, “What do you wanna do today?”

“I’m not sure,” shrugged Harry, “I can’t exactly get busy because of the meeting with Dumbledore-” Tiernan visibly winced, Harry wondered why, “-so I need to be able to keep track of the time. Most likely the library or something like that.”

“Yeah, about that…” Tiernan trailed off as Orion approached, “We-as in me and Orion-both agree you shouldn’t go to see Dumbledore alone.”

Harry had a moment where a part of him was blown away, where he felt tongue tied for a single moment. Where he was startled that they cared for him, he had to remind himself that they were friends after all. Feeling slightly dazed, “I need to.”

“No you don’t,” chided Orion as he sat on the other side of Harry, “We could tell Slughorn-”

“Tell him what?” Harry smiled in a darkly knowing way. Snape harassed him very similarly to how Dumbledore is doing now, and McGonagall never did anything about it. All the times Harry told her, he was simply brushed off. It would be the same here. It always was, “He won’t do anything, people never will.”

“Why would you think that?” Tiernan asked, a frown on his face, “Slughorn is weird with his collection thing but he cares about us. He’ll help if he thinks you’re in danger.”

Harry couldn’t help it, he laughed. The sound died after a few moments, but it brought the eyes of his fellow dorm mates that were being more subtle about listening before. Nott was the only one who was still acting natural, “Oh, please,” Harry dismissed, standing up as he walked to the door. Tiernan and Orion followed after, “he doesn’t care about me. Plus, I’m not in any real danger.”

“Not in any danger!” Orion’s voice was raised, Harry wished they tried to have this conversation elsewhere. As Harry reached mindlessly for the door knob, he was grabbed by the shoulder and spun around to face Orion, “That’s a lie and you know it! I know you aren’t dumb, I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors.”

A part of Harry thought it was cute as he stared down at Orion who still had a hand tightly laid on his shoulder. Harry smiled and tilted his head as he leaned himself against the door, “What rumors?”

“Grindelwald has a man inside Hogwarts,” Tiernan piped up coming to Orion’s side.

“Well, duh,” Harry laughed, Orion gave him an odd look, “Look, you guys don’t need to worry about me. Really, I can survive anything that’s thrown at me. I’m really not concerned about all this, I would find it amusing if he really tried something.”

Orion’s expression morphed to one of a perplexing apprehension, “How can you derive any amusement from this?”

Harry blinked and frowned as he finally removed Orion’s hand from his shoulder, “I’ve gone through worse, whatever he does to me I’ve gone through something twice as bad. What is possibly amusing is him thinking he’s scarred me for life or has swayed me to turn myself in. I’m not someone you need to worry about, I am perfectly conscious of what I’m doing and the game I’m playing.”

“This isn’t a game,” Orion’s voice was irritated as he took a step back from Harry, “You aren’t immortal, you need to start being careful.”

Harry was immortal. A frown was on his face as he furrowed his brows, “It is a game,” Harry finally decided to insist, “everything is some grand game, you just have to play cards right.”

“So you’re just a pawn of some grand scheme?” Orion asked, voice slightly baffled, “I can’t see how you can think of life like that.”

“...yeah?” Harry hesitantly answered, Orion turned his gaze on him sympathy in his gaze that made his stomach curl.

“That’s sad,” Orion softly said, something defensive swelled in Harry.

“I don’t need pity,” Harry ground out as he felt behind him for the door knob.

“I’m not giving you pity, I’m giving you sympathy,” Orion cautiously said, voice gentle, “You know you can talk to us right? You don’t need to hide-”

Harry grasped the door knob and twisted it harshly, he turned and fled, quickly stumbling with his fast turn around. He didn’t pause as he darted off, he didn’t need someone to tell him running away from problems wouldn’t solve them, but Harry felt cornered and caged. Orion yelled for him to come back but he refused to listen as he ran his way through the bustling common room and to the sliding wall, just when the gap was big enough to walk through he pushed himself through. Harry could swear he felt fingers brush against his arm in an attempt to grab him, but he didn’t turn to look. He ducted into the first side hall and ran until he was satisfied with how many corners he went around and how many halls he weaved his way through. Leaning against the wall he breathed deeply, trying to smother his rapid heart rate.

“That was so stupid,” Harry angrily whispered to himself, “you know that was so stupid. That’s just going to spark more questions later-”

“How long has it been this time?” sighed a voice that both made him relax and tense. Harry looked over with manically fearful eyes to the figure of Death, he stood a few feet away with a mostly blank expression on his face, “A week?”

“What do you want?” Harry ground out, his words practically spat, “I want to be left alone.”

“I just wanted to tell you, they’re somewhat right,” Death shrugged, ignoring Harry’s tone. He clearly noticed it by the twitch of his eyes.

“You’re the one who told me I couldn’t tell them!” Harry’s voice rose, as he started to breath roughly again.

“I told you not to tell you your identity,” huffed Death as he walked towards Harry, “you can talk to them about your past. Just remember you are no longer Hadrian Peverell and you are definitely not the master of death.”

“I can’t tell them the stuff that hurts the most, Death!” Harry seethed, closing his eyes, “I can’t tell them about Lucius killing me, I can’t tell them about the abusive Muggles, I can’t tell them about my time here at Hogwarts, I can’t tell them about what Dumbledore has done to me, I can’t tell them about what Riddle turns into, and I certainly can’t vent to them about their descendants-”

“Stop the pity party, for a moment, Hadrian,” Death snapped, Harry opened his eyes and turned his gaze to look at Death, only to find him not even a foot away with his hand reached out to touch him. Harry tensed and watched as Death put a hand on his shoulder, “You can talk about most of that, you realize? Change names, change locations, slightly change the outcomes and the people. You can tell them of a boy that made all the wrong choices, you can tell them about a desperate man’s attempt to kill you that just barely missed his mark.”

“Will I ever be able to tell them?” Asked Harry, grounding himself slightly, “Will I have to lie forever?”

“No,” Death shook his head, taking him hand off Harry as if he’d been shocked, “If you told them now, they wouldn’t believe you anyway. You just need to wait, they can find out. Just now is not the time.”

“How will I know the time is right?” Harry quietly questioned the being. Death remained silent, calculating dark eyes boring into Harry.

“You won’t,” Death finally decided on saying, “It won’t be your choice when they find out.”

Harry felt as if this air was forcibly stolen from him as he stared at Death, “what happens?”

“The future is still muddled,” Death informs him, “it isn’t decided what will exactly happen, yet. I can’t tell you even if I knew. Just be careful with yourself, and remember Tom Riddle may have thought death was the worst punishment he could deliver, but Grindelwald does not share that sentiment. Let me tell you, Peverell, for an immortal like yourself there is truly fates worse than death. Listen and do be careful, as if you don’t you may get yourself an eternity of suffering I can’t save you from.”

Death’s warning left Harry cold and frozen where he stood. The being didn’t wait for Harry to find his voice back as he turned and vanished, leaving Harry alone pondering exactly how bad a fate worse than death could be. What scared him more was how Death said he couldn’t save him from it, Harry felt heavy and more frightened than before. He wasn’t in a panic but he’ll consider not going to Dumbledore’s meeting at two, as maybe the price isn’t good enough for a possible reward.

“You should listen,” Harry shrieked at the sudden voice and drew his wand and looked around with wild eyes, “It’s me.”

“Oh,” Harry breathed keeping his wand out, his brain catching up with the fact the voice was Kiwi’s, “alright.”

That was when Harry heard the footsteps, they were loud and thundering. With embarrassment and a dab of fear, he realized someone heard him scream. Forcing a smile on his face, he watched down the hall for who must be either Orion or Tiernan. It couldn’t be Grindelwald, of course, it just couldn’t be. Harry bit his lip, damn now he’s going to be constantly paranoid.

Harry was correct in his assumption it was Grindelwald as the wild boy that streaked his way out of a hall and skidded to a stop was not a creepy white haired wizard, but rather Orion who had Tiernan stumbling after him. Heaving for breath Orion tried to say something as he started to pace his way towards Harry, but he merely wheezed and leaned against the wall.

“Are you alright?” Harry cautiously asked as he started to walk towards Orion who was seemingly struggling to breath. Tiernan noticed Harry wasn’t going to run off and flopped like a sack of meat to the floor with a groan.

“Just let him breath,” Tiernan moaned from the ground, “it’ll go away in a few minutes.”

“Does this happen a lot?” Harry asked uneasily as Orion’s breathing leveled out a bit.

“When he runs,” shrugged Tiernan sitting up after a long moment, “I’m pretty sure it’s normal.”

“I don’t think it’s normal,” Harry said, staring at Orion who was seemingly starting to breath easier, “Is there anyway we can help him?”

“No,” replied Tiernan, “if you try to help it’ll make him panic.”

After a few long minutes of silence besides Orion’s breathing starting to come normally instead of in rasps, Orion spoke, “why’d you run?”

Harry flinched, as his voice sounded like a pitiful sputter of words, “I-uh…. I panicked.”

“Why?” repeated Orion, as he looked up at Harry.

“I… felt cornered?” answered Harry uncomfortably, “I was also not very down with this very private conversation happening in the dorm room with people we can’t trust!”

“Sorry,” Tiernan piped up, laughing awkwardly as he slowly got to his feet, “Orion wanted me to wait until breakfast, but y’know one brain cell.”

“You could have just said something,” Orion said, as he pulled himself completely upright, still lingering against the wall.

“I panicked!” Harry said, raising his voice slightly. Tiernan flinched and shifted nervously, “You realize what kind of spot you put me on? I wasn’t ready to try to talk you about my past, and you trying to force me to talk about it won’t help-”

“When did I try to force you to do anything?” Orion asked looking puzzled.

“You tried to corner me, you tried to force information out of me-”

“Fuck, I didn’t mean for it to be like that,” Orion grimaced, “I’m just worried about you, Hadrian, me and Tiernan care about you and don’t what to see you hurt. You putting yourself on a dangerous line and being so unconcerned is worrying. We just want to help you.”

“The most help I need is to make sure I walk out of that room alive and breathing,” Harry firmly said, “I promise I’ll be careful, for example I won’t eat or drink anything he offers me. It’ll be fine.”

“Why do you even feel the need to go?” Tiernan quietly asked, flipping one of his curls around his finger.

“I need too,” Harry shrugged, frowning slightly, “I can’t exactly avoid it, either way I’ll have to walk into that room sometime.”

“Can’t you see if Slughorn can go with you?” Orion said, his tone holding a small amount of pleading that caught Harry’s attention, “Dumbledore won’t have any notice or reason to think Slughorn would be with you, so if he set up poisons or something Slughorn could easily find them. He has a knack for that.”

“Let’s go to breakfast first,” sighed Harry, “We’ll approach him after breakfast, he’ll probably be in a better mood then anyway.”

“Yeah,” Orion agreed, looking relieved with Harry agreeing to something, “Let’s at least have some relaxing time.”

After about twenty minutes they found their way out of the dungeons and were just outside the Great Hall. Like every morning they started to fall into the pattern of talking cheerfully, also like every morning Harry opened and held the door for Orion and Tiernan. As soon as Harry stepped into the room after him, he noticed a few things at once. The glares, the fear and uneasiness thick in the air, and the hundreds of eyes boring down on him. Freezing he felt anxiety twist a knife in his gut, he breathed deeply and he tried to act normal as he took his spot walking between Tiernan and Orion.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about trying to make a few spells,” Orion was saying as they reached the tables and Orion and Tiernan sat down in their seats. Harry felt uncomfortable with his back exposed to the Great Hall, his usual seat had it’s back to the hall and with the looks he was getting he wouldn’t risk leaving himself vulnerable. Rounding the table, he sat next to Orion, where he now faced the hall and could see the glaring eyes of his peers.

Tiernan frowned at him, “Is something wrong?” he said as he lifted the paper his owl left this morning, Orion was also already handling his own.

“I’m being stared at again,” Harry lowly said, as he averted his eyes at some biscuits, “There must be something in the paper, can I borrow yours?”

“No problem, yeah,” Tiernan agreed, handing his paper across the table.

**Grindelwald’s Speech; November 5th, 1943**

_Grindelwald: Welcome_

_Grindelwald pauses and looks over the crowd, his eyes flicker over people appraisingly as he went on: I am overjoyed so many can be with us today. As you all know, I am Gellert Grindelwald and I am here to touch on recent events. Many questions and general rumors have been running rampant in recent weeks. The first and foremost, is about the attempted bombing of Hogwarts._

_Grindelwald adorned an unwavering expression and held his arms out from his sides: For clarification and honesty, yes. Yes, we were the one's who send it._

_Grindelwald pauses, waiting for the crowd to silence themselves: You must be wondering why! And I will tell you why! Hadrian Peverell, you all must have heard of him. How he escaped my grasp and scurried his way behind the walls of Hogwarts? What if I told you the truth about him?_

_Grindelwald leans against his podium, looking over the crowd firmly: The kind of monster he really is? Let me tell you how many people he murdered in cold blood to secure his own life, how he ran like a rat in the sewers after he directly attacked and maimed multiple people. Peverell is not some defenseless lost boy, Peverell is a danger to everyone in our society and a threat to everyone's well being in pursuit of the Greater Good! He stands on the side of despair, on the side of the light on the side he will slowly suck the life out of._

_Grindelwald leaned back and held his hand against his heart, looking upon the crowd with rigor: Let me tell you all, personally, that behind every killing, every murder stood the same power responsible for that murder. Behind every harmless insignificant trainees he slaughtered in pure malice was the crime stands of an opposing force that can shake our entire world. Amidst all the cries and shouts of people shrieking we shouldn't have tried to attack Hogwarts, a school. _ ** _I_ ** _ retort a school shouldn't be harboring a cold blooded murderer that at any time could snap and produce a slaughter bigger than anything we've ever seen. At the present, we may not be able to connect the dots on everything, or collect all these stay puzzle pieces but mark my word, we have enough to have a picture on what this foul excuse of a wizard Peverell is. Peverell is a desperately pitiful excuse of a wizard, a waste of Magical potential. He is like a rabid dog that needs to be put down, he'll bite at the hand that feeds him and spit at the face of those who are foolish enough to protect him._

_Grindelwald sighed slightly, a sad expression on his face as he went on, voice small: Now, this brings me to my next point. How? How do we deal with such a mindlessly draining scourge on perfect society? It is simple, really, I offer a million pounds, a million dollars, a million of however much currency you want to bring him too me. Dead or alive. I will make the world never have to look behind their shoulder, and wonder 'Is Hadrian Peverell behind me? About to cut me up and turn me into potion ingredients?' I want to free the world from the _ ** _cold_ ** _, _ ** _lethal_ ** _ and _ ** _overall deathly hands _ ** _of Hadrian Peverell. Like dirt beneath our shoes, we will wipe our feet of him and his demise will be a holiday for our calendars! A day to celebrate the demise of one of Death's reapers that scrounges for more souls to drag down to hell. For his crimes, I'm sure he'll be struck down and the flames will drag him down into the fires where he will drown. Peverell's suffering will never end, and I can ensure it._

_Grindelwald’s lips twitched into a small grin, as he ran his hand back through his hair: Now, to a slightly lighter subject, our troops! We have been eagerly fighting for the land we've gained! The Alliance has been working to wrest every kilometers from the ocean and from the swamps while others are swimming in a superfluity of land! To the Ural Mountains with their incalculable store of treasures in raw materials, Siberia with its vast forests, and the Ukraine with its tremendous wheat fields, we are swimmingly procuring all of this for our future Nation-_

Harry felt dizzy as he stopped reading, calmly he handed the paper back to a patiently waiting Tiernan and felt a sense of impending boom swell in his mind. Feeling as if he should laugh or cry Harry hunched himself over the table and put the palm of his hands against his eyes as he propped his elbows against the table. His eyes closed against his palms he felt his hands tremble as a firm shaky chill ran its way up his spine, his throat felt tight and his stomach felt immensely unsettled. Tears stung at his eyes, but ignored it as he tried to focus on breathing without sounding like he was dying.

A hit. Money on his head, dead or alive. No matter what anyone did to him, he would go alive where Grindelwald claimed he would make his life a living hell. He knew. Harry’s heart rate echoed dully in his ears, as a laugh tried to make his way from his throat. Of course Grindelwald knew! Was Harry stupid? Grindelwald casted a killing curse on him, and Harry walked away! Harry applied pressure to his eyes, trying to force the wetness of his eyes to go away. He couldn’t be weak, he had to be strong, he had to act like this didn’t affect him he needed to stand up and set it in his mind to prove them wrong-that he wasn’t a danger to wizarding society. Here Harry was! The hero everyone needed but didn’t want, a hero who was scared of what was going to come next, a hero who was currently not trying to completely break down into hysteria. Harry wanted off this train, but it was far too late, wasn’t it?

What happened to the person who was ever confident this morning? Whispered a taunting voice in the back of his mind. Gone, apparently, Harry answered. God, he’s been so stupid! Harry should have took an interview with the prophet or something already- to ensure he had a wall of the wizarding world. But no, he let Grindelwald say something first and Harry made it easy. Not releasing a statement for an entire month while Grindelwald formulated what exactly to say. Harry was sooo fucked. Fucked fuck fuck fuck fuck-

“Oh damn,” Orion whispered next to him, Harry didn’t bother to look over at him. The paper sounded like it was folded shut and Harry tensed and waited for some jib to happen. That's what happened next, right? Orion would stalk off, spewing some shit about being misled or tricked by Harry while Tiernan looked at Harry disapprovingly and followed. Harry shuttered and tried to stop the urge to sob, “Hey,” his voice was soft-to soft. Harry jumped as he was touched, a hand laid comfortingly on his shoulder, “are you okay?”

Harry knew he shouldn’t talk, just by how his throat felt-tight and dry-he found that he doubted he even could, “no,” his voice trembled and came out as a depressing warble.

“Oh bloody fucking hell!” Tiernan seethed, Harry flinched. This is when it would happen, right? Walk away, they’d leave. Harry would have to pick himself up and put himself back together and they’d return when he was done? “That fucking blue-balled bitch!”

“Tiernan,” Orion gently said, his grip on Harry’s shoulder tightening slightly, “you’re scaring him.”

Tiernan stood loudly from his seat, and Harry listened to his quick footsteps as he rounded the table and stopped next to Harry. A semblance of hesitance, Harry supposed. Tiernan wrapped his arms firmly around Harry and put his head on his shoulder, “Hadrian, fucking hell.”

Harry froze for a moment but he choked on words, as he buried his head in Tiernan shoulder and silently cried as he tightly hugged Tiernan like he would disappear at any moment.

“Can you grab some biscuits?” Tiernan asked as he guided Harry to stand on his shaky legs, “Hadrian loves those.”

Orion’s arm removed itself from Harry and he hardly paid attention to what were surely biscuits being shoved into pockets, “I’ll cover you two, start walking to the doors.”

Tiernan didn’t completely let go of Harry as they walked, he kept one arm tightly wrapped around Harry while he used the other help hide his face. Harry didn’t even try to look out on the people as he knew he was crying, he didn’t want to be like this a weak pathetic son of a fucking bitch. Harry trembled and Tiernan’s grip tightened around Harry for a moment, soon they were out of the hall and away from the eyes that pledged them. Orion was walking next to Harry anxiously as they quickly descended down into the dungeons while Harry just tried to breath and not spiral out of control. Out of everything Harry thought Grindelwald would do, go after him publicly and declare a bounty on his head all while painting him like a villain was not what he expected. Grindelwald isn’t Voldemort, Harry reminded himself coldy, you can’t keep thinking what Voldemort would do Grindelwald would mimic.

“What should we do?” Orion quietly asked, as Harry let his hands drop to watch as Orion started to chew on his nails.

“We need to release a statement maybe,” answered Tiernan, his voice maybe more serious than Harry has ever heard it, “there is clearly lacking points in Grindelwald’s speech. No evidence, no citations. Just pointing that out would raise questions against Grindelwald.”

“You think I should write to my parents?” Orion suggested, not ceasing to chew on his nails as he ran his free hand through his hair.

“We need to wait,” Tiernan calmly said, “Hadrian needs to be involved in making the decisions about this. We just need to chill out.”

“Chill out?” Orion’s voice raised in slight panic, “You’re usually the one who freaks out!”

“I’m holding myself together,” Tiernan’s voice shook slightly but he looked over to Harry who was just trying to focus on rubbing his eyes, “We both need too. You don’t know who in the school will try to take up Grindelwald’s offer.”

Footsteps sounded behind them and Harry could watch from the peripheral of his vision as Orion instantly turned and drew his wand, adorning a more threatening posture at the person, “oh,” Orion’s voice relaxed and he put his wand away, “hello, Professor. We need to talk to you.”

“Is Mr. Peverell okay?” Slughorn asked, his tone laced with worry as he waddled his way around Orion where he had clear sights on Harry who looked away feeling ashamed in himself, “C’mon, we’ll go to my office. Everything will be fine, let’s go.”

Slughorn was quicker on his feet than Harry expected as the trio rushed after the Professor. Orion had seemingly smoothed himself over and was no longer showing signs of his anxiety, he only looked ahead and occasionally glanced at Harry. Harry was starting to feel better, he no longer felt his guts twisting and his throat was starting not to feel so tight. The heart rate he worked so hard on muting was still making its presence known in his ears, but it wasn’t a thundering echo. Harry thought he could talk again, but his thoughts were so cluttered he doubted he could speak without a stutter. So Harry just allowed himself to fall into the arms of detachment of the situation, feeling hollow the only two things that grounded him was walking, and Tiernan who was still pressed beside him. The warmth, the occasional twitching of the arm wrapped around him and the sensation of being able to feel every breath Tiernan took was oddly comforting.

Slughorn paused his steps and Harry almost didn’t notice and wouldn’t have if Tiernan didn’t stop. The man leaned towards a piece of wall that was a few yards before the Slytherin common room and whispered a hushed phrase. Just as the common room did, the wall slid open and he briskly walked inside. The trio followed and were quickly ushered to a couch, they were seated and Slughorn sat in front of them, head held in his hands and a defeated expression on his face.

“My, my,” he sighed, “this is a disaster, isn’t it?”

“Y-yes,” Harry tried saying, but his voice was still a rasp so he winced and silenced his will to talk. Tiernan ran his fingers through his own hair and sighed as well. Orion was focused on fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt, he was clearly trying to distract himself from the situation on hand.

“I just wanted to offer you a safe place,” Slughorn said, looking distantly to the wall behind them, “Slytherin as you probably know is full of Alliance members, and I could tell this caused quite a stir.”

Harry only nodded mutely. Tiernan spoke, “Sir, is there anything we can do to ensure no one goes after Hadrian?”

“You know this house,” Slughorn smiled in an odd way as he flickered his eyes to Tiernan’s face, “Hadrian would have too… what would you say…? Wipe the floor with the first person who tried to the point the others would be scared to even try. I would suggest maybe even do it publicly so all the houses could get wind of how Mr. Peverell is nearly unbeatable. Oh, from what I heard, he is. If he isn’t up to the test, he needs to lay low. I would suggest strong notice-me-not charms and maybe even invisibility charms.”

“I’m sure he can,” Tiernan said with an intense amount of conviction, “I’m more concerned over people trying to curse him around corners and trying to be more sneaky.”

Slughorn’s eyes darkened slightly, “If someone were to even try anything, they’ll be expelled.”

“They will,” Orion insisted, “What if one slips through the cracks? We need a way to make most stunners useless. I know my Heir ring does that, we need an enchantment like that. Or even an alarm or warning spell that would go off if he was hit.”

“I can protect myself,” Harry piped up, but his voice didn’t spew confidence like he wanted to. It was meeker and more quiet than he wanted, he ground his teeth as Slughorn gave him a pitying look.

“I agree with Mr. Black,” sighed Slughorn, shaking his head as he looked away from Harry, “At the moment people are desperate. With the economic collapse that’s affecting many people, multiple people may gang up on you to ensure they can take you to Grindelwald.”

Harry was quiet for a moment, “You have anything?”

“I do,” Slughorn replied, “but, I have a much better idea. You must have something stronger than I can every supply at Gringotts. I can offer to take you to Gringotts today.”

“Alright,” Harry’s mind started to race again, he could maybe get his things from Gringotts as well, “Uh, also, there was something else I wanted to talk about.”

Slughorn frowned slightly, “Other than Grindelwald?”

“It’s about Dumbledore,” Harry hesitantly said.

A flash of irritation passed over Slughorn’s expression, “He’s taken more than one hundred points from you alone this week. Besides you, he’s taken fifty points from others. I’m very curious about what's going on.”

Harry kept his mouth shut for a long moment before he brought himself to speak, “I know this may sound weird but I think he’s harassing me.”

“Nothing he hasn’t done before,” Slughorn sighed pursing his lips, “He did the same thing to Tom for a long while, he once took two hundred points from him in a week. Armando has to do something about it this time.”

“Also,” Harry laughed awkwardly, as he ran his finger back through his hair, “he’s told me to go to his office at two today, I would like you there, if you don’t mind.”

“He did what?” Slughorn’s voice was suspiciously blank as he narrowed his eyes into a glare, “Officially you have no detentions, so I am very curious to why he’s invited you.”

“I brought up to him that he was technically harassing me and his response was kicking me out and telling me to go to his office today at two,” Harry explained, “It seems like a pretty cut and dry harassment case.”

“Armando and Albus are very close friends,” Slughorn frowned as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “I know Armando personally likes you, so maybe he’ll actually do something about it this time.”

Harry nodded and stretched slightly, leaning away from Tiernan’s arm and shifting slightly. Tiernan withdrew his arm with a somewhat awkward look on his face, his cheeks dusted slightly as he holded his hands in his lap, “So, Gringotts…”

“I have a functioning fireplace,” Slughorn replied with, standing up and stretching his arms over his head, “We can go whenever you like.”

“Uh,” Orion spoke up as he started to shove many biscuits out of his pockets, “Here.”

Harry had about ten biscuits held in his hands and four on his lap. Amused, he blinked, casting a grateful look to Orion, “Thanks for the breakfast, I don’t think I can eat all of them.”

“I didn’t have time to eat,” piped up Tiernan as he swiped a biscuit from Harry’s hands, “and if you don’t mind, can I go to Gringotts as well? I’ve been meaning to get something from my vault.”

“That’s up to Mr. Peverell,” Slughorn said as he started to walk over to his desk, “Mr. Black can come as well, if he so wants, after what happened today I doubt Mr. Peverell would like to be alone.”

“Uh, I was planning on writing the transfiguration essay due on Monday,” Black uneasily said, shifting in his seat as he passed a glance over to Harry, “Yeah, sorry Hadrian but I have work to do.”

“Surprised you don’t have it done,” Harry said, trying to smile at Orion, “It’s cool, you better help us with ours when we get back.”

“Oh, I will,” Orion agreed as he stood up, “I’m going to go… can I have like three of those biscuits?”

“Take four,” Harry said as he held four up to Orion. After a moment, Orion plucked each one from Harry’s hand and stuck one in his mouth and the others in his pocket with a muffled thank you he walked to the sliding wall.

“Let’s eat these,” Harry said before he started to munch on a biscuit, Tiernan started to slowly eat his and Harry paused. A smile formed on his lips before he quietly spoke, “Thank you, Tiernan.”

Tiernan froze and looked over to Harry widening eyes, “Uh, th-thanks! We’re friends, that’s what fr-friends do, don’t they?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded his head and he bit into his biscuit again, “But still, thanks.”


	20. Try Again, Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gringotts, bling, bang, Dumbledore.

Flooing to Diagon Alley was more nerve wracking that he would have expected. Harry was draped in a thick black cloak to hide his features, and trying to hold it close to himself while flying through the floo system was rather better said than done. Trying to not have it fly in a direction and get cut off in the network was difficult, Harry was relieved when he reached the other side and stumbled onto the other side. Quickly, he scrambled away from the fireplace and to Tiernan who went in before him, feeling up his head to make sure the hood of the cloak covered his features Tiernan peered around them with a nervous expression on his face.

“Looks busy today,” Tiernan nervously said as he gestured out into the bustling side walks. Harry looked out on the crowd, none paying them any mind as he pursed his lips.

“We’ll be fine,” Harry soothed, “The daily prophet didn’t provide a picture of what I look like, a small description of my appearance won’t make someone kill me.”

“You are striking,” Tiernan murmured quietly as they awaited Slughorn, “you have some very defining features, even the way you talk or carry yourself-”

“All they know is I’m an estimated 5’10 skinny male, with long black hair that goes just below my shoulder with pale skin and green eyes,” Harry tried to comfort, “They don’t know any of my scars, my speech patterns, nor how I carry myself.”

“What if someone recognizes you?” Tiernan tightly asked, his hands drifting to his pockets where he surely gripped his wand, “Diagon alley is busy, you never know who’s here.”

“We aren’t lingering or anything,” Harry said just as Slughorn paced his way out of one of the fireplaces and quickly came up to them, “Plus, no one will scream my name, alerting the crowds of my presence so I’m not worried.”

“Still,” Tiernan cautiously bit his lip.

“Oh, Mr. Lestrange, I will assure you nothing will happen to anyone with me here,” Slughorn firmly said, before he glanced out into the crowd and grimaced slightly, “Let’s go, the quicker we get to Gringotts, the better for all our sakes.”

Silently the three inserted themselves into the crowd, Tiernan walking particularly close to Harry while Slughorn walked slightly in front of them. They were all quiet, the only noise from them was footsteps and a barely audible humming from Slughorn. Harry kept his head down as they walked, despite his reassurances to Tiernan, he wasn’t confident in the idea no one could potentially sling a spell at him. Sure, they shouldn’t know who he is, but context clues left a cautious paper trail in his wake. Tiernan was a known friend of his, and seeing him and a teacher with an unknown cloaked figure was suspicious. Being that Nott, Avery, and Malfoy must have spread the information to fellow pure-bloods that Tiernan was no longer associated with any of them than pure-bloods wouldn’t think it’d be any of them. Plus, if this Malfoy was anything like Draco, the whole world must know that the filthy Tiernan Lestrange only spends time with his fairy friend Peverell.

Frowning slightly, Harry felt relieved as the wards of Gringotts grew ever closer. Safety in a sea of danger, a life boat in the ocean, a light in a cave and a knife in the woods. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he couldn’t help but pick up his pace slightly, in nervous eagerness. With ever footsteps his mind greedily whispered sweet things, the Gaunt Ring bridging his past friends with himself, the cloak bringing safety, the wand… the wand was staying. But other than the hallows, he had things Death left from his past life, things that were important to him. Harry could only guess what Death decided he would want, but somethings were very obvious. Like, his photo album, the Marauders Map, the glass shard Sirius gave him, and maybe the Golden Snitch left to him from Dumbledore.

“Uh, you doing okay?” Tiernan whispered over to him, drawing Harry from his thoughts. Harry looked over to Tiernan quizzically and he elaborated, “You look like you’re… y’know thinking about some dark things or whatever. I know with everything going on, it’s hard to keep a good mindset on everything, but you have to try.”

“Oh, I’m actually thinking about collecting some things from my vaults,” Harry smiled slightly at the concern, a prickle of warmth settling in him.

“Oh! I must be over analyzing!” Tiernan looked away and bit his lips just as they reached the front steps of Gringotts, and passed safely within the wards, “Sorry, jeez, I guess I’m overthinking it. Man, that’s awkward, isn’t it? Haha...ha.”

“It’s fine, Tiernan,” Harry smiled over at him, as they continued walking up the steps, “I mean, I probably did have had a dark look as memory lane isn’t the happiest for me.”

“Of course,” Tiernan nodded, glancing over at him, “I guess I shouldn’t be prying, then.”

Reaching the main door, the goblin guards nodded at them as they passed, eyes lingering slightly on Harry as they went. Harry tried not to pay much mind as they walked onto the marble floors of the great wizarding bank, the bustling activity worse and cripplingly chaotic within the building. Lines were stacked with people, goblin tellers seemed far more stressed than usual, each looking more snappy and angry than usual as Harry heard one loudly berating someone over the talkative waiting bank goers. Another thing Harry noticed, was the guards that littered the room and scanning over them, he found a familiar face. Bootur, the guard who was with the Goblin king at the hospital.

“Oh, my,” Slughorn sighed, regretfully peered around the room. Looking over at him, Harry saw a darker aspect on his face, “Best get in line.”

“Give me a second,” Harry drawled, he didn’t wait for a reply as he set his gaze firmly on Bootur who was scowling on at the crowd, barely sparing him a glance as he approached. Tiernan’s footsteps pitter-pattered after him, but when Bootur glanced over to the wizard quickly walking over him with purpose, his posture straightened as he squinted at Harry, who waved and jolted his head up slightly to make his hood fall slightly. Bootur’s eyes widened in recognition as he swiftly made his way to the Master of Death.

“Greetings, Dea…” Bootur’s sharp eyes noticed Tiernan who was lingering with him and a look of slight annoyance flickered upon his face, “Mr. Peverell you need a teller?”

“If you don’t mind,” smiled Harry and the goblin nodded fished something out of his pocket, a glinting golden whistle like object. Blowing sharply, the whistles sound didn’t reach his ears, but Gringott goblins seemingly gained an excited spark.

“This way!” shouted one of the tellers as he mindlessly shoo’ed angry wizards and witches out of his line. Bootur walked a wryly grinning Harry and a surprised and slightly confused Tiernan over to the teller who was still waving people away without much concern for the expressions and curses they projected at him, “Well, well, well! Excellent meeting you, really. What do you need from us today?”

“Thanks, Bootur,” Harry quietly said to the retreating goblin before turning his attention on the teller, a goblin with a fluffy patch of gray hair and an odd ear ring, “I would like to gain access to my vaults.”

“Great, I’ll get Zezme out right away,” the teller goblin said with surprising eagerness as he leap from his seat and tumbled towards a button system. After a moment, the goblin harshly slammed his hand down on a gray button and rushed his way back over.

“Uh, wow,” Tiernan murmured beside him, a question clearly hanging on the tip of his tongue. Harry decided for whatever it was, he’d tell the truth or some of it anyway, “Just wow.”

“With who you are, she’ll be out in a few minutes,” grinned the goblin teller showing his sharp teeth, as he hopped back on his stool. Harry curiously noticed the wording, a she. Tiernan clearly noticed it too as he gasped quietly and gave Harry a started look.

“Wow,” Tiernan simply repeated at a look from Harry, “Not being rude, but wow.”

“You got a teller,” the voice of Slughorn said from behind the two, “I’m pleasantly surprised! I’ll assume you already have someone coming, yes?”

“Of course,” Harry replied, glancing over his shoulder at the oddly giddy looking Slughorn. Turning his attention back to the teller, he let the goblin ramble while they waited, the teller more than pleased to give Harry some valuable information. Not a lot, as sometimes the goblin peered behind Harry to Slughorn or glanced over to Tiernan and changed the subject of what he was talking about. Clearly, something of possible interest was going on and they decidedly trusted him because of his titles but with Slughorn and Tiernan around Harry couldn’t get in depth information. One of the few things Harry drew from the conversation was Alkaid, the goblin king, was getting wedded soon and today was wedding planning with his new bride. The teller also mentioned Alkaid waiting for an owl from Harry, and was close to owl Harry himself.

Finally, after the session of Harry nodding and ‘ooo’ing and ‘ah’ing at certain points, a goblin started to walk over to the teller with her eyes fixed on Harry. They had long white-gray hair that was properly spun into a tight knitted braid that floated behind her complimenting, she had a long but straight nose with perky ears, she wore a suit just like any other goblin and didn’t stand out to much other than the hair.

“Hello, Mr. Peverell,” the goblin softly said, her voice high and feminine a stark contrast to the gravely tones of voice most goblins shared, “My name is Zezme and I am your account manger, it’s a pleasure seeing you today. Now, let’s get down to business, follow me please.”

“I’ll be back,” Harry waved to Tiernan and Slughorn as he sped after Zezme, who was primly walking on the other side of the long counter and taking him to the hall behind said counter. After a few seconds of squeezing through people as he dipped through active teller stations, he met with the opening behind the counter where Zezme waited with patience on her expression.

Then, Harry and the goblin walked in a silence. It wasn’t tense or relaxed either, it was just a silence that existed. As they walked further and further down a long winding hall that was slowly drifting further and further down into the earth, the marble gave way to modest stone and brick. Their footsteps clicked and clinked against the ground as they walked, Harry took in the coldness being gained in the air and the slight rise of humidity. After about three more minutes of walking down halls down an exponentially downwards path, Zezme paused outside a great red oak door that greatly contrasted the rest of the doors in the hall. Zezme opened the door and nimbly worked her way inside, the office wasn’t what Harry expected as he hesitated at the door before stepping in. Her office was cluttered to the brim with books and paper works, sleeves on every line with stacks of books hazardously balanced around the room, like large cairns but instead of rocks it was various sized books.

Harry walked inside, not trying to be rude as he ignored the cold air that nibbled at his skin. Watching as Zezme rounded a desk that was less cluttered to the room, he gazed at the chairs. Two of them sat in front of her desk, one was completely stacked with scrolls and the other seemed recently cleared off.

“I apologize for the mess,” She piped up as she gestured slightly to the empty chair, Harry carefully weaved his way around piles of books and stray pieces of papers, “I no longer work with clients much, you see. In fact, Death Master, you are my only client. Alkaid decided to have the best of the best in charge of your accounts and such, so, here I am!”

“I see,” Harry smiled as he pulled the chair away from where it was pressed firmly against the desk, he sat down primly and crossed his legs, “Why did you bring me to your office, if you don’t mind me asking. I wanted to go to my vaults.”

“Lordship rings,” Zezme replied, her tone professional, “I can guess why you’re here, you want protection from the unruly teens who will surely be casting spells at your back, right? Well, a simple solution is to get your Lordships and Heirships sorted out.”

“How does the process work?” Harry curiously asked, Zezme frowned and looked at him oddly.

“Uh, basically you have rings. They are enchanted and directly linked to your blood line, they mark your status as head of the family or Heir to the head of family. They each have special properties to protect the wearer and when you take and successfully claim a lordship you also get Wizengamot seats,” Zezme tried to explain, Harry at least got the certain consensus of it all, “I’ve never had to explain the rings to anyone, so I doubt that was thorough or concise.”

“It’s alright,” Harry dully said, before the two went quiet for a moment, “So, where should we start?”

“Right,” Zezme clicked her tongue as she opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a quaint black box with a golden engraving of a snake on top, “The Slytherin Lordship ring, admittedly it doesn’t help with defense much like you need, but it is a good offensive ring. If magically exhausted it feeds magic to the wearer and as such helps in long and tremendous magical duels, it also enhances dark art spells in general and has a slight positive impact on potions.”

“Alight,” Harry uneasily said as the Zezme opened the box. It felt wrong in a way as he stared down at the black gold ring bang, with two weaving snakes encircling a glinting dark green emerald, Harry could swear he could feel dark magic oozing off of it, compelling him to take it. This is rightfully Riddle’s, a voice in the back of his mind whispered to him as he reached forward and plucked the ring from the box, dark magic caressed his hand lovingly as he did so. Ignoring an odd guilt he had for taking the ring, he hesitated at its large size and wondered if it’d even fit on his fingers. Trying to brush off the thought, he slid the ring onto this right pointer finger, he hissed slightly in surprise as magic seemed to wave it’s way up his arm and release a pleased burst of raw magic that rattled the room slightly.

Some stacks of books fell, Zezme looked unbothered as she looked at the ring on his finger, Harry felt the ring shift and looked down at his hand while the ring resized itself perfectly, “Ah,” Zezme smiled, “The old Slytherin account manager would be crying right now. That ring has refused anyone Slytherin for many generations now.”

“It’s by conquest,” Harry awkwardly reminded her as he flexed his fingers while peering down at the brightly shining emerald.

“Doesn’t matter,” laughed Zezme as she leaned down and picked another random box out of the drawer, “Gaunt ring,” Huffed Zezme with a frown, “They basically tried to replaced the deathly hallow ring for their lordship ring, so this ring isn’t very flashy at all,” she flicked open the box, and she sure wasn’t lying. The ring wasn’t nearly as pretty or flashy as the Slytherin ring, the Gaunt Lordship ring was a glimmering black colored, it was probably black gold. Harry still felt uneasy with taking rings that rightly belonged to Tom Riddle, but he tried not to care as he took the ring from the box.

“Gaunt ring has a minor protection ward, it won’t block anything but it will muffle it and make it easier to break the stunner in question,” Zezme explained mildly as she yet again leaned over to grab another box. Harry put the ring on his right pinky finger, yet again he felt a magic wave its way up his arm, the magic felt dark but it was wispy and weak, the slight discharge of magic it produced caused nothing to occur.

“Next we have the Death ring,” Zezme said as she opened the box, revealing a very familiar ring. Deathly hallow ring, the black onyx like stone glinted up at him, Harry was reminded at all the people who scummed to its greed. The outline of the deathly hallow glinted up at him from the dark onyx, he was reminded of how Grindelwald decidedly had that as his little cult’s symbol. The band of the ring was obviously pure gold, it was unchanged, polished and bright.

Harry carefully extended his hand as took the ring in his hands and before he put it on he held it like glass between his fingers, he stared with a form of curious disgust at the death stone, he tried to ignore his feelings about the hallow as he put it on his ring finger of his ring hand. The magic that came from his ring rushed up his arm and flooded his body, he wheezed and bit his lip to contain a moan that threatened to leave his throat. The ring practically exploded with magic, a shelf fell over and all Harry could notice right now was pure euphoria that was flowing through his veins, he felt the feeling slowly left him, leaving him feeling empty and light headed.

“Sorry about the mess,” Harry slurred slightly, feeling dizzy as he head his head up with his hand, that was being supported by the table. Dully, he became aware of a stinging sensation on the palms of his hands, he hazily glanced down to find he pierced the skin of his hands with his nails. Blood was pooling on his hand as he lifted his head from his other hand and peered down at it, and found no such marks but was informed slowly by his brain that he was gripping the desk with that hand.

“No, no,” Zezme waved her hand, her movements a blur, “It’s expected actually, I should have mentioned that actually. The magical bond, especially with such a strong ring does that. I mean, all of Diagon Alley probably felt the ring. You have to keep in mind, your magic and the ring in questions magic is bonding together and forming links. The Muggle’s probably think it was an earthquake.”

“Yeah, okay,” Harry groaned as he closed his eyes, he tried to stop the shakes, “When will the aftershocks go away.”

“It depends,” Zezme said, voice sympathetic, “You might have the shakes all day, the light headedness should only last about ten minutes.”

“Good,” Harry mumbled, as he closed his eyes tightly and put his bleeding left hand in his pocket. Leaning back on his right hand he heard slight shuffling from Zezme.

“Right, I’ll explain to you what we know the Death ring does. This is more of a theorizing than anything, as no one has claimed the ring as far as anyone can remember. Due to the magical structure around the ring, we can guess it has very powerful protection properties. Unlike the Gaunt ring, we can guess the Death ring will actively absorb and take in harmful magical energy and store it. We can guess the storage of the magic is to be used if the wearer gets magically exhausted or has their magical core blocked. We can also guess it has poison detection, some rings can filter out and fight against weak or minor poisons, but with more nefarious and dark poisons, the ring will be able to detect the said poisons. The ring also has multiple more odd formations that hints to it having more properties, but we have nothing to compare the structures to as they are so alien,” Zezme rambled, Harry focusing himself on paying attention to her and actually comprehending her words.

“Wow,” Harry mumbled for lack of better phrasing coming to mind. Zezme made a noise of acknowledgement and didn’t say anything further. The time crawled by, and after a few minutes Harry finally opened his eyes again. Zezme was reading a document on her desk, and her outline wasn’t blurry anymore so he assumed he was fine. Harry lifted his head from his palm and allowed his hand to lower to the table, Zezme glanced up at him as he blinked around the room for a few seconds, getting his bearings back.

“Well, we got the Peverell ring next,” Zezme said as she pushed open another black box to show a silver banded ring where a bright golden flower like structure held a glinting red ruby in place. Harry collected the ring from the box, and after a moment of thought he put the ring on his right middle finger, the magic wasn’t nearly as overpowering as the Death ring, it was weaved its way up his arm causing a shiver to go down his spine before the ring let out a pop of magic that caused the room to waver slightly.

“You want to know what the Peverell ring does?” Zezme asked, Harry nodded as he ran his fingers over the ring curiously, “Well, for one, the Peverell’s were rather depressed folks. The ring holds a natural antidepressant, it affects anyone who touches it more strongly than the people around it, but it holds a few feet radius of where it’ll affect others. All it does is brighten the mood, so it doesn’t change any mental function. The ring also has another structure, that essentially detects curses and how dangerous or harmful they are. The ring is thought to heat when detecting curses, so just keep that in your mind.”

“Neat,” Harry hummed to himself, as he drew his attention off the ring and to the next box Zezme that was clearly the Ravenclaw box, the ring box was a tinted dark blue with a pure black eagle/raven on the top. Zezme opened the box and revealed the ring, a pale silver with large talons rising from the band that held in place a sapphire gem. Harry reached forward and seized the ring in his grasp after pursing his lips and eyeing his right hand where the only finger he had left was a thumb, he turned his gaze over to his left hand. After a moment of thought, he put the ring on his index finger. The magic on the Ravenclaw ring was different than the others, it was almost as if being surrounded knowledge and a sharp slash of wit.

“The Ravenclaw ring holds only one power,” Zezme piped up, drawing Harry’s attention, “It’s strong in its own right, but most wouldn’t find value in it. The Ravenclaw ring helps focus and enhance learning, much like the old Ravenclaw Diadem is rumored to have.”

Harry nodded as he distractedly turned his attention back to the rings and looked them over with fascination. The rings glimmered and shined up at him, and Harry tried not to focus his attention on the dreaded Death ring.

“If I remember correctly, you wanted to go down to your vaults?” Zezme yet again spoke.

“Yes, the Death Vault if possible,” Harry confidentiality replied, as he stood from his seat. Zezme hopped off her stool and rounded the desk, leading him back to the door. Harry had to be very careful as he walked, as all the stacks of books had fallen over and he really didn’t want to ruin a book. After a few moments of tiptoeing around books, Zezme led him out in the hall. With a few quick steps to a door just across the hall, she swung the door open showing a dark and damp looking staircase.

“Follow me,” Zezme said with a sharp smile as she started the descent, Harry followed, carefully walking down the steep stairs. After a few minutes, they reached a loading platform with a goblin sitting near one of those dreaded carts reading a newspaper, “Ezz, can you take Death Master down to vault 7?”

Gleaming black eyes raised from the paper and with a gruff snort, he folded the paper and stood, “Yes, Mrs.”

“Thank you,” she mildly said as she turned back to the staircase and started walking up. Harry glanced between Zezme’s retreating form and the grumpy goblin who was roughly loading onto the cart. After a moment of hesitation, Ezz glared his way and Harry paced his way over and hovered near the cart.

“Just get in, will you,” grumbled Ezz, Harry did as told and stumbled inside after a moment. Harry was quick to drop in a seat and just as he did Ezz slammed the leveler forward and the cart screamed to life. The cart started zooming at a rate Harry thought was terrifyingly faster than in his first life, Harry tightly grasped the edge of his seat as he eyed downwards. They were just falling over an edge and a ravine below them looked unsettlingly deep. Harry held onto the cloak tightly in fear it would fly out as they zoomed further and further down into the dark abyss of the ravine. The cart was nearly doing a steep downwards dive, Harry cursed to himself as the cart finally decided to level out, while heading at back breaking speeds at a wall. They really wouldn’t kill me, right? Harry thought panickingly to himself as he jammed his eyes shut, and held his tongue to hold in a yelp. The wall never came, much to Harry’s relief. Instead Harry could feel them head through a magical barrier and to a different cavern.

Opening his eyes again, he realized they were watering from the extreme speeds but tried to get a glimpse of what was around him. Vaults lined both sides of them, he couldn’t catch numbers as they passed and he irritatingly blamed that on the face his eyes wouldn’t stop watering. Wiping his eyes and squinting at a vault, he caught the first digit 1. Probably in the one-hundreds or something, Harry thought to himself as he let his eyes shut. About thirty seconds later the cart slammed to a halt and Harry nearly slammed face first into the driver goblin’s back. Ezz was quick to leap out of the cart, Harry shambled after, feeling light headed and dizzy again.

The goblin stood in front of the vault and ran a hand roughly down the center, to the left a few inches, to the right one, up a few inches and then an odd jutting half circle to the right again. The vault rumbled and clicked open, the doors slowly undid themselves, sliding open and showing a mostly blank room. Hesitantly, Harry walked in and eyed around. Only one shelf sat in the room, on it sat a shrunken chest and nothing more. Frowning slightly he walked forward and gently seized the trunk in his hands before glancing back to an impatient looking Ezz. Holding the trunk carefully, he stuffed it in his pocket and held it there as he walked back to the cart. Ezz closed the vault door as Harry jumped inside, the track went straight into a wall again, Harry noticed. Interesting, Harry thought to himself as Ezz hobbled back over to the cart, I wonder how that works?

Harry didn’t ask as Ezz jumped in and slammed the lever forward, slamming them forward and through the wall. They were back over a ravine, and Harry used one hand to secure his cloak in place and the other to hold onto his trunk in his pocket. Harry closed his eyes as they went, not wanting to be practically crying when they arrive back to dock. After not even a minute, the cart stopped. Harry opened his eye to find them where they came from, Harry quickly jumped out of the cart and Ezz slowly got out as well. Harry adjusted the cloak to cover his features.

“I’ll walk you out,” grunted Ezz as he led Harry back to the staircase. Shakily he followed and after a few silent minutes, Harry was back in the main room of the bank. After a few moments of eyeing the crowd, he walked into it as he looked around for Slughorn or Tiernan. After a few minutes of not finding them, Harry found a nice somewhat empty part of the wall to lean on and waited. Tiernan did want to go to his vault, afterall. Harry must have just gotten out earlier than him. Slughorn probably found something to do in Gringotts as well, there had to be a reason why Slughorn volunteered to bring Harry here anyway. Examining his rings as the minutes drifted by, he quickly got bored as he stood alone. Harry frowned as he looked around gloomily, Harry knew they wouldn’t have left him here, Tiernan especially but he couldn’t help as a dreadful feeling swirled in the pit of his stomach.

Harry found himself reminding himself that they wouldn’t leave him every few minutes as he waited, trying to get himself distracted. Fiddling with the Death ring, he finally heard a familiar voice. Looking up hopefully, he found it wasn’t Tiernan nor Slughorn. Stiffy his eyes drifted, trying to find that voice that was just oh so familiar, much to his irritation he didn’t find the owner of said voice. Or if he saw them, he didn’t recognize them. Whatever, Harry huffed to himself crossing his arms, they mustn’t be that important, then.

After a few more dull minutes, his thoughts were once again roused by a voice he yet again recognized. Tiernan, Harry brightened and peered around eagerly, finding the boy chattering something to Slughorn Harry quickly walked his way towards him. Someone knocked into him, making him stumble, he turned to glare at them, but found something pressed into his side. What the fuck, Harry thought to himself, narrowing his eyes at the man who peered down at him. Void like dark eyes, brown hair slicked back, a sharp smirk and an unusually skinny frame… oh my fucking god. Harry is the luckiest man alive, fucking hell. This was Samuel, the man who captured him the last time. A laugh of pure hysteria bubbled from his throat, it met air for a few brief moments before the wand jabbed firmly back into his side, making him silence sharply.

“Start walking, Peverell,” Samuel murmured into his ear, as he pressed him towards the door. Harry shivered but stood rooted to the spot, he wasn’t going to walk out. Besides, a smirk fell to his face, they were in Gringotts wards, Samuel couldn’t cast a single spell on him.

“Fuck off, _Samuel_,” Harry laughed, turning to the man with a large smile on his face, “I’m not stupid, we are in Gringotts you can’t-”

Samuel drew a small pistol from his pocket and Harry cut himself off, staring slightly. The pistol was barely in his view, but there it was, the gun pointed at him with a still sharply smirking Samuel raising a brow. Harry had no idea if standard magical shields worked against non-magical weapons, a slip of the mind, maybe? Harry knew it would fair better for him to be shot than to walk out of here with Samuel so he sneered. Slightly he was hoping for Tiernan or Slughorn to notice him in this rather tight situation.

“Walk,” Samuel commanded him, Harry stood where he was, “Do I need to shoot you to make you move?”

“And alert everyone in the room?” Harry snapped, hands held in sight as he sweated slightly. God this was going to hurt, Harry ground his teeth and cursed to himself repeatedly.

“Well, unlike you I can run away in the chaos while you die on the floor,” Samuel scoffed, as Harry heard the gun click and felt himself grow colder.

“You got me there,” Harry shrugged, trying to act nonchalant with his current predicament, “But, no, would rather die on the floor than come with you willingly. Try it,” Harry lifted his arms higher, he saw Samuel’s fingers twitch, “I fucking dare you.”

The shot rang loudly and Harry was quick to try to block his chest area, as he tried to dodge to the left. With the bullet coming from a few feet away, he never really had much of a chance, but he managed to have the bullet hit his arm. His nervous system screamed in pain as Samuel tried to dart off, cursing as his tendencies kicked in as he quickly pursued. Drawing his wand, he stopped just as he reached the door.

“It’s a trap,” Harry whispered to himself as he retreated back, just in time to see Samuel draw his own wand and turn, pointing his wand at where Harry would be if he decided to follow. Samuel’s eyes slowly drifted up to the cold expression of Harry’s and just as the Slytherin turned around, the crowd started to scream and shriek in panic. Or Harry just started the notice, either way the screams hit his ears as people pushed past him. Harry cursed every one of them as he fell back into Gringotts, pushing past the running crowd. Hopefully Samuel wouldn’t see fit to wound a few, as he easily could. Harry hovered near the wall, looking for Tiernan and Slughorn again that he lost sight of. The bullet entered just above the elbow on his right arm, Harry could feel the blood soaking his shirt and cloak as he pressed his left hand firmly on the wound and bit his lip. The pain made his eyes water, and his entire body feel shaky, he leaned heavily against the wall as he eyed around the room. His gaze found Bootur, who was quickly running over to him, a slight bit of panic in his eyes.

“Are you alright?” Bootur asked, voice still the same goading bland monotone. Harry smiled despite it all, he blamed that on the Peverell ring.

“I’ve been shot,” Harry calmly said as he shrugged the cloak off his arm and lifted his hand, his shirt was torn where the bullet entered and Harry shifted the fabric to where Bootur saw the wound. Bootur grabbed Harry’s arm and started to drag him across the room, Harry let him.

“Hadrian!” shouted a voice, ah, Tiernan, “Hey, let go of him!” Tiernan defensively said when he reached them, wand drawn and pointed at Bootur.

“He’s been shot, Sir, I’m planning on taking him to the med ward,” Bootur gruffly said, ignoring the wizard as he continued to relocate Harry who felt light headed. It couldn’t have bleed that much, Harry thought as he was led away, brain not catching up with Tiernan talking and arguing with the goblin. He wondered if it was possible it hit his arteries or something, as that would explain why he already felt light headed. Impossible, Harry thought to himself, I was shot above the elbow, not the wrist or whatever. His brain supplied that to have arteries in the wrist, they had to run down his arm somehow. That was when he blacked out.

Harry groaned, feeling awful as he blinked open his eyes and tried to find out where he was. Very obviously he wasn’t in his bed at Hogwarts, as if he was it would be soft. Currently, he felt like he was laying on a hot stone. Warm and comforting stone, but not his soft mattress of his bed. Above him, a bright light had it hard for him to see. Narrowing his eyes slightly he groaned and closed his eyes, the light painful.

“He’s awake,” called a gruff voice, Harry grew slightly confused as he opened his eyes, catching small shadow in his sights. What happened to him? Harry furrowed his brows, he went to Gringotts, he claimed his lordships, he got into his vault and he was leaving… no he was waiting for Slughorn and Tiernan when a man. Samuel? Approached him, and shot him. That still didn’t answer-

“Oh, you fucking bastard!” cried a voice as rapid footsteps neared. A shadow hovered over him, blocking the bright light and Harry could see him, a smile wormed his way on his lips as he relaxed slightly. Tiernan, of course it was Tiernan. Worried teary dark eyes peered down at him, his chaotic excuse of hair framing his face as his lips trembled, “You better be okay, Hadrian. As that was awful, so much blood.. they said an odd foreign object hit your Brachial a. artery or something…? I don’t fucking know, I really don’t know. Fuck, fucking, fuck,” Tiernan was hunched over hands resting on he edge of his bed, one delicately lifted and wiped his eyes, “They thought you died at one point trying to get you here… fucking hell.”

“I’m fine now,” Harry said trying to comfort Tiernan whose voice was growing actively more emotional.

“I thought you were going to die,” wheezed Tiernan tears running down his face, “I thought you fucking died…”

“Mr. Lestrange, can you please move so I can speak with my patient,” The gruff voice piped up again, Tiernan sent a tear eyed glare to the goblin who spoke as he wiped his eyes again as he moved away, “Now, how are you feeling?”

“Peachy,” Harry replied, as he squinted, “The light is rather bothersome.”

“Ha,” The goblin huffed, as the light moved, “We used one of our potions on you, so its expected. Just to make sure, stretch your arms above your head.”

Harry didn’t question it as he sat up and raised his arms high above his head, yawned slightly. His arm felt perfectly fine for just being shot, Harry lowered his arms as the and looked at his right arm, looking for a mark, he found none. He did notice his sleeve was cleanly cut off and his shirt near his arm was soaked with blood. Grimacing slightly, as he became aware of a coppery smell of blood the goblin piped up again.

“As said, goblin potions are far superior to wizarding potions, so you should be able to walk out,” The goblin drawled as he turned away from Harry, walking over to a small desk, “You have a fresh shirt at the foot of your bed, your friend here was nice enough to buy a new one for you.”

“Thanks, Tiernan,” Harry murmured as his eyes landed on the shirt, he swung his legs over the edge of the short stone bed as he reached for his shirt.

“You need any help?” Tiernan cautiously asked, nearing him again. Harry shook his head as he started to unbutton his old shirt, after a few buttons he just yanked the shirt off over his head and set it next to him. His skin felt dirty and sticky from the blood, but he ignored it as he told himself he was going to have a shower soon. Harry grabbed the shirt and put it on quickly, buttoning the buttons with a swift ease.

“So, we can leave, right?” Harry asked the goblin who glanced over at him and nodded, “Thanks, Doc.”

“No problem,” the Goblin replied with, waving him towards the door, “Bootur stayed to see you out, the Potion Professor it waiting out there as well.”

“Yet again, thank you,” Harry smiled as he stood up, and was hit with how weak his legs felt. He ignored it, and walked shakily to the door, Tiernan walked closely next to him. Tiernan opened the door for him, and Harry walked out with no hesitation.

“Oh, are you alright, Mr. Peverell?” asked Slughorn as he rushed over to Harry and looked him over carefully, “My, my, you look exhausted. Let’s get you back to Hogwarts, we can talk about what happened back in my office.”

“We’ll allow you to use our floo,” Bootur drawled as he looked Harry over as well, “I’m sure no one will mind, follow me.”

“Thanks to you as well, Bootur,” Harry smiled down to the goblin who looked away from him and didn’t reply. Slughorn and Tiernan hovered at Harry’s side, Slughorn clearly wanting to walk in front of them but Bootur gave him a glare every time he tried. After a minute, they reached a room with two fireplaces. Other than the fireplaces, the room had some paintings and a large couch.

“Go,” Bootur huffed, gesturing to Slughorn. Slughorn hesitated as his gaze flickered between Harry and Tiernan, “Go, Potion Master.”

Slughorn listened after a moment, he left with the muttered destination of his office. That left Tiernan and Harry.

“Now, you, Mr. Lestrange,” Bootur ordered, Tiernan gave a concerned look to Harry and crossed his arms.

“I’m not leaving Harry here alone-”

“We just healed him, you think we’re going to kill him now?” Bootur sneered, gesturing to the fireplace, “go.”

“I’ll fine fine, Tiernan,” Harry urged Tiernan who looked over at him with concern.

“I...okay,” Tiernan sighed and walked towards the fireplace, seizing floo powder in his hands, “I’ll see you on the other side, Hadrian.”

With that, he was gone. Leaving Harry and Bootur alone. 

“Alkaid will be owling you tomorrow, he wants to see if you’re alright and know who the culprit was,” Bootur informed him, “This will be in the paper in two days, we will refuse to release any information until we can expose exactly who did this. If you can, give us a full testimony of your side, we want to be thorough with the process and properly charge someone with their crime.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed after a moment, taking a step back towards the fire place, “Hopefully the next time we meet will be under better terms.”

“Agreed,” Bootur smiled slightly, “Now go, we don’t want your friend to do something drastic, do we?”

“No we don’t,” agreed Harry, as he took floor powder in his hands and threw it in the fire. Harry whispered his destination and he found himself zipping his way down the floo network, he kept his hands in his pockets, holding a trunk and his wand in place. Not a moment later he stumbled out of the fireplace, back in Slughorn’s office. Tiernan was already sitting on the couch, legs crossed as he fiddled with a small bag. Slughorn was sitting on his chair with a dull expression on his face, he glanced over to Harry and gestured to the couch. Harry quietly moved and sat next to Tiernan.

“What happened?” Slughorn quietly asked, eyes downcast to the ground. 

“Well, I was waiting for you and Tiernan in the main room. I finally saw you guys and tried to walk over, I guess Samuel noticed me and took his own actions. He bumped into me and pressed his wand into my side, he told me to start walking. I brushed him off and pointedly helpfully reminded him of Gringotts wards. He then pulled out a gun, a pistol I think but I’m really not sure, he aimed it at me and told me to walk again. I didn’t, he threatened to shoot me. I said something like ‘in front of all these people?’ Samuel told me something like he could shoot me and while I die on the floor he can make a run for it. I told him I’d rather die on the floor, thank you. He then shot me,” Harry explained, leaving out a few details here and there.

“Who is this Samuel?” frowned Slughorn, looking at him in slight concern.

“Samuel is the man who, if I remember correct, was head of the operation to catch me. He was the one who brought me to Grindelwald,” Harry explained lightly, Slughorn hunched over and pinched the bride of his nose.

“Go get ready for the meeting with Dumbledore,” Slughorn finally said, looking up at him with a worn down expression, “It’s in an hour or so, so hurry please.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed as he stood from the couch and headed to the sliding wall, Tiernan quickly followed. Hovering next to the wall, it opened and Harry paused before stepping outside into the hall. Harry, just to be careful, drew his wand as he walked down to the common room’s sliding wall. Tiernan followed in his lead, Harry whispered the password and the wall slid open. Harry walked inside, Tiernan walking somewhat behind him. 

Stepping in the common room, eyes rested on him in an instant. Some looked away quickly, others just stared more intensely as Harry looked back at them. Carefully, he moved to the stairs up the dorm, not taking his eyes off anyone as he did so. After he managed to go up the stairs without someone trying to murder him he sighed in relief and swiftly walked to the dorm, swinging the door open quickly the two dove in and shut the door. Malfoy looked up at him from his bunk, he went a stark pale when he saw Harry and was quick to shoot past them and out the door.

“You better run bastard!” Tiernan leaned out the door, shouting at Malfoy as he scurried off. A harsh laugh left Tiernan as he looked playfully over to Harry, who was mostly unamused. They shut the door, Tiernan set himself up with a book and sat on Harry’s bed while Harry himself gathered clothes and then took a shower.

About forty-five minutes later, Harry was walking to Dumbledore’s office with Slughorn by his side. Tiernan left to grab Orion from the library, and they’d be waiting for him outside when the meeting was done. The general plan was Harry to walk in first, take his seat and Slughorn would join a few minutes later. Dumbledore surely wouldn’t have killed him by then, right? Harry chuckled to himself, the office door coming in sight causing his laughter to die. Slughorn dipped into a side hall as Harry went onwards, nervousness returning. Standing outside of the looming door, he raised a hand and knocked firmly.

“Come in,” Dumbledore spoke, Harry pushed the door open and stepped inside confidentiality, his expression not betraying his anxiety, “Oh, hello Mr. Peverell. After this morning I was worried you wouldn’t show up, please take a seat,” Dumbledore hummed, pointing to a plush chair set in front of his desk. Harry did so without protest, seeing no point in denying something he couldn’t escape.

“I made some tea for you,” Dumbledore piped up yet again, as he set an empty cup in front of Harry. Suspiciously, he looked over the empty cup, Dumbledore chuckled, “Do you like them? My mother left them to me,” Dumbledore smiled, as he set a cup on his side of the desk.

Harry pursed his lips and answered, “Yes, the design is lovely,” that wasn’t exactly a lie, the tea cups were a lovely porcelain with painted red roses. Harry could remember seeing them before in Dumbledore’s office.

“My sister made them,” Dumbledore smiled softly, as he sat down, a tea pot with a similar design held in his hands. He poured himself a cup of tea, and then Harry’s. At the mention of Dumbledore’s sister, he remember a conversation with Aberforth Dumbledore where he learned of Ariana’s death. The three way duel, and Ariana being killed in the cross firing. Wasn’t that why Grindelwald and Dumbledore stopped associating with one another? “She always had a talent with the arts…”

“She must be very talented then,” Harry commented, as he watched steam rise from his reddish brown tea, “Beautiful design…”

“She would have loved to hear that,” smiled Dumbledore as he took a sip of his tea.

“Can’t you tell her for me?” Harry asked, and a part of him smiled sadistically with how Dumbledore flinched, his smiling dropping.

“I’m afraid I can’t,” sighed Dumbledore somberly, Harry nearly smiled at the hatred that currently being directed at him, “She’s been dead for many years now.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Harry said, forcing his voice to be sympathetic. Dumbledore took another sip of tea, Harry tapped his fingers against the desk and spoke, “Why did you want to see me today?”

“You’re behavior in my class is worthy of a suspension, Mr. Pe…” Dumbledore trailed off, his eyes coming to rest on Harry’s right hand. Dumbledore’s eyes were wide with shock and greedy recogition, Harry knew exactly what he was looking at. The Death ring, the rings onyx glinted brightly as Dumbledore shook his head, “I apologize, but the ring.”

“Oh, which one?” Harry smiled panderingly, Dumbledore ingored the sass.

“The onyx one,” answered Dumbledore, his eyes drifting over the others for a moment, “It is just very… captivating.”

“Yeah, it’s the Lordship Ring,” Harry shrugged moving his hand out of Dumbledore’s sight, “I claimed them today, in fact.”

“Amazing,” murmured Dumbledore greed flickering across his expression, “Very impressive.”

“Now, what were you saying?” Harry asked calmly, Dumbledore’s gaze flickering back up to meet his eyes.

“Oh?” Dumbledore idly said, frowning slightly.

“About my back class behavior,” Harry prompted and Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed slightly as he nodded.

“Yes, such a rant should be a cause for a suspension Mr. Peverell,” Dumbledore started, his eyes glaring into Harry’s with a surprising amount of boldness, “You undermined my authority as a teacher, disrespected me in front of my entire class and threatened me with my job. That is more than enough clauses for a suspension.”

“I suppose, but I am only addressing the harassment,” Harry idly said, watching as Dumbledore took a sip of his tea.

“Take a drink of tea, Mr. Peverell,” Sighed Dumbledore, shaking his head regretfully, “You may need it.”

“Oh?” Harry asked, holding back a smile, “Why would you say that?”

“Because-” a sharp knock sounded on the door, Dumbledore stiffened, his eyes wide as he glanced quickly between Harry and the door, “I am busy right now.”

“Albus, I’m coming in,” Slughorn firmly spoke, pushing the door open and walking in. Harry smiled lightly at a slightly panicked expression than flickered across Dumbledore’s face.

“Oh, Horace! Why do I get the pleasure?” The words sounded obviously forced, gaze flickering down at Harry’s tea in slight panic. Harry picked up the tea cup and eyed Dumbledore, tempted to drink the poison just for funsies. Dumbledore’s hand twitched towards him slightly, but the hand dropped quickly.

“I heard from some Slytherins about you assigning a detention to Harry, that wasn’t on the detention registry. So, I have came in to see exactly why my student is in your office,” Slughorn coldly said, Dumbledore smiled.

“That’s fair,” Dumbledore agreed, still looking nervous, “Pull up a chair and join us.”

Slughorn did just that, he pulled a chair from one of the walls and set it next to Harry where he plopped down. Dumbledore grabbed another tea cup and poured tea into it, he than pushed it over to Slughorn. Harry wondered exactly what was in his tea specifically, as he stared into the tea he was given. It looked no different, but by the looks Dumbledore was giving him it was clearly laced with something. Smirking slightly, he was tempted to yet again dramatically drink the tea and die. Maybe not die, as he Slughorn was sitting right next to him, but it’d sure be interesting.

“So, Albus,” Slughorn spoke up, Dumbledore looked over to him looking tense, “What is this exactly about, again?”

“I… I was trying to reprimand Mr. Peverell for being disrespectful in class,” Dumbledore said, obviously not focused on Slughorn as much as he should be. His gaze kept flickering to Harry, who was definitely raising the cup closer and closer to his lips.

“With what as the punishment?” Slughorn asked, as he plucked up his cup of tea.

Dumbledore didn’t reply for a moment, “I was simply going to have a conversation with him about respect.”

“Do I need to have a conversation with you about harassment, Albus?” Slughorn sneered, before he took a sip of tea, “This is the same thing you did with Tom, except you never dragged him into your office. What is this really about, Albus?

“Mr. Peverell is worse than Mr. Riddle ever way,” Dumbledore calmly said, but Harry wryly raised the cup closer to his lips until his lip barely brushed the hem of the cup. Dumbledore’s hands were in tight fists and he was clearly thinking about slapping the cup from Harry’s hands, “Mr. Peverell goes out of his way to mock and instigate situations.”

“You are a teacher!” Slughorn snapped, “I don’t care if he was tap dancing naked on your desk, Albus, you are a teacher and he is a student. You can’t just go out of your way to harass him over disliking him, Albus! You have unrightfully taken points, turned this boy into a nervous stressed wreck and treated him unfairly compared to other students.”

“I’m not doing this because I dislike him,” Dumbledore tried to say only for Slughorn to narrow his eyes. 

“But you admit you're doing it?” Slughorn asked, leaning forward slightly.

“Wha-no! You are clearly twisting my words!” Dumbledore defended himself, Harry drew the cup closer to his mouth, and pretended to take a sip. Eyeing Dumbledore over the hem, he watched the man go white with fear, “Yes, if you are going to twist my words and try to manipulate the situation I will kick you out of my office! You can take the Peverell with you, in fact. He’s clearly not taking this seriously and is hellbent on making this go as roughly as possible.”

“Mr. Peverell isn’t doing anything but sitting silently,” Slughorn flatly said, glancing over to Harry who was withdrawing the cup from his mouth, “You see, Albus? He is literally just sitting here, I am going to bring this issue up to-”

“I’ll stop,” hissed Dumbledore, “I’ll stop, I’ll no longer treat him unfairly, I’ll start treating him as any other student.”

“Good,” Slughorn said, a satisfactory look on his face, “One more time I will take this up with The Headmaster, Albus. And this time, he will take our side.”

“Fine, just go, please,” Dumbledore said, as Slughorn stood. Harry grabbed the cup one last time, he stared Dumbledore dead in the eyes as he took a small vial out of his pocket and poured tea in it until it was full. Dumbledore looked ready to run. Harry hoped he did or being so bold would have been pointless, he set the cup down on Dumbledore’s desk. Tightly gripping the vial he walked over to the door with Slughorn. Harry smiled slightly as he glanced back over at Dumbledore, who looked stricken. As the door opened, Harry slowly looked over to Slughorn as they walked out.

“How’d it go?” was the first words that hit the air, from Orion and Tiernan who were hovering by the wall.

“He refused to talk after confrontation,” huffed Slughorn as they all started to walk down the hall, Harry was starting to feel dizzy as the Death ring continued to warn him, “I can’t believe it! I thought he’d actually at least try to defend himself-”

“Sir,” Harry spoke up, voice deathly calm. Slughorn paused at his tone and looked over at him, “Can you check this? It’s poisoned.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got 306 pages, so yay. What will the "rogue" Dumbledore do, I wonder? Ha, and I've been thinking, what should Harry's boggart be? I mean, the dementor could still work, but at this point he may be afraid of other things more fear itself. Oh, and before someone comments, the pistol was not a pistol. The gun was a revolver, Harry just doesn't know much about guns.


	21. How many people are actually interested in this work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title

Hello. I've been thinking, and after leaving this book alone without an update or a word for a few months, I'm starting to want to get back to this book. I want to at least reach an end that is satisfying for me to leave. I'm thinking about completely rewriting the first few chapters at least, as I feel like my first chapters are not my top work. I just want to see how many people want me to continue, and how many people would be following me along with this book if I started writing again.

I hope I hear from some of you, and I'm very sorry for the wait.

UPDATE, 1:34AM: I have decided I am going to continue, I'm most likely going to do a rewrite. I haven't decided how much I should rewrite, but I'm tempted to have this stay up just to have the original somewhere and write the rewrite as a new work. Now, I suppose I should ask if there's any big things that bothered you when reading through so I can either fix or at least improve it. One thing I'll say, I've improved with grammar so that shouldn't be a problem with the rewrite.


	22. Rewrite posted

Link below is to the rewrite, I've started it so I'll make a point of getting previous chapters rewrote quickly. 

[Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608754/chapters/62157601)

**Author's Note:**

> Currently in hiatus. With two main reasons in mind, the coronavirius for one. I'm in an area that is currently being quarantined for the shear amount of cases flooding in, besides the fact I'm going to probably get it pretty quick I want to concern myself over family members who are most likely going to die. My elderly family members are in great danger, I want to take great care in the time I have left with them. For second, I am missing my book. I don't think I've mentioned this, but I have an original book that I dropped to write this, I miss it. I miss my characters. I miss my world building. I miss the death. I miss sharing my original concepts and ideas. I know it's unlikely I will personally die or get life-long lung damage, but just in case I would like to finish something in my life. My book hold a close place to my heart and is basically the only reason I'm alive now, I apologize but I need to do things for me sometimes. To make it clear, this is not discontinued.


End file.
